Ultimate Cover Up
by Trynia Merin
Summary: UPDATED and Reposted! Ultimate:Mariko as Xman Polymer and Wolverine clean house with clan Yashida. X23,Gambit,Creed, Jubes guest star
1. Shiro and Mariko targeted

****

Ultimate cover-up

3/9/05

Disclaimer: Marvel owns Ultimate X Men. I don't. This is my and my friend Christine's take on an AWESOME series!

By Christine/Trynia

* * *

**__**

Chapter 1- Prologue

"Mariko!" cried Shiro. "They are coming… we must get out of here…"

"Shiro…" she gasped as she hung up the phone. "I got someone to come help us… that friend I told you about…"

"He'd better HURRY if he's any HELP!" Shiro grumbled as he raised his hands, and pushed her behind him. "The security guards sold us out!"

A blast of gunfire spattered them, and Mariko pushed her cousin down. A thin film of plastic formed a dome around them, tempered plate bulletproof that resisted the firepower. The door splintered as it was cut down.

"I can smell ya in there, you runts!" came a loud snarl. "They're here boys!"

"No…" Mariko whispered.

"Get back cousin, this is a job for a warrior," Shiro whispered. She lowered her shield and he forced her behind him. A blaze of fire sprang up, cutting them off from the others.

"What the hell…" gasped the men as they were surrounded by a blazing inferno.

"Cowards, you look for a woman, but you face Sunfire instead!" he laughed harshly. Another well placed nuclear hot fire shot singed the guns from their hands. They retreated, screaming as the room burst into flames. Grabbing his cousin, Shiro rose into the air, fire streaking behind him.

"Go on an run ya firefly. Cause I'm gonna hunt your ass down!" Victor Creed yelled as he shook his fist at the streak of fire.

Mariko and Shiro flew across the city, knowing they'd attract some sort of attention. "They're right behind us," said Mariko as she saw the helicopters in close pursuit. "Cousin they'll never give up…"

"They had you once, they will not again succeed. We should never have come… we should have stayed in Japan! I could have protected you…"

"I needed to find out what happened to my father… your uncle!"

"He abandoned you… it was only out of respect for you that I came here. And I say we must leave now…"

Shiro said as he landed on the top of a building. Burning a hole through it he pushed her inside, and turned to volley the helicopters with fire.

"I know someone… who might be able to help us…"

"Better call them soon… I'll hold them off…" Shiro urged. "Go… now!"

"Cousin…"

"Get OUT of here. Creed wants you… he won't have you! I promise I'll keep you safe…"

"But you…"

"GO woman!" he yelled. Mariko stumbled down the stairs as her cousin shot out the door. It grew molten hot as he sealed her in.

"Stupid idiot," she muttered as she heard the hale of fire. A huge blaze lit up the room as she descended the stairs into the unused attic below. Floor after floor she rushed down, searching desperately for a phone. Why had they come back? Didn't she know this could have happened?

Pulling out a picture she stroked it. "I should have known you weren't alive. They wanted me… they found me… but I promise you I'll find out what happened, and make whoever it is pay…"

Another blaze of fire heated up the building, and she continued her mad dash downstairs. The scars ached for they were still very fresh and clean. He hadn't forgotten her. Was there any chance that the other one was still alive? For she didn't see him with the rest of the operatives.

* * *

"Hank… please… are you there?" she whispered.

"Michelle… is that you?"

"Yes…" she whispered. "It's me… from college… I just got back from Japan… and I think I'm in trouble…"

"Why are you back here, Hon? You said you were visiting but I didn't think…" asked Hank as he twisted the phone cord around his fingers. He glanced back and forth, looking to see if anyone was listening. He stuck test tubes in the centrifuge and turned it on. The whirring drone drowned out his conversation effectively enough.

"My cousin and I are in trouble… they know I'm here… and they'll kill us…"

"Who Michelle?" Hank asked, desperate.

"The government. Department H…"

"No," Hank whispered. "Michelle… you can't stay there… where are you now? I know what they almost DID to you… you shouldn't be here… can't you go back to Japan?"

"I can't. IF I do they'll kill my family… to get me to join them… please help me! Hank… they're after me… they know who I am… HE knows… "

"Wait, let me come get you. You know I said I'd always be here if you need a place to crash…" Hank McCoy said. "Look…"

"I'm at the Holiday Inn," Michelle whispered.

"I'll come get you, with my friends. I think you'll be safer with us…"

"All right…"

"Wait there… we're coming," he said as he dropped the phone. "Professor!"

* * *

She closed her eyes as she remembered. Shiro bravely was blazing away as he fought them off. The sudden arrival of the X men at the proverbial nick of time. A duel of fire and flame. They fled in fear, knowing what the X men had done that year ago.

Just as they reached the building where she was trapped, she saw her cousin's face as he slagged the heat away. "Mariko…"

"Shiro… I told you I'd get help…"

"You must go with them. Pretend you don't know me…"

"What?"

"For your own sake. They will use me to get to you… our family. These people can help you learn to protect yourself. For the good of our family you must go with them, and I must leave you…"

"Are you crazy?"

"It was your choice that brought us here. And I swore to my father to protect you. Now I cannot. They must do what I can't. I have no place in this country... you have a chance..."

"Shiro…"

"Trust me. I love you too much to let them use you to hurt our family… you are known to them by another name. Use it… when you're ready to fight on your own… I'll come find you… and bring you home… when my father has cleared our family's name…"

"I know why you're doing this," she said. "But damn it…"

"You must be brave. You're the rightful clan heir… should something happen to my father or me… your half brother…"

"Will stop at nothing to find me…"

"No… he's the one who sold you out… to the Department…"

"God no…" she whispered.

"They're coming… quickly… no time. Goodbye Mariko, my cousin," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I won't see you again for a long time… but I will pray for you… so that I may someday return and find you a warrior to join the fight at my side…"

"Goodbye, Shiro," she whispered as he gently lay her down, and retreated into the flames. Shouts and cries all around her drowned out her own tears.

* * *

"Michelle!" Hank McCoy yelled.

"Over here!" she cried. A blue furred face stared down into hers, contrasting against the raging flames. Temperatures plunged, and rain thundered down as an ice clad figure and a white haired weather witch applied strange energies.

"Are you hurt?" Hank whispered.

"Hank…" she said as she touched his face. "You… you weren't joking… you DID change…"

"I know you're frightened, but we're here to help…" he urged, gently picking her up in his massive arms. "Jean!"

A red head with short-cropped hair rushed up, alongside a slender muscular youth. Over his eyes gleamed a gold-framed visor with a single lens of red quartz. Green eyes concentrated, and Mariko felt her body wrapped in invisible forces. "Back away from her Hank… she might be injured… I'll take over…"

"She's all right," Hank said. "Jean will take care of you… Michelle…"

Jean Grey glanced down at the Japanese/American woman. Although she could be as young as 18, Jean sensed from the look in her dark eyes that she was probably more like 22. Her black uniform was tattered, and she lifted the girl's arm to see the letters X-36 tatooed there.

"Michelle is it?" Jean asked. "Don't be scared. I'm Marvel Girl… but my friends call me Jean…"

"My cousin Shiro… didn't make it," she whispered. "X-35…"

"I didn't see any sign of anyone else…" said Storm from afar.

"You're a mutant, like us…" Scott Summers said. "Don't worry. We're the X Men… we'll take care of you…"

Mariko nodded, letting Jean's power wrap around her and carry her towards whatever vehicle that had carried them there. Other black suited figures swarmed about, their various powers unknown to her and yet so familiar. How could they know she was alongside of them, yet in a special place where they demanded unspeakable things of her.

She already knew them. Especially the one who slashed with gleaming claws. The only one whom Sabretooth feared.

* * *


	2. Mariko undercover as Michelle

****

Chapter 2- Three Months Later:

* * *

"Michelle," said Hank. "Are you all right?"

"Sorry… just remembering," Mariko said softly as she blinked.

"Another flashback?"

"Yes… but they're not as bad as they were… Jean's therapy is helping…" she nodded.

"Don't overdo it. You've only been here three months…" said Hank gently. "It takes a while to get used to the place I know…"

"Pass me that test tube," she said.

"One glass receptacle coming up," Hank nodded. Side by side the two labcoated researchers worked, both doing separate experiments on the same lab bench. While Hank peered through his microscope, Michelle set up a conglomeration of glass tubes into a reaction setup. There wasn't much space lately in the research lab, and benchspace was a premium.

Pushing his safety glasses up on the bridge of his nose, Hank peered into her notebook. "More of that Z78? I thought you'd abandoned that?"

"An infinitely long polymer isn't just relegated to men in white suits," she laughed. "It's possible… I mean anything is…"

"Considering what's been going down lately… I concur," Hank nodded. "Which leads me to my next question. How's it going…? I mean…"

"What 'it' are you asking me about, Hank?" she said, glancing over at him. Her eyes took in the blue fur that shinnied his skin in spectral ultramarine hues.

"How are you getting along with the others?"

"I thought you'd have know by now," she said with a half smile. "Half of 'em think I'm a pain in the ass, the rest think I'm a gift from God… when it comes to helping them pass their science papers…"

"Ah," Hank said.

"Which is typical… so I guess I can say it's as good as it's gonna get," Michelle chuckled. Although Hank saw the smile, he could tell it was the same situation, different settings.

"I do see you hanging out with Jean, occasionally… and Kitty…"

"Kitty thinks I'm her long lost big sister," Michelle chuckled. "But Jean's cool. Scott's okay too. But Rogue and Storm give me dirty looks; Colossus is polite but hardly gives me the time of day… Bobby thinks I should take the coal outta my butt and see if it's a diamond…"

"I gotcha," Hank winced. "Bobby's a card… but he's a good egg…"

"As long as he's not pitching 'em at me," Michelle chuckled. "He seemed to think dropping them on me from two floors up on an ice ramp was his idea of getting me to loosen up last week…"

"Only because he likes you," Hank chuckled.

"What's STORM got against me?" asked Michelle. "I've tried to be nice but…"

"Perhaps it is our familiarity," Hank coughed.

"You mean she has a Jones on you?" Michelle asked. Hank cleared his throat.

"Well, yeah," Hank mumbled. "But well, let's just say that she's been keeping her distance… to get used to the new and improved Hank McCoy… mutant genes from gorillas will do that to you."

"I think it makes you look distinguished," Michelle said. "That wild rugged look is in… and isn't she into that kinda thing?"

"One would think," Hank mumbled. "Scott speaks highly of you…"

"Rogue would say it's because we both have a pole up our butts…"

"Aren't you over exaggerating, T?" he asked.

"No I'm not," Michelle laughed bitterly. "I've got good hearing. I'm not one to spy, but I couldn't help but hear her and Storm talking in the cafeteria about the 'pole up the ass club', and Scott and my names were mentioned…"

"Ouch," Hank sighed. "Look, give them time… they weren't cozy to Wolverine…"

"That's another thing. He's one of the few people who's at least polite… but there's something about him… I feel like he's always staring at me…"

"He stares at everyone… especially Jean," Hank chuckled.

"She mentioned that he's like that… but Gambit…"

"What about Gambit?" Hank asked, bristling.

Michelle sighed, lighting the Bunsen burner and sliding it under her reaction flask. "He keeps bumping into me when I come out of the danger room. Always asking me if I want to see a movie, or go for a walk or a drive…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Are you serious? I think that's why Rogue can't stand me. She has a serious Jones on him… and I don't want to be the 'other woman…' besides, Gambit is so not my type! I can see him coming from a mile away… I'm just a project because I'm the 'smart girl' that he's trying to bed…"

"If he gets to be a problem…"

"Don't be the big brother, it's something I have to handle myself," Michelle interrupted as Hank rested his hand on hers. "I can't have you protecting me every time someone looks at me cross-eyed…"

"I know, but you're my friend… if they can't accept you…" Hank trailed off. "Have you talked to Professor X about this?"

"Yes, numerous times… he tells me to give it time. That Scott is pleased with me, and that overall people don't have many bad things to say. Although they wish I was more of a team player… and I DO have this 'know it all' attitude… but what does he expect? I'm 21 years old! I feel like I'm in kindergarten!"

"Give it time," Hank said. "Surely it can't be as bad as working for Weapon X… anything is preferable…"

"Don't remind me. I like it here, but I wish people would not be so wrapped up with trying to figure out how to 'figure me out,' " Michelle sighed. "So freaking WHAT if I don't like to get smashing drunk or go to clubs? I'm just… the type of girl who likes to sit in front of the tube and watch SF… the only guy who does THAT is you, and Scott… and maybe Bobby…"

"Perhaps That's why the girls don't' relate to you well, because you're a…"

"One of the guys?" she smirked. "Please, I have that from my counselor! Besides, you'd be lost without a fellow Star Wars fan…"

"May the Force be with you," Hank said in a fair impression of Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Live long and prosper, and eat grapes," she said, doing the Vulcan V with her hands and both chuckled.

****

/X-men, please report to training sessions for your afternoon workouts…

"Go call," she murmured, tapping her ear. "I'll NEVER get used to that!"

"You will, trust me," Hank smiled as he helped her off with her labcoat, and both of them rushed out into the corridor.

* * *

Other uniformed students passed them. The tight black garment was far more revealing than most gowns, and she felt self-conscious. Most of the girls and guys filled them out well. She caught Gambit staring at her as he ran past, and he licked his lips. "Cherie, you're poured into that…"

"Don't start with me, I've had a rough morning," She called to him.

"You wound me, Cherie," Gambit purred. "Only bein' polite…"

"Go be polite to Rogue," she said. "She looks ready to kill me…"

"Don' let Rogue bother you. Let Rogue worry 'bout Rogue," Gambit suggested as he opened the door for her. She slipped inside, and bumped against Hank.

"Sorry," Hank said.

"Hey," Jean said as she joined them in the large classroom. "There's a seat over here… Shelly…"

"Thanks," said Michelle as she walked past the rows of desks already filled by the ranks of students. She slid into a seat by Jean, and noticed the empty space on one side. Gambit parked himself on her other side, and she sighed as he winked at her.

"At least SOMEONE likes me," she though. Too bad he's a damn flirt with anything having two  
X-chromosomes.

It seemed like someone was staring at her from behind. She ventured a glance, and noticed Wolverine taking a seat behind her. He leaned forward with his arm propping up his goatee-covered chin, and looked at the Professor. His eyes wandered to Jean, and then she could swear the blue eyes caught sight of hers. Her gaze fell on Rogue, who turned her head and deliberately faced Colossus sitting next to her. Kitty sat a few seats down from her and Jean, while Scott sat in front.

"Good timing, students," said the Professor. He drifted in on his antigravity chair. "Here are your assignments for drill today… you will be in one of three teams… and rotate with combat and power drills… I've randomized to make sure to team people with varying abilities…"

"What about newbies?" asked Storm.

"They will be partnered with those more experienced," said Scott. "Jean and I will naturally head two of the teams. Two intermediates and one new student will be in each…"

"Here are the assignments," said the Professor as he motioned to Scott. He grabbed the baseball cap off his head and tossed slips of paper into it. He passed it around.

"Take a slip folks. Only intermediates and newbies… you experienced people know who you are…"

"Who are the others?" asked Michelle.

"Well there's two others… four teams of four…."

Before long the names were drawn, and Michelle saw the red square she'd drawn. Scott walked around with multicolored plastic armbands, and cleared his throat. "All right people… this is the moment. We're in blue, red, and gold squads. I lead blue, Jean leads red, and Professor X leads Gold…"

"That's original," Rogue whispered. Storm shushed her.

"X-Men blue… my team lead by Cyclops, I read off… Beast, Iceman, Richter, Polaris,

"X-Men gold… Storm, Kitty, Colossus, Jubilee,and Nightcrawler.

"X-Men red… Jean leading… Gambit, Wolverine, Polymer, Rogue, Havoc

"You an' me Cheri, same team," Gambit winked. Michelle shook her head as Jean passed her the armband, and she tied it on. Each set gathered in their groups, and followed their leader. Michelle felt the eyes of Rogue on her, and shook her head. Since when did she ever get with others that were so different from herself? Someone with offensive powers like Havoc and Rogue teamed with ones like her.

"All right team Red, let's get the lead out," Jean said as she clapped her hands.

"Yes fearless leader," Havoc wisecracked.

"Shaddup Alex," Jean made a face.

"So what's the plan?" asked Wolverine. "Drills n' frills, or something else, Red?"

"Well, we get the danger room later this week. But the first is an old fashioned jog around the estate…"

"Ouch," Gambit chuckled. "Ladies too?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jean smiled. "To the workout room…"

"Why do THEY get all the fun?" Havoc whispered to Gambit, who shrugged.

"Mes ami, it's not Remy's place t' ask. But look at the belle Cherie on our team… no? Chocolate, strawberry, n' Neapolitan…"

"Flavors galore," Alex grinned.

"All right ladies, get yer asses in gear," Wolverine barked and shoved past them. "Jean's in charge… locker room right now…"

"Who died and made HIM Cyclops?" asked Rogue in a whisper as she moved closer to Havoc and Gambit. Jean sighed as Michelle walked behind the group, glancing around.

"Today, Poly," said Wolverine as he walked over and glanced at her. "Stragglers included…"

"I can hear, thank you," Michelle shot back.

* * *


	3. Xmen grudge match

**__**

Chapter 3 - Later on that week:

* * *

The workout room was off the main gym. Many of the X men did their private training in the calisthenics room. Michelle was pleased that she had it all to herself this time of the morning. Ten a.m. bleeped on the digital wall clock. Inhaling deeply she brought her fists together, and then swung left, then right. In the mirrors alongside she saw her reflection. They were in reality one way windows from the weight room next door that doubled as mirrors in this room so the occupants could critique their styles.

She moved in a slow fluid motion, only to feel something twine between her legs. Slamming into the mat, she rolled over to see a tall trench coated figure standing over her. Red eyes fixed on her with an amused smile on their owner's lips.

"Nice recovery, Cherie..." he said as he watched her roll over and crouch, hands up.

"No thanks to you, gaijin," she mumbled.

"Let me help you up, Belle," he said with a smile. She reached for his hand, and then smiled up. Gambit tugged, but then felt his wrist jerked and snapped. He flipped over her shoulder, tumbling to land on the mat on his backside.

"I can help myself," she said, dusting herself off.

"You would me, Cherie," he shook his head, clicking his tongue. "Remy just bein' friendly..."

"There's such a thing as personal space, and you're violating it, mister..." she said in precise English with no hint of any accent. As he circled, she raised her hands into a defensive position, her dark eyes fixed directly into his with a gleam of defiance.

"Cherie misunderstands... Remy only wants to build team spirit," he said as he extended his staff. Her blows he avoided and blocked, swinging wildly.

"This is a better way to do it. Show me, Monsieur, is this the BEST you can do?" she challenged.

"If Mademoiselle insists," he shrugged. "T'ink she prefers a fighter to a lover? What a shame!"

Remy swept out his staff, and she leapt over it. Her leg swept out, tripping him, and then her hand flashed into his solar plexus with a sharp "KYAI!" and a blow to his back. Gambit exhaled and stumbled back, his hand thrusting out to connect with her chest as his staff flashed. She tumbled back, rolling on the floor and standing to face him. One hand was held with fingers curled while the other was back, her eyes burning right into his.

__

Not bad, Michelle said in French.

__

Ahh the civilized language, my pretty one, Gambit beamed. _ This is fun, isn't it, my lovely... _

Do you fight as well as you speak, little man? She challenged; black eyes shining like midnight while his twinkled like rubies. Remy's face drew up in a grin as she punched simply, and then followed with another swipe of her hands. Karate forms, classic and predictable, with no nonsense. Gambit obliged, but then she swung under him, and blocked his staff with both hands. Then her knee shot out and connected with his hand, and divested him of the staff.

__

Ohh no fair, pretty one... Gambit waggled his finger at her. He reached into his coat and a card shot towards her. However Michelle dodged, as the card singed her hair. She gritted her teeth, and then Gambit was facing fist after fist in his face and a series of flying kicks forward that made him back off, and his cards dropped all over the place.

__

Stop showing off and fight if you're going to waste my time, she shot back in French. Gambit realized she wasn't playing games. He'd meant to knock her off balance, but she was pissed.

"Now wait a minute Cherie..."

"Don't Cherie me, you creep," she muttered. "Using your powers on me... you've got no sense of..."

"Gambit t'inks you need t' learn some manners... specially since real life be far more tricky than him..." Gambit said as he dodged her next blow, and reached in, grasping her about the waist. Jerking her body, she tossed him and then he landed flat on his back.

"What in TARNATION are you doing?" came a shout, and she was picked up bodily by her gi and thrust up against the wall. "Are you crazy?"

"Rogue, my heroine to the rescue..." Remy couched as he scrambled to his feet.

"Are you NUTS? You could have HURT him!" Rogue yelled at her. "He don't know that crazy kung fu stuff!"

"He used his powers on me, I merely wanted to let him know that I didn't appreciate being INTERRUPTED..." she said. "He could have hurt me..."

"You could have..."

"I could have done a LOT more harm to him..." Michelle panted. "And I'm not even using my powers... I'm but a mere black belt who's been out of practice. If I really HAD wanted to..."

"Don't give me that, you stuck up witch," Rogue snapped, pushing her into the mat. "I ought ta teach ya a lesson for..."

"Rogue, we were just having fun, you don't have to..."

"Shuddup Remy, she's been needing someone to talk some SENSE into her..." Rogue snapped. "Little miss prissy pants thinks she's SO hot cause she knows some fancy moves..."

"I don't need to waste my time on you," Michelle said with a sigh. "I'm not the one that has an argument... he challenged me and this is NOT your business... so let me go..."

"Back off Rogue," Jean Grey said firmly. "You've MADE your point. She didn't ask for you to step in."

"Jean... she was asking for..."

"NOW!" Jean shouted. A flare of blue energy shot around both women and forced them apart so they hovered in midair. Rogue struggled against her power while Michelle looked down at Jean, her chest heaving in and out.

"She didn't mean to hurt him. If she had, she'd have broken his bones... there's no sign of harmful intent... they were having a sparring match..." Jean snorted.

"Ohh, a cat fight and we weren't invited," Havoc laughed.

"Can it, butt-head," Wolverine shook his head with disgust. "What's going on here, and why wasn't I invited to the brawl?"

"Logan, shut up... this has nothing to do with you, and I'm at my last nerve with..." Jean puffed. The concentration broke and Rogue broke free, and shot towards Michelle. However a wall of plastic materialized with a gesture as Michelle held up one hand with fingers curled, in a typical karate block. It merely stunned Rogue who busted through it. Plastic shards shot forward, stinging Rogue's face, but causing no harm.

"You..." Rogue yelled. "That was uncalled for... and I'm SICK of it... you ain't got ANY clue of how to really fight, girl!"

Rogue shot through the nuisance, and her hand extended as she came inches from Michelle. There came a rasp of metal on claws, and Logan put himself between them. Rogue veered at the last moment, floating before Jean's TK power wrapped around her.

"Enough!" Jean yelled. "Rogue, you are OUT of line! Five demerits... and Michelle, two for attacking without provocation..."

"I was defending myself," Michelle breathed. "She was using her powers and I was using mine... she insisted... and I..."

__

The fight's over! Calm down for Heaven's sake! Wolverine hissed at Michelle, and she blinked.

__

I didn't need you to step in... Michelle protested.

__

This isn't a dojo, this is for real, so calm down before you make Jean even more angry Logan retorted in the same language.

"Ouch," Havoc muttered.

"Jean... I wasn't gonna hurt her I was just trying to..."

"Scare and intimidate her Rogue? Is THAT what you're trying to say?"

"Rogue, you didn't need t' interfere, Remy n' the Cherie were just playing... You be takin' this WAY too seriously Remy t'ink..." Gambit interrupted as he moved between the two women.

"It was a private match," Michelle breathed as Wolverine's claws barred her way from where Rogue tried to dodge around Remy. Alex's fists glowed with gleaming gold circles as his power activated and his hair crackled.

"So what did we miss?" Alex asked. "Cause nobody said anything about this being the Danger room..."

"Everyone shut up!" Jean yelled. "You guys are driving me CRAZY! If you can't behave I'll..."

"Simmer down yourself red," Logan barked. "You're losing your cool, an it ain't helping nothing!"

Jean's green eyes narrowed and Gambit grabbed Rogue's arm while Alex moved to her side and blocked either one from running over and clobbering Logan for interfering, or Michelle for whatever reason. "Logan... if you weren't right I'd..."

"What, throw me into another wall? C'mon Red, anyday. If it'll REALLY make you feel better go RIGHT ahead. But chewing us all out's not cutting it. Maybe we'd be better off beating on each other in the Danger room..." Logan said, voice low and guttural.

"He's right. Maybe we'd do good working off some steam... before we end up heating things WAAY up," Alex said as he inhaled.

"All right, all right," Jean sighed. "But I'm warning you, any more stupid crap and I'm reporting all of you to the Professor..."

"Ohh, I'm so scared," Wolverine muttered under his breath as he gave a smirk.

"Don't anger her, Wolverine," Michelle whispered as she realized how close he was standing to her, his back rippling with muscles. His claws slid back into their sheaths, and he walked towards Jeannie.

"Because you're so smart, Logan, you, me and Polymer are going head to head with Rogue, Havoc and Gambit. Since you're so hopped up to beat on Polymer Rogue, you'll get your chance, but only if you do it in a TEAM setting. So let's all suit up and report in the Danger room in FIVE..." Jean barked. "Dismissed. And use separate doors, all of you!"

"Yes Jean," said Rogue sulkily as Remy pushed her gently towards the door, and Michelle turned, her shoulders hunched.

"I'm sorry Jean," she said softly.

"What for?" Wolverine asked. "Rogue was asking for it..."

"Just don't say anything. We'll talk later, okay?" Jean sighed. "I don't care what happened or who did what first... this is a penalty..."

"Oho the apple polisher's in trouble, is she?" Rogue asked.

"Meow," Alex whispered to Gambit.

"Don't start with me, bub," Logan growled as he walked by Alex and Gambit. Both guys backed off, blinking. Michelle strode towards the lady's locker room, not looking back at any of them. Rogue brushed off her jacket and stormed off out the gym door as Jean shook her head.

* * *

"How am I going to get these people to work together?" Jean asked Scott as they stood in the Danger Room control area. "This team has been NOTHING but trouble!"

"You're doing fine Jean. You handled yourself well," said Professor X as he glided in. "I'm proud of you. Gambit and Polymer were merely blowing off steam, and it was Rogue's fault that it escalated. Yet disciplining the whole group was the best decision..."

"But I feel lousy punishing them all," sighed Jean.

"A training session'll get them to be friends if nothing else will. Except maybe mister happy," Scott shook his head as he indicated Wolverine entering the Danger Room below.

"Both squads enter your respective areas," Professor X called. "Jean, take your position. I will be observing for the canceling of demerits for Red squad..."

"All right, here goes," she sighed.

"The old three on three?" Scott smirked as he saw Jean pull on her headpiece that amplified her powers. Her red hair cropped short tufted overtop, giving her a punk rocker appearance.

"You know it, lover," she winked.

"I'll get a nice hot bath ready, Jean," Scott whispered as she walked past, and he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Go out there and get them... and don't humiliate Wolverine TOO much... let my brother Alex have some fun..."

"You'll see," she winked as she exited. Professor X looked at Scott and several other students who were entering the bleachers that overlooked the Danger Room.

"Xmen Blue, prepare to take notes," Scott said into his comlink. "Here's a real live Demerit grudge match..."

"I didn't think they'd actually..." Hank trailed off.

"This is the real deal," Bobby said as he rubbed his hands together. "My money's on Jean's team..."

"What the hell... are you talking about?" Jubilee asked.

"Watch your mouth kiddo," joked Scott. "It's simple. The offenders... or aggressors who started the fight are going to get the chance to face whoever's bugging them in a fair grudge match. That means powers are allowed, if they get the chance to use them..."

"Ohhh..." Jubilee said as her eyes widened. "But some of them are new... like Gambit and Poly... I mean they're both pretty bad with the martial arts stuff but..."

"That's the point," said Scott. "Listen and learn. Two of the combatants are not so dependent on their mutant powers as the other team members. They'll see how much they can rely on their mutant strengths and teach the old timers a lesson..."

"You mean cause Rogue's always used her powers since she..." Bobby asked.

"Yep... and Wolverine too. But Alex and Jean are old Xmen pros, from the get go," said Hank. "They know the most about training with teamwork. Wolverine and Rogue are the random elements... the loose cannons, and Gambit and Polymer are the newbies..."

"Squad Scarlet are you ready?" Prof. X asked.

"Ready!" called Rogue, Remy and Alex.

"Heh, that fits," Bobby laughed.

"Shut up," hissed Jubilee.

"Squad Magenta?" asked the Professor.

"Ready!" Jean called.

"Begin simulation... level five..." the Professor said as he punched keys and the Danger room floor began to move and change. Lasers shot out of the walls as the combatants scattered.

"Now the fun starts," Scott winked.

* * *

Neither team made much progress in the room. Either they were trying to tag their opponents with their powers to hit a 'detector' or trying to cross tot he opposite zone. So far, Scarlet and Magenta groups had their hands full just keeping on their toes with all the interference and each other.

"Look out Rogue!" Alex barked as she swooped down towards Jean. Marvel Girl levitated and sent a hale of metallic shrapnel towards her. A whine of kinetic charging prepared a queen, a ten, and a deuce of hearts as Gambit chucked them towards Jean to distract her. Alex's energy crackled as he singed the metal allowing Rogue to pass.

"RRRAOOOW!" wolverine roared as he threw himself on Alex, knocking him flat. A spiked mace shot over their heads and both rolled over. Rogue swooped down towards Polymer, who was busy throwing lumps of plastic to divert the progress of machine gun fire. She flipped and spun, erecting a shield of HDPE to shield Jean from the next volley.

"Tag, you're it!" Wolverine shouted as his claws plunged. However Alex levered him off and he went flying across the room. He flipped over and landed, after righting himself.

Alex then swept a beam of his cosmic energy towards both Wolverine, Polymer and Jean. He nodded to Gambit, who flipped with his staff and levered over the hail of plastic shards propelled by Jean's TK. Three more cards hurtled towards Wolverine, and he merely crossed his claws before his face to catch the two he dodged.

Rogue dodged Jean's assault, and then soared towards the source of the plastic missiles. As she approached Polymer, the Japanese/American mutant's eyes flared white. A thin sheet of something shot out and Rogue batted it off, only to find it wrapping around her. Distracted, she hit the wall with a bang and made a sizable dent. She struggled to get the plastic off her face as she was momentarily blinded. Michelle's hands twisted a series of long thin fibers that wrapped around Rogue, pinning her arms and legs at her sides.

"What IS this stuff?" Rogue grunted as she struggled to snap it.

"Silk, strong as steel... and at this size its tensile strength is increased," Polymer whispered.

"Look sharp Cherie!" Gambit laughed and she was tackled around the stomach and rolled over with Gambit on top of her.

"You..." she got out before Gambit pinned her arms with his staff pushed down and her knees with his legs straddling them.

"Way to go!" Alex laughed as his beam scythed and hit wolverine. Jean turned, shaking her head as she sent a TK wave towards Alex. Growling, Wolverine shook off the blow and leapt on Gambit as Polymer struggled.

Gambit pecked her with a kiss, and she didn't know whether to toss him or use her powers. Jerking her body, she twisted and flung him to the side. She panted, on her arms and legs as she caught her breath and Logan's claw dug into Gambit's coat, and pinned the Cajun.

"Gonna take more than that toothpick to stop me, Gumbo!" Logan laughed as he swiped, and Gambit whacked him upside the jaw with it. In a series of flips the two exchanged blows.

"Get me OUT of this!" Rogue yelled. Alex flashed a blast in Jean's face and then swept out with a beam of energy that sliced through the synthetic silk. Rogue shook herself free, and then shot full force. Grabbing Michelle by the back of her neck, she flew with her, and dropped her right into the sliding door that opened in the floor.

"What are you..." Jean got out, recovering.

There came a splash as Polymer landed in the water, and flailed, her head breaking the surface. Rogues laughed and swooped down to grab Wolverine and throw him halfway across the room. Jean gave a yawn and then nodded sharply in Rogue's direction. A force seized Alex and sent him hurtling across the floor. Rogue twisted to catch him, before she collided with the far wall and landed in a heap of arms and legs. Remy leapt up off the floor, and his staff whirled as he threw himself at Jean. She barely managed to block as she broke her concentration and crashed tot he floor.

"Cease combat!" the Professor barked. "This match is over. Neither team has won significantly. The time limit is up..."

"What?" Rogue shook her head. "We've been gypped... get OFF me you..."

"Is that your leg or my arm?" Alex asked.

"Don't TOUCH me!" she hissed as his hand nearly reached her face. Alex backed away, seeing the angry look in her green eyes.

"Excuse me," he muttered as Remy moved over to help him up. Michelle spluttered as Jeannie's TK power hoisted her up out of the water and lowered her to a kneeling position.

Wolverine mumbled, shaking his head as he peeled himself out of the sizable dent he'd made in the far wall from Rogue's playful throw. His nose was bleeding slightly as he walked over and stood next to Polymer. She hugged herself, shivering as she knelt there, and Logan reached a hand down and hauled her to her feet. "C'mon Princess, stop acting like a wet poodle... it ain't that bad..." he laughed.

"Wolverine, if I wasn't your squad mate I'd..."

"All right lovebirds, break it up," Jean clapped her hands.

"As you doubtless have noticed, your hostility towards one another gained you nothing," the Professor's mind cast echoed through their thoughts as he steepled his fingers and looked down on them from on high. Other faces were visible as the Blue team glanced at the sorry team of stalemates that was Red Team.

Rogue felt Remy touch her shoulder with a gloved hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder and both of them glanced at the wall in strange shame. Polymer forgot what she was going to say to Wolverine as she looked at her feet, and slowly bowed to the professor with folded hands. Wolverine chuckled and folded his arms across his chest, rolling his eyes.

"Cripes Chuck ya could've told them that in a fifty word speech..." he chuckled. "But this was WAY more fun..."

"You call getting drenched fun, Wolverine?" asked Michelle as she rose from her bow. "Because perhaps it could have been YOU who was all wet..."

"Wouldn't you have loved to see me all wet, darlin," he winked. "Especially you, Red..."

"Don't make me put you there, Logan," Jean snorted, her hands on her hips. "I hope gang that you leaned a lesson. We could have all succeeded if we'd been pulling as a team... this isn't Survivor... this is the X men. So think about that while you turn in for the night..."

"Class dismissed," the Professor said. "Red Team has cancelled all their accrued demerits. Have a pleasant evening and see you at dinner..."

"That's IT?" Rogue asked. "You mean..."

"That's that, Cherie," Gambit said as he patted her back. "Want to go have an ice cream... with extra chocolate sauce? Remy buying..."

"It's free ya cheap swamp rat," Rogue slugged his back as he led her out, arm around her shoulders.

"Want to come with..." Remy asked as he approached Polymer.

"Don't... just leave me alone," she said icily. "You've made your point... I'm sorry I acted out..."

"No hard feelings Cherie..." said Gambit.

"Have fun without me," she said as politely as possible. "I have to make a phone call..."

Quickly she rushed out, brushing past Logan who was about to say something when she exited. Jean shook her head as she watched her friend leave, and Logan blinking at her in confusion. Alex laughed and exited. "C'mon, let's go get a cold one..."

"That'd better be unleaded," Scott said from above.

"Thanks bunches, brother," Alex scrunched his face at him. Jean walked over to Scott, accepting the hug that he gave her. Together they exited the danger room. Logan mumbled and walked out after Alex.

"Hey, wait up," he called.

* * *


	4. Workout with Wolvie

**__**

Chapter 4 - His and Hers Workouts

* * *

The weight room was empty of all but two X men that afternoon. On the bench press machine, Jean thrust up and down with her muscles alone as the Japanese/American girl spotted her. They were about to switch, for sweat blistered on Jean's forehead.

"My turn," Michelle, codenamed Polymer, said. She set the weight down on the rack as Jean perspired.

"Sounds good. Don't hurt yourself now." She joked as she helped Michelle check the weights. "How much are you benching?"

"About eighty easily," she said as she positioned herself. She wore a light blue leotard and exercise shorts, with hello kitty on the left back pocket. "And then up by ten..."

"You go girl. Ready when you are" Jean smiled taking a swig from her water bottle.

"All right," Michelle nodded, as she positioned her hands. She inhaled deeply, and then pushed up on the weight. Although she was 1/2 Caucasian she had most of the typical Japanese facial features, and they were getting sheen of sweat.

"Good job. Keep it steady." She encouraged. "After this we can go cool down for a little while."

"One... two..." she grunted as she pushed up, her chest muscles straining. What did she have to prove anyway? That Rogue made it look so easy... just cause she had super strength...

"Easy! Don't hurt yourself." Jean said, about to reach out and steady the weights. "Last thing you need is a sprained muscle."

"Three... four..." she grunted, holding the weight up as she strained. Michelle exhaled, and slowly centered. She began a slow rhythm. Her mind began to wander despite itself, and she couldn't help but wonder where the guys were.

Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed the partition that was one way mirror into the guy's calisthenics room. Gambit, Wolverine, and Cyclops were all working out in various fight calisthenics. They couldn't' see the ladies in the gym, but Michelle was staring at them.

"Keep your mind on the weights." Jean grinned as she noticed where she was staring. "If you wanna take a peek set them down first."

Michelle's eyes flared slight white, and two strong plastic pillars formed under the weights, holding them up as she inadvertently responded to Jean's suggestion. She blinked, realizing Jean had meant to use her HANDS not her polymer formation power.

Jean laughed. "That's one way I suppose. How bout we take a break?"

"Sounds good," Michelle huffed, sweat soaking through her chest and beading on her forehead. She slowly slid out and got up, noticing as Scott and Gambit sparred. Logan was doing his own personal routine.

"Any guy in particular?" Jean asked stealing a peek of her own as she led the way over to a card table and two chairs by the wall. Michelle grabbed a water bottle and a towel. She sat down and sponged her head off.

"Hmm, so many choices," she joked. Gambit was long and lean and had removed his shirt, but she looked towards Logan. Broad chested, sturdy yet still on the medium side, he was all solid with not an ounce of fat or any ribs showing.

"Depends if you want human, sleazy, or otherwise." Jean joked back

"Gambit being the sleaze or the otherwise?" she joked. Wolverine turned, and his wifebeater shirt clung to his chest, his hair glistening with perspiration as he inhaled and then did a karate routine gracefully.

"The sleaze. Though sometimes I wonder..." Jean shook her head and looked away from the guys quickly.

Gambit then stopped and walked over to grab a bottle of water. Logan continued his fluid motions, performing a flawless crane kick and then following through with a series of punches. Michelle sipped a mouthful of water, and then caught herself staring at Logan. She looked away quickly.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "What was THAT all about huh?" she teased

"What?" she asked, looking innocent. She looked only with her eyes sidelong as Logan then turned and flipped spectacularly over Scott's head and tagged Gambit with a punch. The Cajun dropped his water, which tumbled and streaked down the front of the white exercise shorts. Remy's shocked expression said it all. Especially when Scott stifled a laugh and Logan threw back his head.

"You stared at a certain someone a certain way...then tried to play it off. Don't even need my powers for that observation."

"You're seeing things," Michelle laughed nervously. "I just noticed Gambit lost his water... and it's down the front of his pants..."

She giggled as Gambit cursed muffled through the glass and dabbed his sweatpants as Wolverine pointed and Scott shook his head. Jean rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. And I own the Brooklyn Bridge too."

Wolverine stopped, grinning as he hung a towel around his neck, and grabbed the water. He turned his back to the window, and Michelle glanced away as he leaned against the window and Scott and Gambit perched on stools to drink their water. Gambit rested his towel in his lap, regaining as much of his dignity as he could.

"You like him don't you?" she singsonged, teasing her

"Who?" she asked. Wolverine moved away from the window, and Michelle glimpsed his backside as he leaned over. Shouldering his bag he waved to them before exiting. She shivered, wondering if he knew they were there from the smile on his face. Scott and Gambit soon followed. Her heart rate had increased, and she held her breath.

Jean rolled her eyes again. "You KNOW who I mean..."

"Handsome, sleaze or psycho?" she murmured.

"Hmmm. Definitely the psycho." Jean laughed.

"Or Larry, Curly or Moe?" she chuckled. "Gambit's not THAT bad... He may be crazy, but he's crazy like Pepe Le pew... about girls."

"Your right, that's why he's the sleaze. Wolverine's the psycho."

Michelle's next words died by Jean's statement. She whispered, "He's not THAT crazy, is he? I mean... he performs those katas flawlessly... you need to be focussed to properly do martial arts..."

Jean sighed. "He DOES have his moments where I do wonder...he's definitely arrogant, selfish, a TOTAL ass most of the time... But there's SOME level of sanity there I suppose." She paused and thought for a moment. "I really do need to stop bad mouthing him so much."

"Well, he has been an X man for at least a year hasn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah...give or take."

"And Gambit is only a few months along from me... about six... I'm the newbie. I don't know the dirt, remember? And Scott, you know all about him don't you," she winked. "Lucky girl!"

Jean laughed. "That I do. As for the dirt I can fill ya in. What do you want to know?"

"Um, well, does gambit chase everything in a skirt? Or is he more discriminating... he won't leave me alone," she whispered.

"Gambit chases anything in a skirt if they so much as look at him." Jean chuckled. "But if it seriously bothers you just TELL him. He'll tone it down."

"Well I do, but he just laughs," she said. "He's sweet, but Rogue gives me the evil eye when... oh never mind... And Wolverine..."

Jean sighed. "What do you wanna know about wolverine?"

"Well Wolverine... he was in Weapon X..." she trails off. "And now he's here... Seems quite a change... He has friends... and yet everyone is scared of him..."

Jean shrugged. "Guess he likes it here. Then again anyone would compared to getting shot at for laughs...He definitely has changed over the past year." she thought for a moment. "In some ways at least."

"I can imagine... Considering..." she trailed off, vanishing into another slew of memories.

Seeing the jeering faces of the soldiers emptying an entire magazine into that cage. Logan's body jerking backwards as his wrists strained and his claws popped. How she'd waited till they were gone and sneaked the bottle of rubbing alcohol and bandages with some fried chicken from KFC. Opening the door and walking in with the medical kit. Pulling out slugs that clattered into a pan and the savage hunger as he devoured the entire special recipe as if he hadn't eaten in days. It was only a year ago, but it seemed so far away.

"Considering what?"

"Oh never mind... old history," she waves off the images. "Does he... have anyone steady?'

Jean burst out laughing. "Logan? Steady? Oh boy is THAT a riot." she took a breath. "I'm sorry...that was mean. Its just that at times he seems to go through women faster than he changes socks."

"I figured," Michelle laughed. "Bobby says he has a different girl for every date night... but he mentioned something about Wolvie slowing down... lately... Jubes calls him that... she follows me everywhere..."

"I've noticed. But yeah. He's slowed lately. Who knows why...maybe he can't find a chick that'll put up with that attitude issue of his? Or the fact that he's not romantic at ALL... Oh jeez...there I go again..."

"Well Gambit makes up for that lack of romance by being TOO romantic," Michelle laughed. "He gave me a rose last week and asked me to join him at the Casbah, and I told him he was in the wrong continent! Whereas Logan asked me if I wanted to play nineball with him and Alex and if I had any sake left?"

Jean shook her head. "Wow..." she laughed. "Different methods I suppose. At least Logan didn't just grab you and seduce you. Feel lucky...that means he respects you more than the average chick"

"Well he never has come near me, in THAT way..." she said thoughtfully. "And well, when I cursed in French, Remy listened... but when I cursed in Japanese, Logan told me to watch my mouth..."

"Feel happy about that. Its kinda scary."

"Strange," Michelle muttered, as she happened to look past Jean's short-cropped hair. Gambit and Wolverine were slowly creeping up on the ladies, and Logan was shielding his thoughts because Jean didn't seem to notice. Michelle knew he had the same weapon X training as she. For Jean could never read her thoughts since she first arrived.

"So he HAS seduced you?" Michelle asked softly. Logan saw Michelle and Jean talking, and held a finger to his lips as he caught Michelle's eye.

"Yeah. When he first got here." Jean sighed.

"Oh... no wonder," she trailed off. "So that's why he's on your... bad list. I guess he prefers red heads..."

Remy moved over and stood right behind Jean while Logan moved up to try and touch Jean under her ribs, only a foot behind her. Michelle's eyes widened and she shook her head no, and Logan's eyes narrowed. He stepped away from Jean, and Gambit moved into the place he occupied.

"I don't know. I still don't know WHY he did it. And he's on my bad list because of certain things that he said to me."

With a grin, Gambit's hands slid under Jean's ribs. "Surprise!" he laughed.

"Oh shit." Jean jumped to her feet and swung her fist, catching Gambit in the arm. Her eyes widened when she saw Logan. "Oh my god he heard everything."

Logan however had moved around and stood right next to Michelle, leaning his arm on her shoulder as Gambit toppled with a squawk. "Cherie it's just a joke!" he gasped.

"Cajun got decked by a girl. Imagine that." Logan laughed.

"Umm and I think he's not the only one in deep... caca..." she trailed off as she felt Logan leaning on her shoulder casually. She shivered a bit because closest he's moved toward her ever. Then she realized just why he was standing beside her. Protectiveness spread through her and she felt her hands extend to steady Logan's arm on her shoulder.

Jean turned back around, facing Michelle and Logan. Her eyes narrowed. "Exactly how much did you hear Logan?"

"We didn't hear anything did we?" Remy said as he got up and moved between Jean and Logan.

He shrugged. "Enough to know that something I said pissed you off. Back off Gumbo...Or you'll be eating through a straw tonight."

"Why don't we leave them alone, Cherie," he said as he walked over to Michelle.

"Um, Gambit, back off," Michelle rolled her eyes at him.

"That's really not necessary." Jean said. "I don't have anything to say to him.

"But..." Gambit trailed off.

Logan stared at her for a minute. "That's fine, Red. I'll remember that."

"Ouch," Michelle whispered, feeling the weight of Logan's arm on her shoulder. It was clear to her that he was using her as a shield to keep Red from throwing him across the room.

Gambit glanced back and forth. "Mes ami... please... lets us be civilized..."

"I'm sure it is all right, is it not," Michelle ventured. "We are all X men..."

"I'm sorry Logan. That came out harsher than intended." Jean muttered looking at her feet.

He scowled. "Never stopped you before. But fine. I'll drop it. But I REALLY wanna know what you're holdin' a grudge against me for."

"Wolverine... dat's in the past..." Gambit said slowly. He walked over and glanced anxiously as he saw Logan and Jean lock gazes. Michelle tensed at what might happen, her fingers crackling with the energy to throw up whatever polymer form first came to mind if Logan went flying.

"Is it?" he asked looking straight at Gambit. "Cause I still can smell the fear and anxiousness in the room. Not to mention other stuff when I walk up to Jean." he added giving her a pointed look. "But hey, what do I know?" He walked across the room to one of the vending machines and put coins in it, getting a soda

Jean let out a tired sigh as she walked next to Michelle. "I really blew that one." she whispered.

"You were justified I'm sure," she whispered. "Don't be too hard on yourself... it is his decision to react as he does..."

Michelle glanced at both of them, and slowly wandered over to casually look at Logan getting the soda. Gambit had walked over in her direction and she was trying to keep away from him. She darted back over and stopped near the exit. "You are both adults... But there is much I don't understand..." she trailed off.

"I'll tell you later. Meet me in the kitchen around 7. For now I just need to go cool off. Think things through. I'll take Remy with me."

"Um... what..." she trailed off, feeling nervous.

"But Remy wants to stay n' chat with the belle," Gambit said as he put his arm around Michelle.

"Hey Remy! I found a bottle of French wine in the kitchen. I wanted your opinion on it. So lets go." Jean told him. **_(For once just shut up and follow me)_** she telepathed to him.

Michelle slid out from under his arm. "Excuse me..." She twisted his arm behind his back in a hold, and then released him.

Gambit held his wrist and grinned. "You always hurt the one you love... later Cherie..."

"Remy, remy, remy." Jean groaned. "With lines like those you'll NEVER get the girl." She laughed leading him out of the room. (**_Chat with ya later girl_**) she sent to Michelle.

* * *

Michelle watched as they left and then shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She finished her water and tossed the bottle neatly into the trash. She wasn't sure what to say as she saw Logan drinking his soda. She wasn't scared of him, but wondered what the deal was with Jean.

"Wonder what HER problem is..." Logan grumbled, taking a seat at the table.

"So do I," said Michelle as she sat down and grabbed another water. "Some people are so edgy lately... they should take an idea and try some meditation... works wonders... And Remy... He needs to keep his hands to himself."

"Yeah he does. He just don't get it that he isn't the lady-killer he thinks he is. He'll learn someday." He took one last gulp of his soda and crushed the can neatly, tossing it into the trash.

"Before Rogue kills me," she joked.

"Rogue ain't gonna kill ya. She doesn't have the balls to try...plus that'll reveal how much she's got the hots for him." He rolled his eyes. "Like people don't know already. Like a bunch of frickin' kids."

"They are children. I'm in kindergarten…. I don't know how..." she trails off. "But I have little choice... How can you stand babysitting?"

"I cant...but I don't have much choice in this place do I? Babysittin', annoying people, grudges...all part of everyday life."

"Yes," she nodded, swigging her water. Sweat is causing a slight wet stain on her chest and down her hips.

"So... where did you learn karate?" she asked slowly. "Or should I ask where you learned to fuse it with Aikido, and ju jitsu?"

He glanced down at the table. "Japan..."

"No kidding," she muttered. "Not many people know that form. It's an ancient one... like the one I know. "You perform it flawlessly. Not that anyone HERE gives a damn."

"Long story...but... uh...thanks."

"You don't have to tell it now," she said with a smile, trying not to annoy him. "And you're most welcome."

"I've seen you do various katas. You're not bad...Though you do lack style. I'm a beginner... thanks to dear old dad... who wanted to study science... I didn't get enough training... I make do on my own... nobody here knows how to properly teach it..."

"I'm a nobody then?" he joked. "That's cause these losers here don't know what a real workout is."

"Present company excepted," she said as she exhaled. After a moment she got up and toweled herself off.

Walking to the floor she stretched, trying to cool down before she started her own calisthenics. She started with some modified Tae Chi, slow graceful movements. Then she glided into karate, performing a series of moves, silently kicking and punching to practice. Michelle sought to quell the nervousness shivering in her body at being so close to Logan. Turning, she stopped a punch inches from his head as her fist flashes out.

He laughed, not flinching as her fist stopped inches from his head. "You're not bad. I'll give you some credit."

She is panting, heaving in and out, and then backs off, bowing to him. "Thanks," she said, looking him right in the eyes. Not breaking contact, watching him continuously like a fighter does an opponent.

"And uh...if you want help sometime...just name a place..." he offered.

She smiled and walked to the floor. "I do have ONE question..."

"Just one?" he joked. "And that would be?"

"I have tried this particular pattern of flips and kicks... and I cannot seem to get the proper momentum..."

She went through a series of flips and kicks, and then lands rather awkwardly. "It seems too fancy when a good roundhouse and punch pattern would do better..."

"Depends on what you're trying to do. In a fight your better off with somethin' more dependable. If you're just tryin' to show off...all it takes is a little practice and the right timing."

She smiled, sitting down at the table again; "I prefer simplicity. But I always get different opinions..."

"It has its uses. Most of the time its the best." he answered walking back over the soda machine and pausing in front of it.

She threw him some change. "Mind getting me a diet something or other while you're there?"

He caught the change easily. "Sure. Pepsi, root beer or no preference?"

"Diet Pepsi... thanks," she said. Michelle felt very comfortable around him, and wondered why others are so edgy around him.

He grabbed her soda and his and sat across from her at the table. "So..."

"So?" she asked as she smiled a genuine smile, and not a fake one. "Did you REALLY see us through that one way mirror when you waved at us?"

He grinned. "Not see exactly. But I knew you were there. What were you and Jeannie chattin' about anyway?"

"I was actually asking about how to get gambit off my back... And she said something about me staring at you guys... I um... asked her a bit about you, and then she started on her 'I hate Wolverine' kick... and I didn't know what to say," she said, knowing not to bullshit him.

"She's doin' that a lot lately. I have a sneaking suspicion I know what it's about. But I don't see why she'd be holdin' that against me...a years a long time."

"She should get over it," said Michelle firmly. "You are team mates."

"Thought she did. Thought we'd talked it out. Guess she just found more ammo somewhere."

"Her problem, not yours," Michelle said slowly.

He shrugged. "Ah...I don't see why I should even care."

"No, screw what she thinks..." Michelle said as she swallowed her soda. "You've got other things to worry about, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I guess..."

"Like how to work with all of us on the same squad. And how to keep Bobby from icing up the men's shower..." Michelle quickly joked. She caught herself staring at his chest.

"Good luck with that." he laughed. "Nah...After a year I know most people still don't trust me. And personally sometimes I'm tempted to prove em right. They know nothing about me 'except my file."

Black eyes stared directly into his, as she waits for him to next speak. Memories of him in that cage drift into her mind and she wonders if he recalled seeing her. It was so long ago, and yet seemed like a different world. Soldiers who had seen her take him food, grabbing her and shutting her into the cage with harsh laughs. Even though she wore tinted lab goggles then with a pristine white smock and her hair swept back like other lab personnel she was not counted among the employees. Rather the X 15 mark on her arm told the real story. She was the only one who the Weapon X would let get close.

"Not like anyone here knew you before," she muttered.

"Ah...screw it. It ain't worth dwellin' on it. They wanna think I'm some kind of animal, let em."

"I don't care what they think," she said firmly. "You're not an animal, you're you. No more than I am a living test tube. Or a walking freezer unit that quotes a chemistry text."

He gave her a half smile. "Thanks. And you definitely ain't that." he said gazing at her appreciatively.

"Thanks," she blushed a bit, and wondered if she was being too stupidly obvious, and should back off. But she doesn't play the games most women do. Swallowing hard she said, "I guess they're all kids. No life experience... not that I'm THAT much older but... Anyway, you're still here and nobody's killed you yet so they must have SOME use for you, like keeping Prof. Chuck on his toes."

"Somethin' like that..." he chuckled. "You wanna go grab a bite to eat? As I recall, I think someone's makin' steak tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled. "Wonder if they'll have any decent beer... or if I can get the idiot who's stealing my sake... I swear Gambit must have stolen it that last raid..."

"Wouldn't doubt it. I'll go snag a couple beers from my fridge on the way." He stood and offered his hand to her.

She extended her hand and took his, smiling. Letting him pull her to her feet. "Thank you," she said.

"Not a prob..." he muttered as he helped her to her feet. He couldn't help but notice how familiar she looked. 'Your mind's playin' tricks on ya bub. You're just havin' wild thoughts cause she smells good.' He shook the thoughts away.

She enjoyed the feel of his hand around hers. The times she came and helped clean the cuts and give him food when he was left to otherwise starve. How she'd sometimes be the only one to calm him down by getting close enough to stroke his hair and calm him with her voice. Other memories of the one called Victor Creed, her superior who had put her into this job. Grabbing the bottle from her and laughing as he called her a Florence nightingale. When he discovered her on one of her mercy missions to clean Logan's wounds.

Before he could stop himself he brushed a strand of from her forehead, letting his hand linger on her cheek for just a moment before taking a step back. "Uh...sorry..."

"No it's okay," she said reassuring him. Blinding red-hot slashes branded her arms that day when she wanted to rescue him. The snarling laughs of Creed, grabbing her wrist and pushing her against the wall. Jutting her chin she spat in his face. A snarling growl when he taunted her for showing the runt mercy. And her hands thrusting up to his face, her knee in his gut. Channeling her anger and hatred into the one thing that would kill him. She would kill him for he was a bully, and deserved death. Then death was too clean, and she was running, running away to fight him because for him to live with the dishonor that a woman defeated him was far sweeter a revenge than killing him.

He narrowed his eyes for a minute and sniffed. "I DO know you...your the one who used to feed me back at the compound..." He realized suddenly. He mentally slapped himself for not realizing it sooner.

Hand clasped in hers he turned over her arm and saw fine white streaks that were stitched and recessed, jagged. Along her thighs there were the same marks marring her flesh. Barely visible but still there to his enhanced senses.

"But how..." Logan asked. His eyes widened to see them. Her scars that are still healing.

"I hope... that you bore no ill will toward me... I fled for my life... he saw me..." she trailed off. As she lowered her head in shame, he saw also small scars on her throat and the slight deformation of one ear.

He shook his head. "I understood. Survival and all that... But damn...he still got you..." The hair on his arms bristled and he let out a low growl.

She allowed tears to slip down her cheek. "I wanted to try and get you out that day... but he knew... he knew I had... wanted... I was going to get out of Weapon X... they wanted o use me... to use my powers against the projects with adamantium. I refused and quit... And I went to your place to get you, and Creed followed me... and he almost killed me... but I wanted to kill him… but it was too good for him… really foolish of me…" she trailed off, turning away from him.

Michelle's mind dredged up the images, and they flickered before her eyes in a matter of seconds. Screams of rage and anger had erupted from Creed's throat when she grabbed onto his face. Teeth gritting her eyes flared white and power surged into his flesh. Ripping molecular bonds on the level of protons to remold them into synthetic plastics. Faster and harder so his healing factor could not keep up. Horrible roars of pain as he glared in bug eyed disbelief that a 'frail' was killing him. How the blood dripped as his claws flailed her jugular and he dropped her, snarling and running like the coward he was. The blinding pain as Michelle clutched her throat and sealed off the blood with a thin sheen of plastic. And the other scars as she hobbled out past the security. All hell had broken loose from Creed's mad beserker rant of blinding hot pain.

She said nothing for a time, reassuring herself that it was in the past. Logan noticed her reaction. He'd had a similar expression on his face from time to time; usually right after a vague nightmare or memory he couldn't completely recall...or didn't want to. "And trust me...he ain't comin' no where near you without tangling with me first. That's a promise."

"Thank you," she whispered. "He was so damn smug, a bully. I couldn't break lose. But I grabbed his skin... and he screamed... when I almost elasticized his flesh... Bastard."

"Damn," Logan whispered as he touched her cheek. "You were far braver than you give yourself credit for, if you fought him like that…"

"He didn't deserve the honor of death. It was too good for him. Rather the humiliation that a woman defeated him," she said as she bit her lip. "He had no honor… how stupid is that… I'm talking like I was some brave warrior… but I was just a woman who…"

"Don't say that," Logan said sharply. "You stood up to him. Nobody here ever got THAT close. An don't you forget it. Probably the one person sides me that he's scared of."

"I swear I will kill him if he hurts anyone here…" she whispered. "But I leave that honor to you."

"Darlin, you'd be smarter doing that," he said firmly. It seemed the harsh walls had fallen for a moment, and the sincerity frightened and astonished her. Not fear of him, but fear of the past and what it held. How could Jean have possibly understood? she asked without saying. She fingered the X mark, which had marked her forearm. It had been obliterated but still seemed there.

He reached out and put a finger under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. "Hey...If you ever need to talk...or anything. I'm here. Got it?"

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Awwww. Wanna hug?" he teased trying to lighten the mood.

Grateful for the sudden shift, she smiled "What the hey..."

He opened his arms wide letting her hug him, something he never usually did. His body automatically tensed at the physical contact before he could stop it.

"Sorry," she whispered, backing away.

"No...Its me...sorry." he muttered. "I'm not good at that kinda stuff." He managed a faint smile.

"Most men aren't," she teased. "That mushy, touchy feely stuff. Gets in the way of stuff sometimes..."

He chuckled. "Yeah...what stuff would that be?"

* * *

"Hey! Anybody HERE?" Jubilee yelled as she jogged into the room. "Hey Wolvie!"

"Damn kid...WORST timing in the world." he muttered just audible. "Hey Jubes...what's goin' on?"

"Shimata," cursed Michelle under her breath.

"Hey, didja know that Beast was looking for ya Michelle! And Wolvie, we had a tennis match... with Gambit... n' Rogue... remember? Bobby stood me up, the jerk."

"Yeah. Bobby's probably in his room---" He stopped himself. "Nevermind kid. Forget I said anything. Don't want to corrupt you anymore than I have."

"Any kid who watches anime is a bit corrupted already," Michelle joked.

"Aww shaddup Shell," said Jubilee. "Yer embarrassing me sis!"

"So what brings you here Jubes? Anything earth shattering?" he asked. He was annoyed he couldn't finish his conversation with Michelle...but he could never bring himself to be annoyed at jubilee.

"Wolvie, you promised you'd come FIND me in time for dinner…"

"Cripes kid," Logan grumbled as the teenager looked at him. "Look I'll be there… okay?"

"Shelly! You gonna get his butt to dinner or am I gonna have to light a firecracker under it, Jubes style?"

"Kid, don't write checks your butt can't cash," Logan said as he tackled her and playfully rubbed her hair.

"Yikes!" she yelped and laughed. She was the only other one who didn't' fear him. And that stymied him and the others.

"You idiot," Michelle shook her head.

"And what WERE you two doing here, hmm?" Jubilee asked as she wrestled out of Logan's hold. "Before I get Wolvie to take both of us to dinner?"

"Um... actually I was asking Logan here a few questions... run along and well catch up... About Karate..."

"Yeah..." Logan coughed. "Karate. We can meet ya there..."

"Sure, bye!" Jubilee said, noticing Michelle's look of annoyance. She reached out her hand for Jubilee, and the girl grabbed it and accepted the hug the Japanese/American did. Strange how the half fusion of what had been mortal enemies and rivals found some solace in their differences. Michelle was tense, but she released her tension visibly after the kid vanished. "I love her to death but she can be so... spontaneous."

"She has the worst timing ever. She always has..." he laughed.

"Tell me about it," Michelle joked. Animals always trusted children and the pure of heart. Jubilee was innocent, and she had seen past the craziness. So had Michelle, in her own way. She'd been a slave as he had, enduring what most had not, and thinking back to how women had been so ill used in her culture. Silent burdens born by porcelain dolls. Who had wills of steel.

"So, are you okay… before we go? I mean I DID mean what I said… if you ever wanna talk… you know where to find me. And don't worry about Sabertooth, cause if he ever shows his ugly mug around here…"

"I've got another question..."

"Shoot."

"Did you ever resent... that I didn't succeed in rescuing you?" she asked slowly.

"I was one year too damn late... because it seemed you already vanished... and then there were the X-men... shortly after you'd left..."

He cocked his head at her for a moment. The question caught him off guard. "No...I don't think I really did. I have a hard time remeberin' all that...but no. I think I was jealous that you had freedom and I didn't. But other than that...You did hear about me escape attempt right after that didn't you?"

"I didn't have freedom for long, Logan-san... not when they locked me in the lab... not till Shiro rescued me... a year later... after you escaped the second time. Then I went back to Japan... bloody and scarred... to heal and return... and then all hell broke loose... Shiro almost died trying to get me to the safety of the X men..."

"Yeah...I guess you didn't. I escaped right after that...I made it pretty far too... All the way through JFK airport. Then they got me."

"Damn," she whispered. "I knew... I knew... Shiro said he had to leave me with the X men... because it wasn't safe for me to return to..." she snapped her mouth shut.

Wolverine's eyes narrowed and he saw the glimpse into her past. Followed by the need to close down the stream of conversation before she revealed too much too soon. He was no idiot, because he recognized her need for privacy. It equaled his own. Had they messed with her memories also?

"It doesn't matter though. That part of my life is over."

"Exactly. You have to move on. I did." He glanced around. "This place ain't that bad."

"No it isn't," she nodded. Her stomach growled. Logan said as he recognized the desperate need to close that painful chapter because for her to open up was further than she wanted to go. Or he did. Too uncomfortable. It was easier to keep the wall up. Wait for the right moment, which wasn't now. She undid the clip that held her long silky hair up, and let it fall, running her hands through it to get the tangles out.

Logan cracked a grin. "I think that's the cue to stop bullshitting and get a bite." He watched her run her hands through her hair and felt a peculiar feeling go through him. 'Come on bub. Pull yourself together will ya? Ya act like you've never had a chick before...' he thought to himself. She twisted her hair up and put it back in a clip, noticing his reaction.

"Yes you're right. That's what we're supposed to do. Eat some dinner… instead of… um… thinking about the past that we can't change? C'mon, last one there's a rotten egg or whatever the hell they say in this country… Race ya!"

He rolled his eyes. "Just so ya know you wont win..." He chased after her letting her take the lead for a moment before putting all his speed into it, leaving her behind.

She suddenly launched herself after him, flipping hand over heels like a gymnast. Hurtling herself over his head she landed right in front of him. The momentum she'd built up after at least seven somersaults ago had paid off. However, she stumbled as she landed on shaky feet.

Logan stopped running, a surprised look on his face as he reached out to steady her, managing to catch her against him. "Nice job with those flips."

"Thank you, Logan-san," she said. She scolded herself for switching to the formal ending, but wanted him to feel as if she weren't getting TOO personal too soon. 'Don't want to spook him' she told herself.

He scowled at her. "Call me "san" again an' I'm gonna have to hurt ya..." he joked.

"Sorry, Wolvie," she said, imitating jubilee's voice as she poked him in the ribs and ran over to where Beast was flipping burgers and laying chicken on the large grill out back. Bobby, Cyclops, Gambit, and others were already lined up or filling their plates by the buffet.

He muttered something under his breath and followed her, snagging a plate off the table and handing her one. She wondered if she'd annoyed him, and acted as neutrally as possible.

"Thanks," she said.

"Dibs on the last piece of chicken," Drake said, pushing before everyone in line with his ice ramp forming a partition.

"You wish man," shot back Alex. Storm stood next to Hank, helping him distribute the food as it came fresh off the grill.

"Hell with that. I haven't eaten yet kids. And you know what that means." Logan growled at them, stepping up to the grill.

Storm tossed a sizable steak towards Logan's plate. He caught it and nodded his thanks to her. "At least someone's smart 'round her. No offense Michelle."

"None taken," she smiled. Michelle stood behind him, her plate ready. However Gambit pushed in front of her, saying, "Allow Remy to assist you, Cherie… an perhaps share the honor of joining him for dinner?"

"No thank you, Remy-san," she said as she politely waved him off. "I have other plans…"

He shook his head, saying, "perhaps you can change them to include moi?" "Honestly Cajun... Of all the hokey lines..."

"Go on swamp rat, an ask someone who cares," Rogue poked Gambit in the ribs. She was next in line behind him. Seeing his opportunity, he sneaked a piece of chicken off the grill and put it on Rogue's plate.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Girl's mouthy today. Not have a good night last night Rogue?"

"Some of us aren't so darn lucky in the sack, Hoser," she mumbled.

Standing behind her in line, Jubilee whacked Rogue on the back. "Hey, buzz off!"

Rogue almost dropped her plate. "Sugah, yer too young to get me in a dander..."

After dolling potato salad and plenty of coleslaw next to his chick, Wolverine grinned and walked away. "She's just jealous that's all," he said to no one in particular as he sat down at one of the tables.

The rest of the students obtained cheeseburgers, ribs or chicken without many incidents. They filed along the two buffet tables laden with food, some of them avoiding the spicy concoctions Remy had prepared despite Jean's despair. Most of it was pretty standard, but Michelle was still getting used to American style food. Not that they didn't have plenty in Japan, but she preferred more protein.

She took her time picking through the food, trying to keep distance from Logan. Michelle didn't want him to think she was being overly obvious about wanting to spend more time with him. If anything she approached him with caution, like approaching the wild horses on her uncle's estate when she was first learning to ride so long ago. "Careful, don't' want to spook him, girl," she nodded. "He's just beginning to trust you…"

Lost in her reverie, she suddenly glanced up and noticed the picnic tables were filling up fast. While she'd been daydreaming, all but a few seats were taken. Rogue slid into place next to gambit, and Storm and Beast. Jubilee sat by Hank on his other side, winking at Michelle as she walked past.

"There's a seat near Wolvie," she whispered. He was seated at the table next to Jean and Scott. Jean had her back to him with a slightly pissed off look on her face. Her and Scott were chatting in low tones.

"Thanks a lot," muttered Michelle as Jubilee elbowed her.

"Go for it, hot stuff!" Jubilee practically pushed her forwards.

Michelle saw Alex take a chair near Jean and Scott. Logan waved over at her between cutting into his steak. She walked over and sat down next to him on the picnic table.

He shifted his plate and moved down so she was between him and Jean. She then realized she'd forgotten to pick up some plastic silverware. Sighing, Michelle reached up and pulled out the two sticks holding her hair in its twist. They were a pair of chopsticks she'd grabbed last minute on her way out. Not the ivory ones she preferred using, but they'd do in a pinch. She snatched Logan's plastic knife away and cut her food into small pieces. Then she began to eat them with the chopsticks gracefully and quickly.

"Look at that," muttered Storm.

"She the little mermaid?" joked Bobby. "Instead of using a fork for her hair she uses chopsticks?"

"Gimmie a break, who's she think she is?" Storm rolled her eyes as she saw Michelle eating the salad with her utensils and Hank shot Storm a sharp look.

"This ain't benihannas," Rogue whispered to Gambit with a laugh. "Look at lil Madame Butterfly!"

Michelle's hearing wasn't equal to Logan's, but she caught the chatter all the same. Unfortunately her own senses had increased to near ninja potential with Weapon x modifications. As Wolverine had been laced with adamantium, she had been pumped with biological technology that boosted her immune system and heightened her senses to the level of the most acute human. Reflexes were on par with the best samurai, and it was only half of what Logan could do, but enough to understand what he faced every day.

Out of the corner of his mouth Logan whispered, "Ignore 'em. Don't even bother acknowledging it. They ain't worth it. Though I AM gonna have a little chit chat with 'Roro later cause she'll listen to me."

Michelle sighed. "They are the idiots... not worth the time…"

At the next table over, the roast continued in hushed whispers. "I hope the apple polisher practices her mutant powers," whispered Storm. "As if plastic generation can be a useful power..."

"Malishka, be fair," Colossus said to her in a low voice. "She IS new... and she is a spectacular fighter..."

"Yeah, she had some weapon X enhancements," said Kitty in a hushed voice of awe. "I heard something about her and some other Japanese people there… they were all specially enhanced with some samples of Victor Creed's healing factor. Used it to pump up their immune systems and give them…"

"Give them a portion of his healing factor, yes," Hank nodded.

"So Michelle here has some of Sabertooth's healing factor in her?" asked Bobby. "That's messed up…"

"How can we trust her… if she carries his genetic material…"

"Wait… why would he do that, and how do we know?" asked Gambit.

"Simple, we keep a genetic sample of all of us to put into Cerebro," Hank explained. "To attenuate the computer to our unique mutant signatures. IT reads your mutant powers… and mine was naturally resubmitted…"

"Lumps of plastic are REALLY powerful," Bobby rolled his eyes. "Except she's damn sexy like Lucy Liu… maybe that's her mutant power…"

"Shut up you guys," Jubilee made a face at them. "For your information she CAN make WEAPONS out of that plastic… you wanna tangle with a million throwing stars sticking outta you?"

"We've never SEEN her do that in the danger room," Storm said doubtfully. "So why doesn't she do it."

"Cause she doesn't wanna kill anyone, DUHHH," Jubilee stuck her tongue out. "Like HELLO, Wolvie doesn't ALWAYS use his claws for the same reason…"

"What's she gonna do beat us up with a plastic samurai sword?" giggled Rogue.

"I'm the all powerful plastic samurai… of the dinner table," Rogue grinned as she picked up her plastic knife.

"You will be defeated…" Bobby grinned as he picked up his spoon. "For my spoon of power will be…"

"Guys, give it a BREAK!" Jubilee winced. She grabbed her plate and stormed off towards another table.

"I concur," Hank agreed as he got up and sat under a tree next to Jubilee.

"What's THEIR problem?" Bobby asked. "We were just having fun…"

"He's practically her girlfriend," Storm griped. "They ALWAYS spend WAY too much time in that lab…"

Logan's jaw clenched and he set his silverware down. Getting up he walked over to the other table and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey 'Roro? Can I chit chat with ya for a sec?"

"Logan, what's wrong?" Ororo asked.

At the other table, Jubilee got up and leaned over Michelle's shoulder. Michelle held her chopsticks before her lips a moment, and muttered, "What's Logan doing…"

"Is he going to do what I think he is?" Jubilee whispered as she moved closer to watch.

Hank sighed, "Typical testosterone laden tomfoolery no doubt…"

Logan pulled her over to the side. "Listen 'Ro...Except for a couple times me an' you seem to get along great right?"

"Yes... of course..." she said, nervously looking at the deadly serious gleam in his eyes.

"Wow, he's pissed," Jubilee whispered as she wandered over to stand by Michelle.

He leaned closer. "You even saw a bit of the real me when we had our little "fling". I'm a pretty level guy most of the time. But unless you really wanna PISS me off I suggest you stop with Michelle. It's not like you and I don't like seein' it. Got it?"

"What... why..." she stammered. "She doesn't' belong here... she's some upper class snob who looks down on ALL of us... like the suits whose cars I stole… she had plenty of training with Weapon X… and she talks as if she has family she could return to in Japan… What could she possibly learn if she's so advanced? Why is she HERE?"

"You keep treatin' her like shit. Agreein' with Rogue's rude little comments. Stupid shit. Just stop 'Ro. You aren't usually a bitch so don't start being one, if I might be so blunt." He narrowed his eyes at her comment.

"But we don't know about her... I remember hearing about two members of the Yakuza who had been working and recruited by Weapon X when we were there... both were mutants, and one was a pyro, and the other... like her... she could be..."

"As I recall you thought I was sizin' you up for a coffin when I first got here...then a few months later you kiss me on top of the empire state building...what changed your view of me?"

"You're... you've proved yourself... a decent guy under all the bad ass stuff," Storm said. "But you must remember the two mutant Weapon X samurai in the cell down the hall. Their names were Shiro and Mariko Yashida... we never saw their faces but saw them in combat. And Michelle has the same last name…"

He smiled at her, a sarcastic sort of smile. "Let Michelle prove herself. She almost died to save me once. She means a lot. So DONT give me that shit. I wouldn't want our friendship to end over this 'Ro. Your too smart for this."

"You... knew her?" she asked.

"Yeah. She used to sneak me food when I was locked in a caged gettin' mangled by bored soldiers for fun."

"What... she brought YOU food? I could be wrong... The two yashida members were named Shiro and Michelle, not Michelle. I could be wrong... however you have to admit… she has this regal bearing... and yet..." Storm trailed off.

He lowered his voice and leaned closer. "Keep it down...yeah she snuck me food. She tried to help me escape and got ripped up by Creed for it. She was raised in Japan and she's a scientist...its just the way she is. Try sittin' with her and gettin' past it all and she's a regular person..."

"I will try," she muttered. "I apologize Logan..."

"I trust you 'Ro...That's why I'm talking to you and not Cajun or little miss Southern Comfort over there...Its fine but I'd preciate it. Mind tellin' Rogue to shut her trap? In the nicest way of course..."

"I will Logan. I'm sorry... I of all shouldn't judge... I just assumed she was a rich spoiled girl who... but she's a fighter and a survivor as we are... I was wrong," she said.

"Thanks" He said giving her a quick peck on the cheek before she walked away, a culture thing she'd introduced him to a while back. He headed back to the table and sat down next to Michelle feeling much better.

Ororo returned to sit near Rogue and Gambit. She started to tell them to mind their own business as they giggle over Michelle. Shame faced they departed the area as Ororo dragged them off by the hands.

Jubilee grinned. "Wow, he REALLY must like you," Jubilee whispered at Michelle, who groaned.

"What was that all about?" Jubilee asked Logan asked as she scooted in and sat by Michelle.

"A gaijin being set straight by Storm," she said with a smile.

Logan nodded, "make that two gaijin..."

"Gai what?" Jubilee scrunched her nose up.

Logan nodded. "Somethin' like that. Old business. Me and storm had a little chat about history."

"Ohh okay..." Jubilee said. "Just wanted to let ya know I think you're cool... Shelly. See ya, gotta run..."

"What am I chopped liver?" Logan called out after her.

"I suppose," Michelle muttered, hiding her smile behind her chopsticks.

He shook his head. "Damn kids..."

"I love ya too Logan," she called back and blew him a smacking kiss. She rushed off to join Bobby for a one on one at the basketball hoop.

Michelle chuckled and shook her head. _ "Quite the little spitfire," _ she said in Japanese, unconsciously.

__

"That she is..." he answered back with a smile.

Down the table from them, Scott noticed the language and blinked behind his ruby quartz sunglasses. Michelle acknowledged him looking over and he smiled at her with a wave. Jean raised an eyebrow.

"I talked with Storm. She saw things from my point of view. I think she'll be more civil towards ya..."

"Thanks," she said. "You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did."

"No prob." He shrugged. "She hated me when I first got here...and lets just say that she...uh...didn't hate me so much after a while."

"Well then there's hope for me?" Michelle chuckled.

He laughed, "Something like that." He turned slightly and stared at Jean for a moment before turning back to Michelle with a sigh.

"Excuse me, but would anyone like anything else? I'm going to get Jean and myself some punch," Scott said politely. "Michelle?"

"No thank you," she said as she saw Jean glance at her with a slight smile and look to Scott.

"I'll come with you, sweetie," Jean said as she slid her arm around Scott's and got up from the table with him.

__

"Should I ask?" she said in Japanese.

__

"About? Jean and me you mean?" he answered.

(Well, yes and no. she seems to have a mad on against you... I assume you two were intimate at one point...Though why she would be so bitter toward one such as you is beyond me.)

(We were...I still don't know what I said to piss her off...) He shrugged. (I'm starting not to care why anymore really.)

(Let her go. She will regret her folly,) Michelle said as she touched Logan's hand. He tensed at the pressure of her long graceful fingers; the nails slender and long compared to the ones of Jean.

"You're right. It's her loss," Logan said as he grabbed a beer out of the cooler. He plunked one next to Michelle, and cracked it open before getting another for himself.

"I should introduce you to tsing tao… it's a Chinese beer, but I sometimes used to share one with the college buddies," Michelle smiled as she picked up the bottle and clinked it to his.

* * *


	5. Wolvie makes a move

**__**

Chapter 5

* * *

Later that night, another contest was in full swing. Gambit had crowded half a dozen people into the men's lounge on the men's dormitory side. Ashtrays were off to one side as those who were nicotine cravers lit their cigarettes and flicked ash. The smoke curled around the table where they were all gathered. Colossus stared at his hand of cards, seated next to Kitty who was wearing a t shirt and sweatpants. Bobby was bare chested and in his long baggy cargo pants and a headscarf, scratching his head next to Gambit, who still wore a long brown trenchcoat over his shorts and tank top. Jean was on his other side, shaking her head at the hand of cards she'd been dealt, in a pair of lacey pink thongs and a loose tank top, which revealed her freckled skin, and the hint of a red bra. Shoes were piled to the sides, including boots, high tops, and others.

Michelle sat on Jean's other side, and her tank top was sitting in the center of the table next to Rogue's shirt and Storm's white headband. Logan was already bare chested, having thrown a red flannel shirt into the middle of the mess to leave himself in his jeans.

"All right, five card stud, aces wild… let's go," Gambit said. "Dealer goes last… place your bets… ah you've done so mes ami…"

Clustered around two card tables, the group peered at their cards. Colossus grabbed the bottle of French wine, and poured himself some more. It was passed around to everyone present. Tonight even Jean had turned a blind eye to underage drinking.

"All right, what have we got?" asked Bobby.

"Full house," said Colossus.

"Royal flush," said kitty.

"Crapola," sighed Storm.

"Same here," Rogue chuckled.Michelle groaned as she looked at her cards. She had nothing of consequence. Jean muttered something under her breath. "I swear it's rigged." she said tossing her hand down. "That has gotta be the worst hand ever."

"I know," muttered Michelle.

Kitty grinned, laying a pair of kings and a pair of jacks. "Not much, but hey… all for a good cause…"

"All right Wolverine, what have you got? I see you a pair of jeans," Gambit laughed.

"And a pair o' shorts from both of the ladies... strawberry an' chocolate," Bobby grinned, throwing down a straight.

Next to Michelle, Logan raised an eyebrow. "I ain't even gonna ask why your happy bout that." he said laying down his cards.

"Ohhh, you got a straight, but that ain't gonna save ya," Gambit grinned. He threw down four aces.

"Son of a BITCH," muttered Kitty.

"Kitty, watch your language!" Storm chided.

"You aren't the boss of me," Kitty stuck her tongue out.

"Children," Rogue laughed. "Am ah gonna have to get Slim in here?"

"You do, and you die," Kitty laughed.

"Read 'em and weep," said Colossus. "As they say. I for one am not too unhappy with the current state of undress…"

"It's rigged. There ain't no way in friggin' hell you're that lucky Cajun." Logan growled reaching for Gambit's cigarettes. "I'm stealin' one. This is stressin me out."

"Kitty, take it off," gambit grinned. "You promised… your t shirt…"

"Watch it tsovaritch," said Colossus. Kitty pulled off her t shirt and revealed an undershirt as she tossed it to Remy. Colossus threw his tank top at the Cajun.

"Storm?" Gambit asked.

"Here we go, do I get any beads for this?" she asked as she shimmied out of her tight blouse. The white lace bra was a contrast against her dark skin.

"SWEET," muttered Bobby. "That's NICE!"

"Bobby?" asked Storm. "What will you take off?"

"This. But let's ask Jean..." Bobby laughed as he threw his head scarf on the table. "Let's see... you got your tank top, and your shorts... hmmm what can you lose?"

"You're going to lose something in a minute Bobby if you don't knock it off." She said, mock sweet as she pulled her tank top off, leaving her in her bra and shorts.

"Ohhh... now who's left," Gambit grinned. He looked over at Logan, who was still in his jeans. "Pick a garment, Wolverine... Pay up."

"I might make ya jealous Cajun but here ya go." He grinned throwing his jeans into the pile of clothes, leaving him in a pair of black silk boxers.

"Oooh very nice," Storm laughed. "Don't THOSE look familiar, Rogue?"

Rogue wolf whistles as she throws off her t shirt. She had a bra like the others.

"And your turn, belle," said Gambit as he looked at Michelle. "You bet double…"

"All right," Michelle muttered."Pay up, Cherie... shorts or top... an you already are down to a Victoria secret bra..." said Gambit.

"It ain't so bad...You got more to show off than some of them." Logan whispered. "Make em drool."

"All right," she said as she stripped off her small hello kitty t shirt and the guys fixed her in a very intent stare.

"Wowie, that's pretty nice stuff," whispered Bobby.

"Shut your mouth before you drool," Rogue laughed as she shoved him.

"VERRY nice," Gambit smiled. The black silk was a demi cup, and her breasts curved gracefully.

"Heaven help us," Colossus chuckled.

"Hey, stop staring," Kitty muttered.

"But there is much to be said for good things in small packages, Malishka," he said to her. She elbowed him.

"But you bet double, so you lose more," Gambit said, glancing at his tally of garments. "Bottom's gotta go as well…"

"You're kidding!" Michelle shook her head.

"Oh, he's not lying, shugah," Rogue said as she pulled off her socks. "Double or nothing…"

"It's okay, darlin, I think ya got them on the ropes," Wolverine chuckled as he touched her arm with his hand. "They're jealous an they know it… it'll be okay…"

"You want me to have Logan close his eyes?" Jean joked."But... I'm not wearing any..." she whispered.

His eyes widened for a second and then he stood. "I think its pretty much over anyway. Cajun just showed us how good he is at cheatin' anyway. I'm ready to call it a night. How bout you Michelle?"

"C'mon take 'em off... you can use your shorts..." said Rogue as she got up. Gambit went over with Bobby and playfully pulled at Michelle's shorts.

"Lay off..." she groaned. "Can't I give up?"

"Now wait, ya gotta give," laughed Rogue and Gambit.

"Take it off, whoo!" Bobby laughed.

"Oh come on! It's just getting interesting!" Jean complained.

"You have to play by the rules, you know," Storm joked as she threw off her jeans and leapt over the table, wearing her panties and a bra. "Look, I'm not worried, and you shouldn't be either!"

"Hallelujah!" Bobby whooped.

"Get down Storm," Colossus groaned. "You're setting a bad example for Katya!"

They playfully wrestled her about, and she pushed them away. "Guys, knock it off..." Kitty said.

"I forgot to do laundry!" Michelle yelled, wrestling with them.

"Dog pile!" Bobby laughed as he leapt on her. She twisted from his grasp, and started tickling him.

"You want to play, little boy…" she teased, trying to get out of an awkward situation.

"Yeah right Jeannie...You just wanna see more of me, admit it." Logan joked, enjoying the sight of Jean blushing and stuttering.

"Hey!" Kitty laughed as Colossus grabbed her shorts and accidentally ripped them off to reveal her lacy boy shorts panties.

Gambit grabbed Michelle and tackled her to the floor while Bobby grabbed her arms. She struggled and Gambit grabbed at her shorts, trying to pull them down.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm gettin outta here before i get in trouble for corrupting minors..." He saw Michelle go down. "Hey! Let her up now."

"We just having fun," said Gambit. Michelle suddenly froze, paralyzed as she remembered what Creed tried to do.

"Let me go..." she cried.

"What the hell?" asked Storm. "What are you doing to her?"

Logan grabbed Bobby by the back of the shirt, lifting him up. "I've been lookin' for a reason to pound ya...don't give me one." He dropped him and pushed gambit off of her.

She lay there, shivering as Gambit looked up in horror. He backed away.

"Gambit sorry..." he whispered.

"Guys, you are so dead," Storm muttered. "You're going a BIT too far here…"

"I agree," Colossus said. "This isn't funny any more."

"What's with you guys? " asked Rogue. "They were just playing..."

"She scared..." Gambit whispered.

"Are you hurt?" Jean asked.

"No… I…" Michelle said as she hugged her knees and shivered. "Just… don't touch me…"

"Michelle, are you SURE you're not injured?" Storm asked, but Colossus stopped her with a hand on her arm when he saw the deadly look in Logan's blue eyes. He huddled over Michelle, his hand on her shaking shoulders.

"I'm so sorry... Gambit not mean to hurt... you had some man take advantage of you?"

"Hope you're all proud of yourselves. And you guys say I'm an asshole." He walked over and helped Michelle up. "Lets go."

She shivered as she grabbed at her shorts and sniffled. Saying nothing as the flashbacks of creed's leering face echoed in her mind.

"Smooth move, ex lax," Kitty snapped at Gambit.

"I'm sorry... I didn't..." Bobby stammered.

"You should be," Storm sighed. "I've had it for tonight. Fun's over… see you later… and Shelly, don't take it so personally… we've all be taken advantage off. Okay?"

"Yes," Michelle nodded.

"Sorry," Storm said gently as she walked by.

Logan recognized the look and steadied her. "Easy there. Lets just go..." He glanced over to Jean who for the first time had a look of understanding. He could only assume that she'd picked up pieces of the flashback.

Rogue shook her head and smacked Remy on the back of his. "You animal! She must have been raped," she whispered.

"Enough guys," said Colossus. "Time to go."

'I need to talk to ya later.' He thought at her and she nodded. 'Sure thing. Take care of her. I'll give the others an explanation...sorry Logan...I didn't know.'

Michelle felt embarrassed as hell for coming apart. She thought that Prof. X and Jean had helped her through the nightmares...

* * *

Rogue shook her head. "Why is it that every time we start to have fun, little Miss Japan ruins it by bein' a drama queen?"

"She's damaged goods?" Gambit whispered, feeling very guilty.

"Shut up," Kitty hissed at him. "Don't EVER say that, asshole!"

"Kitty, watch your mouth..." said Rogue.

"Shut up," Kitty said. "Colossus, let's go before they decide to start regressing any more!"

"Kitty, enough, let's go… I'll walk you to your room," Colossus said. "Good night all…"

Kitty walked away with Colossus' arm around her shoulders. She looked at Logan with his arm around Michelle and shook her head. Bobby bit his lip, having the good grace to look horribly ashamed.

He put an arm around Michelle and paused only to grab his jeans and throw them on. Glancing over to Gambit, he cast him a sour look. Gambit grabbed Wolverine's shirt and threw it to him along with his shoes. "You be forgetting this mon ami…"

"Don't start with me, Gumbo," Logan growled.

"Remy, Rogue, Bobby...Mandatory meeting in the conference room NOW. I'm so sick of this." Jean snapped at them.

"Um... okay," said Bobby... looking spooked at Jean's expression. Colossus and Kitty exited, shaking their heads in anger at the insensitivity of the group.

"I guess we blew it," Rogue muttered.

"Fun's gone now that little miss apple polisher is human I guess," Bobby whispered.

"See you later hon." Jean said to Michelle. "I'll stop by later to see how you're doing. Bobby! One more comment like that and I'll LET Logan kill you...UGH I stick up for you all the friggin time and you do stupid shit. I'm sick of it." She took a deep breath and glanced back at Michelle. "Don't beat up on poor Logan too bad now." With that she turned and started ushering everyone out the door.

* * *

"Thank you," Michelle whispered, shivering. Logan walked with her down the stairs to the front lobby area. It was a warm night, so their state of undress was not a disadvantage. Besides, he needed to go outside before he crawled out of his skin or ripped someone's head off. He sensed Michelle could use it too.

"I hate this... I'm so embarrassed... I shouldn't..." she trailed off, hugging herself and shivering. She is only wearing a black lace Victoria secret bra and her shorts, which are almost falling off her hips due to being ripped by Gambit.

Logan blinked. "Damn I haven't seen her that pissed since...well...long story... But still." He looked at her and sighed. "Here." he said tossing his shirt to her. "You need it more than I do."

She put on the flannel shirt, buttoning it up. It reminds her of one of those Monty python sketches about a lumberjack and she chuckled miserably.

"Wanna walk 'round the garden? Calm down a bit...I do that after I have a nightmare. It helps."

A brief flash of how she had once roamed the halls of her grandfather's estate formed in her mind and how she is a pale shadow of the fine Japanese noblewoman she should be. Her half brother the Silver Samurai would comment on how the mighty had so fallen. Here she was Michelle Yashida, a college student with no past. While in real life she was Lady Mariko, an heir to one of the richest and one of the older families that traced its ancestry back 8 centuries.

"Yes," she nodded, shivering. "Please..."

"Sure thing." He led her out the back doors and into the garden. The air was a bit chilly out but it was a nice clear night. He could here crickets and various other animals around the estate and smell the moisture in the air. "Nice out tonight...its gonna rain later though...maybe a thunderstorm."

She hugged herself, letting herself slip into nature. "Reminds me of my grandfather's garden," she said. Then she sniffled realizing she swore to Shiro that she'd keep her true identity a secret. She was Yashida still in name, but only as a minor relative, not the major sort that she truly was. Her hair fell loose about her shoulders and she felt the cold night air rustle it a bit.

"You can sense things that most people cannot... how fortunate you are."

He gave her a half smile. "Sometimes. Depends on what it is."

Mariko/Michelle shivered a bit and wished she wore jeans. "This is a beautiful place..." she whispered, and shivered again, more from fear.

"The others do not understand…"

"And you do somewhat, don't you?" Logan cocked his head to the side. "I know your hearing's pretty sharp too…"

Reality seemed to have folded in on itself. "Do you ever... have memory problems from Weapon X? I mean... as if there are memories that SHOULDN'T be there... it's like Swiss cheese... and getting worse."

Logan shrugged. "My memories are sketchy at best. I honestly don't really know who I am. I have nightmares all the time though...I guess they're memories..."

"I had nightmares... ever since they started the conditioning... and I can swear they put memories that SHOULDN'T be there... there... and it's getting HARDER to tell what's real and what's not," she whispered.

"I feel like I'm going... crazy... sometimes... and then during the day I see him... and them."

He nodded. "That's the way it is...I wake up sometimes...Its like I'm in this tank w/ a mask on...or I'm on a table and their cutting me open...its foggy though...I can really tell what's happening..."

"God," she whispered.

"There's a whole lot of memories scrambled up in here. Not all of 'em are real. Don't know which ones to trust. Prof. Chuck suspects they're implants. My whole past's something I don't remember…"

"It isn't always easy to know WHEN it will happen. The conditioning they gave me gives me control, but there are unknown triggers that hit me...they used to control us all."

"Yeah," Logan muttered. "I understand how ya feel. Believe me I do. Do you realize how many times people have come in cause I'm screamin'... And then I almost pop my claws into them? It's bad. SO if anyone understands its me..." He sat down on one of the benches and sighed. "You're at the point I was months ago...you just need someone to help ya through it."

"My mind's been trying to block it out. Professor X has been working on blocking out the more traumatic things... I liked killing them Logan... I liked it... I didn't tell them that... but I did... and now... That's why I don't use my powers to form weapons. I can... but I am afraid they'll fear me more if I do.," she whispered, as she closed her eyes. She raised her hand and formed a shuriken from translucent plastic, and hurls it into a tree. It sliced through the stem of an, which thumped to the ground.

He put his arm around her. "You just gotta accept it and move on. Its part of you...but hey. Everything will be ok. Trust me on that."

"Thank you. You of all understand most," she whispered. She thought of Sabretooth, light gleaming off his adamantium cheshire grimace. His mind and soul seeking her out, and she buried her head in his shoulder.

She knew Logan wouldn't hurt her after they had locked her in the cage. How she'd stared him down when he'd almost slit her throat. Speaking Japanese to him for that was the only language his battered body recalled. Until he realized she was a captive and they had thought he'd tear her apart... After all, he had sobbed on her lap.

He patted her back to comfort her and pulled her closer. "Everything'll be fine."

She felt her chin wobbling and she finally let the tears flow that she held back for so many days. Here she was crying in front of one of the most macho men on the team. When she'd never been able to cry around Jean else before.

"I'm too old to cry," she whispered and then buried her head in his shoulder. Letting it all go.

"Nobody's too old to cry. You gotta let it out somehow. I'm not gonna hold it against you." he said soothingly, not really knowing what else to do to comfort her.

She pressed her face into his neck and held onto him. As he had once held onto her. After a time she finished crying it out and looked up at him, sniffling with a weak smile. "Thanks... I needed that," she said.

He smiled at her, wiping the tears from her cheek. "Feel better?" he asked, trying to concentrate on her as a person, not how good her shampoo and perfume smelled or how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

"Yes," she nodded. She wondered if he only thought red heads were his type, and wondered if he'd ever find someone as exotic as her attractive. Yet they had the Japanese culture in common. He seemed one of the most incredible people she'd known. Something about him reminded her of the warrior legends of old, of the demon spirits of great power. If he were wearing a kimono and ceremonial garb he'd be very much at home in her fantasy realm as daimyo or samurai serving in her family home.

Michelle shook her head. She didn't believe in fairy tales. Not anymore.

* * *

He touched her cheek again. "You ok?"

"Yes, I am," she said softly. "Better. Thank you Logan."

She tried to remember not to call him by his code name, or Logan-san. He hated that. Funny how he had a single name for a man with a mystery past. He'd probably understand that need for her to change her name as well. Heck, nobody knew who Rogue really was!

"Welcome..." he said, trying and failing horribly to pull his eyes away from her. She looked so gorgeous...so different and exotic to him.

Logan noticed she was also looking at him. He was NOT the typical Japanese lord, or gentleman. If anything he was the antithesis. And yet he was every bit as much as the traditional warrior that many a young girl would dream of having. Samurai were not extinct. Here was a living weapon before her.

"So, how long did it take for them to trust you?" she asked. "Jean said they were all in weapon X temporarily. I remembered that..."

"It took them a while...Jeannie trusted me before the others...and I blew it. But it did take a while. For good reason too."

"You were hired to kill the professor," she said slowly. "Jean told me. Given the circumstances I can't say I blame you... and I'm not just saying that..."

He looked down at his feet and sighed. "I know...I wasn't thinkin' straight at the time. And I blew it with her. But hey. It's all over now. Can't say that this place hasn't been good to me. And occasionally I even meet a person who sparks my interest." he added w/ a grin.

"Yes, I can imagine," she laughed. "But I suppose I shouldn't talk about THAT of all things... after how you've been so good in getting my mind off of it."

"Right, and all that good work will go to waste if we don't be careful," he winked.

"Do you smell any people who might be trying to get me to take off my shorts?" she asked teasingly. She glanced down at his arms, thinking of the claws that separated him from many of the others. Deadly weapons, and yet she saw no trace of them in his muscular forearms.

"Hmmm...that is the question isn't it." He joked back. "I think we're clear..."

"Red headed women... who could resist?" she added neutrally. "Although since we're all mutants... such differences in skin color and hair color should be passe. Yet they are not."

He wrinkled his nose. "Actually Jeannie was the first red head I ever thought was good lookin'. I usually prefer Asian women...and I ain't just sayin that." he admitted.

Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Now that's interesting..."

"How so?" Logan asked.

"The number of men I was fixed up with on blind dates in college. Strangely enough I preferred Caucasian men. Don't ask me why... it's just... well depends on the circumstance. Maybe it's because in my culture women are normally seen as subservient.

"Yeah, some things never change," Logan winced. "I made THAT mistake once assuming that Jean was just some pretty face. I was wrong… not that I don't know women who aren't kick ass… but they don't always come in such pretty packages…"

"You underestimated her, and she thinks you're a male chauvanist," she laughed. "Fine line between gallantry, honor and chauvinism… I am all for women being equals, but chivalry has its place…"

"So you aren't gonna take offense if I open a door for ya?" he smirked.

"Not at all. Hank certainly does…"

"You knew each other from college you said… right?"

"Yes that's right. Back before I was recruited for weapon X. I was here for a semester abroad… I graduated high school when I was 16, and attended university. Then things get fuzzy…"

"Pretty lady such as yerself probably has to fight the college boys off with a stick, doesn't she?"

"Not as if I have anyone now," she said softly. Might as well make it well known that she was available. The others regarding her already had made too many assumptions.

"Maybe your luck'll change there," Logan said with a raised eyebrow.

"I could hope," she murmured, and the corners of her shapely lips twitched positively. "But who'd want someone with no past, and little future..."

"So?" he asked. "Present's what matters…"

"Better that I remain alone... safer that way... those close to me end up getting hurt..." she choked.

"C'mere, I wanna let you in on a little secret..." he leaned forward and motioned her closer.

"What, Logan?" she asked. She scooted over so her thigh touched his and looked at him with a question on her face.

His hand slid around her shoulder quickly. He touched his lips to hers, carefully, gauging her reaction. Under his mouth her lips were just as soft as he imagined. Her body stiffened in surprised, but then she plunged her hand into his hair. It was a lot softer than she imagined, and she stroked her fingers through it.

She felt herself shiver and returned the kiss with a soft press of her own. Very promising. It was not the awkward kiss of a teenager, but rather a desire filled one of a maturer woman. He chuckled against her lips and increased the pressure, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Michelle tasted of sweetness that was all her own, and a hint of something else that reminded him of wildberries. The smell of lotus and plum blossom spread over him.

She moaned softly, and tilted her head to the side, sliding her hand over his shoulders. Admiring their strength. Her lips moved over his softly, and then increased pressure as she slid her tongue past his. Tobacco, alcohol and something pungent were his taste and she realized that few others had provoked such an immediate response. Evergreens and snow passed through her mind, and the sensation of running wildly through the wood screaming at the top of her lungs because she was letting go. Her other hand massaged his chest while she rubbed his scalp lightly.

He let her touch him and ran his hands over her body before pulling back to admire her for a moment. "The secret is I don't care how many problems you may have...I like ya anyway."

She smiled brilliantly, stroking his rugged cheek. Her eyes were moist, darker than that night sky, and bottomless. He could lose himself in them, their shape, and their penetrating gaze that he remembered from the cell. There was no fear, only a calm grace that undercut the wild animal inside.

"You're not so bad yourself, Logan-chan," she added. Adding the Japanese term of endearment to his name.

Logan chuckled again and pulled her close about to kiss her. He pulled back and sniffed the air, letting out a groan. "Jubilee's coming in a sec... I think she's looking for us. Rotten friggin' timing..."

"Oh crap," she groaned. She kissed his lips quickly and then pulled back.

"Gotta continue this later darlin, I promise," Wolverine said meaningfully as he stood up, and she did also.

As Jubilee came into sight, Wolverine disappeared into the trees. She felt miffed and flustered as the teenager lifted a brow and asked, "I heard something and came running… you okay?"

"I was," she muttered.

"Sorry if I got ya at a bad time," Jubilee said as she noticed Michelle's flyaway hair and the way in which she was panting deeply.

"What did you need…" Michelle coughed, brushing her hair with her fingers. "Something wrong?"

"No… just that Jean was looking around for you… and I guess I was the lucky person elected… though I think you wished I didn't find you…"

"Yes," said Michelle. No point in hiding it from the kid.

"I saw Wolvie take off just as I showed up…" Jubilee whispered as they walked back to the house. "You lucky…"

"Don't tell anyone…"

"Hey, I'm cool," Jubilee winked. "All I can say is way to go…"

* * *


	6. Mariko goes feral?

**__**

Chapter 6- the Next Day

* * *

Jean Grey was surprised that Michelle hadn't met her in the kitchen last night. She had her suspicions when she saw Logan working out in the gym the next day. However she fought the impulse to intervene because Scott had made it abundantly clear that she was to stay out of Logan's business. Especially since Logan was conveniently avoiding riling her up.

"He's been a lot more relaxed lately," Scott said as he stopped her. "Leave him be…"

"That's not like him."

"How would you know?" Scott asked, a brown eyebrow lifting over the rims of his frames. "Drop it Jean. I know you're pissed at him, but this has got to stop. If you're going to successfully lead X Men Red, you need to put whatever it is behind you…"

"It's not that easy…"

"Maybe because you're making it hard," said Scott. "Look, I'm no idiot. But isn't it a blessing he's not riling you up anymore…"

"It makes me uneasy…"

"Is that because you want him to…"

"Scott you know that's not true!" Jean snapped.

"Just checking," Scott said. "I trust you, but do you trust you… I know you have a thing for him… and I can live with it, but not if you're going to play with fire. Let him alone…"

"Scott it's not what you…"

"Then what IS it? He's happy. Looks to me like he's found some other target for his sexual energies, and we both should welcome it."

"Its' the target that I'm worried for, and that's why I'm on edge," Jean said quickly.

"Oh," Scott said, not completely convinced. "Well if you're worried about Michelle… don't be. She's able to handle Mr. Sunshine far better than anyone else here…"

"Excuse me?"

"I know Wolverine's attracted to Polymer. I'm no dummy Jean. I've seen how they work together. He doesn't' act the same ways around her like he does with any other girl I've seen him with…"

"And you're in the habit of watching him?"

"A team leader has to consider all possibilities. Take in all variables," Cyclops said. Jean sighed. Ever the strategist, even in personal life.

"But if he hurts her…"

"Jean, knock it off. Get over it. You and he were a flash in the pan. That's it… unless you WANT something else… cause if you do, don't bullshit me…"

"Scott please…"

"Let him be happy Jean. He's earned it. And if he does like her… she'll find out the hard way what he's like. And maybe he'll surprise us… and she'll break HIS heart…"

"She's been through a lot…"

"So has he. Maybe because they were both in Weapon X that gives them more of a reason to fall for each other. Maybe she's what that obnoxious ass needs to reign him in…"

"I hope so, for her sake…" said Jean. "But if he messes with her…"

"We'll deal with it," Scott said. "But not before. Stay out of it Jean. It's an order…"

"As my boyfriend or as my team leader?"

"Both," Scott said firmly. "Leave the runt alone."

* * *

Wolverine smirked as he heard the lovebirds argue. This was getting good. He loved riling Scott and Jean at the same time. Not that this was his primary intention for having kissed Michelle. Rather it was a nice fringe benefit.

She tasted and smelled so good. Far better than the dames he brought home for a quick lay to satiate his hunger. No, Michelle was the sort of woman he wanted to take his time winning for his own. More like the type that he'd like sharing his bed for more than just one night. Jean was a girl, Michelle was a woman.

"I know yer secret, darlin," he muttered to himself as he stretched and moved through his morning katas. He glanced towards the two-way mirror and knew that Michelle was behind it, sparring with Jubilee. From his senses he knew that Jubilee was getting trounced, but learning quickly.

He heard the "Kyai!" from Michelle as her foot flashed over Jubes' head. Jubilee's frustrated snort as Michelle barked at her to block. Then the slap of her hand against Michelle's punch as Jubilee blocked both hits.

"Very good!" Michelle laughed, clapping her hands. "You're getting it…"

"If you say wax on I'll paff you," Jubilee joked.

"I'm not Mister Miyagi, sis," Michelle returned. "For one thing I don't have that fake Japanese accent…"

"Duh I so totally know that's Hollywood. I used to live in So Cal, remember?" Jubilee joked back as he heard the rustle of cloth, and smelled the sweat drifting off both women's bodies. As he tuned in their conversation through the walls, he continued his passage through the forms of karate, than shifted to Aikido.

He frowned when he smelled Rogue nearby. What was going to happen? Especially when he saw her and Storm chatting. However their conversation was harmless enough, centering on how hot Colossus or Remy looked in a certain type of swimwear they'd seen the other day when everyone was swimming in the mansion's backyard pool.

"Sugah, ya gotta try the new sauna… just the thing for tired muscles…"

"I'm with you there…" Storm finished. They stooped to enter the women's gym, and Wolverine felt his muscles tense when he heard their response.

"Hi," Jubilee chirped. "Stormy, and Rogue…"

"Hello," Storm said pleasantly.

"Hello," Michelle answered, breathless. "Nice to see you. Sleep well?"

"Fine actually," Storm said. "Don't mind us… just passing through."

"Yeah," Rogue answered.

__

What was her problem, Wolverine grumbled. _Couldn't she give it a rest with the cold bitch act?_ It was wearing thin. Worse yet, he felt his wrists flexing and his hackles raising the longer it continued.

__

Michelle could take care of herself, he convinced himself as she continued to talk to Jubilee. The teenager finished her lesson and walked out through the main hallway. Wolverine returned to the guise of his martial arts, picking up the wooden training sword and swinging it in ever-increasing arcs. The sharp exhalation of his breath made no sound. His ears picked up every nascent noise, including that of Michelle's own Kyai's and workout.

Another smell. Rogue. Wolverine's eyes narrowed. His hackles rose, and he found himself halfway to the barrier that separated the two workout rooms. He heard Michelle's kick, and the sweep of a pair of nunchakas whirling. Followed by a thump and a cry of surprise. Rogue's cry.

"Thought you could sneak up on me?" Michelle asked. Rogue gurgled at Michelle's hand on her throat, pinning her to the mat.

"Let me go!" Rogue gasped. "Ah was just seein' how good ya really were… ya didn't have to throttle me!"

"I shouldn't be strong enough to do that, should I?" Michelle asked as she let Rogue up off the mat. "You shouldn't sneak up on me… I could accidentally hurt you…"

'You hurt me, that's a laugh, sugah," Rogue snickered. "As if you could…"

"If you give me no reason to, there is no argument between us," Michelle said quietly. "I do not wish ill will between us… I wish to be friends…"

"Well ain't that pretty nice n' polite… why don't ah believe ya?" Rogue asked as she mocked her. "Ya think all ya have t' do is act all nice and soft soap us t' get our attention. Well it won't work on me… cause I see right through it."

"I do not know what you mean," Michelle said. "If there is a problem we should discuss it…"

"Stop messing with my head with those martial art manners…" Rogue cut her off. "Ah know what ya really are. Yer one of them Weapon X peoples… an yer just as dangerous and rotten as they come. Ah know what ya can really do. You've killed people…"

"So has Wolverine. So did Jean when she was in the program. What is your point…" Michelle said quietly. "I don't try to hide. I didn't like killing…"

"Does that make it all right then?" Rogue asked.

"Didn't you want to kill them for forcing you to do what they did?" asked Michelle.

"Shaddup, that's NOT the same. Ya can't compare yerself to me!" Rogue burst out. "Ahm not like you and I'll NEVER be!"

"Why are you so angry at me?" Michelle asked as Rogue threw herself forwards. Michelle flipped out of the way, and Rogue crashed into the wall. Wolverine growled.

"What on EARTH are you doing, Rogue?" Storm shouted.

"Teaching her a little lesson in manners… ahm so sick of her pretendin' to be all sweet and light and she's a killer… do ya have any idea of what she's done…"

"I know she was one of them," Storm said as she generated a wind to blow Rogue back. "So was Wolverine. Why are you being so bull headed?"

"Because… she ain't comin' clean… there's something she's hiding…"

"Rogue, that's enough!" Storm said. "I've tolerated your behavior but…"

"Storm do not concern yourself. This is between me and Rogue," said Michelle quietly. "We must work this out between us… since she has made it an issue…"

"Shut up," Rogue snapped. "Just don't say it. Ah seen the way yuh looked at Gambit. Ah've seen how he can't take his hands off yuh…"

"I have NO attraction to him whatsoever…" Michelle shook her head. "You have no cause for jealousy…"

"And ahm supposed to believe that? Why is it every time you're in the room, everyone thinks YOU'RE the best? You stuck up…"

"Rogue… I'm warning you," Storm said.

"Stay outta this!" Rogue yelled as she pushed Storm. There came a thump, and Wolverine bared his teeth. Before he could stop himself he rushed headlong towards the ladies locker room.

"Don't make me hurt you," Michelle said as she threw up a barrier. Wolverine smelled plastic and heard the shatter as Rogue punched through it. There came a gurgling sound as Rogue seized her around the neck.

"Let her GO!" Wolverine roared as he slashed through the walls. "NOW!"

"What in tarnation?" Rogue asked as she turned her head. Michelle coughed up blood because Rogue had shoved her into the wall. Raising her hands she brought them down sharply on the pressure points. It didn't phase Rogue much, but she turned to her quarry and Wolverine's claws popped out as they whistled close.

Rogue released Michelle, who slid bonelessly to the ground. "You stay outta this, runt!" she yelled. "This is between me an her…"

"Logan… stop her, she's gone crazy!" Storm gasped.

"Roro, you okay?" Logan asked.

"I'll be fine… just stop her," said Storm as she got up and limped over.

"Get outta here… and get someone to stop this!" Wolverine roared as he launched himself on rogue. "Before I hurt her!"

"Logan, back off!" Rogue snarled. "You don't know who she is…"

"I don't give a shit, Rogue… you leave her ALONE…" Wolverine snarled, his claws slashing and tagging just her costume. Rogue gasped, as they didn't break the skin.

"Ah know you proved yerself, but ah still don't trust you fully, an now yer siding with her!" said Rogue angrily as she grabbed Wolverine. He twisted out of her grasp and onto her back as she flew, and leapt clear. Rogue turned, and Wolverine landed before Michelle, his claws crossed before his face.

"Logan-san, don't…" Michelle gasped as she shook her head and saw Wolverine standing his ground.

A TK shield wrapped around Rogue. "Enough!" yelled Jean Grey, standing beside Scott, Alex, and Professor X.

"What is the meaning of this, Rogue! Wolverine… cease and desist!" Professor X's telepathic command boomed in their heads.

"You'd better have a good explanation for this, Logan," said Jean.

"Oh shut the hell up, Red… she started it," Logan growled "She attacked Michelle… was I supposed to just stand by an let her kill her?"

"Rogue, you have five minutes to explain yourself…" Professor X barked.

"Ah… she's…" Rogue stammered. "Ah can't explain WHY… she just… don't seem right! An…"

"Rogue, it's all right… we know you haven't yet assimilated the personality of Carol Danvers," said Professor X into her mind. I suggest you calm yourself and submit. You should have found us and told us you were having issues instead of acting out…"

"Ah cain't explain it…" Rogue stammered as she felt Jean lower her telekinetically to the ground. Michelle moaned, and Logan leaned over her, gently pulling her hair from her face.

"It's okay darlin, I won't let her hurt you," Logan whispered as he gathered her in his arms.

"Logan… is she…" Storm asked.

"She's still breathing, no thanks to you, Ms. Southern Comfort," Logan barked. "I dunno WHAT mad on you got against her, but I swear if you…"

"Logan you've made your point. She WILL be disciplined… but you didn't need to use your claws…" Scott said.

"Don't start with me Slim… or so help me…"

"Logan, ENOUGH," said Professor X. "Take her to the infirmary so Hank can look at her. I will speak to you and her later. Now I shall deal with Rogue…"

"Cherie, what's goin' on?" Remy asked as Jean lowered her TK barrier and he hugged her.

"Don't touch me," Rogue sniveled as she pushed him away. "Ah mean it! Nobody touch me!"

"Enough Rogue, sleep," said the Professor as he touched his forehead and Rogue's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She crumpled into Gambit's waiting arms.

"Professor… what be wrong with da Cherie?" he asked, voice twisted with hurt.

"I don't know… but I suspect it has to do with some of the personalities she assimilated unwittingly when Weapon X was holding you in thrall," the Professor said as he narrowed his eyes and tried a preliminary psi scan.

"They did some kind of experiments," Jean said. "Where they had certain operatives touch her for different periods of time. But I don't know why she has such hatred for Michelle… unless she absorbed the powers and psyche of someone who hated her… a rival perhaps…"

"And that caused her to hate Michelle… too weird," said Scott. "What other nasty little surprises are going to pop outta the woodwork?"

"I don't know Scott… but this reminds us that we don't ever truly put closure to something so easily. The true nature of Rogue's powers are still a mystery… and we must keep close watch on her… she is as unpredictable as Logan, or Michelle… and no less dangerous…"

"She no lab rat!" Remy yelled.

"I'm not saying that," said Professor X sharply. "Now carry her to my examination room if you wish to be helpful…"

* * *

"No… no…" Michelle moaned and thrashed. Her arms and legs flailed with surprising strength as it took Hank and Bobby together to hold her down.

"God she's strong… what the hell…" Bobby whispered.

"Let me through," Logan growled, as he pushed past them. "Stop treatin' her like an animal!"

"This is most peculiar… Her strength level is through the roof… adrenaline imposed… I just need to sedate her…"

A wild flash came and several small objects spun from her hand as Michelle broke free and glared at them with wild eyes. "You aren't taking ME alive, gaijin," she hissed as she flailed out her hand and cracked it into Bobby's jaw.

"Holy shit," Bobby gasped. "Is she pissed!"

A shuriken whirled through the air and pinned Beast to the wall by his labcoat. There came a flash as Michelle flipped over and swung a translucent blade that formed in her right hand and another in her left. Cuts were starting to heal rapidly, and Hank drew in his breath as her katana and wakasashi swung and slashed through air.

"Oh shit," muttered Scott as he entered and saw Michelle advancing with a wild glazed look on her face, swinging wildly with the swords. "What is going on?"

"Scott, her minds there, but she's in a beserker rage… it's just like Logan's… she's not aware of what she's doing…"

"Weapon X strikes again," Scott muttered.

"Let me deal with her," Logan said as he pushed Scott away. "This is my chance…"

"Logan, don't hurt her…"

"I wont if I can help it," said Wolverine as he pushed past Jean and moved into the room. Beast gasped as throwing stars hurtled towards Wolverine.

"SNICKT!" echoed the scrape of metal on metal, and Logan crossed both claws before his face, fending off the rain of stars. He battered away the rest. However one stuck into his shoulder, and he hissed in pain.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered as Michelle struck first. That blade may be plastic but it sure could cut well enough! Streaks on his arms and legs bled cleanly. He swiped and blocked her sword with his adamantium claws, and twisted it out of her arms. However Michelle leapt over his shoulders and slammed her wrist into his back. She winced in pain as her bones cracked.

"Shit," Wolverine gasped. "Darlin, it's Logan… don't make me HURT you… you have to stop… fight it!"

"You won't take me alive," she grunted in Japanese, her swords flashing out again. Wolverine disarmed the second blade. A sting from a whirling set of nunchakas winded him, as well as a sweep of her leg. He flipped over, easily avoiding it. They feigned and exchanged blows. There came another crack as Michelle's fist shot out and hit his ribcage. It knocked him over, but she cried sharply.

"Damn, she hurt her hand…" whispered Jean as she winced in pain. Michelle still fought on adrenaline. Logan launched himself and pinned her under his body, his claws retracting as he held her wrists down.

"Stop it!" he shouted. "Don't make me HURT you!"

**__**

Michelle… fight it… you're no longer an operative, came the Professor's psi cast. **_Open your mind…_**

"No… stay out…" she growled, writing in Wolverine's grasp as he continued to pin her. Even with a broken wrist she fought like a hellcat. Professor X gasped as he fought against a barrier erected from Weapon X training.

"No way," Logan gasped as he felt her bones in her hand reuniting. "She can't… she can't have…"

"Logan… what's wrong… don't hurt her…"

"No danger of that, Red," Wolverine barked. "She can take it…"

"That means…" Hank got out.

"She's got a healing factor? No way!" Scott shook his head. "But only Sabretooth and Wolverine…"

"They might not be the only ones Scott… they were experimenting on all of us… remember?" said Jean soberly.

"Darlin you have to fight it… you're a woman… not an animal… fight it…" Logan urged in Japanese. "I know you have the strength. You can do it… hang onto yourself…" 

"I…" she stammered, and blinked. Professor X reached deep, feeling the rush of images that staggered him. The pain, and the violence of Sabretooth as he threw her to the floor, and she reached for his face. The leering grin as Sabretooth lay alongside her, and tubes linked their bodies. Her scream of rage as he tried to violate her, break her…

"Good lord," he shook his head. All he could do was to clamp a barrier over the memories and lock them behind a series of psychic breakers. As he fought the battle inside he reached his hand out to the frightened girl hiding from the big bad wolf.

**__**

You must never know…

Your name isn't Michelle… trust me… there will be no secrets revealed that you are pledged to hide. It is an honorable reason you hide… and we will abide by it… came his psi cast before he slipped out of her mind.

Michelle's eyes closed and she slumped under Logan's body. He lifted himself off her and gently picked her up. He placed her into bed, and exhaled deeply. Jean felt her throat tighten, and realized what had happened. He wasn't trying to hurt her, rather protect her from herself.

"It's okay," he whispered, kissing her brow.

"Logan, you did it," said Scott. "But it was a little too close…"

"I don't understand, this isn't like the Michelle I knew…" Hank trailed off.

"No it ain't, dogbreath," Logan snapped. "An you know why…"

"I must run tests to find out… how can she have a healing factor?"

"How come yer blue?" Logan snorted. "You're a scientist, it ain't that difficult to plug in different genes. No more than giving me tin plated bones!"

"But why her, and not anyone else?"

"Cause…" Logan shrugged. "They didn't need a why. It was only because they had some stupid assed reason of their own…"

"Logan, she must rest. I suggest you let Hank do what he does best…"

"I don't wanna leave her alone," Logan said through clenched teeth.

"Logan you already helped her," Jean said as she touched his hand. He flinched as if she'd stung him.

"Back off Red, lemmie be," Logan said as he brushed her hand away and moved to sit near her bed.

"He can stay," said Hank. "Provided he doesn't' get in the way…"

Jean's mouth and eyes were wide in disbelief. Taking her shoulders Cyclops guided her away. "C'mon Jean I know you're worried. But she's in good hands… I only hope this is the worst it's gonna get…"

"Yeah. But she's my friend… I should have…"

"Jean, stop it. You're her team leader, not God," said Scott. "No more than me… it's not your fault…"

"I'm responsible. I failed to see Rogue and her problem till it blew up in my face…"

"You stopped it in time," said the Professor. "Now let's all leave… Logan can remain…"

As they exited, Hank began his examination, and slid a needle in to take a blood sample. Logan growled in his throat. "You'd better not…"

"Logan, she's my friend. Don't push me, or I'll throw you out myself," Hank growled.

"Sure dogbreath, whatever you say," Logan relented as he backed away and sat on the edge of a stool nearby.

* * *

"Will she be okay?" Jubilee asked Jean as she followed her around.

"Jubilee, not now," Jean muttered. "Look, I have a lot of work to do, and don't you have to be in class?"

"Fine, keep me outta the loop, whadda I care," Jubilee snorted, turning and stomping away. She walked past the rec room where she heard loud rock music blasting. It was that half techno stuff similar to Linkin Park. Peering inside she saw the plasma TV blaring with the video hits channel. Pool balls clacked together as Nightcrawler and Kitty Pryde teamed up with Colossus and Storm.

"My friends, we are nearly at an impasse," Nightcrawler laughed. Jubilee stuck her head inside.

"So what next, Kurt?" Kitty asked, as she handed Pyotr the stick. Kurt passed his to Storm, who leaned over to make her shot.

"Major dweeb alert," Jubilee muttered as she stalked in, and flounced on the sofa. That bright yellow coat she wore over her xmen uniform wasn't dress code but she didn't care.

"Is it three thirty already?" Storm asked as she glanced at her watch. "I'm supposed to report to practice…"

"How can you just play pool when one of our teammates is in the infirmary, jeez," Jubilee snapped.

"Hey, Jubilee," Kitty said. "Didn't they say she would be ok? I know you're close to her…"

"Little one…"

"Don't call me little, tiny," Jubilee grumbled up at Pyotr.

"Of course not," said Nightcrawler as he teleported behind Jubilee, startling her. "We're defeating these two at pool, and I could use another partner since Storm is otherwise committed…"

"Why don't you play along with them? Michelle won't get any better any faster with you moping around the place," Storm said.

"Fine, whatever, I'll play the stupid game," she grumbled as she stared at Kitty and Pyotr. "Besides, I hate makin' the elf upset."

"That's the spirit. Now, shall we consider it a draw and restart?" asked Kitty.

"I'll rack up," Jubilee offered. "Course you guys know pool, but you ever played nine ball?"

"Sorta," Kitty shrugged.

"Object's to shoot each ball into the pockets, in order from one to nine," Jubilee said as she grabbed the triangle and started plunking balls into it. She lifted the frame.

"Okay," Kitty said as she handed it to Kurt.

"Now… start with one, and go from there," Jubilee said as she plunked the white cue down, and then drew back her stick. It cracked into the cluster of balls, scattering them.

"I think we found you a new partner Kurt," Pyotr whispered. "Now if we could get her to play pool…"

"Oh we will," nightcrawler said. "Liebchen, if we play nineball, the winner perhaps will resume pool?"

"Deal," said Jubilee as she spit her hand and held it out. Nightcrawler grasped her hand, wrapping two fingers around and shaking firmly.

"Deal," he nodded. "Now… let us resume…"

"This might be a new game Jubes, but don't go easy on us," Kitty said with a challenge to the other teenager.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Prydester," said Jubilee with a laugh. Storm left them to enjoy themselves as she rushed from the rec room. The Professor didn't like her being late to a private tutoring session. Even though he had his hands full with Rogue, he still had students to teach.

"What is this vid anyway?"

"Cat's Laughing," Kitty said. "My favorite band."

"You ever hear of Lila Cheny?" asked Jubilee.

"Who?"

"You gotta be kiddin me!" Jubilee laughed. "She's only the number one queen of the dance beat… you serious?"

"She's correct, Kitty," said Pyotr. "Here's her video on next…"

"What a coincidence," Kurt muttered with an amused chuckle. It was little more than a howl. He leaned over and made his shot easily; his feet gripping the edge of the pool table as he leaned forwards. They indulged him, knowing it was far more comfortable for him to perch on the edge rather than lean over it.

"Actually I prefer Dazzler and the Blares," said Pyotr. "They are the top act in Russia…"

"No foolin," Jubilee raised an eyebrow. "Nice shot fuzzy…"

"Danke schoen," he nodded. "Your turn?"

Jubilee took the cue from him, and rubbed her hands together. "Your boyfriend has some taste, Pryde…"

"He's not my…" Kitty flushed. "Hey, concentrate on the game, Firecracker!"

"Kitty an Pyotr sitting in a tree… k-I-s-s-I-n…" Jubilee joked.

"You are so dead," Kitty fumed. Pyotr gave an amused but smug grin. Teleporting behind Jubilee, Nightcrawler suddenly slid his fingers under her ribs.

"For that, you have a five minute penalty…" Kurt laughed as he started tickling her all over.

"Stop… not the TAIL!" Jubilee shrieked. "You are so dead…. You…."

"Say you're sorry and I'll stop, liebchen," Nightcrawler teased. "Say it…"

"Okay, okay! I'll leave ya alone! YIKES!" Jubilee shrieked as Kurt continued to torment her and they fell in a heap laughing.

"I think you enjoyed that too much," Colossus smirked as Nightcrawler and Jubilee untangled themselves and Kitty snickered behind her hands.

"Forgive me, it was just too hard to resist…" Nightcrawler said as he extended his hand and helped Jubilee up. "You were so unhappy and well…"

"You got lucky this time, fuzzy," Jubilee panted, hiccuping. "But next time, all bets are off…"

"No hard feelings, Jubilee?" he asked.

"Heck no, especially when I can do THIS!" Jubilee laughed as she grabbed him from behind. Nightcrawler teleported and left her sneezing in a cloud of brimstone.

"You guys, the game!" Kitty laughed as Jubilee rushed after Nightcrawler. He teased her and teleported all around the room. And Jubilee rushed too and fro trying to grab him and wrestle him down.

"Very interesting," Pyotr said as he watched them wrestling.

"He's got a new friend, sure enough," said Kitty. "Too bad she's only a kid…"

"And you were that age when?" Pyotr teased.

"Oh gimmie a BREAK, not you too!" she groaned, elbowing him in t he ribs. "Shaddup mister!"

"Okay, who's having fun and forgot to invite me?" asked Bobby Drake as he walked by. "Guys…"

"Hey Drakester, gonna pelt someone with a snowball?" asked Jubilee as she got up with Nightcrawler's help.

"I might," he said, forming one and tossing it up and down.

"Don't you DARE!" Kitty gasped as he looked at her.

"Ohh, c'mon…" he grinned. "Think FAST Pryde!"

"Please," she laughed as she phased, and the snowball shot through and hit Pyoter.

"Bobby you are going to pay for that," Pyotr said smoothly as he strode forwards.

"Uh oh, he's mad," Jubilee whispered.

"You aren't thinking of throwing that at me, are you, snowflake?" asked Colossus.

"Oh who me? I was saving it for JUBILEE!"

"You jerk!" she cried. Nightcrawler grabbed her waist and she yelped as she was suddenly one place and then another.

"That's cheating!" Bobby protested. "HEY!"

"Ugh I'm gonna hurl," Jubilee gasped as she reeled and caught Nightcrawler's waist.

"My apologies…. I had forgotten the side effects of passengers…" Kurt apologized, and then felt something wet slam into the back of his head. "Ach!"

"Drake, if I wasn't about to puke, you'd be…" Jubilee gasped.

"Think fast!" Kitty laughed as she shot out of the floor and dumped a cup of ice down Bobbie's shirt.

"Nice Pryde… but you can't hide forever!" Bobby laughed as she phased through the wall. Nightcrawler helped lay Jubilee on the sofa and then teleported around to anticipate where Pryde would next phase.

"I think not," said Colossus as he dodged a snowball, and then caught the next. HE threw it back at Bobby, who ducked.

"Got you!" Kurt laughed as he grabbed Kitty and started to tickle her before she could phase.

"Oh no… Pete, help me… the Bamf's got me!" she laughed.

"The WHAT?" Jubilee asked, turning a shade of green.

"The… stop it Kurt… oh no, not THERE… Peter, hey stop…" Kitty gasped before Nightcrawler let her go and teleported away to appear near Jubilee.

"You all right, liebchen…"

"Um… no…" Jubilee gasped.

"Wait I'll get some water," Kitty said as she disappeared. Bobby rushed over and sat near Jubilee, grabbing a trashcan. She soon was reacquainted with her lunch as Drake guided her into the right place.

"You okay?" asked Bobby.

"Quick thinking," Colossus nodded.

"Years of practice… considering the parties my sister went to, and came home hungover… we used to keep a bucket around…"

"Not funny," said Kitty.

"It wasn't meant to be funny," said Bobby as Kitty handed Nightcrawler the glass of water, and helped dab Jubilee's face clean.

"Easy now, you okay?" asked Kitty.

"I feel sick. When's the room gonna stop spinning…"

"It's my fault," Kurt sighed. "I'm very sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, fuzzy, it was fun while it lasted," Jubilee chuckled weakly.

"Why don't you take her upstairs, Kitty," said Colossus. "Or shall I?"

"Better if you carry her, Peter, cause I don't have the hang of phasing more than one person yet," Kitty said. Peter picked her up gently and Kitty led the way to her room.

"Nice going, blue," Bobby rolled his eyes.

"IT was only a bit of fun," Nightcrawler protested.

"You know your porting makes people sick what were you thinking dude?" Bobby snapped.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you liked her," said Nightcrawler.

"Don't' change the subject, you're dead meat," Bobby fumed as he threw a snowball at the blue furred mutant. Nightcrawler vanished and the snowball went sailing across the room before it hit another target just walking in.

"Did I miss something?" asked Alex as he walked in.

"Oopsie," Bobby groaned. "That wasn't meant for you, it was meant for that… Smurf with a tail…"

"Drake, drake, drake, when are you gonna learn not to pitch snowballs at a teleporter?" Alex asked. "Especially when you hit the wrong target and get a swirlie…"'

"You are NOT putting my head down the john, dude!" Bobby laughed as he rushed past Alex, and the two of them began to wrestle. Nightcrawler stood on the side of the wall and watched as Jean Grey and Lorna walked in, shaking their heads.

"Boys," they snorted, exchanging glances.

"Don't look at me," Nightcrawler laughed. "I didn't throw the first snowball…"

"Bobby, you KNOW you aren't supposed to do that in the house!" Jean said.

"Yes mommy!" Bobby mocked as Alex had him in a play sleeper hold.

"Guys, knock it off!" Lorna sighed. "When will you two stop beating on each other… I'm NOT impressed okay?"

"Shall we?" Jean winked.

"Yeah," Lorna laughed. Both boys were suddenly wrapped in TK and magnetic energies and pulled apart to float in midair. Kurt laughed as he saw both girls dealing out their own bit of mischief.

"Now are you two going to BEHAVE?" asked Jean.

"Or shall we take this outside… over the swimming pool?" asked Lorna with a wink.

"No way!" Alex yelped.

"We'll be good!" Bobby promised.

"I don't think they sound sincere do you, Jean?" asked Lorna.

"This is too good to miss," said Jean. "And they are so asking for it… Kurt open the door will you?"

* * *


	7. First Date

**__**

Chapter 7

* * *

"I could have killed them," whispered Michelle as she looked up at Hank.

"You weren't in your right mind, Shelly," said Hank gently. "Don't go blaming yourself…"

"Well I think I should," she said.

"Look who's awake," said Jean as she walked in and smiled. She carried a large bouquet of flowers, and set it down on the bedside table.

"Jean… I'm so sorry…"

"Forget it, it's okay…" she said as she hugged Michelle. "You feeling any better?"

"I still have a headache the size of a mountain," she moaned. "Did I hurt anyone…"

"Well Wolverine's got a few scratches, but at least he's got his skin intact…" joked Jean.

"That's not funny," Michelle said as she choked.

"Look, he's okay. You're okay… Rogue is okay…"

"I didn't act myself…" Michelle hugged her body as she shivered.

"Michelle, please… look… we know that you went through some nasty stuff at Weapon X… we were there too remember…"

"Not as long as I… or Logan were…"

"No, but it isn't like we don't have some CLUE," Jean sighed. "Won't you stop shutting us out? We're your friends and we're worried about you…"

"Rogue almost killed me… perhaps she is right… I am dangerous…"

"Please… Wolverine was far worse off than you were. And he's one of the team. Heck he scares half the people, but he's come through. You'll do the same…" Jean said as she grasped Michelle's hand. "I want to help you, dummy… is that so hard to ask?"

"You might not like what you see in my head… I don't like what I see…"

"I promise I won't go anywhere you don't want me to," Jean said softly.

"Thank you…" she said. "I'll let you know… but somehow I don't think a guided tour will help…"

"Well I mean being a friend, there to talk like," Jean corrected her. "I'm your team leader, and your friend. And I wasn't there when you and Rogue needed me. I feel guilty…"

"Yes, but it wasn't your fault…"

"IT was. A leader should know when to step in and mediate things before they get outta hand. I didn't do that… and Rogue almost killed you, and Logan almost skewered her…"

"Logan… did I hurt him… you said that he was injured but…"

"Healing factor fixed him up good. Looks like you're not so bad off yourself… you had a crushed wrist, and multiple cuts, and your neck was almost broken when Rogue pinned you to that wall. And yet Hank's telling me you're only gonna have to stay in here for a week if that…"

"Jean… something happened to me… I… I'm not what you think…" she said.

"Easy, it's okay. You don't have to tell me," said Jean as she stopped her. "Not all at once. Logan didn't' tell me everything, and maybe it's better if we don't know till you're ready to face it…"

"Thank you," said Mariko softly. "You are one of the best friends I have had…"

"I try," Jean smiled as she hugged her across the bed.

"Where's Logan now?" asked Mariko.

"He's sleeping. He didn't leave your side for a moment," said Jean slowly. "He was there, talking to you, holding your hand and stuff. That's not like him…"

"No it isn't," Hank said. "I had to chase him away a number of times…"

"Really," Michelle trailed off. She remembered his kiss on her lips, and shivered.

"I think he likes you," said Jean slowly. "Really…"

"Maybe so," Mariko said, wary about admitting anything to Jean. There was bad blood between her and Logan, and she didn't want to make waves.

"Just be careful, Michelle. He's a heart breaker, and I don't want you to get stomped on… I might as well tell you what happened between him and me… why I'm the queen bitch of the north when he's around sometimes…"

"You don't have to…"

"Yes I do," said Jean. "You need to hear my side, and decide for yourself if you're going to go anywhere with Logan."

* * *

"How is she?" Logan asked as he glanced over at what Hank was peering through.

"She's going to pull through all right. Which is a huge surprise…"

"Healing factor, huh?" Logan asked quietly. "You looking at her blood? She ain't a lab rat…"

"Logan, she's my friend. So would you stop acting like such an ass?" Hank snorted.

"Okay you win, dogbreath," said Logan. "But what are you looking at that's got your underwear in a wad?"

"Her blood sample is unusual. Blood type is extremely rare by itself. But when we did her genescan we originally saw the potential for spontaneous polymer generation from carbon dioxide and water in the normal atmosphere. Yet we never counted on secondary mutant powers such as these…"

"Simple answer, dogbreath. She was probably experimented on like I was…' said Wolverine annoyed. "I coulda told ya that…"

"Do you know what they did to her?"

"Have a pretty good idea, but remember I knew her before she had THIS done to her…"

"What THIS do you mean?"

"The fast healing… the berserker rage," Wolverine snorted. "Why are you looking at ME like that?"

"Her blood sample contains elements remarkably similar to yours… perhaps…"

"I wasn't there when they did anything to her…" Logan said quickly. "How the hell should I know what was done…"

"Maybe it's not you… but another with the same factor," Hank shook his head.

"What are you talking about? What the hell does this mean?" Logan demanded as he followed Hank around the lab. The scientist was pacing around, grabbing his notebooks and typing intermittently on the keyboard of his computer.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database of the mutants that were enrolled in the Weapon X program. Complete with genetic scans. I accessed Michelle's and I found something disturbing… she's not who she seems?"

"Say what?" Wolverine asked.

"There were more than just two people with the last name Yashida…" said Hank.

"Did you say Yashida?" asked Logan, blinking. The name fishooked something in his brain, and he was struggling to reel it in but not succeeding. It plunged back into the lake of his muddled memories.

"You familiar with the family?"

"Only that one family by that name has a lot of power. They're nobility. The Yashida clan I'm thinking of once had ties to the Yakuza…"

"Stars and garters," Hank muttered.

"But they were cleaning house when I last heard… or could remember," said Logan slowly. "One of my missions was to Japan… and I remember stomping Yakuza alongside Creed. One of our last missions that we didn't' end up killing each other on…"

"What was the nature of the mission?"

"Take down the drug ring, in Madripoor," said Wolverine. "And we did. Except there was a problem. One of the ringleaders was a member of Clan Yashida…"

"Oh my…"

"He was pretty close to the leader. He was buddy-buddy with a guy named Shinobi Shaw… son of Sebastian Shaw… his old man's leader of the Hellfire club or something… anyway, it's a small world. Yashida clan fell into disgrace, but SHIELD worked out a deal that they'd help them clean house in exchange for some political secrets and intel."

"So it was an unholy alliance."

"Not really. Back scratching. The leader cut a deal. He sent some members of his own family, kids to train in the Weapon X program. There were about five of them. We ended up training them… at least Creed did. And that's as much as I can remember…"

"Was Michelle one of the names?"

"I don't remember," Logan muttered. "There was a Shiro, a Yukio… then there was a girl named Yuriko Oyama… but she wasn't Yashida… and then there was Viper. Nasty bitch. And three others…"

"Are you sure you don't' remember?"

"I remember Michelle coming and bringing me food," said Logan. "But I didn't know her name. Only her scent. I was pretty much out of it. But I do know that Creed took a liking to her… and just what happened I hate to think of…"

"He didn't…"

"Don't smell any trace of him on her, or anything she owns, but there's a hint of something wild…" said Logan slowly.

"Most likely you smell the healing factor that is in her blood and body, similar to your own. But you're not going to like this next part."

"I hate it already, dogbreath," he muttered.

"It says here, that they were performing research into fusing this healing factor from mutants like you and Sabretooth into other test subjects. And some of them were Clan Yashida. They were trying to make better fighters…"

"So they did that when they gave me these damn bones and claws," Wolverine snorted.

"Michelle's name is listed as one of the subjects for the first time. She's only mentioned among the scientists who were staffing the polymer team. But it said in this confidential file that she was demarcated for the testing… project boomerang…"

"God… so that means…"

"They took the cells and blood samples from Victor Creed," said Hank slowly.

"Son of a BITCH," Logan snarled, his claws unsheathing. Angrily he swiped at the monitor, and Hank grabbed it and somersaulted over the table as Logan's claws hit empty air.

"What the hell was that about?" Hank yelled. "You almost destroyed my computer you ass!"

"He… he… put his FILTH into her… that fuckin bastard!" Logan growled, his eyes blue slits as he heaved, and his hackles rose.

"Logan… I hate it too…"

"God fucking DAMN him!" Logan roared. "I will kill him, rip his THROAT out when I next see him!"

"Logan, stop it!" said Hank angrily. "If you care anything for her, don't you see that she can't know about this…"

"Shit," Logan gasped, hanging on the edge of the counter and heaving up and down.

"Does this mean you…"

"It doesn't change how I feel, if that's what you mean, dog breath," Logan muttered quietly as he inhaled deeply. "Just another fuckin nail in Sabretooths' coffin when I find him…"

"You care for her…"

"Figure it out yerself, genius… damn I wish you'd mind your own fuckin' business…" Logan snarled as he left. As he stormed out of the infirmary, tears rolled down a set of cheeks. Mariko felt a lump in her throat as she saw Hank flop down in the chair and wring his hands in grief.

* * *

Mariko felt her tears pouring as she sobbed. Sitting in her bed she lay on her side, and hugged her knees. Her entire world was even more complicated than before. Now Logan knew part of her nasty little secret how could she ever face him again?

"Are you in there?" came a knock at the door.

"Go away please," Michelle said softly. "I don't' want to talk to anyone."

"Tough, cause I'm gonna stand out here till you do," said Jean. The knob jiggled from TK waves and Mariko snorted. Raising her hand, she erected a barrier of plastic to block the entrance.

"I said leave me be," said Mariko sharply. "Just don't concern yourself…"

"Look, I know you're upset…"

"I don't want to talk… it's too painful," muttered Mariko.

"I can stand out here a long time. We can do this the hard way or the easy way…" Jean called. There came a whine, and the door suddenly swirled with energy. It exploded and Michelle managed to erect a shield to keep out the debris.

"Remy sorry, but you gotta let us help," Gambit said as he stood by the door.

"Gambit you dumb shit! I didn't want you to blow open the door!" Jean fumed.

"Why you upset, it did the trick," Gambit said.

"Just leave me be," she sniffled as Jean walked in, with Storm and Gambit, and Scott.

"Michelle, we're worried sick…" Scott said carefully. "You're an X-Man… we need to support each other…"

"Is this about Logan… or Rogue?" asked Jean.

"No, it's about me… I'm not what you think," Mariko sobbed.

"Don't you think that we know you're going through hell?" asked Jean as she hugged Mariko. Gambit stroked her shoulder.

"We're your teammates and friends, don't do this…" said Scott.

"I…" Mariko trailed off as Storm sat on her other side, and she felt them standing there. "I am not worthy…"

"Bullshit," said Scott with a sigh.

"You're an X Man. As long as you're here, we stand together," Jean said as she held Mariko to her. In the Danger room the latest session had wrapped up. "Time to call it a day, people," Scott called.

"Weekend!" Bobby and Gambit chorused.

"All right, party!" Hank whooped.

"Ready to have some fun?" Lorna winked at Jean. They high-fived and slowly moved up behind Alex and Scott standing there toweling off.

"Want to have a beer at Harry's?" asked Nightcrawler as he teleported next to Colossus.

"No thank you. I believe I have some other plans," Pyotr said as he looked at Kitty.

"Hey elf," said Logan. "You want to go out for a brew?"

"Sure," said Kurt. "Are we meeting anyone, or bringing anyone?"

"For you, maybe, but me…" Kurt followed his gaze to the Japanese woman who stood near Jubilee and Kitty, toweling off.

"Ahhhh you are hoping to get closer and personal with the fraulein?" asked Kurt.

"Yep," Wolverine nodded.

"Perhaps I should call that girl Amanda that I met at…"

"Wouldn't kill ya, elf," Wolverine said as he slugged him on the back.

"Are you going to the party, Kitty?" Peter asked her, as he walked over.

"Well depends on how late I can stay up past my BEDTIME," she said pointedly.

As Logan was talking to Nightcrawler, Mariko quickly exited the Danger room, excusing herself from Jubilee. Storm followed her, taking her shoulder. "Michelle, are you all right… you've been rather quiet the last few days…"

"I'm getting better," she said slowly.

"Are you coming to the party?"

"Maybe," she said softly. "I don't know… I might just curl up with a good movie and a pint of ice cream…"

"Want some company? Hank and I would love you to come hang out with us," Storm said gently. "You shouldn't be alone…"

"I guess that won't be too bad," said Mariko. "Maybe we should all just go out somewhere instead of staying here…"

"There you are…" Logan said as he stood behind her and she flinched. "Storm, Michelle, would you two lovely ladies consent to joining us for a brew? Elf's buying…"

"Storm?" asked Kurt.

"Well that might be just what we need…" said Storm thoughtfully. "Michelle… I can help you pick out an outfit…"

"Sure, why don't we go now…" said Michelle.

"What, and miss out on hanging with us, all hot and sweaty after a workout?" Logan whispered in her ear. She felt Logan's hands slid around her waist, and slowly walked out of his embrace. He frowned slightly, and stepped back, with a frustrated growl in his throat. Kurt noticed, and raised an eyebrow, his yellow eyes widening in a question.

"Hank?" Storm asked as the Beast wandered over. "We're going out… want to come?"

"Sure," said Hank. "I'll just get cleaned up… and Kurt I've got a new toy… an image inducer that…"

"What's the matter, pal, afraid of the face you were born with?" asked Wolverine. "Or in your case… stuck with?"

"Easy for you, you're not so obvious as me," said Hank.

"He is when he's pissed," said Storm with a grin.

"Hey, I resemble that remark, Roro," Logan teased. He tried again to casually lean his arm on Michelle's shoulder. Swallowing hard, she let him this time. He shouldn't see anything was amiss. Now if she could only hold it together long enough to get out of his way at the bar.

"He's housebroken," Mariko joked as she cracked a smile.

"She skewered you," Kurt chuckled.

"Okay people, don't just stand around! The professor's gone, so you know what THAT means," Scott barked.

"While the cat's away, the mice will play," Hank quoted.

"That's right, dogbreath," Logan teased. "And you know what that means ladies…"

"Happy hour at Harry's?" Storm said.

"Will they card us?" asked Jean dubiously.

"Maybe you could use your powers of persuasion," said Logan with a sneer.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," said Jean as she looped her arm through Scott's. Hank rested his hand on Storm's back, and Logan continued to lean his gloved hand on Mariko's shoulder. She smiled bravely, but felt ill to her stomach.

"C'mon ladies, are we going to get ready or NOT?" asked Lorna with a laugh.

"Ready," she said. "But what about the X babies?"

"Yeah what about us?" Jubilee asked, folding her arms across her chest. "We supposed to hang here while you big kids go get stinking drunk off your ass…"

"Jubilee," sighed Michelle. "If you'd like, I could stay behind and keep you company…"

"What, and miss the fun?" asked Logan. "You crazy? You need the night out… someone else will baby-sit…"

"But…"

"C'mon let's go get you something to WEAR," said Jean as she grabbed Mariko's wrist. "C'mon Lorna, Storm… let's turn our closets inside out…"

"Hey…" Logan barked. "I'm not finished here…"

"We'll bring her back in one piece gentlemen…" said Jean as she looked meaningfully at the guys clustered around.

"But I don't…" Mariko protested.

"You're not getting out of this, missy," said Lorna. "I've got an outfit that's so you…"

"Very well," she sighed, and saw Logan's puzzled look. He seemed put out, and she felt a wave of anger and nausea at herself. There was no hiding anything from him, damn it.

"I don't get it," Logan muttered. "Something's wrong with Shelly…"

"Oh maybe she needs to get out like the rest of us," said Alex. "Besides, what's it to you anyway, Mister Romance…"

"Do me a favor and shut up, Alex," Logan snorted as he walked out. "Mind yer own damn business…"

"What crawled up HIS ass?" whispered Alex.

"Gambit don't know. But probably typical. Wait till he get a few glasses of scotch in him… and a few cigars…"

"Yeah, that'll straighten him out…" Bobby laughed.

"You're staying here…"

"No way, leader man! I promise I won't drink," Bobby retorted.

"All right, you can go. Be glad that Dr. MacTaggert's here while the Professor's gone to watch the kids…" said Scott with a hint of warning. "Don't abuse your privileges…"

"Yeah yeah, I gotcha loud an clear, Summers," said Bobby. "Now why are we siting around waiting? Last one in the showers is dead…"

"You sonova… better not use up all the hot water!" Alex shouted as he rushed off after Bobby. Gambit and the others dispersed, leaving Scott frowning slightly. He had seen Logan rush off in a huff, and wondered what had happened to trigger it this time.

* * *


	8. Mariko questions her worthiness

**__**

Chapter 8

* * *

"Give her some space," Kurt said as Logan puffed on a swisher sweets.

"Yeah, right.." he mumbled. "Giving me the cold shoulder…"

"She's probably nervous. I mean you aren't exactly used to dating anyone on the team," said Colossus.

"Maybe not, but I get enough grief from Jean. I didn't expect Michelle to be the ice queen," muttered Wolverine.

"Maybe you need to forget her and just go trawling for babes," joked Nightcrawler. "Kidding…"

"Says you, elf," muttered Wolverine in a huff. "Lucky you're my buddy, or I'd knock you into next Tuesday…"

"Almost six o'clock," said Nightcrawler. "I don't know about you, guys but I'm going to see if there is any hot water left…"

He vanished in a bamf of imploding air, and Colossus waved his hand as Logan winced. "Dammit I hate it when he does that!" Logan cursed.

"Something on your mind?" asked Colossus.

"Nothing I wanna spill," said Wolverine as he threw his cigar stump into a nearby planter. "If ya don't mind…"

"Okay," Colossus shrugged. "Your loss…"

Wolverine grunted in affirmation, watching them leave. He glanced around, hoping to catch some sign of Michelle or one of the girls. However he didn't catch any scents that were anywhere near recent. Not within the past few minutes. What had he done wrong, he wondered. All he wanted was to show her a little TLC with some PDAs…

Was she ashamed of being seen with him? Did she not want people to know they were interested in one another? Or was she really interested in someone else. Logan frowned. She'd given him no indication. Yet she'd been avoiding him with excuses since she got out of the infirmary. At first he'd stayed away to give her space. Then it got downright annoying.

"Gotta do something about that," Logan decided as he rushed into the house. "Time to bring out the big guns and blow her away…"

* * *

"You might want to try this," Michelle said as she held up a small green minidress to Lorna.

"Ohhh it's SO the same color as my hair… it's even got sparkles…"

"And you thought she didn't have anything for clubbing?" Ororo chuckled. They were in the common ladies bathroom, trying on various outfits and helping one another with their hair and makeup. Mariko had her hair twisted up in two sticks in a bun, while she walked around in a kimono deciding what to wear.

"I like this…" Jean said as she held up a little black dress to Mariko. "This will get you some attention…"

"Not the sort she'd want," laughed Storm. "Although…"

"That silver dress you have Lorna… it might fit Ororo…" said Jean.

"We are not the same size and you know it…"

"Well I've got the white one… the shiny strapless with the bustier…" said Jean. "We're the same size…"

"True," said Ororo. Jean stared at the hanger rack, and the garment floated through the air to collide lightly with Storm. It hovered just before her chest.

"Looks nice," Michelle nodded. "Coordinates with your eyes and hair…"

"I agree, girlfriend," Lorna nodded. "Mind if I wear this?"

"Go ahead," Mariko smiled, as she took the yellow dress that was low cut, and slit up one side into a stall to try on.

"Okay… now… what about you, Jean?" asked Ororo. "Maybe this…"

"Ohhhh you are shitting me," Jean opened her mouth at the blue mesh dress that left little else to the imagination.

"How cold is that going to be?" Mariko tapped her chin. "Color's right… but if it were a little more green.

"Scott will kill you," Ororo said. "But I think it's worth it…"

"Okay, Michelle, your turn… with all the awesome clothes you have… hey… what's THIS… normally I'm not typecasting but…"

"I have something," Michelle sighed as she went over and picked a wraparound neru collar jacket with a dragon curling across it on the front.

"Are you nuts? You got nice boobs, you gotta show them off," said Jean.

"I'd rather not…" said Mariko. "But it has a short skirt…"

"That might work… but seriously…"

"She can always take the jacket off, if she wears the right top with it," said Storm. "I think this halter top will work…"

She held up one of her form fitting bustier with spaghetti straps and a built in bra. Mariko realized she wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon. Faking a smile she nodded, and hoped her Weapon X training would hide Jean's senses enough to bow out gracefully. After all they'd done to help her get better and distract her, the least she could do is indulge them till they were suitably distracted. Then slip out through a bathroom window or something.

A few minutes later they had made their final choices and were helping one another. Mariko was busy running the straightener over Ororo's long white tresses. Jean was fussing over Lorna's eyeshadow while Lorna had her hair in curlers. Mariko's long straight hair was still up in its messy bun, and she managed to finish the last bit of hair without burning Ororo.

"Thanks," Ororo nodded. "That's NICE…"

"Isn't Rogue coming?" asked Lorna.

"She might, and might not, depending on how she feels. I sent Jubilee to see if she was up for a night out… she should be here with us," said Jean.

"Yeah," nodded Mariko as she put the straightening iron down, and then moved to help put silver eyeshadow to complete Storm's look.

"You should do this professionally," Lorna said to Jean. "And you're not so bad yourself… now will you sit down and let one of US get you cleaned up?"

"Sorry…" Mariko said half heartedly as she submitted to Jean's advice. She wore makeup often in Japan, but it was either the formal type, or the more subdued girly look that was popular in Japan. Here she was determined to let them play real life Barbie on her. It made them happy.

"Oh, you are gonna turn heads," said Jean as she picked a reddish lipstick, and frosted it with gloss. "Now… this eyeliner will go just great… look up…"

"Thanks Jean," she said softly.

"Don't even worry about it. We're gonna have fun…" Jean whistled through her lip. "There… what do you girls think?"

"Dragon lady," joked Lorna. "To be politically incorrect…"

"What's a little among friends," Storm laughed. "Now, who's car are we taking?"

"You mean we're not riding with the guys?" asked Michelle.

"Nope, we'll take my car, and let 'em drool," said Jean. Michelle breathed with relief.

"Hey, calm down," said Lorna. "We'll be there soon enough… its Scott's way of humoring me…"

"Get ready, we have to GO!" Rogue said as she burst in.

"Rogue!" Jean laughed. "Nice threads girl!"

"You are going!" said Michelle.

"Of course Shelly girl," she laughed. "Didn't recognize ya for a moment…"

"Thanks," she nodded. "You also look very pretty…"

Rogue nodded with a smile. "Now, who's taking who?"

"I've got room for three, but five…"

"Maybe I could borrow Alex's car," said Lorna. "He won't mind…"

"I've got a ride," said Michelle. "You can use my Mercedes…"

"Oooh we love ya! Room for five?" asked Storm.

"All of us could cram into it…" said Michelle. "And you can drive it Rogue… or Ororo…"

"Sweet," Rogue laughed. "WE got a stylish set a wheels girls!"

"Let's GO!" Lorna laughed. They all rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing their coats as they adjusted to walking in ankle breakers. Already they saw Scott's sportscar and Alex's car pulling away. Logan's jeep was still parked, and Mariko wondered if he'd ridden with the others.

"Hey, got room for one more?" Kitty asked.

"You're too young to get in the club, sugah," said Rogue softly.

"Let her come along…" said Jean. "Just this once… her man's looking for her…"

"Thanks," Kitty laughed.

"Two cars then," nodded Jean. Lorna grinned. Ororo caught the keys Michelle tossed her and they walked out to divvy up.

Rogue got into Jean's sportscar. Lorna, Ororo, Kitty and Michelle piled into her white convertible Mercedes. The engine roared with 250 horsepower and Ororo squealed with delight as she floored the pedal. Rogue turned on a loud Lila Cheney song, while Michelle passed an Aerosmith CD to Lorna. The song Dream On was up first, and the ladies all laughed to each other. Wind blew lightly in their hair and they rode with the windows down.

* * *

Along the windy road they managed to run, till they reached New Salem Center. Other cars were out with windows down, and they saw the guys had already parked their rides. Several motorcycles were pulled up, including one very nice Harley Davidson Softail that caught Mariko's eye.

"I used to ride something like that in Japan," she whispered. "But it was a Suzuki…"

"Hey, no rice rockets here," Rogue joked. "KIDDING!"

"They run on the little gerbils that run in a wheel," Michelle giggled. Rogue looked decidedly relieved as they all walked through the large wooden doors.

"Ugh, who ordered country western night?" winced Storm. A Garth Brooks song was playing and the ladies exchanged looks.

"It ain't THAT bad," Rogue said. "It's an acquired taste. An look, the guys already got a table…"

"A pool table?" asked Kitty.

Jean lead the way, and the guys stood up, waiving over. Cyclops wore a green shirt, and Hank and Kurt were wearing similar garb with jeans. Alex had a button up bowling shirt while there was no sign of Wolverine. Peter caught sight of Kitty and waved her over.

"Nice," said Kitty as she took in the sight of him wearing a loose red button up shirt and black jeans.

"Ditto," said Peter.

"Jean what on EARTH are you wearing?" Scott whispered as he saw her take her sweater off. "That dress looks like it's gonna fall off!"

"Live with it, lover," she breathed in his ear.

"Trouble in paradise," said Ororo as she stood near Hank and Kurt.

"Liebchen you are exquisite," he said as he kissed Ororo's hand.

"Looking nice Michelle," said Hank as he whistled at her miniskirt and tall black boots. The Chinese silk jacket was buttoned up, hiding the skimpy top Ororo had chosen for her. They all sat down around the table, and began to order drinks. Actually it was Michelle who first did the honors, and everyone got comfortable.

"Where's Mister sunshine?" Bobby joked.

"Oh, he's seeing a guy about a horse," said Alex.

"Watering the daisies and that good shit," chuckled Bobby back.

"Drake, it's too early to be using that type of language," said Hank.

"Oh, and miss out on using those fifty cent words, gimmie a break," Drake said as he picked up a beer and sipped it.

"Cherie, you are exquisite," Gambit said as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed his cheek. Rogue wasn't giving her a dirty look at least. She was busy looking at how good Drake actually looked in his outfit. He cleaned up well.

"Logan, there you are," said Kurt as he saw Wolverine come back form the direction of the bar. He held a few bottles of import Dinkle acker. Tight leather pants, a silk button up shirt, and jacket all were stunning, and complemented the steel-toed boots that were polished nicely. His hair was slicked back and she smelled a hint of cologne. Mariko choked because he looked so incredibly gorgious, and she had a sinking suspicion it was all for her benefit. He would be so dissapointed later when he found out it was all for nothing.

"One for you, one for the Russian, and one for you, Jeannie…"

"I've got a drink already…" she smirked at him as she twisted her arm through Scott's.

"I'll take it," Kitty said.

"Nuh uh, punkin," he shook his head. "I think this lovely lady here would enjoy a nice cold brew… especially since its Labatts…"

"Thank you," Michelle whispered as he leaned over and his chest brushed her shoulder as he set it down. He took the empty seat next to her, and she smiled nervously at him.

"Can I tell a certain lady how incredibly easy on the eyes she looks right now?" he asked, sliding his hand over hers. Lightly he rubbed the back and she felt herself melting inside. Just the slightest touch of his skin to hers drove her crazy. In the next moment she felt rotten and petty for sitting there and making him think she was worth his attention.

Gambit sat on her other side, and Rogue sat next to him. She wore gloves even with her dress, which had a bodystocking under it that was flesh colored. Kurt sat next to Logan on his other side while Kitty was sandwiched between him and Pyotr. Alex and Lorna were next, followed by Jean and Scott. Bobby was next to Hank and Storm. The conversations whirled around them and Michelle picked up her beer and drained it quickly.

"This is not going to be enough," she muttered.

"Another darlin?" asked Logan gently. She nodded eagerly and he got up to get her another from the bar.

"He's actually looking civilized," joked Rogue. "Wonder what came over him?"

"Got the biker dude thing down," said Kurt in his German accent.

"Is that his Harley out there?" asked Bobby.

"Wolverine has a Harley?" asked Michelle.

"You didn't know? Jeez," Kitty chuckled. "Well he does keep it locked up till the spring. He only digs it out when he's ready to cruise…"

"He rode THAT here?" Michelle muttered.

"Some lucky girl's gonna have FUN going wild," Jean laughed.

Michelle felt like she wanted to sink into the floor. However when Logan returned with another Lebatts, she smiled bravely as he settled down next to her. His hand clasped over hers, and he cast her a smile. Lips close to her ear, he whispered, "Glad you showed up, Michelle… I don't know about you, but I've got something special planned, if you're interested…"

"What sort of something special?" she asked.

"All good," he whispered back, running his finger up and down her arm lightly. "You ever take a spin on a 'scoot darlin?"

"As in motor scooter, or as in a full scale motorcycle?" she asked, nervously.

"Let's just say you haven't lived till you've ridden on a Harley," he grinned, showing a feral smile that temporarily inflamed her desires. It was quashed with another sobering realization. Just how long would she let this continue before he would be hurt by her true nature? He may want her now, but the more he spent time with her, he would smell his enemy sooner or later. Recognize the bestial parts of himself in her violent fits of temper. All because of Creed…

* * *

"So elf, the professor gonna be gone ALL weekend?" asked Logan, squeezing Michelle's hand.

"Why ask him?" asked Hank.

"Well… yes… considering he's in Germany right now," said Kurt.

"Oh, what's the occasion now?"

"A conference of top mutant researchers," said Kurt.

"Oh, eggheads R us?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, really," Logan piped in as he downed his whisky sour, and then followed it with a Molson chaser. Michelle glanced across the table to see the fruity grasshoppers, sex on the beach, and Cosmopolitans passing in front of Jean and Lorna. Scott had his arm looped through Jean's, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Hank had his hand over Storm's, and Kitty was threading her arm through that of Pyotr as the conversations droned on. Michelle felt her head pounding with the slight enhancements to her hearing. She was getting a nasty headache and it didn't seem fair that she couldn't get drunk because of some genetic experiment.

"Hey, take it easy… that's the third beer!" Kurt said to her.

"Lay off Elf," said Logan as he slid his arm around Mariko's waist. "Some of us handle our liquor better than others…"

Mariko bit her lip, smiling bravely before she burst into tears. He probably knew, curse him, and was making light of it. Why did his hand feel so good as it slid up and down the bare skin of her back? She grabbed his glass of whisky, and swallowed a bit. Logan chuckled.

"You used to that, darlin?" he asked. "Better try a beer chaser…"

"I'm… fine," she gasped, feeling the burn of the alcohol. How ever did he stand it?

"Way to go, girlfriend!" Lorna laughed.

"Ahl right," Rogue drawled thickly as she started on her third Southern Comfort. Remy was sipping the same glass of wine as he held her gloved hand.

"Cherie, a toast to us… de lovers…"

"Amen, Pepe Le pew," Logan laughed as he raised his glass, and everyone clinked theirs together. Mariko nodded and knocked back her third Labatt's blue. No change. Logan was not even half-buzzed, and neither was she.

_Damn that son of a bitch_ she thought as images of Creed flickered through her head. Jean and Scott were softly kissing one another, and some of the couples were already dancing. Time was whirling, and Mariko was wishing that she were someplace else. She tried to block out the sensory overload of Logan's hand on her back and his laughter and how good his body heat felt next to her. Mariko hadn't even given him much of a look because he had dressed up all for her benefit.

"See you on the dance floor, Hoser," Rogue said.

"Says you, Southern Comfort," he laughed.

"That be a challenge Remy hears?" asked the Cajun.

"Are we gonna let them talk to us like that?" Logan laughed as he gently urged her to a standing position.

"Oh, of course not," she chuckled, and her stomach turned over. He looked like he was having so much fun and all she could do was hate herself for every moment she spent with him. Sooner or later he'd pick up that something was wrong, and then she would have to tell him. How unworthy she was of him, how she knew he was just being nice. Having pity on her.

"You okay darlin? You've been awful quiet lately."

"Huh… oh, sorry," she said.

"Got something on your mind you wanna talk to me about?" he asked gently. She buried her face in his neck.

"I just want to forget everything," she said.

"I can arrange that," he whispered as he pulled her closer and they slow danced to Dream On. Mariko choked, feeling his hands sliding up and down her back so sensually. Jean and Scott twirled by, near Hank and Storm. Alex and Lorna were in their own world and walked back to the table hand in hand. Already an hour had passed in a dreamlike state, and Mariko smiled as bravely as she could.

"You look incredibly gorgeous tonight, Michelle," he whispered in her ear. "Forgot to tell you that…"

"Thank you," she nodded. "You look very nice as well… make that.. .handsome…"

"Aww hell," he laughed. "I wanted to ask you if you were ticked off at me or something. I mean I've been giving you your space but I'm getting worried. Any reason you pulled away from me in the Danger room…"

"I… am not sure," she said.

"You uncomfortable about people seeing you near me? Cause if you are, I'll back off the PDA's… but it'll be awful hard," he whispered as he kissed her ear. Mariko felt the pain stab through her at his words, and gritted her teeth. She felt hot tears form in her eyes and she hugged him tightly, not wanting to look him in the eyes, and wanting to crawl away and hide.

__

"I'm not worthy of him," she told herself over and over.

"You okay? You don't look so good…" he got out.

"That's right… I feel… I feel ill.. I'm sorry…" she said as she breathed deeply, hiding her eyes from him so he wouldn't see her tears. It was all she could do to keep the sobs from racking up from her throat.

"We can go sit down…" he said. "Take it easy… we don't' have to dance…"

"I'm ruining… your night out, I'm sorry," she whispered as he led her over and sat down with her at the table.

"Don't be. No big deal, okay?" he urged, that softness in his deep rough voice twisting her stomach and making her feel horrible.

How could he stand to be near me, she wondered. When I carry that genetic filth from Creed? No longer could she hold back. "Logan… I need I need to go… I don't feel well… I'm sorry…"

"You sick… want me to take you home?" he asked.

"Please, I don't want to ruin your night out…" she wiped at her eyes. "I can call a cab…"

"Don't be stupid, I know you loaned Lorna your car, but I can take you on the motorcycle… I promise I'll drive fast, and if you feel like you need to throw up, I'll just pull over…"

"No, I don't want to put you to the trouble…" she said as she separated herself from him.

"Hey, what's going on here…" he asked sharply. "You've been acting skittish n' screwy all night… what's eating you?"

"I can't do this Logan…" she got out.

"You can't what… what's going on here… you can't what? Can't afford to be seen with me in public is that it… are you nervous…"

"No, I'm not… it's not that," she stammered out. "I…"

"What is it Michelle… c'mon, don't bullshit me…" he said as he felt more and more annoyed.

"I am not worthy," she whispered. "I can't be with you because…"

"What the hell…" he got out as she backed away.

"I can't be with you… I'm not worthy of it… you… I'm not worth it!" she choked out as she broke away from him and pushed through the crowd.

"Michelle… come back here…" he got out as she pushed violently to get to the front of the club and as far away as possible.

"Don't follow me please," she pleaded as she saw Lorna and Jean nearby. Logan suddenly collided with an extremely puzzled Hank.

"Get outta my way!" Wolverine snarled.

"What is going on?" Hank asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out!" Logan snapped. "Someone STOP her…"

"I'm on it," Jean sighed as she rushed out after Michelle. Storm followed her while Lorna blinked in surprise.

"She okay?" asked Alex.

"I don't know… Jean's going out to find her…"

"What did you SAY to her?" Hank demanded.

"Don't start with me, dogbreath! We were just dancing… shit, shit, shit this makes no fuckin sense," Wolverine cursed.

In that instant she was out the front door and into the parking lot. She felt tears running down her face as she pulled off her shoes and ran as fast as she could along the road. The pavement was hard and sharp, but she didn't care. That damn healing factor would make sure it wasn't an issue by the time she reached the Mansion.

* * *


	9. Logan puts the pieces together

**__**

Chapter 9

* * *

"Is she here?" asked a voice. She blocked her thoughts, clamping down her psi shields. She could hear Lorna Dane and Jean Grey calling her name.

She moved as quietly as she could, away from the voices as she moved into the woods. It wouldn't be too hard to find her way back. Even though it was a five-mile hike she could see the stars overhead pointing the directions well enough. An inner guidance was giving her an oddly clear view of where to go, and the moonlight seemed bright enough to allow her to make her way through the otherwise pitch darkness.

Finally when she was outside the range of their voices she collapsed by a stream and began to cry. The babbling rush of water drowned out her sobs. She bent over double, hugging her knees and clenching her teeth as she let her anger drain from her.

__

"Michelle where ARE you?" came Jean's mental query. _"We're worried SICK!"_

"I needed to get away… I don't feel good…"

__

"Girl what is going on? Logan's worried sick! He's giving me nine shades of holy hell!"

"He shouldn't' worry. I can take care of myself," Mariko telepathed back. "I can't…"

__

"Michelle, if you didn't want to go you should have told us…"

"I did… I mean I… oh I can't think anymore. Please… don't try to find me. I'm going to make my way back to the mansion…"

__

"Now you're nuts," said Jean's acid reply_. "I'll come find you… Storm can track you with my guidance and fly you back…"_

"Please I'm begging you don't… Jean… I can't stand to be around anyone now…"

__

"Michelle…" came Jean's sigh.

"Trust me on this Jean. I need to work through this alone. I promise when we're back at the mansion I'll explain. I'm sorry I ruined your night out…"

__

"If that's the way you want it… but if you change your mind…" Jean trailed off. Mariko willed the wall around her mind, cursing and hoping that she would leave her alone.

Curling up and hugging her knees, she buried her chin in them. Tearing at her hair and wishing she could tear out what had mingled with her blood. That part of her that was Logan's worst enemy. She couldn't stand to think of him being with her when Creed's blood flowed in her veins. He'd heard about it no doubt. Even if he was accepting it, she couldn't.

The cold wasn't too bad; she rationalized as she sat there under the tree. She sipped some of the water and pulled the leaves around to make some sort of a place to sit. It was cold, and slightly damp, but she welcomed the silence. Something seemed neutral about it. It wouldn't judge her unworthy.

A crackle through the trees caught her ears. She snapped to attention, adrenaline pounding. Something was there, and she could hear it. Even though it moved silently she knew something wasn't right. Call it a warrior's instinct or the byproduct of that factor she hated. Whatever it was it was moving quietly but still letting some noise be heard.

"It wants me to know it's looking for me," she said. If it was Logan she couldn't face him. Not after how she had humiliated and dishonored him before his friends.

* * *

Logan paused at the edge of the woods, shaking his head in disbelief. Did she honestly think the situation was bad enough to run away from? 'Love to know what's runnin' through that mind of yours Hon...' he thought to himself. He sighed and crouched low to the ground, picking up her scent immediately. He started into the woods, slowly and quietly. He didn't want to startle her into fleeing deeper into the woods.

He picked up her scent getting stronger, and another scent along with it...blood. 'Damn...she must have cut herself on somethin'...Hang on...I'm comin' ' he pleaded mentally, hoping she hadn't injured herself in anyway.

Mariko's enhancements were coming to fruition now that she knew about them. She could actually see well enough in the dark without a flashlight. From tree to tree she wended her way, hoping she could reach the mansion five miles away.

Her feet were hurting, cut on the branches and she realized she must have been bleeding. "Great..."

Angrily she plunged further in till she reached a stream. She washed her feet off and saw that she was already healing. The alcohol was already metabolized.

"Damn can't even get drunk," she said to herself. Why was she running? She had seen Wolverine flip out at Hank over something regarding Creed. Did he know? If he did... he would hate her. But if he had heard and was still acting like this... was it out of pity? Either way the logic made no sense. It was instinct.

He sped up, still moving quietly and thanked whatever powers that be when he saw her up ahead at a stream. He heard her say something to her self and chuckled. "You really oughta stop that habit of yours...talkin to yourself..." he spoke out loud.

She balked, and splashed forwards in the stream, instinct telling her to run. He couldn't know. If he did, it would only serve to hurt him later. Every time she would kiss him or heal or send into a rage he'd remember it was because of Creed. And hate her for it.

"Hey!" he yelled jumping after her. "Hey calm down damnit! I'm not gonna hurt ya for cryin out loud!" He reached out to steady her and looked over her briefly. She seemed relatively fine except for the bruises and cuts on her feet and the fact that she was freaking out over something. She tripped and fell, giving up. He would hunt her down wherever she would go.

"Michelle," came his voice and she bit her lip, not wanting to answer. "I know you're here… don't run from me…"

Hearing the crack of twigs and the splash of water only ten feet away, she bit her lips, she let her tears flow freely. He knew she was there, and he was going to come and make her face how she had angered him. For his own good she had to tell him that she never wanted to see him again. How he was better off with someone else. Someone worthy of him. Not her. It hardly seemed rational, her brain told her. After all, he had killed too. But the secret she harbored was far too much for her to bear. Sooner or later it would fester and destroy the bond developing between them.

"Michelle, come on, it's cold out here, and I know you're not gonna want to spend the night out here without someone… and I'll be damned if I'm gonna leave your ass out here…" Logan said distinctly.

"Don't... please don't... I'm not..." she trailed off.

"Hey...I'm not gonna hurt you. Please just calm down and get outta this freezin' water before you catch a cold. I just wanna talk..." he said soothingly. He felt the freezing water creeping up his jeans and soaking in... And he was only ankle deep, where as she'd fallen in.

She shivered on the rocks, sobbing. "I'm not... I'm not worth it!"

"What's going on. Talk to me… I told you if you needed to talk, I'd be here! Here I am!"

"There is nothing to say. I can't see you anymore Logan," she answered.

"Michelle, what the HELL is this about? What's this coming from?" he asked. "You're not talking sense! Is it because you're ashamed to be with me? Because I'm not buying it! I know that's bull… so why don't you TRY again?"

"No," she sobbed as she heard the pain in his voice. It tore her heart out. "I… it is I who is the unworthy one. I cannot be around you… because I have something inside me that will always remind you of your greatest foe… I care about you too much to shame you…"

"I'm sick n' tired of that, Michelle. You and I've gone through a lot of shit. And you owe me a better explanation than THAT…"

"Logan, I saw you screaming when Hank mentioned Creed in the infirmary…If you knew what I was... you'd run from me now."He leaned down in front of her so she was eye level. "Hey...Read my lips...I don't give a shit about that. Creed's a vindictive son of a bitch who gets his jollies outta torturin' me. You ain't him so don't worry." He stuck his hand out. "Now lets get you off those rocks..."

"No... You don't UNDERSTAND Logan-san..." she said insistently. "He's PART of me... His FILTH pollutes my body... how can you like me?"

"Listen...You ain't him...that's really all that matters right? You're seein' yourself as a monster right now. But you know what I'm seein?"

"But... Beast... he found... my blood... my healing factor... all the things I didn't question... I didn't remember till now... he injected me... with his blood... and it changed me. I denied it... but half of my blood, my genetic heritage is from that bastard. Polluting me forever."

"He told me hon. I don't care. I really don't...all that's changed is you gained a few nifty little abilities from him right? I ain't buyin' the whole 'I'm a monster' game. I'm seein' an attractive young woman shivering on a pile of rocks. So what do ya say we go sit somewhere a little more comfortable huh?"

"I... I'm not worthy... Logan-san, he violated me in a way worse than rape!" she choked.

He stood and offered his hand once more. "Cut the bullshit and come here will ya?"

She backs away and splashes into the stream, stumbling to the other side. A low growl sounded from her throat. "I can't let you do this... feeling sorry for me... I..."

Logan took a breath, calming his temper down. "I'm gonna tell you this once. I don't feel sorry for anyone got it? If I didn't like you and I didn't wanna be with you I wouldn't have tracked you out here. I would have left you alone. Now you have a choice...come with me or I'll drag you outta the damn water..."

Like a scared animal she stood across the rippling bands of silver. Her eyes were wide and regarded him as if he was the predator stalking her. Not daring to move, she was afraid to hurt him and run as well as afraid to go to him. Instead she waited for his next move.

He moved slowly, inching his way towards her. "Come on. Standin' in this stream sucks...I know you cant be comfortable." he muttered. Still she stood there, not moving and wide-eyed. "Your cold and shivering...come on."

He wrapped his hand gently around her arm, that way if she tried to bolt at least he'd have a grip on her. She dropped to her knees, crying as the rage leaves her. Her eyes lose the wild animal look and she is a woman again, sobbing.

"Woah...Calm down Hon..." He leaned down and awkwardly scooped her up. "Come on...lets go sit down...get you back together." He soothed as he headed towards a clearing.

Surrendering herself to him she sobbed, "I'm so sorry... so sorry... Dishonoring you in front of your friends..."

Images flooded her mind and she could no longer stop them. She remembered her reactions to Creed when she would dress up as geisha to please him, to stave off another night of the threat of sex. To help those who needed the favors that she could beg from him. Food, medicines... She is 2 people, victim/survivor, and warrior. He never touched her... but insisted she was with him... entertaining him... his servant, the feeder of the hard cases in the compound... Making plastics, fighting and killing those he told her deserved death.

"Shhh...Cut it out w/ that dishonorin' stuff. It ain't like that ok? It ain't that bad." He set her down on one of the fallen tree trunks and tossed her his leather jacket. "You might need that." he told her w/ a grin. "I can see right through your shirt."

She sniffled and pulled the coat around her. Now she became a woman who played the willing servant whose body creed could never have... under threat of being taken. The only means of fighting to stay alive was to be docile and stare back with eyes that reflected a spirit he could never break.

He sighed, the grin disappearing. "Your supposed to laugh...just shake the bad thoughts away. You're stronger than that..."

"Strong enough to survive, but not strong enough to return to normal life... you say it doesn't matter now, but it will… you'll loathe what I represent…"

"Michelle… would you please listen to me a moment? I don't hate you… dammit… this isn't your fault…" Logan gritted in exasperation. He tore at his hair.

"I have killed people for him Logan. Formed a katana out of plastic that was almost hard as steel. Threw shuriken into enemies so they were riddled with them like a constellation... as well as making shielding for warriors... and..."

"You know that doesn't cut ice with me, darlin. You know I'm a killer too. If anything I understand you far more than ya realize…" She flinched at his hand clamping on her shoulder. He was directly in front of her now, crouched on one knee, his eyes glowing slightly in the darkness. Unable to look him in the face she averted her gaze. His hand stroked her cheek.

She pulled away, pushing his hand aside; "You remember what they did to make you what you are. So do I. I remember... that they had some sort of operations done... they injected me with some sort of genetic virus. With donated material… I remember Creed stroking my face over the operating table and lying down on a bed next to mine. I was bleeding, and Creed's blood was injected into my body…"

"So that's the hold he has on you… why he didn't wanna let you go," Logan shut his eyes. "Damn vicious, sadistic bastard."

"And do you want to know why he did it?"

"I can guess," Logan said as he felt his hair bristling. "But does it really matter? Does any of this friggin matter to me? No!"

Michelle shook her head, letting the story pour out of her, "You have to know it all… He did it because I was one of the few who didn't fear Sabretooth. And I suppose that's why he made me into a blood relative. So I was forever cursed to remember him…"

"Jesus Christ," muttered Logan. "This is just…"

"His healing factor had something of a lasting effect," she whispered, shivering. "And with the proper genetic tampering it bonded to my cells, increasing my and my cousin's abilities to the level of a highly trained ninja. It was so easy to learn to fight, to use our powers in a violent manner… increase my physical abilities... I'm stronger than I ever was and yet... I already have learned, and yet I feel as if I could snap at a moment's provocation..."

"You're like me then, don't you see? Is that why you're thinking your not worthy of me? Because I remind you of what you are?" Logan asked. "Cause that's even more crazy!"

"Because I remind you of your enemy, the worst parts of you that are the animal," she whispered.

"Michelle, I don't see that when I look at you. God, all the things you're saying are things I've thought. It's gonna tear ya up inside if you let it…" Logan said, agitated.

"That's why I can't be with you…"

"It don't matter, dammit!" Logan said quickly.

"It should…" Mariko bit her lip.

"Hey! You listen to me!" he said loudly, unable to keep his frustration out of his voice. "I've been abducted, tortured, starved, beaten, had half my life taken away from me...I cant freakin' remember my parents or what I got for my 7th birthday...I've been shot, stabbed, electrocuted...and you know what? The only thing that keeps me sane is not to think about it if I don't have to!" She regarded him in shock. His words cut into her stupor, angry harsh and true. He closed his eyes and sat down heavily next to her. "Shit...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at ya..."

"You are right. I'm feeling sorry for myself. I shouldn't. I am better than this..." she said, glancing away in shame.

"You are...that's what I'm tryin' to say...The past doesn't matter anymore...you gotta move on...or ya lose it. Been there done that."

"So, you don't… hate me for having part of Sabretooth… inside me?" she asked once again.

"Hon, we've been OVER that! Not at all. His mistake. Cause he'll be embarrassed knowin' he helped create an X Man," Logan chuckled lightly.

"But it's so easy to say I'm going to live for now, and not so easy to just do it," she trailed off. "Can life be a fight? To live in the moment without a past? Is that what I must do? Make the NOW be what I live for?"

He looked at her, patting her hand. "I do it every damn day. I wake up after some horrid nightmare I can't remember...and go on livin' my life as it is now. Is it hard? Yeah...You gotta get through it."

Under the moonlight breaking through the trees she saw him as clearly as in day. She gripped his hand in desperation. It is the only thing real to her, along with the enhanced senses bombarding her with stimuli. Her fingernails dug into his flesh slightly, then she released him, apologizing, "Sorry... I don't know my own strength...""Hey, I'm not complainin, darlin," Wolverine chuckled. "If anything, I'm the right guy to be doing that to…"

"Why now of all times is it all coming to a head... the healing factor, the enhanced senses... my memories are Swiss cheesing..."

He shrugged. "I don't know...I guess it just picked a time to all pop up at once..." he gave her a half smile. "You just gotta get through it. And I'll help ya...you just gotta LET me..."

"Please Logan-chan... Help me or I'll go insane... I compartmentalized two people to survive... and now they're running together..." she gasped, feeling a wave of instinct wash over her. The fighting that she did the animal was released in controlled bursts and put away so the lady could entertain and be the scientist. Now the two merged into one organism. The wall is down, and there is no way to switch off one and be the other.

"Take it slow...just let it. Don't think about it. Distract yourself...Live your normal life and you'll see that it'll do it all for ya... Trust me on that..." he whispered back, almost unconsciously leaning closer.

"I… didn't think of that… and here you got all dressed up to impress me… and I went and spoiled it all with my insecurities…""Hey, none of that or I'm gonna have to punish you! Ain't the first time, darlin' and sure as hell won't be the last," Logan said softly, stroking her cheek. His lips touched her cheek where the tears had slid, and she trembled. All resistance was weakening.

"Just think about it this way. If there's one thing Creed hates, its bein' embarrassed… with his pants around his ankles… and knowing that you beat him will be doing just that…"

She focussed on the sensory data her enhanced senses give her. Once only in combat did they fully awaken, but now they are on all the time... no wonder she is going crazy... hearing and seeing things not as well as Logan can, but twice as well as the average human. Her martial arts training made it easy to separate the animalized half with its instincts and turn it on only when needed.

Now she cannot flip the switch anymore. Now she is animal and woman 24 seven... it becomes clear now. Is this what Logan experienced all the time? Only during a fight could she smell her enemy. Now she can smell the musk off his body, hear his heartbeat... and the hissing of her own nerves and the sounds of the woods so loud it is maddening.

Logan stared at her, seeing a look of concentration come over her face. "You gonna make it?"

"I will survive," she whispered. "I know what's wrong Logan..."

"What would that be?"

"A martial arts master controls his body through willpower. Only when I was fighting did I let the senses... the healing factor, all you are all the time come out. And now, my body is no longer able to hold back the animal parts Creed put into me with his blood. I am now and forever... unable to..."

"You'll be able to control it after a while... Though at times it can still be a little overwhelming...even for me...""I am... drunk on sensation," she gasped, embracing the changes that had subtly crept up till now they are part of her. "Now ya know how I feel around ya." He joked, though there was a lot of truth to that. Just the scent of her could get his blood boiling.

"Yes…" she gasped and inhaled deeply of him. Her eyes widened, and she focused on inhaling and the pounding of her heart with the fight-or-flight impulse. She could see him almost as well in darkness with night vision as she could in sunlight. Hear the cacophony of noises around her and she grits her teeth they are so loud... She breathed in his musk, discerning the subtile shift in his bodily scent, and slowly tries to make sense of it.

"He's like a drug," she thought.

"You can come a little closer...I don't bite," he said lazily. He leaned back against the tree trunk behind him, still upright but slouching. He silently willed his body to behave itself, as he smelled the adrenaline, pheromones and her own scent coming from her. 'She really has no clue what she does to me.' he thought, amused.

"I know..." she gasped slowly, then chuckled. "I just... it's all so new. I used to only use my senses to fight..."

"So what exactly are you sensing?" He asked amused.

"I hear your heart beating..." she whispered touching his chest. "I smell something... sort of like... wet leather... salt... and must... and something like evergreens..."

"Mmmm..." he agreed, feeling his heart rate jump at the contact of her hand.

"And I smell... I smell you being smug," she chuckled. "Does that make sense?"

"Makes sense..."

"You're enjoying seeing me out of my depth, not in a bad way..." she trailed off. She feels subtle changes in body heat, and sees the dilation of his pupils. Smells wove into a complex pattern from the scents of evergreen, salt, wet leather."

Logan sensed wildness present in the dark eyes, as if he shined light in them they'd glow like his. "Not in a bad way at all..." he agreed, cursing his body cause he knew that she could sense in one way or another that he was getting 'in the mood'. 'What the hell is wrong with you bub? Since when can't you control your hormones?' He sighed. There really wasn't any point in yelling at himself about it.

"You're smelling somewhat... I think it's you... like your... half between musk and something sour," she wrinkled her nose. "Is that like what you must be able to... smell emotions? My instinct tells me that is what confusion... almost... and anger... at yourself would smell like."

"Yeah...somethin' like that..." he agreed.

"Good god," she trailed off. "Who needs telepathy? I can sense others... not close, but about a half mile in that direction... I can't see them Logan but I know they are there... Oh god, is that how..."

"Yeah...Seems like we're not exactly that alone…"

"Damn, I don't want to be... interrupted..." she whispered, her voice lowering slightly.

"Yeah...damn is right..." he muttered under his breath. He looked up at her in surprise. "Why would that be Hon?"

She appeared equally surprised, and then smiled slightly. "I don't want someone interrupting what could happen... I want to be alone... with you... how can I explain it?" Leaning forward she kisses him gently. His arms went around her waist and he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"No need to explain..." He told her in between kisses. They were gentle...not his usual style...but he figured he'd take it slow and enjoy it. She pressed closer, inhaling his change in scent and feeling the sensations of his touch on her skin magnified as she embraces fully what is happening. Her whole concentration narrows to what she is doing, and it staggered her. Immersed in the taste of his skin, the feel of his body, she felt as if had been living in 2 d all her life till recently. Now everything is so much more REAL.

'SO much for my body behaving itself...' he thought, inhaling her scent. He pulled her down, closer to him, deepening the kiss. She dragged her fingers along his scalp, tunneling through his hair. _Why were her nails seemed sharper lately,_ she wondered. Were they an odd side effect of the treatments asserting themselves? Somewhere, the back of his mind reminded him that there were people nearby. She heard and sensed his change in demeanor.

"I don't wanna stop Hon but I think we have to..." He told her, breaking apart for a minute.

"Damn, it was just getting interesting," she half growled, surprised at the sound.

"No kiddin'. Wonder who it is..." He glanced down at himself and sighed. 'Wonderful. Another frustrated night...' he growled mentally

"I agree," she muttered. "Where's your so called 'scoot' or motorcycle?"

"Bout five minutes thataway...going back to the mansion or…"

"Anywhere, as long as we get the hell outta here?" she nodded as she hugged him tightly.

"Not far away. On some wild goose chase," Logan chuckled as he kept his voice low

"C'mon… it's a bit rough till we get to the road," Logan said as he took her hand and helped her walk. "Christ where are your shoes?"

"I threw them away," She said.

"Dammit, woman," he snorted and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Logan," she half laughed.

"Not till we get to the 'scoot," he said as he whacked her bottom with a quick and flirtatious spank. "Am I gonna have to punish you?"

"You may do whatever you please," she laughed.

* * *


	10. Logan's Cabin

**__**

Chapter 10

* * *

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, I DID have plans," he said thoughtfully. He steered the bike around the curves, all the while going faster and faster. He knew these roads like the back of his hand and before long they were slowing onto a gravel trail. Logan realized Mariko was leaning into the curves with him, and that indicated she was extremely comfortable on a motorcycle.

"Almost there." He said.

She leaned into the curves easily. "I'd shout Banzai, but that's too cheesy."

"Yeah...no kiddin' hon."

Up ahead on the gravel trail, there was a small cabin. Woods surrounded it on all sides and the only sign that anyone had been there recently was the fact that it wasn't run down. She blinked as she saw the cabin in the moonlight. Was it her imagination or had someone replaced a few windows with rice paper frames?

Logan slowed the bike down to a gentle stop and cut the engine. "Here we are. My hideout. It ain't the Hilton but it's nice all the same."

"Very nice... seems like you made some modifications," she said with amusement. Indeed the glass windows were not present, rather had been replaced with Japanese rice paper frames, and some oriental touches here and there.

He kicked the kickstand down and moved to get off the bike reaching out to help her off. He shrugged. "Simple stuff. Replaced some windows w/ rice paper...got rid of some of the doors...rebuilt the fire place."

"I like it a lot," she nodded. She shivered; her silk jacket tattered under the jacket that's zipped up that Logan gave her to wear. She sneezed a bit, and realized her 'healing factor' though one half the rate of Logan's was at work to ridding her of a quick cold that tried to assert itself. She struggled to unzip her boots and remove them before going in.

"Easy there. Let's get ya some tea or somethin'. Warm ya up a bit." He offered her his arm to hang on to as he opened the door. The lock gave and he opened the door wide. The inside of the cabin was dark and smelled of wood smoke and incense. "Come on in."

Still rubbing her arms covered by his jacket, she walked inside, inhaling the scents that remind her of home. A part of her memory buried emerges, of being in the Yashida family complex in Japan. She hadn't seen the ancestral home since she was 16... even when she'd returned she'd lived in Tokyo, in a lavish apartment with Shiro. Then Weapon X...

"Come on. Let's get something to drink," he said taking her hand and leading her into the surprisingly modern kitchen. Modern in the sense that there were conveniences likes a fridge, oven and stove.

Smiling, she took in the place around them, impressed. She shrugged off Logan's jacket and hung it over the coat rack. Her Chinese silk jacket is damp and in tatters, so when she attempted to take it off, the thing fell to the floor in shreds leaving her in the bustier top Storm loaned her. She wondered if Jean had helped set the place up, and chuckled.

Logan walked over to the counter and saw that someone had already set up a pot of tea and two cups, the tea still hot. He shook his head, amused. How they'd gotten out of there so fast he'd never know...but it was nice everything was ready. "Looks like a friend of mine came through and set up some stuff for us."

Logan turned to ask her a question and stopped, looking over her. He hadn't noticed the top she was wearing before. "Nice outfit."

"Ah," she giggled awkwardly and turned around to let him admire her. "I figured that I'd end up taking this off... but never in THIS circumstance... the jacket I meant..."

'Calm down. Actin' like a freakin' teenager. Damn hormones.' He scolded himself mentally. She shivered again and even the top and skirt are still damp. Mariko murmured, "wish I had a change of clothes..."

"I think I got somethin' you can have...follow me." Logan looked away as his heart began to race again.

"Very well," she nodded, hugging herself and leaping over to the rack to drape his coat around her shoulders for warmth again.

He led the way out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom. He opened the dresser at the far end of the bedroom and rummaged for a minute before pulling out a silk kimono style robe. "Here ya go," he said handing it to her.

Taking it from him, she unfolded it and examined it. She chuckled, "Looks like one of mine..."

He smiled. "Yeah...well... there's a screen over there where you can change if you want…"

He indicated a lacquer and red painted accordion screen. A relic of a bygone era, it covered the entrance to the open closet. Mariko slid behind it and smelled leather and denim hanging up in the space. Her hand brushed past a few flannel shirts hanging there, plus riding leathers and an assortment of other clothes.

Her top draped over the upper edge of the screen, along with the remnants of the stockings, and her skirt. The other items draped next to it, still damp. Logan turned around staring at the wall rather than her shadow through the screen. 'Damn...what the hell is wrong with me.' he muttered.

"There's um, something else you might want," Logan said, tossing something over the screen.

"Something wrong Logan?" she asked slowly. "No...nothing wrong..." he said, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. A set of silk underpants and a bra landed on her head, and she realized to her relief they were hers. Yet who had raided her room? She secretly hoped it was Logan who had done so. Finally when she slid on the robe, and then found that she felt much better after changing. A sash matched the kimono, and she fastened the hooks that held the robe in place. Grabbing some fresh socks she twists her hair up and out of her face.

"You sure?" she asked. Grabbing a hanger, she walked over to pick up her wet clothes. Once she draped them over the hanger, she walked into the small bathroom to hook the hangar over the curtain rod.

"Just givin' ya privacy." he said lamely. 'And saving my sanity.' he added silently.

* * *

In that brief glimpse he had seen something that startled him. A face jarred out of the morass of his Swiss cheese memory flashed before his eyes. Hers and Michelle's was an eerie match. Granted it was from a dossier he and Creed had viewed before a mission. The royal clan Yashida, including the inner circle of immediate relatives.

Images swum in his brain as he unleashed a slew of memories. There were three children in the picture. The boy who would become the Silver Samurai, Shiro, and the Lady Mariko. She was the only biological daughter of the immediate clan heir. Till he had stepped down and given the title to his younger brother.

He recalled the day that the X thirty series had come. Creed had complained about the 'japs' till he lay eyes on what he christened the Madame Butterfly squad...

__

"Who are they?" Logan had asked that day.

"Meet Yum-yum, Peep Bo, and Pitty Sing," he joked.

"Shaddup Creed. Your penchant for political incorrectness has gone TOO far, Professor Oyama had said.

"What's a matter, ya hypocrite? Just cause one of 'em's your OWN daughter…" here Creed pointed to X-31, known as agent Deathstrike. She flexed her adamantium talons and leered at them with a feral hiss."Shut UP Creed. If you weren't assigned to this security detail I'd have you submitted as a subject. Yuriko went willingly…" he trailed off.

Logan shivered when he saw the deadly look in her eyes. Next to her stood X-33, known as Betsy Braddock, who had been adopted by the Yashida clan after having been torn from her parents as a child. Her brother's whereabouts were unknown. A genetic experiment had given her the gene structure of a long dead ninja known as Kwannon."I serve you milord," X-33 nodded slowly. Her eyes narrowed bionic eyes that gave her infravision. She brandished a violet blade made of pure psychic energy.

"And X-34, whose identity remains a secret. You will accompany me to the lab, my dear…""No, I want her," Creed sneered. Before he could get a good look at the other two, they were hustled away.

Logan's brain swam. He glanced at the dossier, seeing the features of Lady Mariko, only 16, who has disappeared. Was Michelle possibly her? But Michelle was a Japanese/American, with some subtle Caucasian features. However seeing Michelle in that robe with her hair twisted up, she could pass as an eerie double for the missing clan heir.

Because of the ties to Yashida, an unholy alliance existed. Creed had been assigned full responsibility. He had even taken X-34 as 'payment'.

Digging his hands into his thighs, Logan growled when he remembered finding out who x-34 was. That day when he'd been bleeding from a full box emptied in his chest. He twisted his mind, struggling to stop the images but they flooded over unmercifully…

__

"I was sent to tend him," said her voice.

"By whose authority?"

"Victor Creed," she said firmly.

"Oh it's little Miss Yum-Yum," the sergeant leered.

"Shut up, you know we can't touch her," said the other guard. Moving past them she unlocked the cell. Logan snarled smelling Creed on her body. What torture was this?

Barely he'd hung on by the skin of his teeth, the animal in him the only thing keeping him going. He heard a shriek as a warm body collided with his. Creed's stench covered her, mingled with the smell of Original Recipe KFC, and a smell of lotus blossoms.

"Why doncha keep HIM company, Yum-yum,' laughed the sergeant.

"Let me out!" she yelled.

Logan seized her by the neck, roaring as he slammed her to the cage wall. Dark eyes fixed into his, bright with shock. However the fear dissipated as they stared into his blue ones. "I won't hurt you… I know you smell him on me… but I'm NOT his willingly," she said in Japanese.

Three adamantium claws slid out with a rasp of metal on metal, inches from her throat. Snarling, Logan tightened his grip on her neck, and the white-coated researcher continued to stare at him, gasping. "No… I'm a prisoner too," she gasped. He heard the laughs of the men and the jeering as they spat and wolf whistled.

"Beauty and the beast!" the sergeant leered.

"RRRRRAGGH," Logan snarled, and then buried his nose in her neck. Lotus and plum blossoms. She smelled like a woman. With one claw he slid her collar aside and saw no bitemark.

"Your name is Logan," she said calmly. "I know they hurt you… I've got food for you… please… I know you won't hurt me. You're a human being… not an animal… I only want to help you…"

"What's going on… why can't I…" Logan trailed off. Deeply he inhaled her scent, and retracted his claws.

"I'm not afraid of you, Logan," she said softly, and he released her neck. In shock he backed away, seeing the food in her hands. He smelled medicinal alcohol and the clean sterile scent of bandages.

"I am an animal," he said in Japanese as he huddled away from her.

"I don't care," she said. "I'm X-34… but I'm called Michelle… here you look hungry…"

"You're trapped too," Logan said as he saw the guards watching them like caged animals. Snarling he turned and grabbed the bars rattling them. The two guards backed away, one of them showing a wet stain between his legs.

"Let's get outta here," they whimpered. Logan exhaled, releasing the adamantium bars. Michelle huddled there, her knee hurting as she knelt by the cage door. Still her black eyes focused on Logan, no hint of pity. Just concern for him.

"Let me look at that," she said firmly. Logan hissed in pain as her hands touched him, but she kept them in full view. With a pair of forceps she pulled each bullet out and dropped them into a kidney basin. The sting of her antiseptic and bandages was momentary.

Grabbing the food, he began to wolf it down. He was working on the mashed potatoes and gravy when he saw her watching him.

"What?" he asked. "Never seen an animal eat?"

"I don't see an animal. Just a man in a cage," Michelle said quietly, still working on cleaning his legs. "Who is as trapped as I am…"

"Japanese?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"But why… why did you help me?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to," Michelle said. Logan saw her eyes so clear and her smell so true. Anger twisted to remorse and for the first time he turned from a woman. In shame and fear he dropped his food, and huddled.

"Lemmie be," he muttered.

"No," she said softly. "I'm not afraid of you, Logan-san… afraid for you… I couldn't let those gaijin hurt you…"

"Can't remember," he murmured. "How I… learned to speak your language. Can't hardly speak English…"

He curled up on the floor. Shivering in shock which was something he'd hardly done. Naked and dirty he twisted his body from her. He heard the rustle of cloth as the technician shed her smock and draped it over him. Her hands were soft. Logan grabbed them and saw the X-34 on her arm and fine scars. She did something that astonished him. She actually smiled at him.

Logan accepted her arms around him as she lay his head on her chest, and pulled the coat around him to cover his nakedness and gore. She hugged him close, and he lay his head and shoulders on her lap. She fought back the tears that dripped down her cheeks as she rocked him and sang to him softly. Logan cried for the first time in his memory.

* * *

With a blink, he forced the unpleasant times away. A haze settled in, and he found it difficult to concentrate. Her voice was calling to him in the present, and the door shut. His healing factor was sealing the pain away but only temporarily.

"Logan… are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said quickly. "Just old memories…"

"I understand," she says softly. The look between them told him she was content to take his advice and bury the past. Otherwise it would control them both. That was what bastards like Creed wanted. To use the terror of the past to steal their present and their future.

"I promised to get you something hot to drink… I think I left it in the kitchen," Logan said hastily, getting up off the bed.

Nodding, she passed him, wandering into the kitchen. She opens the fridge and sees what he has there with a laugh of delight.

He followed her into the kitchen, wondering what she was happy about.

She pulls out the containers of sushi, and then starts to find the proper serving materials. She set lacquered bowls along with a set of chopsticks.

Logan shook his head. "I cant believe..." he said w/ a surprise. He'd have to thank them later because they'd really gone all out on helping him set the whole thing up. "Looks like we have enough to feed a small army. Need any help with that darlin'?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I need some steamed rice... and a few other things..."

"I got the steamer here," Logan said as he grabbed the metal basin and she found the brand of rice that was the best and closest to what they both remembered in Japan.

* * *

Before long they've prepared a late dinner. Logan had effectively buried the past, losing himself in the scent of the food and the motion of her body under the soft sigh of silk. Her scent now mingled with the plum blossom perfume and the heavy incense burning in the air. A fire crackled in the fireplace, illuminating the low table set with full place servings for two. A pair of cushions was there for them to kneel on comfortably.

He carried the last tray and set it down. She moved to help him but he held up his hand. "Nope, I said I'd help…"

"All right, you win," she laughed, kneeling at one end. She watched him returning, carrying something in his hands that he'd obtained from a sideboard.

"Well...think that's everything," he said setting a bottle of sake on the table.

In place of the smeared makeup, he made out just her natural features are visible in the dim light from a few lanterns. 'God...she's so beautiful.' he thought just taking a moment to stare at her.

Her dark lashes veiled those eyes he could get lost in, when she served him a few portions of the freshly prepared steamed rice and the sushi. There was soup and all manners of fixings that he recalled from his missions and time long ago. They swirled just beyond his reach, and he creased his face in concentration trying to summon them up. Then they slid away, and he sighed.

"This is so thoughtful of you… I'm glad I changed my mind," she said softly. Her voice brought him back to the here and now.

Logan smiled as he poured two cups of sake and held one up. "You wanna make up the toast?"

She nodded, "Definitely... and feel free to jump in at any time... to someone else who truly understands me... and accepts me for who I am..." she started.

"And," Logan urged her to continue.

"Does that sound overly sentimental?" she teased.

"You still got somethin' ta say," he said. "Arm's getting tired if ya don't…"

She chuckled at his gentle joke, and said, "And doesn't give a damn about the faults..."

"Not at all...to someone who doesn't get scared when I walk towards them...who accepts me for what and who I am." he smiled back at her.

Her eyes are dark with understanding. She has lost the feral look and is transformed for a moment into the lady Mariko that she should be. However it was not due to her half brother's station and her father's denial of his heritage.

They clinked the small drinking vessels and sipped the heady liquor. Logan felt the smooth burn down his throat. Momentarily both were intoxicated before the X factor churned to break it down. He straightened the robe he'd changed into, and reached for his own set of chopsticks. Hopefully he could remember how to use them and not look like an idiot before this lovely lady.

Fortunately he did fine, and she didn't mind in the slightest. Basking in the comfort of the fire, and the food, they ate together. Logan banished the past, and lost himself right there. Her secrets would wait till the right moment to reveal them.

* * *


	11. Flashback to Weapon X

**__**

Chapter 11

* * *

Mariko tossed and turned, moaning in the bed. Images in her dreams bubbled up, and she could not hold them back. Bright and vivid as yesterday they were, taking her back to that first night when she'd been separated from the other agents:

__

"I can have you whenever I want," Creed had sneered when he had maneuvered her into his room. She fell roughly across the large double bed, staring up into white pupiless eyes. Her dark eyes narrowed, and she inhaled deeply.

"Maybe so, gaijin," she whispered; though her heart pounded in fear. Long blonde hair and sweat merged into the leering grin as Creed leaned down on his haunches and licked his lips.

"You scared of me, sweetie pie?" he laughed in her face.

"A fool would have no fear of you, Creed-san," she said as politely as possible. "And I do fear you. But that does not mean I'm AFRAID of you…"

"Cute, really cute," he snickered, grabbing her chin and turning her face from side to side. Inspecting her like he would inspect a piece of meat.

"What do you want me to do… now that you have me?" she asked.

"I paid good money for ya," he snickered, his hot breath and stench on her face. A low growl sounded in his throat.

"How much?" she asked, centering her mind on the physical. Trying not to flinch as his clawed hands traced down her body, pulling her uniform aside as he squeezed her like ripe fruit.

Mariko felt him pull her roughly to him, and inhale her scent. She closed her eyes, pushing against him as he crushed her to his body, and then yanked her head back by grabbing handfuls of her long hair. His lips bruised hers as he forced his tongue past her lips, and shoved her to the wall. When he pulled away he was laughing at her, and she flinched.

A heavy knock came at the door as Creed still had her pinned to the wall. "What?" he snarled. "I'm busy, dammit!"

"Stop playing with your food, Agent X2," came a gruff voice. "I heard about your little deal. And you don't know what you've got there…"

"My payment was whatever I wanted, spoils o' war," Sabretooth snarled. The door slid open and Mariko saw the face she hated. The man who had torn her and the others from her home. Shinobi Shaw. Fear filled her, and Sabretooth smelled its heady scent. She tensed and hid behind his large body.

"You're a disgusting animal," Shaw said as he turned up his nose. "She's wasted on you…"

"You got five minutes, Jap before I try out these claws on you and see what you ate for breakfast…" Creed snarled low in his throat.

"Get her cleaned up. She's not yours all of the time," said another voice.

"This ain't no peepshow, General," Creed muttered. "When I'm done…"

"You're entitled to your payment, but we also have a share. This woman is a mutant. And we also require her services during the daytime. At night she is yours to do with as you wish, provided she remains ALIVE…"

"Oh she will," Creed said. She tensed in fear as he crushed her to his chest and his claws dug into her.

"What do you want," she asked them both. "I am his, am I not? Was that not the bargain?"

"Yes and no. You're pretty valuable merchandise to me. Both of you. Don't forget you're an operative too, Creed. Or should I say X2. You get outta line… and spoil X34, and you lose your comfortable cage…"

"Shaddup ya pansy. You make me SICK…" Creed laughed in his face. "Using me t' do your dirty work cause you ain't MAN enough to get yer hands dirty…"

A loud crackling sound came as the general whipped out a cane, and white sparks erupted. It pressed into Creed's shoulder and he snarled in pain, arching as electrical sparks jumped over him. He writhed, releasing Mariko as he crumpled. Another series of jolts crackled over him, and Creed's claws raked and scratched.

"You are property of the government, X2, and don't you FORGET it. You're nothing but a MUTIE. So remember your place, or else all this is over…" said the man as Mariko stood there in shock.

"You're killing him…" Mariko bit as she flinched and saw her capture writhing in pain. "He is your soldier… and yet…"

"Don't make me laugh," Shinobi Shaw chuckled. "You enjoy seeing the animal writhe…"

"Stop it, you're hurting him…" Mariko said as the general continued to poke Creed with the pain stick. He roared, flailing his hands. Her hand shot out and grabbed his.

"Big mistake," the General snarled as he brought up his hand. She felt stars explode as she went sailing across the bed and crashed to the floor next to her erstwhile captor.

"I apologize, sir," Shaw said.

"Make sure she knows her place. I want her behaving, and I want her in lab 5 today. Just why I promised X2…"

"Cowards," Creed snarled. "One of these days…"

"Are you going to behave yourself and get her cleaned up?" asked the General. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Creed muttered as he felt his healing factor kick in. Mariko shivered convulsively on the floor. She felt a claw clamp down on her as she lay there.

"So… Shaw, I am not just… amusement?"

"You're a very valuable commodity, I repeat. She has the power to make the hardest of polymers… "

"Is that so? Well… I've got half a mind to take her away…"

"She's mine," Creed grumbled. "Payment… as promised…"

"Then you're responsible for her. Train her to keep a civil tongue in her head. And if YOU get out of line, no more X34 to warm your bed, got it?" the General said.

"Barbarians," Shaw said in Japanese.

"Get him OUTTA here," Creed snarled, as he got to his feet. "Or I'll…"

"Leave, Mr. Shaw…" he said. He snapped his fingers and motioned the sentry over.

"Yes sir?"

"Get the woman some clothes. And whatever X2 wants…" said the General.

"Yes sir…"

"Changing yer tune aren't ya, fearless leader?" Creed asked, giving him a peculiarly psychotic smile. He roughly yanked Mariko to her feet, and pulled her close to him, his claws digging slightly into her hip.

"A friendly reminder. You make sure she behaves, and she's yours. But she's ours during the day. And X34, you'd better not give us any reason for complaint… or I'll make sure you're treated a lot worse than X2's tender mercies…"

"So, you done? Can I get on with business?" Creed asked as he took a slow threatening step towards the General.

"Yes. But don't be TOO rough. And make sure she's ready to go by seven thirty… the lab boys are anxious to test her mutant abilities… then she's yours. You and Fox are responsible for teaching her how to fight… how to behave…" said the General.

"My pleasure. But why ya bringing the squaw in on this?" Creed curled his lips in disgust.

"To make sure YOU behave," said the General. "She's the only one that I trust to do so…"

"Friggin fantastic, I'm jumping for joy," Creed retorted.

"Carry on," the General said with a wave of his hand. The door slid shut, leaving them alone. Mariko was trembling with anger and fear. Creed seemed to thrive on it, because she felt rough lips cover hers as he drew away.

"You're my payment sweet cheeks," he snickered, and she felt his tongue like sandpaper lick down her throat. "And I aim t' collect… little Miss Yum yum."

"You know Gilbert… and Sullivan then," Mariko breathed, her stomach squirming. How ever did the ancestors stand this sort of thing? Granted her own history was filled with ladies and lords who did duty. Those that were violated. Even those lowborn were elevated by arrangements or conquered by visiting shoguns. If her cousin could be the warrior than she must be. Find any weakness and use it against her enemy.

"Ancestors grant me strength," she whispered.

"Haw I ain't some mindless brute like they think, honey bunch,' he snorted, his large clawed hands continuing to pinch her flesh all over. He frowned momentarily. The stench of fear was no longer present, muted as her muscles dropped and she lay there across the bed, bending like a reed in the wind.

"You wish to violate me, do so now," Mariko said, as she closed her eyes and relaxed her body. "If you are my master, I will obey…"

"Shit, this ain't fun," Creed muttered as he saw her refusing to fight. Damn her.

Air moved as Creed stood up and looked at her. She blinked up at him. Roughly he yanked her to her feet. "You do not wish to take me?"

"You sly bitch," he mumbled. "I like it when my prey struggles. But you suddenly got REALLY boring… and…"

"If you wish me to amuse you, there is another way," Mariko said. "You know of the geisha…"

"High priced whores?" he snickered.

"There are other ways that I will serve you, and you will take me, and I will not know when," she said slowly. "Provide me with the necessary trinkets and I will look beautiful for you. Rub your shoulders, your tired feet, accompany you…"

"Hmm, a pretty little toy to play with, I like that," Creed snickered. "Tell you what… you amuse me, and I'll keep ya alive. And I WILL take you. You won't know WHEN, or how, and that will be FUN…"

"If that is what you wish," she said slowly. "Then so be it. But you will NEVER have my mind or spirit…"

That was the right combination of words, for she saw his tongue licking his lips. "Now… that's the stuff. You got it girly pie. Yer mine…"

"If I am to do this, I must play the part," she said.

Creed grabbed her wrist and then punched the intercom, "HEY, lowlife! Get me some nice Jap threads for the girl! And some booze and smokes! I've got some entertaining to do!"

"Yes X2," said the crisp answer. He thrust Mariko over so she sat on the bed, and he got up and paced slowly as if waiting. A caged lion, in a gilded cage but still a prisoner. What was the worse of the evils? Being a bed warmer for Sabretooth, or being a slave in the government labs? Mariko knew that with him was the lesser of two evils.

Then minutes passed and he took the bundles thrown in. He pushed her gently into the bathroom, grunting at her to work her magic. Then she'd emerged a half-hour later, demurely shuffling forwards in war paint and silks to advance on him, there on the bed. He lay there, puffing on the choice cigars that were one of his little compensation. Her demure whispers as she raised him up and rubbed his shoulders, then his feet. Poured his brandy, and fetched him his food. And he seemed to be very pleased at her being there to order around.

His own little plaything. That was the last time for a while that he even touched her or kissed her. That night however she'd been dragged out of the lab, and tossed into his cell. How he'd been smelling of sweat as he grabbed her with one hand and squeezed her close to his body to lay down, snoring in one ear.

She shared his bed, and his food. But always was the threat that he could take her, violate her at any time. He never did, but the threat of this control was enough to give him that jolt of fear he needed.

* * *

Tears flowed from her eyes, and she flinched. "Shh, easy now, easy darlin," came a rough voice that held her close to a solid strong body, flesh curving over solid adamantium.

She shivered there, and then realized where she was. The smell was not Creed, but someone else. Morning light beamed against her face, through blurred features, and she felt strong arms wrapped closely around her, not out of possession, but of protection. They were in his cabin, and she had fallen asleep. Her silk kimono rested over one chair with his jeans, shirt and robe in a neat heap.

Soft kisses touched her lips. Followed by a slight growl and a warm tongue. She turned over, chuckling as she pretended to be asleep. Her weary body twisted over and she lay on her side next to his hard muscular body. Turning her over he lay her on her back, and she felt his knee slipping between hers as he leaned his weight partly on hers.

"Logan-chan," she murmured, blinking past his tangle of dark hair. It blocked the light pouring in through the vertical blinds. She felt his lips cover hers, tongue teasing through an insistent growl that urged her to let him in. When he let her up for breath, she felt the brush of his goatee and cheeks against her chin before he leaned over her. A smile graced his lips, small but perceptible. Blue eyes glowed deeply with a hint of pride and protectiveness that stunned her.

Memories drifted behind a door, as the sensory overload of his smell, taste and touch assaulted her. Thankfully she forgot the stench of her captor, and his leering grin. Losing herself in Logan's eyes she felt none of the shame. None of the fear. Because she was not that same woman. Not in his eyes.

"Sleep ok?" he asked, pushing a lock of hair out of her face as he shifted his weight so she was more comfortable.

"The best in weeks," she murmured back, fingering his sideburns. As her memories of the night before came into focus, she realized what had transpired. Her body didn't posses the characteristic aches that would be evidence of anything more than sleeping next to the man who shared her bed.

Morning light flickered behind the opaque surfaces that were open only slightly. Silhouettes of moving branches rustled in the mountain air. If she didn't know better she could swear they were in her homeland Japan, and not in a small cabin tucked away in New York State. Again she blinked, looking at his head resting on the pillow next to hers, his hair as black as hers yet different in texture. She realized that he still wore boxer shorts and she was in her undergarments. Another piece of evidence that showed his restraint.

Why was he holding back, Michelle wondered? She peered into those clear blue eyes, veiled by dark lashes, which traced all over her body. Did he somehow suspect what had almost not transpired?

"Good mornin', M'iko," he purred, nuzzling her chin.

"Um, excuse me?" she shivered.

"Yes M'iko," he whispered. She glanced with panicked worry, but his blue gaze reassured her it was all right.

"If you're going to use it its not M'ko, it's Mariko," she mumbled.

"Your last name's pretty influential. And if I'm not mistaken, it's one of the few still holdin' lands in Japan… he gave up a lot didn't he? I mean considering…"

"You knew all along? My real name…" she bristled.

"I only just figured it out last night, actually…" he admitted, straightening up. "Relax… I'm not grilling ya… I just wanted to get it clear that I know why you're so…"

"You know a lot more than I bargained," she mumbled, turning over on her side.

"I'm no dummy, Mariko," he murmured. "There's a big reason that they wanted you. Not just cause you were a mutant, but because you're Japanese royalty in a sense. Get their hands on you… an they have something to bargain with the clan…"

"What do you know?" she bristled.

"Well, if your dad didn't skip town, and pass on the family birthrights to your uncle, he'd have been stuck with bein' the family head. He wasn't the kinda guy for that. He was a scientist, like you are. That's why your cousin's in line to inherit the whole thing, not you… that's why Creed wanted you so badly among other sick reasons…"

"Creed has no connections to… or any interest in that… it's just a title…" said Michelle.

"You know it ain't," he said softly. "An I know yer old man's not the brightest when it comes to street smarts, or he would've given you a different last name… I guess he was counting on the fact that Yashida is a big clan with lots o' relatives claiming they've got rights to the lands."

"It isn't an uncommon name," she muttered. "So why would you think that…"

"Just a feeling," he murmured as he stroked his finger down her arm. "But that's NOT why I was helping you relax. I just want you to know that I know who and what you are, and that's not the reason we're…"

"I don't know what to say Logan… how did you figure it out? Other than what you said?"

"Put the pieces together. I don't care what your family name is. Cared about ya before and I still do. Past doesn't matter…"

"Logan-chan," she murmured, slipping her arms around his neck to kiss him. He turned over and gently pressed her to the bed, sliding his hand up and down her cheek.

"So you and Hank are pretty close huh? Since we're together am I gonna have to get the big brother lecture from him about how I'd better treat ya right or I'll kick your butt?"

"Perhaps…"

"Does he know about you… I mean the real you? You were college buddies, you said?"

She rubbed his chest gently, and traced her fingers through the dark abundance of hair. "We knew each other since I moved to Toronto for that semester abroad. And we kept in touch…"

"So he does, or doesn't?" Logan asked, kissing her hand and working his way up her arm.

"No, he doesn't," said Mariko. "You are the only one… Logan-chan. You and the one who…"

"Let's not go there, sweetheart," he said pressing a finger on her lips. "Remember what I said… I don't care… but I do have one question… your dad was some kind of hot shot scientist, so why wasn't he the Lord of the clan Yashida… instead of your uncle…"

"Yes," she nodded. "He didn't want to take up the family business…"

"You mean clan leadership?" Logan asked.

"That is right," she said softly. "And I can't let anybody know Logan… now that you know you can't tell anybody…"

"I'm not just anybody," he said.

"I know that, believe me, and I trust you with my life," she said, smoothing his hair as he lay her head and shoulders on his chest. Her trust in him brought a lump to Logan's throat, and he wondered what on earth he'd done to deserve such a lady. Feelings were brewing inside of him, and he knew that he hadn't ever felt about her like he had about anyone. Anyone that he could remember anyway. Suddenly the whole situation with Red did not matter anymore. She could be damned. This lady was worth everything to him. And he meant to keep her in his life for as long as he could.

"Same applies here, darlin'. An it's an even better reason why you need t' stay with the X men. Too bad your cousin's too damn proud to join us. He's one hell of a powerful mutant… didn't figure that you were one… did they?"

"No. He's got a power that's useful, but he figures it's better off in Japan, not here," said Michelle softly.

"Now you'd better stop putting yourself down or I'm going to have to punish you, M'iko," he growled, reaching across to kiss a spot right in front of her ear. Logan hummed into her ear, his teeth lightly fastening on the outer edge. She gasped and leaned to kiss his ear softly, and work along the outer edge as well.

"I just want ya to know…" he held his breath. Last time he'd confessed to someone in bed it had turned out pretty lousy.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, Jean and I… why she's so…"

"You don't have to. I know you two were once lovers," Mariko smiled.

"You knew…" he trailed off, moving off her and rubbing his hand through his hair. "Um… well…"

"And you know what? I don't care… Shocked? I'm not your typical woman," Mariko said with a laugh.

"Wow," Wolverine muttered, shaking his head. That was a new one. Usually women would pry him about his prowess after first showering him with praise. Mariko smiled at him with a knowing look, kissing his bare shoulder as she stroked his chest.

"It takes far more than that sort of thing to make me angry. Because she's not here with you. I am," she said.

"True, and I'm glad that's the case," he said soberly, kissing her temple softly as he hugged her closely for a long minute. She felt his crushing protective embrace, and returned it, letting him hold her close.

"What the hell did I do to deserve you, M'iko…" he muttered.

"You have to understand something, Logan chan," she said, tipping his chin to face her. "I may be inexperienced in SOME matters, but I am not when it comes to matters of the heart. I wouldn't be here with just ANY man. And you know that. Otherwise you wouldn't have brought me here…"

"I know you know about me… an… well I do want ya to know that yer not just another…"

"Let's keep from getting overly mushy," she said as she kissed him. "It's not what you say, that is most important, it's what you do. And right now, I can think of something I'd much rather be doing than talking about Jean and our past loves or lack thereof…"

Wolverine couldn't argue with that logic. "How about I show ya the perks of havin' a private bathroom. You newbies don't have that privilege… and well…"

* * *

"So that's where my robe disappeared to," Mariko laughed as Logan pulled it around her waist.

"I grabbed you a couple things last night from your room while you were asleep. Hope ya don't mind…"

"Not just anyone could slip into the girl's dorm without getting caught," Mariko chuckled. "I'm not sure whether to thank you or kick you…"

"I um… you didn't have much laundry, and I grabbed the first thing I found in the closet… don't kick me…" Logan mumbled. "I don't know if ya wear something like this really often… I've seen you sometimes when you want to relax…"

She saw one of her few kimonos folded. The silk ones that she would wear around her house in Japan. On a casual day she sometimes still wore them. "I mean you had a few of those sailor outfits… and I figured they weren't an option… since yer 21 and all…"

"I keep those for special occasions," she winked.

"I can imagine…" he licked his lips. "Just as long as you only wear 'em for me…"

"But seriously, this will give Gambit even MORE of an excuse to call me Madam Butterfly," Mariko rolled her eyes.

"So what? Remember what I said about bein' yourself? You wear these sometimes when ya wanna relax… so what if it's not jeans and a tank top… besides I don't want anyone else lookin at ya in the way I am now…" he half teased.

Mariko had let her robe drop, and she smiled as she reached for her unmentionables. He held out the silk kimono, not a fancy one, but far finer than the cheap imitations you got at costume parties. IT was white silk with tracings of small flowers stitched. Not the garish sort but a real one that a person would wear on a daily basis. He batted off her hands as he fastened the fastenings with ease, including the belt that wrapped around her waist. Grabbing the pair of sticks she normally used she twisted her hair around and pinned it back into an updo, letting only a few pieces hang down.

"Beautiful," he muttered.

"I'd have dressed like this sooner than last night, if I knew you'd be this turned on," she joked.

"Um another confession. I HAVE seen you in your room… um… when you…" he said as he shimmed into a pair of jeans, and zipped them up.

"How do you know I wasn't putting on a show because I knew you were there, Logan chan?" Mariko joked as she slipped her feet into a pair of wooden sandals, and stood by the door. He scrambled into a pair of boxers, tumbling on the floor clumsily.

"Damn… and I thought I was sneaky…" he gasped as she leaned down and pulled him up. Grabbing a T-shirt he threw it on. She took off her sandals and then went and started making his bed as he dressed.

Wolverine noticed this, and shook his head, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. Granted he didn't mind. But how many of his women had done THIS the morning after? He grabbed a belt and snaked it through his beltloops, buckling it. He thrust his T-shirt into the waistband.

"Knock that off Princess, and let's go get something to eat," he joked as he took her hand. She swept the fan out of her belt and bopped him on the head. Logan grumbled and grabbed a pair of boots. Socks hit him in the head as Mariko found the pair he'd lost under his pillow. Sitting on the edge of his chair piled high with laundry he put on socks then tugged his boots on.

"I'm not done yet, silly," she scolded him, arranging the pillows before turning. She took his hand and slipped on her sandals.

"Remind me not to piss you off when you're holding such a deadly weapon," he joked, as she folded the fan and slid it into her belt.

"You're lucky it wasn't my other fan," she winked knowingly. "That one's made out of titanium… sharpened to a fine edge…"

"Ouch…" he winced, opening the bedroom door for her. "Remind me not to piss you off when you're serving tea…"

"Tea ceremony's next…" she said as she shuffled over and into the kitchen.

"My job this morning," he said, moving past her. "You just sit down here and let me spoil you rotten…"

"Should I undress and perhaps wait for you to bring it to me in bed?" she asked.

"Later," he rumbled in his throat. "Right now I just wanna watch ya eat every bite of what I put in front of ya…"

He was not Sabretooth. She was glad. Then and there she knew why he had not taken her. She was worth far more than a mere woman to satisfy his appetite. He had filled in the pieces of her treatment, and had found the remedy. Something worth having was worth taking one's time with. The taming of something wild required patience, not harshness. This Logan knew above all else despite the gaps in his memories. When she was ready he'd make his next move, but not before. He didn't want to make the mistake he had before.

With Jean.

* * *


	12. Back on Duty

**__**

Chapter 12

* * *

"Anybody got the antidote to the train running through my head?" asked Storm.

"Wie bitte?" Nightcrawler asked, as he teleported into the kitchen. Ororo coughed and sputtered the smell of brimstone as effective as any type of smelling salts.

"Something to work against a hangover," Storm clarified, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the kitchen table. Pots and pans clanged as Nightcrawler pulled them out of the overhead and bottom compartments.

"Nein, perhaps 'hair of the dog'," he suggested, teleporting over to the fridge and rooting through. "Where are those eggs…"

"By the vegetarian cheese," Storm mumbled. "Here, lemmie help you with that…"

"Danke," he nodded as Storm dug out the orange juice, and the milk. She plunked both on the table.

"Coffee's a must," she said as she hunted around for the can. Head pounding she felt Kurt slap the can opener into her questing hand, and scoot the coffee just in front of her. The floor seemed pixilated under her feet, and she blinked with ultramarine eyes at Nightcrawler cheerfully cracking eggs into a bowl, then finding the bisquick mix.

A loud yawn erupted, and they turned to see Colossus standing in the doorway, tying his long red bathrobe around his hips. It came to his mid knees, and he rubbed his dark hair, blinking at Storm. "Maliska… good morning…"

"Good morning, lil brother," she yawned back. "Should I ask where Kitten is?"

"You may ask," Piotyr yawned, striding into the kitchen and blinking. "Allow me to help you with that… Malishka… sit down… you appear as if you need this coffee more than I…"

"Thanks," Ororo sighed as she flopped into a chair and let Piotyr and Kurt putter around. "Amazing how you two are so damn cheerful… what's your secret, huh?"

"Experience, Malishka," he said with a knowing smile. "And a drinking age that is rarely observed, nepradva li, Kurt?"

"And perhaps a bit of mother's milk… in the form of Dinkle Acker… most people my age consume alcohol on a regular basis," Kurt said. "But I'm guessing you're not so innocent yourself…"

"Jean and Lorna are way more corrupted than me," Ororo chuckled. "Just remember they were sucking down those mixed drinks… all they needed was a funnel…"

"Here you are, Malishka," said Piotyr, setting a steaming mug of black coffee before her.

"I'll be damned," Storm muttered as she rubbed her head and hunted for the syrup.

"Liebchen, you don't look so good," Nightcrawler said as he teleported over, carrying a stack of pancakes. "Perhaps some carbohydrates?"

"Hand em over here, fuzzy," Kitty Pryde said. Hands thrust into the pockets of her sweatpants and baggy T-shirt she sat down next to Ororo. Another one of the bright-eyed bushy tailed club, thought Storm with disgust.

"Here you are," Kurt said as he put a plate before Ororo, then one before Kitty. Piotyr poured two more mugs of coffee before he sat down on Kitty's other side.

"Thanks, big guy," Kitty smiled. "Knew I could count on ya…"

"Da, Katya. You know now why I forbade you to drink… nepradva li?"

"Yep, Pete, and you are right…"

"You're all a bunch of big weenies," Jubilee said as she sauntered in, and sat at one of the breakfast tables. "Leaving ME out of the game…"

"That's because Wolverine would skewer us if we let you," said Kitty. "You're the youngest…"

"Still, you were there," said Jubilee as she grabbed the box of Lucky Charms and poured herself a big bowl. "Okay, who took the chocolate milk?"

"Here it is, kleinchen," said Kurt as he pushed it over towards him.

"Knock it off with the diminutives, Fuzzy," Jubilee winced. "Just cause YOU got back before the fun last night…"

"So, where is Logan? I owe him some beer. I've got some Dinkel acker…" Kurt said.

"Don't mention beer again," Storm moaned.

"Hey, relax," said Kitty, patting her on the back. "You can just join the ol' soft drink kiddie club with Jubilee and me…"

"Says you," Jubilee muttered through a mouthful of cereal.

"Good morning all," Gambit yawned as he entered the kitchen, and sat down. "Mes ami, you are a sight for da sore eyes…"

"Make that majorly sore eyes," Jubilee joked as Gambit sat next to her. Rogue scrubbed at her eyes and sat on Gambit's left. His black silk robe came to his knees, and his lean legs were visible as he walked over and gave Storm a kiss on the cheek

"What are y'all staring at? Ah don't look THAT bad," Rogue exclaimed.

"Cherie, you be a sight for sore eyes," Gambit said as he moved over to territory that wasn't claimed.

"Yeah, right," Storm laughed to Kitty. Both girls giggled as Gambit put the moves on the Southern Belle and directed her to share a chair.

"Okay, who's got the coffee… ah need it NOW!" she grumbled.

"Here Cherie," Remy said, snagging it from Piotyr, who grabbed it from the counter. Gambit already had two mugs that he plunked down, and fixed two cups for himself and Rogue.

"So, where's fearless leader?" Rogue asked, yawning. She blew steam off her coffee and sipped it, rolling the mug between her hands.

"That's what Remy'd like to know. Perhaps making time nes pa?"

"Whatever," Jubilee mumbled. "Gimmie some of that stuff okay? An the first person to give me crap about me being too young…"

"Of course not, petit, we are all civilized…" Gambit chuckled, reaching out with one long arm to snag another mug that Kurtpulled down from the cabinet. The coffee carafe made its way over.

"How many cases is it now?" Colossus asked. "That Logan owes you, Kurt?"

"Ten," Storm said as she rubbed her head.

"Hangover?" Rogue asked Storm.

"Mmm," Storm groaned, sipping more coffee. "That's the last time I drink anything YOU suggest…"

"Aww c'mon, it wasn't THAT bad, Roro," Rogue laughed.

"Stuff it Marie," mumbled Jubilee as she rolled her eyes.

"I could use a bit of help," Kurt said.

"I'll help, if it'll stop ya bitching," Jubilee mumbled as she climbed out of her chair and moved over to glance at what he was making.

"So, where's the others?" asked. Gambit grabbed a frying pan and started clanging pots and pans as he hunted for items. Kurt maneuvered over and reached ingredients out of the fridge. Rogue was stuffing her face with cereal while Kitty sipped on orange juice.

"You don't have to do that," said Storm.

Gambit said, "Since the cooks not on duty, Remy says just deal with it…"

"What is THAT?" Jubilee held her nose when Gambit hunted through the fridge and grabbed Tabasco sauce, eggs, and other weird things. He started cracking them into a glass and adding various ingredients that made Jubilee put her hand over her mouth and plunk down in her seat.

"Here's something for you, Cherie," Gambit said, putting a glass of some strange liquid before Storm.

"Hangover remedy?" asked Kitty.

"Absolutely," Gambit said as he poured the pancake batter, and Kurt helped to put more toast into the toaster oven. Between them they brewed fresh coffee while Storm rubbed her brow. She held her nose and chugged down the remedy. Making a face she coughed and Piotyr slugged her on the back.

"The others are hung over, probably," said Kitty. "I know Alex and Lorna are. And then Jean is… she slipped into Scott's bedroom with a bottle of tequila…"

"I won't ask where she found that," said Rogue with a chuckle. "I guess ol' Charley's gonna have words with golden boy when he gets back."

"Hey, any grub around here?" groaned Alex Summers as he dragged in, alongside Lorna. She looked a bit worse for wear.

"Coffee, pancakes?" asked Kurt.

"Hey," Alex said. "What's up, nightie?"

"Let me help you with that," Lorna said as she saw Gambit rushing about with the plates.

"Merci, Cherie… a lovely lady's help is always welcome…"

"Shuddup and park it, swamp rat," Rogue said as she grabbed Gambit and planted him on his seat. "An eat something before ah shove it down yer throat…"

"Temper, temper…" Kurt said.

"He always messes around in the kitchen, them complains he hadn't got anything to eat," said Jubilee. "Let 'em go…"

"Thanks," Storm said as she leaned back and grabbed the cup. The pot made it around the table before a blue furred paw took it.

"May I trouble you ladies for a morning repast…"

"Watch out blue boy, your IQ's going up with your fur color," Jubilee joked.

"Since when did he start talking like a dictionary, or a thesaurus?" Kitty whispered.

"Oh, he's doing that to impress Ororo," Colossus whispered to her.

"These are good, Kurt, and Lorna, thanks," said Alex as he drowned his pancakes in syrup. Jubilee and Kitty exchanged questioning glances when they happened to see Bobby's watchful eye on her more than usual.

"So, where's Logan?" Kitty trailed off.

"Beats me," Jubilee nodded, grabbing the coffee before someone again reminded her of her junior X man status. Colorful robes, pajamas, and boxers were all the fashions everyone sported. Wolverine and Michelle were nowhere to be found.

"Perhaps it is best to just not ask why," Colossus said. "After all…"

"Is it just me, or is Logan extremely late, considering the morning hour?" Kurt whispered to Ororo.

"I think he got lucky," she said with a smile.

"Doesn't he usually on Friday nights?" Kurt grinned.

"Da," said Piotyr. "So what is the question? After all, we know his routine…"

"But you guys fixed him up with…" Kitty trailed off before Colossus leaned over and she felt a syrup laden kiss grace her lips.

"Whoohoo way to go," Jubilee clapped.

"Peter…" Kitty gasped.

"Do not ask silly questions, Katya," he winked. "Logan is legal. We should not ask why…"

"Ours is not to reason why, ours is just to do or die," mimed Kurt with a chuckle.

"I saw them leave together, and then…" trailed off Kitty.

"They didn't come back, did they?" asked Storm. "I mean Jean and I went looking, and then I stopped Jean from looking when I saw Logan grab his bike and go…"

"It's a 'scoot,'" Jubilee corrected her. "It ain't a bike. He calls it a 'scoot'. Get it right, sheesh!"

"Whatever," Kitty mumbled. "Look, what happened to Michelle?"

"Perhaps we shall find out," said Kurt. "Maybe he found her… and they will…"

"That's what I'd like to know," Storm said with a half smile. "This is going to be interesting…"

"Maliska, Logan's business is his own. We shouldn't stick our noses into it…" said Piotyr with a hiss as he intimated Alex and Lorna there.

"Ohhh…" Storm said. "Well, I think that I'd like to see if Hank here wants to join me and you for another round of nineball?"

"You gotta be kidding me," Kitty chuckled. "After YESTERDAY…"

"Pool is our game of choice, is it not?" Hank asked. "Or perhaps foosball?"

"Foosball rocks," Jubilee laughed. "C'mon…"

"At least he's not pining over Jean…" Kurt nodded as he leaned over and whispered to Piotyr.

"About time, nepradva li?" Piotyr nodded.

"Yeah, took him long enough," Kitty whispered. "But…"

"So, Remy's not the only one getting up late, eh Ororo?" Gambit asked.

"Get out of here," Ororo muttered. "You smell like cheap whisky… get outta here…"

"Breakfast prepared by two lovely ladies," Gambit rubbed his hands together as he finished his stack of pancakes. "But you forgot the spices… may I kiss the cooks?"

He moved over to Lorna, and Alex said, "You do and you get more than spice, Mr. Marde Gras!"

"Ohhh well, we can't have that…"

"What's cooking good looking?" Bobby asked as he wandered in. "Hello nurse," he said.

"Pancakes?" Lorna winked.

"Heck yeah… by the way I'm sorry about last night I um… acted like a jerk…"

"Thanks Bobby, and it's okay," she said as she walked past with a fresh plate of hotcakes, bacon and sausage. Alex grabbed Lorna as she went by, and put her on his lap. Hank sat next to Ororo and kissed her cheek.

"Let the cooks sit down…" Jubilee said. "C'mon, fuzzy do we have to glue ya to a chair?"

"He's right, why not take the load off," Rogue said as he caught her hand and kissed it.

"So… where's Shelly and Mister Happy?" Bobby yawned.

"That's what we'd like to know," said Rogue.

"Mind your own beeswax, okay?" Jubilee said. "I mean c'mon… like we don't ask what YOU two do…"

"Yeah, you seem pretty… familiar… you two…" said Bobby as he looked at them, blinking.

"None o' your business," Rogue said. Bobby snickered, as he watched Gambit and Rogue feeding each other, and the attention had shifted to Kurt telling about his latest exploits on the mission he was taking with Angel and Psilocke who were still probably in bed. Kitty began to feed Piotyr some of the food from her plate, and he playfully ate it from her fork and fingers. He fed her in turn,and laughed as he licked syrup off her fingers.

"Kitty and Petey sittin' in a tree… k-I-s-s-I-n-g," joked Bobby.

"Ignore him, he's just jealous," Piotyr whispered as Kitty gave Bobby a nasty look.

"I'm to believe that you two are in a relationship?" Beast asked.

"Who us?" asked Kitty.

"My congratulations then," Hank said. "You're a fortunate man…"

"Sweet," said Storm.

"I think so," Jubilee nodded. "Although if it gets as mushy as THOSE two…"

She nodded towards Alex and Lorna, who were kissing one another between bites of food. Colossus and Kitty were also nudging one another with bites of food and whispers as they looked in Logan and Mariko's direction. Even Gambit and Rogue were in on the spring fever, whispering and joking to Alex and Lorna.

"But weren't we talking about Logan… and a certain Japanese girl you know?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah," Rogue said. "Where are they?"

"Give it a REST," Jubilee snorted. "I mean shut up…"

"Jubilee relax," Bobby said as he nudged her.

"Shut up Drake or I'll show you some fireworks…" Jubilee said.

"Now now, children," Kurt said. "We shouldn't discuss the private business of people who are not here…"

"Why not?" asked Rogue. "Ah mean you do want to know… ah mean c'mon now, last we saw of 'em Shelly ran out and then…"

"Jean pursued her," Hank said. "With Logan close behind her. He almost knocked me over when he demanded to know where she was…"

"Don't that beat all," Rogue whispered. "Those two…"

"I guess," Alex blinked. "Does this mean you'll stop giving her the evil eye? Now that she's shagging the Wolvester?"

"Can you be any more crude, mes ami?" Gambit made a face. "We don't know for sure, do we?"

"Aw come on, Remy, you know an afterglow when ya see it," Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Remy can only hope… although breathing with twelve inches of adamantium is difficult… non?" he sighed wistfully.

"Wonder what Jean's gonna think?" Rogue smirked.

"I think Scott wouldn't mind," whispered Lorna. "He's going to be relieved…"

"But how long will it last?" asked Alex. "Michelle and he are teammates… if he dumps her…"

"Guys, they only just got together. Besides, they're happy so who cares? Why don't' we mind our own business for a change?" Kitty asked.

"I agree. Leave them be…" Storm nodded. "Be happy for them…"

"Hey!" Jubilee's voice cut in. A crackle of fireworks popped and everyone glanced in her direction.

"What?" asked Rogue.

"Let's all vote on it. All those in favor of shutting our traps about Logan's new love life… around the breakfast table, say AYE!" Jubilee said.

"Hey, can ya change that to, not in public and we'll vote on it?" Bobby joked.

"Drake…" Kitty grumbled.

"I agree. Those in favor of leaving them alone, hands up," said Alex. A forest of hands rose.

"Those against?" asked Jubilee. "Nada, zip zilch, so that's it… we zip our lips…"

"Right, at least in mixed company," Gambit winked.

"Or else you'll end up shish kabab," Jubilee chuckled.

* * *

Silver light gleamed off a triple set of blades. A shout of 'timber' echoed and a small tree crashed to the ground. Mariko blinked in the mid afternoon, slipping her feet into her wooden gatas and clomping out onto the porch with a cup of coffee in hand. Logan was swinging one set of claws in glistening arcs as he chopped the tree into smaller bits, and then tossed them on the firewood pile. Sweat soaked through his wifebeater, and the sheen glistened on his back and arms.

"Could I trouble you to join me for coffee?" she called.

"Sounds wonderful, darlin," he said as the claw retracted with a mental command. Something hit him in the face, and he saw it was a towel. Gratefully he sponged off, and watched as the vision in soft muted silk strode up and passed him the mug.

"Slightly white, no sugar," she said. "Right?"

"You know it," he said. "Hey, since WHEN are you going around serving ME… this is my chance to…"

"Do me a favor and let me, since YOU cooked breakfast," she said as she moved over. A hand shot out and he pulled her close to his hips. Sweat soaked through the silk of the kimono and his arm holding the coffee swung round her.

"How about I take something ELSE instead?" he joked. She tasted coffee on his lips as they closed over hers. For a long minute she lost herself in the scent of sweat, musk, and pheromones. A crisp chill to the air and a distant sound of engines droning on a highway reached her ears. However the pounding of his heart against her chest drowned it out. She slid her arms up and down his back, deepening the kiss to its natural conclusion.

Till both of them parted for air, slightly giddy. Her eyes were half closed, and he stroked her cheek with the back of one hand. She had relaxed considerably, and he knew that his approach was paying off. Whatever hell she had been put through at Creed's hands, the memories seemed to be hazing over.

"They'll be wondering about us," she said.

"So?" he joked. "What else is new?"

"True… but we will have to go back…"

Wolverine felt Mariko squirm in his arms. He slid his hand over hers and said, "I know it sucks to think about. Thought of being around all those people makes me s…"

"If you like," she said. "But I guess they're already wondering if we're going to come back, and if so, together…"

"Let 'em wonder. Do we care? Nah," Wolverine shrugged.

"I care," she said, tracing her finger up and down his arm. "I hope you aren't angry…"

"Why should I be? You got a point. But they need to mind their own flamin' business…"

"True," she said. "But don't you just wonder what the look will be on their faces, for your own sense of curiosity?"

"Mmm, it'll be pretty interesting," he said, seeing the mischievous glint in her eye.

"I mean Gambit and Bobby will be crushed… but the others…"

"Storm'll have the sense to see that you an me belong together…"

"But how will they take…" she trailed off. "Shh darlin, we'll just have to decide how to break it to them…"

"Not us I mean… I mean who I really…" she protested till she felt his lips touch hers.

"Ix nay darlin," he whispered. "You don't have to tell them anything you don't want them to know. It's your business…"

"Very true. How much do they really know about YOUR past," she chuckled.

"Could be just like me, darlin'. If I don't remember half of my past, you could claim the same thing… they don't haveta know…"

"Feels wonderful," she murmured as his hands traced up and down her back.

"No argument here," Logan answered, pulling the hairclip out and letting her dark hair tumble around their faces. He gave her another kiss, this time increasing in firmness. So far their kisses had been soft and gentle, while he nudged her back toward the cabin and inside. It was two in the afternoon, and firewood chopping had taken a back seat to just enjoying each other alone.

Now they were sitting on the sofa, in front of a fire, just running their hands over one another's hair. He struggled to hold back the obvious reaction his body was having to her ministrations. She let his hands wander over her robe and touch previously forbidden territory. When he diverted his grasp 'accidentally', she flinched. Then taking his hand she placed it where she wanted it to go.

Perhaps it was the difference between chugging beer and sipping a fine whisky, Logan chuckled to himself. Jean was a fast flash in the pan, a quick appetizer that was sweet and tasty and something to devour. But Mariko was far different. He wanted to keep from rushing too fast, because his instincts told him that he would miss something important if he did. That giddy out of control feeling of his animal side was roaring at him to grab her and take her into the bed or in the woods. Hell her body was responding to him, and the soft sounds from her throat were almost like purring.

But he was also a human being, wasn't he? Why was this so darn important? Granted he couldn't remember when he really was last IN Japan except for some mission. How he'd learned the language he couldn't answer. Snippets of memory, which could be implants, were evading him. Yet he recalled being there, flickers of memory of something like an old war movie, and then something else that was more recent. The X-5 team together as they ran through the woods:

__

X-1, a.k.a. Kestrel, X-2 a.k.a. Sabretooth, X-3 Wolverine, X-4 Maverick, and X-5 Fox. They were the cream of Weapon X's crop, the prototypes which were the high rankers. Those like X-23 were also up there, but there was no replacing the originals. Again he blinked remembering strange snippets that swirled and he recalled those odd days that brought him to the woman in his arms.

X-30's needed some 'incentive' to discipline them. Whose sick idea it had been to use pain and sex negative reinforcement was debatable. Probably the General. The same guy who let soldiers get their kicks emptying whole rounds of ammo into his chest while he was shut in a cage.

"I ain't goin along with that shit, Creed," he remembered saying. "You ain't gonna screw with them… that's just plain WRONG!"

"C'mon, ya want some pussy or not? These girls are HOT…"

"Shut the hell up before I bust ya up, asshole," he snarled.

"Break it up you two! I agree this isn't the first choice, but we don't have to screw up this chance," X-1 had said. "This doesn't give us license to abuse our charges. But we have the right to use whatever means to reinforce discipline including sexual…"

"Shut up you horehounds," came a loud disapproving voice. "Can't you keep your sick hormones to yourself?"

"If it ain't Pocahontas," laughed Creed. "Whatsamatta, da shores a gitchgumie ain't sweet enough for ya?"

"If you weren't the favorite of the general I'd put a mortar through you, you pile of walking garbage," Fox snorted as she hefted her gun. "But since we have to get along..."

"Stuff it honeybunch… name a place an…"

"You try, and you die," Wolverine growled.

"Enough with the futzing around… we got WORK to do…" said Kestrel. "The General's on his way in…"

"Boohoo, I'm so scared," Creed snickered.

"Someone shut him up," Maverick snorted. "Before I do it…"

"Anytime sonny, anytime," Creed motioned with his hand.

"Is he sane?" Fox whispered to Maverick.

"I heard that, squaw… wanna try getting into my head? Wouldn't you LIKE That…"

A sickening crack came as Silver Fox swung her gun butt and clipped Creed on the side of the head. "Shut up…"

"Why you…"

"The lady said SHUT up, so do I have to remind you?" Wolverine asked, the rasp of metal on metal that indicated the claws were out. A loud fireburst exploded in their heads and all five of them dropped to their knees. Images flickered through their minds, of blinding pain. The most painful memories were dredged up out of the filth that had been their conditioning. Loud screams that tore at their ears till a voice through the miasma of pain reached them.

"Are you through arguing?" came the General's voice. Logan blinked up to see Creed staggering, and Silver Fox curled up, whimpering. He reached over to touch her.

"Don't TOUCH me," she hissed. "Hands OFF!"

"Excuse me," Logan mumbled, staggering to stand. Kestrel and Maverick tottered to their feet as Creed stumbled and steadied himself.

"Yeah, yeah, we get the message, we'll behave…" Creed mumbled. "I ain't the one who started it…"

"I don't care WHO did. You are ALL pissing me off," said the General. "Time for you to get to your charges. All of you…"

Fox mumbled as she strode forwards, and Logan remained where he was. The others advanced on their proteges, but Logan shook his head. "I ain't gonna do this. It's sick and wrong…"

"Did I hear you correctly, X-3? Are you refusing a direct order?"

"I'm not gonna resort to raping and pillaging and terrorizing someone just cause they don't tow the line! You know that ain't part of the rules! Since when…"

"Since when did YOU get squeamish, Wolverine?" asked the General. "Don't make me laugh… such privileges are only necessary if your charge gets out of hand. You have the PERMISSION to use whatever means necessary to break the X-30 series…"

"Count me the hell out…" Logan snarled.

"Then you just lost your cozy little room…"

"Like I give a shit anymore," Logan snarled. Something shot out and prodded him. Blue sparks crackled from the pain stick that was shoved into his gut. He felt nausea overcome him and growled, popping his claws as he fought back.

* * *

"Logan chan…" Mariko urged as she prodded him. He snarled and she rolled away, looking at his wide-eyed glance of fear and anger.

"Shit… don't do that…"

"I'm sorry," she said, glancing at him. "I should know better than to touch you without you knowing…"

"No I should be sorry, baby," he said, his eyes wide with fear at what he'd almost done. "I had no business snapping at you…"

"I'm not the only one with flashbacks, am I?" Mariko said.

"Baby, please come over here, I promise I'll behave… I'm sorry…." Logan said as he reached out to her. She moved towards him and lay against his chest, on her side. Logan ran his hands through her hair and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"I don't want to pry… but what was it this time?"

"You aren't prying. Some memory about when you guys first came… I didn't go along with the program, you know that…"

"That was why you were in that cage to begin with," said Mariko.

"But if I had, I could've been with you, instead of Creed…"

"Don't Logan-chan you didn't know… no more than Shiro did when he was assigned to Silver Fox…"

"Did you say Fox?"

"Yes… she was assigned to Fox…" said Mariko.

"Damn…" he shook his head. "Frickin figures."

"She was someone else you had a relationship with?"

"Yeah, I think… wait I'm not the hell sure… for all I know… I was married and dint' even know it…" Logan sighed. "That's why I don't even bother to think about the past. It makes you nuts…"

"I agree," she said, leaning over to stroke his face gently. "And I'm very glad to be here with you now…"

"M'iko," he murmured, reaching for her cheek. He angled his lips to kiss her, his hand poised at the back of her neck. His arms closed around her protectively and their lips were about to touch.

Logan, you are needed….

"Aww cripes," he groaned when they parted.

"It seems that we're no longer alone," said Mariko as he closed his eyes in frustration.

Am I to understand that you have gone in search of Michelle?

"Yeah, yeah… and she's FINE…" Logan blinked as he rolled over and she released him. "I found her…"

Good work. Jean had expressed her concern… as did Scott. She requested not to be followed…

"Professor I'm here," said Mariko. "I apologize for worrying all of you… I'm safe… Logan found me and we're about to return…"

I see. I apologize for interrupting whatever you were…

"Chuck, this ain't the classroom and…

Whatever did or did not happen between you is not my concern when you are not in the school. However if it adversely affects the team it becomes my concern. Just return as soon as you can, please Michelle and Logan.

"It'd better be private," said Logan.

"Logan, easy, it's all right. Professor… we ARE allowed to have privacy are we not?"

****

Always, Mariko. I allowed you that privilege. And that remains the case. I only wish to learn details if it means a significant difficulty is in store for the team. Are you two…?

"Maybe, maybe not," Logan said, turning red. "Dammit Chuck…"

"We are interested in doing so," said Mariko. "But we are both adults."

That is all I need to know. Please be discrete. I can trust you to do so upon your return. This will remain between us. That is all. I look forward to your safe return.

"Thank you and goodbye," said Mariko. Logan exhaled and glanced miserably down at his feet.

"He sure can kill a friggin mood," Logan cursed.

"I'm sorry…"

"What for?" Logan asked. "He ain't gonna say boo, as long as we play by the rules… besides Red and Slim can play pattycake so why can't we? Only thing is that we've got that both feet on the floor rule when the hall monitor makes his damn rounds…"

"I don't want to leave here any more than you do, Logan," she whispered.

"This ain't the only time we'll have darlin'," Logan said as he kissed her briefly on the lips. "Guess we'd better get our stuff packed an' get on the scoot…"

* * *

When they turned onto Greymalkin lane, she saw the Mansion come into view. Logan gunned the motor to a slow crawl, and followed the circular driveway around to the garages. The engine died, and they heard laughter and loud rock music playing.

"Guess ol' Chuck's not home yet," muttered Logan as he pushed the kickstand down.

"There you ARE!" Jubilee yelled as she rushed forwards, gliding on her rollerblades toward them. "You won't believe how worried sick I was."

"Here's the welcoming committee," Mariko joked as Logan groaned inwardly. He climbed off the 'scoot and helped Mariko to climb down as Jubilee pulled to a halt.

"Hey kid, where's everyone?" Logan asked. She threw herself into him for a hug, and he patiently endured it.

"Shooting some hoops and getting drunk off their asses before the Professor comes home," Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Did you two have FUN?"

"Tell me where Chuck is and I MIGHT let ya in on a secret," Logan said quickly.

"Hi Shell," said Jubilee as she threw herself at Mariko. The two women hugged tightly. She kissed the youth on her forehead as Logan grabbed his battered leather bag and hefted it. He reached for his helmet, pulling it off.

"Hello yourself. Would you mind letting us in on what's going on here? We got a call from the Professor but it appears he's not here…"

"Everyone's wondering when you'd get back. But we took a vote to mind our own beeswax… Storm's idea… so Hank got the whole mansion to play a game of hoops, and then Bobby an' Gambit challenged the girls to a drinking game…"

"Kid, yer dangerous," Logan groaned.

"I'm not sitting around with those dweebs getting tanked," Jubilee laughed. "Don't give me that sourpuss look okay? Anee way… Dr. MacTaggert's boyfriend Sean Cassidy came by, and they got in on the little game… and we found out the Professor will be home tomorrow… in the afternoon…"

"This is very… interesting…"

"Where's Scooter and Reds?" asked Logan, catching the helmet Mariko threw him. He strapped both to the Harley's seat, and started to walk it into the garage.

"Oh, they're playing 21 questions and taking bets when you two are coming home…"

"Oh no," Mariko groaned.

"Easy, what do we care?" Wolverine asked. "So where IS everyone?"

"Girls are inside, guys are still playing hoops," said Jubilee. "I'm the lookout. Wanted to find you guys first before the reception committee screwed up you coming…"

"Thanks kid, I owe ya one…"

"Why doncha come with me, and then Wolvie can go hang with the guys," said Jubilee. "In case there's some secret…"

"Slow down, short stuff, you're making me look bad," Logan urged as he caught her and ruffled her hair. "Is there any food left in this joint?"

"Some in the kitchen," said Jubilee.

"Why don't you go have a smoke, Logan-chan, and then we'll meet up in front of the stairs?" she asked.

"Sounds good t' me," he said, looking at Jubilee.

"Hey, I'm cool guys, you know it," she laughed. "C'mon… let's hurry before they come looking for ya…"

"Later darlin'," Logan said as he watched Jubilee rush off with Mariko in tow. He loved that kid's style. She had more sense than most of the older teens put together sometimes.

* * *

"So, who has bets on when they'll come back…" asked Bobby.

"Who?" Gambit pretended to look innocent. The Cajun held a cigarette in his hand, the smoke slowly curling up towards the sky.

"You know who," Bobby whispered. "Mister Sunshine and Madame Butterfly…"

"Oh…" Gambit said as his eyes widened.

"Da," said Colossus as he yawned. Snagging a cigarette he lit one and inhaled deeply, to Bobby's surprise. The Russian X-man exhaled a large cloud that mingled with Gambit's.

"Since when did YOU smoke?" Bobby asked, halfway between disgusted and amazed.

"None of your business," Piotyr said. "Which is how you should behave when it comes to Logan's love life…"

"Hey guys, you can't tell me that you don't WONDER," said Bobby.

"Logan's my friend. And his business is his own. It's that simple," said Piotyr. "He doesn't go digging about YOUR conquests…"

"Don't gimme that crapola," Bobby snorted. "We're buds…"

"Drake's right," said Gambit. "After da card game disaster, we only worried 'bout da Cherie's welfare…"

"That is NOT your concern. She is old enough to make up her own mind," said Piotyr firmly. "And I'm warning you now, if they ARE in a relationship, Logan will not enjoy hearing you making comments about it. Not if you want to remain in one piece…"

"You're kidding me, right?" Bobby laughed.

"Try me," Piotyr said. "IT is not I that you need to concern yourself with. But Logan."

"Oh, so if we say BOO he's gonna carve us, like RIGHT!" Bobby joked.

"Do you want to risk finding out?" Gambit asked, tossing his cigarette butt into the ashtray. "We don't know if dey're seeing each other. Till dey come back. Dis discussion is pointless. Remy's not gonna give up just cause…"

"Rogue's your girlfriend you dumb ass," Bobby snorted. "Are you fuckin blind?"

"Remy's business is HIS own," Gambit said. "WE agreed t' leave da Wolverine and da Cherie alone…"

"C'mon guys that doesn't mean we can't TALK about it…"

"Talk is cheap," said Piotyr. "Excuse me…"

"What is HIS deal?" Bobby asked. "And yours?"

"Dey best friends," said Gambit. "Not smart t' spread da rumors. Gambit's your buddy d'ough."

"But you said…"

"Dat just around him, nes pa?" Gambit whispered. "Remy's interested in any dirt you heard…"

"Well from what Kurt was talking to Hank about, Jean was pretty pissed," said Bobby. "And she was all huffy and shit when she came out, and Hank says Logan almost knocked him on his ass…"

"And…" Remy said. "Logan rode da Harley cycle into da woods. And he don't come out. Dat means he don't want no interruptions. And da belle is nowhere. So dat means dey together? But knowing Logan, he only spend one night per lady…"

"So… you think they DID score?" asked Bobby.

"Gambit knows Logan's pattern. Soon da belle be cryin' and she come to Remy or you. We be dere t' dry her tears… if Logan break her heart…"

"Sweet… so it doesn't MATTER if they?"

"Remy da king of fixing broken hearts. And he knows dat you like Marie, no?"

"If that's her real name," said Bobby. "You mean you're actually gonna give ME a crack at her?"

"Why not? Al's fair in love an war. Best man win."

"But dude, she ain't leftovers, I mean isn't that kinda cheap?"

"Don't you like da hookups?" Gambit winked. "Remy never said he take Marie's heart."

"You're a big flirt ya know…" Bobby chuckled. "But just so long as Rogue doesn't kick my ass…"

* * *


	13. Going Japanese

**__**

Chapter 13

* * *

Taking out a Marlborough Red, Wolverine inserted it in his lips as he casually walked towards the front porch. Gambit leaned against a pillar, inhaling a drag on his own brand of smokes. Kurt was sitting; sponging off his forehead with a towel while Piotyr was chugging a bottle of gator aid. All of them wore gym shorts, sneakers and were either bare chested or wearing tank tops.

"Good evening," Piotyr said. "Good to see you back in once piece…"

"Gambit wondered if you two had killed each other," Gambit said.

"Now, don't go bothering Logan when he's got pressing business," Kurt said as he saw Logan grab the lighter from Gambit and flick it to light his smoke. White plumes shot out from his nostrils like dragon's breath and curled up towards the sunny blue sky.

"Wise choice," Piotyr nodded. "Sorry for prying…"

"No problem," Logan said. "So, is everyone getting last call around here? One last blast to get drunk off your asses before the parents come home?"

"Mmm, da ladies be da ones doing dat honor. Remy just playing some one on one with the gentlemen before joining da fun," Gambit said as he inhaled another drag, and let the smoke rush out his lips a minute later.

"Got anything to say?" asked Logan.

"Gambit seen not'ing," Remy shrugged. "Only dat you come back safe n' sound…"

"Good," Logan said. "Is everyone being a pain in the ass, or are most people showing some good sense like you guys?"

"Most of us are enjoying the rest of our freedom," said Piotyr. "We know better… don't we?"

"Ja," Kurt nodded. "Excuse me but I must see if there is any cold beer. How many cases do I owe you now, Logan?"

"About 20, misfit," Logan laughed as he slugged Kurt on the back. "So… where's fearless leader?"

"Occupied with his little brother in racquetball," said Piotyr.

"Well whaddya know… the girls are getting drunk and the men are playing sports. What's this world coming to," Logan chuckled. He snorted as Kurt vanished in a hale of brimstone.

"Pee--yeeww…" Bobby Drake said as he poked his head out the door. "Either someone bamfed or Logan's back… there ya are, Wolvester…"

"Hello Drakey-wakey… missed the ice cream truck again?" Logan asked.

"Well whaddaya know… you found the girl?"

"What's it to you, icicle?" asked Logan, giving him a dangerous glare.

"Well, everyone's wanting to know…"

"Do me a favor an' mind yer own beeswax. I'm in too good a mood to pound yer ass," Logan said as he flicked ash into the small tray to one side.

A bamf of imploding air cut off Bobby's next wisecrack. Nightcrawler's thick-fingered hands were wrapped around the necks of several beers. "Here we are… a Miller genuine for Piotyr, a Molson for you, Logan… and for Gambit a Zima…"

"Another girly drink?" Piotyr teased him.

"Mon ami, da beer's too sour," Gambit said as he caught the beverage. Logan cracked open the bottle and sipped it gratefully. Ignoring Bobby, he brushed past him and wandered into the house.

* * *

Mariko was maneuvered amongst Lorna and Jean who were both sipping on cold cosmopolitans. "So… did you have FUN?" Lorna asked.

"We were SO worried," said Jean. "When you told us not to follow… and then Storm…"

"Storm told us not to worry… but I was concerned so I flew around… and then I knew it was very interesting when I saw you and Logan on his motorcycle…"

"Excuse me, you were spying on me?" Mariko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were worried!" Jean said. "You just ran off without an explanation…"

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself… I just needed some time alone…"

"What's going on? Did he say something to piss you off?" Jean asked.

"Guys, I'm sorry I was a pain," said Mariko quickly. "Everything turned out all right…and I'm back in one piece…"

"Jean, she IS here, and they DID come back together… so we can assume…" Lorna trailed off with a knowing wink.

"True… so are you really okay… I know I'm being a pain in the ass myself…" Jean trailed off.

"I'm fine," Mariko smiled.

"Does she LOOK like she's not okay, Jean?" Lorna laughed. "Grinning like that…"

"What do you think?" Mariko asked cryptically.

"So what DID you end up doing when you rode off, after Logan found you…"

"What made you upset in the first place?" Jean asked.

Mariko sighed. "I had a flashback when I was dancing with Logan. And then I ran out, and he ran after me. We met up in the woods, he talked to me…"

"And then…" Lorna asked eagerly as Jean blinked, her gaze intense.

"He suggested we stay someplace with some friends of his for the night, and so we did…"

"What friends?" Jean asked.

"Nobody I know," shrugged Mariko. "Anyway, it was late, and we ate dinner that they had, and then went to sleep…"

"Uh huh," Jean said. "C'mon… give girlie… you owe us a better story than that…"

"C'mon… we're dying to know…"

"Know what?" Mariko laughed.

"You can't just expect us to believe nothing happened…"

"Well nothing DID happen," Mariko said. "That I didn't WANT to happen…"

"And that means…" Jean asked.

"I don't kiss and tell," said Mariko.

"Ohh you kissed him?" Lorna asked.

"Guys, please, it's embarrassing… I'd rather just keep SOME things to myself…"

"You CAN tell me," Jean said. "We ARE your friends…"

"There's nothing really to tell," Mariko chuckled.

"You mean he didn't… he behaved himself?" Lorna lifted an eyebrow.

"That's not his style at ALL," Jean muttered.

"Yes. He's a good shoulder to cry on, and he was just the person I needed to talk to…"

"Must have been a LONG conversation," Jean said. "Michelle, I'm not trying to pry… but if something happened that I need to know about…"

"You think I'm holding out on you, Jean? Why is this such a big deal? You two put me up to going out in the first place…" said Mariko. "I ended up having a NICE dinner with Logan, and staying in a comfortable place and he behaved himself. End of story. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"Well, we DID want more of the fun dirt," Lorna said.

"What did you and ALEX do?" asked Mariko as she glanced at her.

"Well um…" Lorna chuckled.

"Or you and SCOTT?" asked Mariko. "I might ask why you're walking in a rather strange way, and you're still drinking cosmopolitans when you know the Professor is coming back tomorrow. But I won't…"

"There's no need to get bitchy, we're just…"

"You're starting to annoy me. I want to enjoy the rest of tonight. Can't I have SOME privacy? When I'm ready to tell you something I will. What happened or didn't happen is between Logan and me…"

"So you DID…" Jean trailed off.

"Jean please don't do this… I'm NOT in the mood for interrogation. Are you my friend or my warden?" asked Mariko, who was getting peeved.

"Jean, maybe you're getting a little too… nosy…"

"Anything interesting going on here that I should know about?" asked Storm as she poked her head in. "Someone's looking for you, Michelle…"

"I was about to leave anyway. Excuse me ladies, but you're rather drunk, and I'm tired and I think we should all just go sleep it off before we say something we'll regret," said Mariko as diplomatically as possible. Storm saw the anger on her face as she walked past. Scott had wandered in, followed by Alex.

"Is everything ok?" Storm whispered.

"Nothing, it's just stuffy in here. Some people can't mind their own business…" Mariko whispered.

"Let me handle this. Logan's looking for you…" Storm whispered.

"Michelle… good to see you…" said Scott as he walked over. "You're okay?"

"Yes… excuse me Scott but it's late and I'm kind of tired… and Jean's really getting on my nerves. Could you please remind her that I'm an adult and I don't need a babysitter… even if she IS my team leader she needs to mind her own business and stay OUT of my personal life?"

"Is Jean…" Scott got out. "What just happened?"

"Jean giving me the third degree, that's all," said Mariko angrily. "I really resent people not letting me have my privacy…"

"I'll handle this," Scott said.

"Take a number," Storm said. "Go on, he's waiting for you…"

"It will be okay, I'll take care of this," said Scott as he walked over and saw Jean folding her arms across her chest. Storm and Scott took Jean as she started walking out after Mariko.

"Now wait a minute, I'm your friend you can't just…" Jean trailed off.

"Jean, are you DRUNK?" Scott asked.

"Hi Slim… we were just…" Jean burped.

"Um, I was just… um…" Lorna trailed off. "Hi Alex…"

"C'mon let's take a walk in the garden, sweetie," Alex said as he took Lorna's hand and led her out. Scott and Storm walked Jean back into the library, and closed the door.

* * *

Out in the garden the noise was banished. Replaced with birds chirping and the rustle of leaves, her auditory senses were refreshed. It was spring, and she smelled the heady fullness of the newly cut grass. Mariko tried to suppress the mighty sneeze building up, but couldn't hold it back. The violence of its sound exploded, startling even her.

"Great," she muttered, blowing her nose. "At least I've got an excuse why my eyes are red…"

She never wanted anyone to see her cry. Call it an unspoken promise to herself, being a nerdish half and half who turned out to have a talent for changing any organic matter into any sort of plastic or carbon compound. People turned to her because she was smart to help them with their homework and make a passing grade. Of most of her childhood friends she called Hank the best of them. And he was orders of magnitude more valuable than twenty of her so called acquaintances.

"Mind if I smoke darlin?" asked a gruff voice.

"It's a free country," Polymer muttered. She couldn't stop the sensual prickles erecting goosebumps on her bare skin.

"Suppose," he said. She smelled the sulfur and heard the rasp of a match, and then the acrid smell of smoke curling behind her. For a few minutes she stared off at the sun dancing through the undulated canopy of the overhead trees, casting its patters across the lawn before the Mansion.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather be alone… Logan-chan,"

"You are, if ya keep yer back turned," Wolverine answered gruffly. "Gonna have to realize not everyone's gonna LEAVE ya alone just cause ya wish it… and especially not me, considering what we're meaning to each other…"

"Everyone's always wanting to stick to me like glue, it drives me mad," she mumbled. "No offense, my love but I just need… to get away from these people driving me mad…"

"Anyone I know?" Wolverine asked. "Oh that's right, you don't wanna talk… keep pretending I'm not here, okay?"

"Jean for starters…" she mumbled.

"Uh huh," Wolverine grunted. "Did she look at ya funny?"

"Actually yes," she laughed bitterly.

"Did ya ever try just being yerself and saying screw it if they can't accept it?" Wolverine asked simply. "It ain't Jean's business at all. She'd better keep her damn mouth shut…"

"Easy for you with your claws, beloved," she chuckled. "Nobody pushes you around…"

"Cause I don't let em," Wolverine answered. "Jean doesn't either. You could learn a lot from her… in fact you guys are gal pals… right?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Although she's the only one who'd even take a chance on people who are vastly different…"

"Do me a favor, M'iko. Don't end up like Slim?" Wolverine said.

"Excuse me?" she asked, turning her head slightly to face him.

"Walkin around like he's got a stick up his a… you know. Yer so uptight, worrying about what other people think of ya. When ya should be more worried about just relaxing and living," Wolverine said. "Beatiful lady like you, especially when she's MY lady…shouldn't be here feeling sorry for herself but be doing what you like to do and taking a bite outta life, not just sitting back and wishing it was happening to her."

"I suppose you're right," she muttered, hating to admit it. "I AM a bit stuck up. And tense…"

"So, do something about it, and let ME help ya out, cause that's what I'm here for, love," Wolverine said. She turned around and saw him leaning against the tree trunk, his blue eyes staring straight into hers with the intensity of flame. His five o'clock shadow seemed to continue in the thick coarse hair that blanketed his arms and chest visible under his Harley Davidson vest.

"Like what, beloved?" she asked. "Since you seem to have all the answers?"

"Relax for starters," Wolverine said as he stubbed out his cigarette and walked over to her. "Yer gonna end up burning yerself out all flamin' stressed."

"Pull the coal from inside my backside before it turns into a diamond you mean?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"Pretty much. Though it's a nice one from where I'm standing. And don't think ya have to act and speak crude just cause I do…"

"Thanks, I think," she chuckled. "And don't think you have to change yourself for me. Just because you discovered who I really am doesn't change anything between us…"

"Sounds perfect to me, darlin. So, want a brew, I brought one for both of us when my nose told ya where you ran off to…" he asked, and she saw he was holding a bottle of beer at his side. Another bottle sat on the wall by the ashtray he'd brought out, and she blinked.

"Why not," she chuckled. "It's Friday afternoon… no more drills…"

"You do drink beer, remember. Even though nobody'd know it…" he chuckled..

"Molson, although lately I've come to also enjoy Labatts, and Heiniken's… not to mention Becks," she smirked as he tossed her the beer. She caught it easily and twisted the cap off.

"The misfit's fave," Wolverine nodded, picking up his bottle and clanking it to hers. "Cheers. To best friends… and lovers…"

"Mm thank you," she sighed as the cold bitter liquid slid down her throat. A gentle buzz resulted after another sip. She moved over and leaned next to him against the tree. He turned and trapped her between himself and the tree, and he leaned down to give her a kiss. She lifted her arms, bottle and all and looped them around his neck. Lips merged, tasting of tobacco and beer, while he tasted her own sweet flavor.

"Guess ya changed yer mind about wantin' to be alone, huh?"

"So sue me," she chuckled. "Any handsome men who brings me a beer is welcome anytime…"

"So you like yer men t' bring ya stuff…"

"What 'men' would THAT be?" she lifted an eyebrow. "One of my many nameless boyfriends I keep in the closet?"

"Don't tell me you don't have some guy who yer carrying a torch for…" he teased. "Cause if ya do, he's gonna have to reckon with six little friends of mine…"

"Why don't you use your enhanced sense of smell and find out for yourself?" she challenged. "I mean with a nose as sensitive as yours you know about as much about me as Jean could with her mind powers."

"I might just take ya up on that," he chuckled, lifting the arm that wasn't around her waist and knocking back another few mouthfuls of beer. She sighed and glanced up through the trees, closing her eyes for a moment. Logan's body warmth transferred to hers, and his weight shifted against her body, and in the taut sinews in his arms. She let his hands continue to rub up against hers as they leaned against the tree and finished their beers.

"Tell me something?" he asked, leaning down to give her another soft kiss.

"What?" Mariko whispered, shivering at him pressing so closely to her.

"How come you don't have a brew more often? You… do with me, but not with the other people…"

"Act more like a human being and less like a walking computer?" she completed.

"That's not what I was gonna say…" he shot back, holding her at arm's length.

"Sorry, jumped the gun… I do that a lot…"

"No worries. Anyway, I was gonna ask ya, why don't ya ever relax unless ya have a few drinks. Not that it's a BAD thing…" he asked. Again he took her hand, this time his fingers rubbed the back of her knuckles. Mariko inhaled sharply when he massaged it in a manner that suggested his appetites were far more towards the sensual than mere comfort.

"Good question," she mumbled.

"There you go getting all wrapped up an tense again," Wolverine observed.

"I'm NOT tense…" she protested, yanking her hand away.

"Uh huh, yeah right," Wolverine shook his head. "You're so tense yer gonna pop a muscle in that pretty neck of yours… didn't ANYBODY ever give ya a backrub or something? One of your…"

"Many ex-boyfriends?" she teased him. "Well not really… it's been ages… why you know someone?"

"Turn around," Wolverine said.

"Huh?"

"Turn around, M'iko," Logan said.

"You mean you're volunteering?" she lifted an amused eyebrow.

"No, the guy behind you… of course I am. Better hurry up an say yes cause I ain't gonna ask again… and this is ONE of the perks of being around me…"

"It'd be really nice… although it might be easier… if I was sitting down…"

"Just what I was thinking…" he said, motioning to the bench. She walked over and sat down, straddling it. Warmth surrounded her from behind as Wolverine straddled the bench behind her, and she felt his strong fingers touch her back. They trailed over her shoulders, and then slowly dug in. Eyes squeezed shut and she hissed.

"Uh oh. Lots worse than I thought," he muttered. "Damn girl what the hell have ya been doing?"

"Don't stop, I can take it rough," she said, and then blushed because she knew Jean said he had a dirty mind.

"Is that a fact?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, laughing boy," she muttered and then hissed again as he pushed in with his thumbs.

"Here?" he asked.

"Yes… right there… god… it hurts… but whatever you're doing… is better than… ouch!"

"Relax an stop fighting so damn hard," he scolded. "If ya want my help… to help you… relax… you're gonna have to cooperate."

He lifted her hair from her neck, and she shivered. Closing her eyes she lowered her shoulders and murmured relief at his touch working along the fibers that seemed knotted and tense. The motion of his fingers rocked her body slightly, and she leaned into him, instinctively arching her back and rolling her shoulders.

"It'd work better if ya lifted yer shirt," he mumbled.

"I knew that was coming," she chuckled, and tugged it up around her neck.

"Now that's interesting…" he muttered, and she shivered at the touch of his hands against her bare skin. "Wasn't expecting that… This is what you get for spending your whole life in front of a computer, damn, since you got here,"

"Logan… mmmmm… I've got… a question… for you," she murmured, between clenched moans of relief.

"Shoot, darlin," he muttered, pressing both thumbs into the exact knots clustered at the apex of her shoulders. Down her spine he ran his hands, and then she flinched and let escape a small gasp as he reached the small of her back, and top of her derriere. Then he hit her back with the sides of two hands that vibrated her voice a moment. Then with soft silky touches he lightened to a feather caress before continuing again.

"How can I get Gambit to leave me alone? I mean I TRY to keep Gambit from attacking me and I can't get him to leave me alone… ahhh…. Because Rogue gives me the evil eye…"

"More ya resist, the more he keeps going," Wolverine said. "And if he keeps making an ass of himself, let me know and I'll take care of it…"

"Having someone defending my honor is very… interesting… especially when he's intimidating… ouch…. That…. Mmmm…."

"You don't seem to be… minding…" he said softly. "You and Jubes are the only people here who don't act like I'm gonna slit their throat if they look at me wrong… but yer STILL uptight right now… why?"

"For some reason right now, I am… but it's not in a bad way…

"How do ya feel?" he asked, his hot breath hitting the back of her neck.

"Not so much nervous … just more… um… aroused?"

"You come to the point, huh?" he teased lightly.

"I thought you liked people… especially the one you're in a relationship with… being up front and honest," she murmured.

"I do actually," he answered. "That's why you should just be yourself and screw what other people think. And so WHAT if Jean or Scott or ANYONE looks at you weird?"

"No… but still…" Mariko murmured.

"Just remember you stood up to one of my worst enemies and walked away living. You could do as much damage to her… suffocate her by sealing off her mouth and nose like ya almost did in training… and also too, they got me to adjust their attitudes if they don't LIKE it," Wolverine whispered, and his lips were right neck to her ear. His hands slid up and down her upper arms, working on the tense muscles there.

"That's the problem… ahhh…. I am a fighter, but what do I do against a telekinetic… or an elemental or a heavy hitter such as storm… What good would weapons forged of my power, even though they are formidable, do in a fight against someone like… hmmmmm…. Rogue… or Jean… or Cyclops, or Magneto?"

"You shouldn't be scared of any dirtball when I'm around," Wolverine growled softly. "Besides if he got close enough… "

"I could… I would kill someone if they were going to kill me first… maybe that's why some of the X-Men think I'm…"

"When did this come up?" he asked. He nosed into her neck, depositing soft kisses just behind one ear as he slid his arms around to embrace her from behind.

"When I was in one on one. Today with Jean. She was asking us how we'd handle a situation… where you had a choice to kill to survive, or kill because you knew someone had done something wrong and you wanted revenge… I said sometimes that it was justified. That some of the bastards DESERVE to be killed… and I got all these dirty looks…"

"Who from?"

"Bobby, Scott, some others. Storm shook her head and chuckled, and Rogue laughed. She jokingly asked how someone like me could think of killing someone… considering I had no idea what surviving was like…"

"And you do, don't you? So friggin what? That's your business…"

"Yes," she nodded. "I mean Storm almost DID kill someone didn't she…"

"Yeah. But turned out that it was better she didn't…" Wolverine murmured. Mariko yelped as his hands again slid around her front and skimmed teasingly over her breasts. She stiffened, and then relaxed.

"You can touch me there… it's all right," she whispered, relaxing. Logan replaced his hands, tracing his fingers down the curve of both breasts lightly, exploring them for the first time.

"But you're supposed to be… relaxing… so let's stop talking about this crap and talk about something else that'll help…" he whispered, and then slid his hands over top and squeezed lightly. She tensed in something either than fear, sensual lust, and he smirked in satisfaction.

"Feels so nice, don't stop," she murmured.

"Don't seem like yer relaxing… heart's beating fast… gonna have to take it to the next level," he murmured and she felt his nose brush against her ear. She let out a sigh, and arched her back, closing her eyes and hoping that he wouldn't stop. His legs pressed up against hers, the fronts of his thighs to the backs of hers, and she felt hardness and a softness that she guessed was his chest flush against her spine.

"Can I ask what that is?" she chuckled, leaning back and hoping he'd realize she did want him to continue, and that he wouldn't just tease her before things got interesting.

"I can show ya better if ya turn around," he whispered. She chuckled and did so, with his hands sliding down to her hips. Her mind reeled quickly, trying to anticipate what would happen if she seemed too eager, and yet it wouldn't matter anyway because he could tell if she was bluffing.

Bracketing her knees with his, he tugged her forwards and captured her in his strong arms. That brought her hands against his chest, and she gasped, desire exploding all over her. She half closed her eyes, rubbing her hands over him and praying he wouldn't pull away. Each touch was driving her insane, and making her want this more and more, and praying that someone or something wasn't going to rudely interrupt it. Rubbing his chest harder, she felt his heart steady and strong, and then felt his hands sliding down and over the tops of her breasts once more. Only this time he skimmed his fingers over her chest. She leaned forwards, freezing and shivering, but continuing to rub to encourage him non-verbally that she liked it.

"This part of the massage too?" she asked.

"If it will help you relax," he whispered with a mischievous smile on his face. The eyes gleamed with a hunger that had nothing to do with food, and her mouth twitched with anticipation. Sliding her hands up from his chest she fingered his cheeks, sandpaper rough, and the jet-black coarse hair.

Rumbling in his throat he tightened his grip on her arms, and she sighed, letting a gasp escape. She closed her eyes, and leaned forwards to kiss his neck as his teeth seized her ear and nibbled down hers. For a minute she was embarrassed with the noise in her throat and bit her lip to stifle it. She buried her nose in his neck, and worked up the nerve to kiss, but he moved his lips over and she contacted his mouth instead.

Her whimper of delight was swallowed as he squeezed her breasts in an even more suggestive manner. His tongue slid past her parted lips and she tightened her grip on the side of his face, struggling to get her body closer. Her lips firmed on his, pressing hard and wanting to devour the hard kiss that was deepening. He pulled back, a sly smile on his rugged face.

"I wanted this for a long time, I hope that we can continue, because I'm ready," she panted. Her hands slid down the side of his neck with a teasing touch, and then down to his belly where it lay on his thigh. Mariko squeezed there just in the same manner as he had her chest. She then shivered, her finger tightening and then diverting to the sensitive inner thigh. Logan's soft moan aroused her even more.

"I was taking it slow, till you were ready for me. But today I'm not gonna start something I can't finish, cause I can smell that's what you're thinking… stop worrying an let me help you… relax… darling," he whispered, sliding his hands around to her back and pinching her ass firmly to pull her right against him. Her legs were in the way, and he pushed back and slid his legs under hers while lifting her hips with his hands. Mariko was now straddling him, feeling the evidence of what her proximity was doing to him.

"I want to… I…" she panted, tracing her finger where his sideburns started on his angular cheeks. His pupils had dilated to twice their usual size, giving his eyes a feral appearance. Those low rumbling from his throat vibrated throughout them both, and set off urgent tingling in the nether regions of her body. A need to be filled and penetrated by something arose, and she felt it only partially sated by sitting on top of his pelvis.

"Let me get something straight, just say whatever's on yer mind," he growled deeply, seizing a fold of skin and biting down. Mariko cried out, and knew what this meant. She squeezed his thigh higher up, with her fingernails, which dug into his jeans

"I want to be with you… REALLY be with you," Mariko whispered throatily. "I want you to know me better, inside as well as outside…"

"Sounds perfect to me," Logan rumbled. She leaned into his neck and pinched a fold of his skin, biting down. Her nails dug into his back with the hunger surging through her.

"An keep doin that…" he purred, the rumbling through his chest almost a low roar.

"Then you really do want to… I had hoped so much that you did want me… to be intimate with you…" she murmured, biting into the skin between neck and shoulder. Logan hissed in delight at her tongue teasing the captured fold of skin and the sucking on his skin that would leave a mark only if his healing factor didn't obliterate it.

"Ever since ya saw me that first time in the cell even? Wanted to screw the beast?" he asked, raising an eyebrow with his last doubts.

Mariko swallowed hard, and grabbed his face between her hands. Her lips flushed deeply, parting to show her teeth as she whispered, "You said it not me, and no, not because you were some animal clad in human form, but because I wanted you the man, the mutant just like me every part of him…"

"Darlin…" he said in a husky voice. "That means more to me than…"

"I wanted you then, and I want you even MORE now, Logan-chan," she murmured before his hard kiss cut her off. He grabbed her shirt and she felt the cotton tearing in his grip as she struggled to get out of it.

"You attached to this shirt darlin? Cause this works better on bare skin," he growled in her ear.

She could only manage a nod, her dark eyes dilated like his blue ones were. She guessed or surmised she must be putting out a load of pheromones because his nostrils were flaring and his features were wrinkled with animalistic hunger. "I don't want to let go of you… this shirt won't come off…" she groaned.

"Screw it," he laughed, and she heard the metallic rasp of one claw popping. Grabbing his wrist she guided it and he grinned as he slit her shirt in several places and peeled it off. Hello Kitty suddenly went goodbye in a few strips of shredded cloth.

"You like what you see?" she asked, momentarily shy as he glanced down.

"I like, you know I always have," he nodded, and she leaned her neck back and pulled him to her. The snapping of elastic away from the cold steel sliding under the edge of it told her she would have to scratch one Victoria secret bra. Sandpaper against sensitive skin almost made her squeal, and he grabbed her to straddle him even more closely. She rocked instinctively on his lap, and heard the resulting growl vanishing into a moan.

"Mmm Logan-chan, don't' stop," she gritted through clenched teeth, pulling his head close.

"I don't intend to, till ya relax," he growled, sharpness clenching and nipping sensitive tissue, making her squirm and feel what she was doing to him. For a time he suckled one breast and did the same to the other with his free hand. Then, he pulled away.

"What? Please don't stop I can't stand it if you…" she trailed off.

"It's not you," he murmured, pulling her so her chest was pressed tightly to his. "I smell some douchebag who can't mind his own flamin' business."

"Who, Gambit?"

"Good guess and the first one didn't count," he murmured. Logan let her go and struggled to unbutton his vest. Mariko instinctively covered her breasts with her crossed arms.

"Please, Logan-chan, I don't want to stop…" she trailed off. "I've waited so long for this that I don't want to wait any longer…"

"I don't either, darlin, but I'll be damned if someone's gonna see you before I get a chance," he murmured through clenched teeth as he pushed his vest in her hands. "Put this on…"

That possessive gleam in his eyes told her she shouldn't disobey so she nodded, breathless as Logan tugged her arms through it roughly and fastened the buttons, his breath rasping in and out. Pushing her off his lap, he got up, and she stumbled against him as he gripped her hip and pulled her along with him. Frustrated, he pulled her behind a hedge as she heard the crash of footsteps, and felt his hand pressed over her mouth.

"Cher, you here?" Gambit asked. "Jean said you were out here… ya need to talk? Remy will listen…"

"Not now," she silently mouthed, her skin flaming in embarrassment at almost getting caught. Wolverine's brawny hand clenched insistently to muffle her frustrations against it. Her body screamed for attention and this was only prolonging the agony. An almost inaudible growl rumbled his body behind her, and she half wondered if he wanted to take her in the woods.

Embarrassed she tensed, and felt Wolverine's grip tightening on her. "Don't say a word. Just leave this to me," Wolverine whispered in hear ear as the footsteps vanished. He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder, and she felt herself being carried through the shade of the trees towards the mansion.

* * *

Logan slid his hand away from her hip, gripping her hand in his as he led to the main living quarters. She heard giggling and the loud sound of doors slamming. Professor X was away for the evening with Amelia Vogt, the redheaded consultant who had been helping him run the school since Dr. MacTaggert had suddenly disappeared from the scene.

Past them ran Colossus, who was carrying Kitty over one shoulder. Both of them were laughing, as Peter lowered her and then pressed her against the wall. Wolverine glanced at them slowly making out, and threw a mischievous grin to Mariko. She shook her head and grinned, hoping he'd get the clue to leave them alone as they crept past.

In the lounge, sofas were occupied by other students. In front of the stereo she saw a white head of hair bent towards a blue head of hair. She recognized Hank's tufts of hair as his face slid into view, and his brawny blue furred arm closed around Storm's shoulders. There was no jealousy as Mariko realized what was going on, and she was glad because she did not want to have her fun ruined by any sour looks from the weather witch.

On another sofa, she saw Alex leaning to kiss the lips of a green haired girl she recognized as Jean's cousin Lorna. They were touching each other with the tentative clumsiness of two teenagers that seemed so far removed from what she had just experienced. There had been no one quite as consummate as the man who led her by the hand past the young lovers had.

"That's because he's a man, not a guy," she told herself. "And I'm a woman, not a girl."

"Wonder what's gonna happen when Chuck gets home?" Logan whispered as he led her to the kitchen area. Bright light beamed through the French doors, and she heard the clink of glasses and soft laughter. Logan frowned momentarily, and stopped.

"Want to wait here?" he whispered.

"Who's in there…"

"Red n' Slim," he rolled his eyes. "And they ain't making pasta…"

"Oh… you worried about what they're gonna think?" asked Mariko. "We ARE adults… and I'm older than both of them…"

"Slim's got a stick up his butt, that's why and I'm in too good a mood t' have him ruin it," Logan mumbled.

"So what? What about that stuff you told me about living? And to blazes what they think?" asked Mariko.

"You're learning fast. Come to think of it, why am I worried," he shook his head with a laugh as he took her hand and walked her in with him. Jean and Scott's faces were fused to one another as Scott had her on the counter, his hips between her legs. Neither saw the coupel there, hand in hand. Both were creeping silently behind the island in the middle towards the fridge.

Conspiratorially they looked at one another. Damn she moved silently, he realized. A lot more so than most other girls, with a minimum of noise. Whoever trained her must have been a master, for she'd mentioned something about karate and other specialized training. He'd seen the katas of a less mainstream school of karate, mingled with other shortcuts someone wouldn't learn at Tiger Schulman's. Even though her skin was a few shades lighter than a typical Japanese girl's, her hair was still that dark bluish black and her eyes were bottomless pools of black that were far opposite from Jean's 

* * *

They nestled on his bed together, the flickering lights from the television screen playing across them like a fireplace. He pulled the blanket more securely around her body, and she rested against him. On the bedspread lay a tray with various food items, and the dishes and bowls she had grabbed from her room.

"Try it," she said, holding a piece of the wrapped seaweed around rice.

"I ain't a vegetarian darlin…" he joked.

"C'mon, I KNOW you know what this is…" she whispered as she nibbled at the leftovers that were fast disappearing between them.

"If you give me some of that," he answered, and moved up close to her. He wasn't a big otaku, and it seemed like a stereotype, but he DID prefer the uncut versions of Dragon Ball Z, not to mention some of the other DVDs she had stacked up.

"I know you don't mind THIS too much," she answered as he knocked back the rest of his beer, and glanced at the empties.

"Damn, when I want to get hammered…" he muttered.

"I've got something far better," she said. "I got it from the fridge…"

"Ohh darlin ya shouldn't have," he murmured as she pulled out a bottle of sake, and hunted around the stuff in his room.

"You never used THIS the right way… and you claim that you lived there…" she joked as she wiped the dust out of the two small cups and poured the fermented rice wine into them. "Besides that tastes better with this… it was a present from dad on my 21st…"

She had unbuttoned the Harley vest and wore the Toronto Maple leaves shirt that someone had gotten him as a gag gift. Granted he didn't give a rats tail about hockey unless it got good and violent, and he thought the rangers were a better team, even if Mac didn't think so. The tang of the sake burned down his throat and he relished it after god knows how long. Scrambled memories could haunt him, but he felt at ease with the shy yet brutally honest woman curled next to him on his bed as they watched old Japanese romance movies.

"You watch these with Red?" he asked.

"She couldn't stand the cultural references that she couldn't get," muttered Mariko as she hugged her knees and glanced at the screen. "And I couldn't stand those trashy harlequins. Too ridiculously sappy…"

Mariko took another swig of the sake, and pushed the rest of her sushi to the side. He finished it off as she attacked the rest of the fried chicken and mozzarella sticks. Anything in the fridge was fair game, and they had eaten far more together than she could have imagined.

"Actually they're not so horrible. At least Jeannie liked 'em," he mumbled.

"Let's not talk about her, let's talk about what you were going to do before we were interrupted, more about you helping me relax…" she murmured.

"Oh yeah… that WAS an interesting subject…" he murmured, and fumbled at the buttons on his vest, which she helped him undo. Breath rasping he squeezed her breasts, working them with his fingers as the barely audible growl increased. "Gonna help ya relax… if ya trust me…"

"I wouldn't have let you bring me here if I didn't… Logan-chan…"

He covered her lips in a rough yet tender kiss, his breath merging with hers. "Mmm, sweet. Just as sweet as you did that first taste…" he said as he released her lips.

"I want… I need you NOW, Logan," she gasped, reaching for his thigh and pinching it tightly.

"Yeah so you are… you're aching for it…" he cooed as he cradled her head in his hands. "And I so wanna be the man to help you out…"

Mariko slid her hand higher. Logan moved and she touched his own desperate need. "Then help me out… let me get to know you in all ways… you know I'm ready…"

"No doubt about that. But I'm gonna ask ya a favor, just this once…"

"Name it," she panted, rubbing him and feeling his response.

"Just this time you gotta submit to me, yield all yer control. Not cause I'm gonna hurt ya, but cause I can't stop myself… and I need to know ya trust me enough to help ya relax…"

"I don't want you to stop… I'm yours, Logan-chan," she trailed off, and pulled him down for another greedy kiss as he pinned her wrists with his hands and straddled her hips.

"Hope you're not attached to these pants… cause they're in my way…" he growled, light flashing off the adamantium skewers erupting from his wrists. She nodded, knowing those blue eyes could see in the dimmest light. Cloth hissed as he sliced through it and she lay back, yielding to him and letting him know she trusted him. To back away in fear from a predator was unwise, and she knew Logan wanted her. And he in turn could smell how badly she was.

"You need to relax BAD… and I'm just the one t' do it to ya… ever since I smelled ya in the cell I wanted to do this…" he rumbled, sliding down between her thighs and making her gasp as she felt him touch her. She tossed her head back and forth. Mariko bit her lip as she fastened her hands onto his scalp and nodded. Something blinding white exploded behind her eyes, and she lost all control of her body. A laugh and a low rumbling roar of possessiveness from him when she finally recovered told him he was satisfied.

"I want to give you the same pleasure…"

"Uh uh darlin, I'm in charge…" he scolded her. "You'll get your chance later…"

"Yes, just don't stop, I beg you… mmmm Logan…."

"I like the sound of that darlin," he laughed, and she lay back, yielding. "Perfect. You're doing just what you should…"

"I want to… because I've wanted this for so long…" she murmured.

"Don't think about it. Just give it up… cause yer not in control," he growled loudly. Her throat tightened and her desire raged as he filled something she didn't know was such a deep need.

Her body spasmed one moment, crushed under the muscle and bone laced with adamantium she felt conquered and safe simultaneously. Hands that would rip and kill were caressing her to reach the moon and back at the speed of light. Her senses couldn't make logical conclusions they were so overloaded. A million sights and sounds and smells gelled into his taste and his scent. Only one part of her mind remembered that there was no barrier between them because she hadn't anticipated getting anywhere this far with anyone.

The heaving as inevitable as the moon tugging on the sea continued. She plummeted from the silvery moon, increasing velocity as she burned up in the atmosphere and crashed back into what she would call a body. The other half of her that wasn't her intellect but was pure instinct moved along with Logan, matching his desires and biting hard into his shoulder.

They were one, when she felt the volcanic release stun her. Helpless she lay when her body and mind integrated and she realized she was breathing labored breaths under him. Through his chest she felt the rumbling and realized part of it was coming from her own throat. She was completely and utterly relaxed. Every muscle glowed with weariness and satisfaction that migrated from her body into his and back again in a feedback loop that made her want to be near him for a very long time.

"There we go, just right, just perfect…" he panted in her ear. A huge sigh of contentment vibrated through him as he bound her with arms sliding under her body.

"Logan-chan, that was incredible…" she murmured, rubbing his sideburned face.

"Feeling better?" he asked, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He swept her hair out of her face.

"Do you HAVE to ask?" Mariko purred softly, laying against him and hearing the lub dub of the strong heart that slowed to the same pace as hers.

"You're welcome, darlin," he laughed, and she felt the hard kiss that completed the whole process like dessert from a filling meal. Returning his sigh, she felt him shift his weight off her and lay her alongside him. Still he twined her in his arms and the weariness slid around both.

"I absolutely enjoyed every minute of that… I wish I'd asked you sooner…" she murmured.

"I wanted to wait till you were ready, M'iko," he whispered. "Cause you're worth the wait… wanted to do it RIGHT this time…"

"And you did absolutely," she said as she kissed him.

* * *

"I wanna f--- you like an animal! I wanna feel ya from the IN side…"

"Boku wa dare?" she mumbled, and clamped a hand over her ear. Damn song, blasting so loud at this time of night! She shifted and realized something was preventing her from moving. Or rather someone. A leg pinned hers to the surface of a bed, and a brawny arm pressed her breasts into her chest. On her back she lay in a position she would never take unless she felt absolutely safe. If not for the muscular arm she would have rolled off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

"You bring me closer to GOD!" some singer screamed along with a discordant guitar and synthesizer line, as she tossed her head at the loud throbbing base beat coming from next door

"Shimata," she cursed, and then realized she was doing it again.

The noise continued, and she heard a voice next to her banging on the wall and yelling, "Shut that friggin noise off before I shut it off before ya, icicle butt!"

"F#! you Wolfman Jack," came a laugh from just outside the door.

"No I came already," the voice next to her shouted back.

Thankfully the noise stopped and she heard a laugh and a thump of footsteps running down the hall. They were heavy and she heard a Russian voice shout, "Chert! I didn't see you there, Havoc!"

"Why don't you and Pryde find some other place to play cat and mouse…" came a slurred voice that she recognized as her teammate.

"And leave you and Lorna t' play, nepradva li?" came Colossus' laugh and another giggle which sounded like Kitty Pryde.

"Get the hell outta my hall, Alexander the putz!" Bobby snapped. "Lorna's in here, not out there…"

"Bobby, shhh!" came Lorna Dane's laugh, muffled.

"I'm going to kill someone," she mumbled.

"Leave that t' me darlin'," someone growled in her ear and she blinked fully awake. Her senses returned the next moment when she realized that it wasn't her bed, and that she was crushed next to a very muscular and toned male.

"Normally I'd say I like that song… but not that loud," she whispered.

"You ain't kidding," he muttered. "Wait here an' I'll deal with 'em…"

"Don't bother Logan-chan… I'm nice and warm here," she murmured.

"Good, cause I sure as hell don't wanna move… though I'm gonna kill Drake when I get my hands on him… I friggin' HATE him blasting that goddamn stereo. Jesus Christ it's frigging ten at night!"

"Ten at night? You're joking," Mariko gasped, jerking to sit, but Wolverine's arm pinned her down.

"Got somewhere ya gotta be?"

"We slept RIGHT through dinner," she mumbled, and her stomach growled with fierce hunger. "Not that I mind…"

"I wouldn't either, darlin, but ya got a point…" he murmured, stirring as he pinched a breast affectionately. His arm retracted and he sat up, his shape dark against the silver moonlight beaming through vertical blinds. On her side she lay, facing away from him, and she turned over, unable to eliminate the smile that was present on her lips.

She reached over and kissed him. Logan's arm swept her in and he devoured her kiss eagerly. Mariko thrust her tongue into his mouth more aggressively than before, and Logan wrapped himself around her, groaning with animalistic delight. "I cannot get enough of you…" she whispered.

"Same here… don't stop now…" he growled as she reached for him, and hungrily kissed her back. She bit down on his tongue.

"I don't want to leave," she murmured. "But some things… can't wait…"

"I know. Be right back darlin, don't bail on me," he whispered as he kissed her neck and she felt the bed shift as he leapt over her and out of it. She stifled a laugh as she heard him moving into what must be the private bathroom. The upperclassmen got their own facilities, and she knew what he must be doing as she lay there, hugging herself and chuckling. Damn did she feel good. She half wondered what Gambit would think if he saw THIS.

Just outside the door, she heard the Cajun accent, "Mon ami, have you… hic… seen the Cherie…"

"If you mean Jubester… she's in the girl's dorm… isn't she kinda jailbait?"

"No, not the petit… Remy lookin' for the lady…"

"Tell ya what… get Lorna outta Bobby's room, an I'll find Rogue for ya…"

"Not Marie… no… I mean… la belle Cherie… you know… Madame Butterfly…"

"Oh, ya mean Hank's sidekick? I haven't seen her all day…" said Havoc. "Maybe she's spending a late night in the lab with blue boy…"

"You wish," chuckled Mariko to herself. She felt a soft lick on her neck as he returned and slid under the covers next to her.

"Hey Bobby!" shouted Gambit and she heard the pounding of a fist on wood. "Remy wanna talk to ya… heard ya need something for da party?"

"Huh… oh hiya… it's a little early for Mardi Gras…"

"Remy got a bottle of fine French wine for you…" came Gambit's laugh. She heard a yelp and a squeal that sounded like Lorna Dane, and then Bobby's shout.

"You son of a bitch… bring her back…"

"Find your own date," came Havoc's laugh.

"You… dammit…"

"Easy mon ami… Gambit got a girl for you… maybe the petit want ya instead? She askin' about you…"

"You mean the valley girl? She's only 14!"

"She a very worldly 14… if da truth be told," Gambit chuckled.

"Ohhh yeah… where is she?"

"You help Remy find da girl, and we make the beautiful music together with the wine and women…" Remy slurred. Bobby laughed and they heard the thump of their feet down the hall.

"Now I've heard it all," Logan whispered as she hid her face in the pillow and laughed hysterically.

"Maybe they don't NEED a date when they got each other!" she squealed.

"Yeah, maybe, darlin," he laughed, his chest rising and falling against her back.

"Still, Jubilee is only 14… and I hate the thought of anyone having sex with her so young…" muttered Mariko.

"Yeah. Want me to go carve an icicle for ya?"

"Yes… after I gift wrap him and Mister Mardi Gras with ten miles of plastic…" she agreed.

"It's a date. And then we can get some food an' relax some more," Logan growled into her neck as he kissed her again. Mariko moaned against his lips and their tongues slid together as they shared another intimate kiss. Every part of her was inundated with his scent and feel she guessed. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd been with him.

The bitemarks she had left on the sensitive skin of his neck mirrored the ones he had left on hers. Both would fade soon, but the sensations would remain. Rusty taste of blood on her tongue was strong and full of his essence, and she knew he had tasted her life force as well. Odd that in such a way a bond had been sealed, a pact made as old as time. Yet she knew that on another level, there may well be a more 'civilized' exchange of tokens. Now this was enough, between them to reassure her that he wanted her and now posessed her.

"Logan, my beloved, my protector…" she murmured in her mind.

"M'iko, my lady love, this is only the beginning," he thought at the same time. Forget Red, he thought. This woman with him now was worth far more than he had realized till now. And he would do anything in his power to keep her right by his side.

* * *


	14. Jean's jealousy

****

Chapter 14

* * *

She chuckled, and then he released her. There was an audible rustling of cloth, and she saw Logan moving in the shadows, reaching for something in a pile of shapes. A soft object hit her in the face, followed by another. 

"This should work," he said.

She nodded, feeling the shape of a T-shirt, and slid it on. It was generous and she realized there was also a pair of his boxer shorts that he'd also tossed. Pulling them on, she sat on the bed and saw him shimmy into a pair of jeans. He looked incredible in the morning light as it shone through his dark hair. Not to mention it left a soft glow from the white shirt he pulled on. The thump of boots being pulled on and his steps against the floor accompanied his shape striding over to rest his hands on her shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," she nodded as he helped her up. He steadied her with an arm tightly around her hips as she stumbled on shaky legs.

"Watch out… close your eyes," he urged as he unlocked and opened the door. He put something else into her hands and she realized it was his Harley vest.

"What's this for? I have a T-shirt…"

"I shredded your bra. An it IS a white T shirt I handed ya… and I don't want someone ELSE getting any ideas…" he murmured as his grip on her tightened.

"Ah," she nodded, feeling a strange sense of foreboding, and a secret thrill. This must be more than just a one time deal with him being suddenly so possessive.

"Come to think of it, why don't I just wear one of these?" she said as she let go of him. "What I wore at the cabin…"

"If ya really wanna, darlin," Logan trailed off.

"Modesty and all," she winked. Logan grabbed his bag and pulled out one of the neatly folded kimonos. He watched as she slid off his vest and pulled the silk garment around. Chuckling, he turned and helped her to wrap it and fasten the belt around her waist, just under her bust. Her hairbrush lay in the midst of the pile and he ran it through her long dark hair. Mariko let him, sitting down on the bed. It only took a minute to twist her hair up. She rose and began to make the bed.

"Now look, you gotta stop that! The cabin was ONE thing but baby this is getting to be ridiculous!"

"I insist Logan-chan, considering I made part of the mess myself," she said, batting his hands away. He shook his head with an amused sigh as she straightened it out, and he walked around to help her.

* * *

As they walked out together she took a moment to slide her feet into her wooden sandals before taking his hand again. Through the hallway of the boy's dorm they strode, and Logan let go of her hand to slide his arm around her hips. She in turn curled her arm around his back. 

Wooden sandals clopped next to his steel-toed boots, and they were a strange dichotomy in the hallway mirror. Both about similar height, as they peered at their reflections.

Tiptoeing through the hall, Kitty was carrying something up the stairs when she saw them together. She gasped when she saw Logan. "Omigosh… Logan I…"

"Good morning, Pun-kin," he joked.

"Um… Michelle…" she got out. "Is THAT you?"

"It's all right kiddo," he said as he playfully bopped her chin. "Not my business…"

"Where is everyone, Kitty?" Michelle asked, as Kitty was staring at the intricate silk on the household kimono she sported. Sometimes she'd seen Michelle wearing them around the mansion when the others paraded in tight spandex or sweats or sundresses. It astonished her to see a modern Japanese woman wearing such traditional clothes.

The door opened and Piotyr Rasputin saw Kitty standing there with a tray and several mugs. Mariko rescued the tray from Kitty's shaking hand and passed it to Colossus. "I believe this is yours?"

"Pete," Logan nodded.

"Logan," nodded Piotyr with a knowing smile. "It is a good day, isn't it?"

"The best," he nodded. Kitty blushed as she took Piotyr's hand.

"Not a word, I promise," Logan mouthed.

"Da," Piotyr mouthed back. Kitty gave a conspiratorial smile as she watched the couple walk down the halls. The sounds of faint snoring from Drake's room reached their ears, and then they reached Gambit's room. There was no sound whatsoever.

"Hope for his sake Jubes is in her room," Logan gave a dangerous look. He banged on the door with a sharp rat-tat.

"Mmm, go away," came a French accented voice.

"Yo, Cajun, you alive in there?" Logan yelled. "Bed check!"

"Mes ami, you too cruel! Remy's only just opened his eyes!" came the response.

"Anything I should KNOW?" he asked. "You seen Jubilee?"

"Non… she was in her room last night…"

"Go away an let us sleep, dammit," came Rogue's voice. Logan raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Never mind… carry on!" he called loudly. He grabbed Michelle's waist and hurried her along before anything eventful happened.

"I'm not so surprised," Mariko chuckled as she and Logan rushed down the stairs. She almost tripped over her sandals, and Logan grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder.

"Can't let ya trip down these damn stairs…" he laughed as she playfully whacked his backside.

"That might not be the main problem… if I get motion sickness!" she laughed, as he gave her behind a swat and he reached the second landing.

Ororo yawned as they saw her walking towards the kitchen. She caught sight of Logan and Mariko laughing, and gave a slight smile. "About time," she muttered.

* * *

"Another round of hangover medicine?" Hank asked as he poured something into a few glasses. Logan walked in, Michelle over his shoulder. He set her down carefully. 

"What does a guy haveta do to get some grub around here?" Logan bitched good-naturedly.

"Oh… there you are… are you all right Shelly… holy…"

"Let me help with that, Hank," she said as she moved over and grabbed the coffeepot.

"That's not necessary," Hank said.

"Let her or she'll drive ya even MORE nuts," Logan commented as he saw Storm wandering in. Rubbing their eyes, Alex and Lorna trudged in, soon followed by Gambit and Rogue. They arranged themselves around the table and sat down.

Nightcrawler materialized, helping Jubilee who was blinking. "Don't tell me you tried that stunt again after last time…" Bobby groaned. He was standing at the door, rubbing his eyes.

"It's not so bad," Jubilee laughed. "Thanks Fuzzy… gotta get to the pop tarts before Drakester…"

She rushed over and grabbed them out of the closet, rushing past a blinking Bobby Drake. He grumbled and plunked into a seat near Jubilee and Nightcrawler. Muttering and laughing came from all around as everyone sat down and started eating the waffles that Hank had made. Mariko was rushing about, pouring coffee.

"Who's the hottie in the robe?" Alex whispered to Bobby.

"Dunno…"

"That's Michelle, and better watch out what ya call her," Jubilee hissed a warning to them. Logan was glancing around for a seat. He grabbed one at the end and sat down.

"C'mon darlin, do we have to glue ya to a chair?" Logan asked as he glanced at Mariko.

"He's right, Cherie, why not rest those pretty feet of yours," Gambit said as he caught her hand and kissed it.

"Move yer hand or loose it bub," Logan growled audibly to Gambit. He widened his eyes.

"Pardonnez moi…" Gambit said as he let go. "I'm very sorry…"

"Yeah, yeah, will ya sit down already, darlin' or do I have to make ya?" Logan asked as he grasped her wrist and pulled her toward him. She was surprised when he planted her on his lap in full view of everyone. Eyebrows went up all around the table.

"Cripes woman, sit DOWN and eat…" Logan said as he repositioned her there. Most of the attention was on Gambit and Rogue who were fussing over the syrup and Tabasco sauce to notice them sitting together.

Kitty and Piotyr were tiptoeing in, glancing around and relieved to see that Storm was already teasing Rogue for wearing a shirt that was exclusive property of Gambit.

"Logan… don't be silly," she said.

"You stop with the domestic stuff, and eat something or I'll punish ya," he joked half seriously. "Stop getting into that geisha mode…"

"I thought you liked it when women waited on you men hand and foot," she whispered back.

"Only around me," he whispered.

"Something you wanna share, Logan?" asked Storm with a grin.

"Yeah, you seem pretty… cozy… you two…" said Bobby as he looked at them, blinking.

"None o' yer business, bub," Wolverine said curtly.

"Marie… something you need to tell us girlfriend?" Storm asked loudly. Logan shot her a look of thanks for taking the awkwardness of Michelle and he.

"Shh, pipe down," Rogue complained. "Mah head hurts…"

"Remy, how'd you…" Bobby whispered, glancing at him.

"There be ways around such things, Mon ami…" he whispered back. "Not polite t' speak bout it in front of the ladies… but later…"

"I wanna know…" he winked.

"Gimmie a break," Logan mumbled, shaking his head as he speared a piece of waffle. Holding it on the end of his fork he fed Michelle. She grabbed a piece of toast and smeared jam and butter on it. Logan eagerly took a bite, and then shifted his arm so she wouldn't slide off his lap. The silk was very slippery against denim.

"So, thanks for covering for us," Kitty whispered to Logan and Michelle.

"No problem, Pun'kin," Wolverine nodded. "Providing ya behaved yourself."

"Would you doubt me?" Piotyr asked with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"Not at all, compared to SOME folks," Logan nodded.

"He was a gentlemen then?" Michelle winked at Kitty. She blushed and nodded.

"Tell ya later," she whispered back.

"You okay darlin?" Logan asked as she tensed on his lap. He felt like an idiot a second later when he smelled Jean and Scott's scent nearby.

"You're right… excuse us everyone," she said as she got up, and Wolverine stood by her. He slid his hand around her waist and walked her out of the kitchen with a wave to Storm and Hank. The others were whispering, and looking towards Havok and Lorna and a sulking bobby to notice them leaving. Close behind and to the left were Hank and Storm, who were walking to Storm's room up the back stairs.

"That went well," Mariko whispered as she felt Logan's arm tighten possessively around her.

"Uh huh. And if anyone says anything, they'll have to deal with me," he whispered.

"You're hot when you're mad," she whispered.

"Don't ya know it darlin," he laughed as he stroked her hip. "You know I like this kimono on you… although I'll like it even more OFF you when we get back to my room…"

"You just like it because nobody's going to look at me in a skimpy nightgown," she teased.

"No lies, darlin," Logan nodded. "And we've got all Sunday to prove that point… though I kinda got the urge to blow this popstand an' have ya to myself…"

"We should have stayed at the cabin," she muttered.

"You can still stay with me in my room," Logan said. "Get a few things and bring 'em in… if you wanna…"

"I think that sounds like a plan," she nodded.

"C'mon, I'll give ya a hand," Logan said as he gave her backside a gentle pinch. She flushed.

* * *

Jean and Scott happened to come down just after they had heard the breakfast clatter. Jean frowned momentarily when she felt a burst of energy slam into her. Putting down her coffee, she blinked hard. 

"Scuse us, but we got business elsewhere," Kitty Pryde said as she tugged at Piotyr's hand. He glanced at her sour stare towards Scott and Jean who were sitting down at the chairs left vacant by Logan and then Nightcrawler.

"Gotta go hit the tube, you coming, Fuzzy?" Jubilee asked as she leapt out of her chair. Scott raised an eyebrow, wondering why it was no mere coincidence that more than one X Man was vacating the table just because he and Jean had entered.

"You don't have to leave just cause…" Jean got out.

"Was just getting outta here anyway," Jubilee said quickly. Nightcrawler noticed the tension so thick that he could cut it with the knife he was holding.

"Entschuldigung… perhaps I can ensure that you reach there before Bobby?"

"Nightie, you're a real sweetie," Jubilee laughed. He gripped her shoulder and in a flash of brimstone they were gone. Jean coughed at the sudden stench.

"Not in the HOUSE!" she groaned.

"Cheaters!" Bobby yelled, and leapt up from the table, almost knocking Lorna Dane over in his haste to exit.

Only Alex, Lorna, whom he had steadied and helped to sit, and Rogue and Gambit, were left. Storm and Hank seemed to have slipped out. Scott picked up his coffee cup and glanced around, "Did we forget to brush, or what? Does my breath stink THAT bad?"

"Dunno, mon ami," Gambit shrugged. "Da group finish way before rest of us, more like…"

"It ain't always about you guys," Rogue teased. "After all, ah thought you an Scott liked a little quiet time…"

"Well that's nice of you guys, but seriously, it's a little WEIRD that everyone up and bolted when we came down," said Scott.

"Is there something I missed?" Jean asked pointedly, glancing around at the abundance of empty chairs.

"Oh, just the usual stuff… maybe they're jealous of the fact that we all are old enough to have private time in our rooms?" Lorna shrugged.

"So are Hank and Storm…" said Jean, narrowing her eyes. She rubbed her temples. Granted there was residual energies from everyone's merrymaking the last two nights. She yawned as Lorna plunked a stack of pancakes before her.

"Cousin, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine…" Jean yawned again.

"Just missed Logan n' Jean," said Rogue with a grin.

"Cherie," Gambit rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" she yawned. At the mention of Logan, she bristled and jolted awake, far more effectively than if she had drank the whole pot of Ororo's coffee.

"So he DID come back?" Scott asked, lowering his eyebrows at Jean's sudden flinching. "And did Michelle…"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "And get this, Michelle was wearing this Japanese robe and stuff. Like she was dressing for a tea house… or for some ethnic day or something…"

"What's so weird about that?" Scott asked. "She wears traditional clothes all the time…"

"And how would YOU know?" Lorna teased.

"Um Jean here told me…"

"Yeah," Jean said, glaring daggers at Lorna. "Look, something's really irking me here, and I can just sense the whole funk everyone's in. Like it's MY fault or something…"

"Maybe you're just imagining it," said Scott patronizingly.

"Scott, don't tell me you've got your head up your ass! You know that everyone's been avoiding us. I mean ever since the night at the bar…"

"Jean, you're getting a tad bit paranoid, doncha think?" Rogue laughed.

"Maybe so, but Storm hasn't said two words to me, and Michelle's been avoiding me…"

"Maybe she's got other things on her mind," Lorna shrugged. "After all… she DID seem awfully cozy with Logan…"

"Terrific…" she said. "You see… you guys have the NERVE to lecture ME on butting out… but this WHOLE thing is messing with the group dynamics!"

"Jean…" Scott sighed. "We've been OVER this… they're adults…"

"Yeah, but this whole avoidance crap started when they were seeing each other!" Jean snapped. "Half the people are pissed at me, and you're snapping my head off, and Storm and Rogue are treating me like I'm invisible!"

"Jean, get over it. I know you have some weird hate complex over Logan…" Scott trailed off. "But I thought YOU of all people would be happy he was leaving you alone…"

"That's NOT what this is about," Jean growled.

"Touchy," Remy clicked his tongue.

"Jean, do I have to repeat myself?" Scott sighed. "Just knock it off!"

"When a relationship starts to mess with the team, it's my job…"

"Then maybe you should make some changes on your team…" said Scott. "The professor's already made the changes…"

"Fine. But if he steps outta line, and hurts her, don't tell me I told you so! He's fucking with a teammate… and I won't just stand by and let him get AWAY with it! And if you don't see it, then the hell with you," Jean snarled as she leapt up from the table.

"Jean, you're out of line!" Scott snapped back.

"Jean, hon, calm down…" Lorna said quietly.

"Um sugah… maybe you and I should take a NICE long drive…" Rogue suggested. "The three of us girls…"

"Fine. Just get me the hell outta here before I flip out. SOME people have lost all sense of reality here."

"Jean… I know you mean well but you're just letting this eat you up," said Scott with a sigh. "Logan's NOT my favorite person… but this is just getting a tad bit obsessive…"

"He's right," said Remy. "Listen to da man."

"Fine. But don't come crying to me. You should DO something if it gets out of hand. And if he hurts her I'll make sure I do… if you don't…" Jean said.

"Let's go pick an outfit Jean and get outta here for a while," Lorna said as she grasped Jean's shoulder. Sighing, Jean Grey let herself be urged out.

"Oh shit," Alex shook his head. "This is really getting deep…"

"Dammit," Scott cursed. "I hope the Professor is on his way home, cause I don't think this is gonna just go away. She just won't let it go!"

"Maybe she's jealous…" Remy shrugged.

"No kidding," said Scott angrily as he slammed his fist on the table. His sunglasses crackled with a power surge, and Alex rolled his eyes. How hard headed was Jean going to keep being after all the talks lately?

"Sooner or later she's going to blow up, Scott. You remember what she did to the helicopters after you were… dead?"

"Yeah… don't remind me… wait a MINUTE you aren't saying that…"

"Dude… Bro, she's acting JUST like she did. Anger management and all. To say she's got aggression issues is an understatement…

"Remy's wondering if da femme is on the rag?"

"Gambit, you son of a bitch…" Scott sighed.

"This isn't just PMS," said Alex.

"Jean been permanently pissed at Logan cause she t'ink he kill you, Scott," Gambit said, steepling his fingers. "Maybe she don't like dem to be happy."

"I hate to admit it, but Gambit here might be right. This is a new Jean and she's scaring the HELL out of me…" Alex shook his head.

"So you're saying she can't STAND to see him happy?" asked Scott. "Is THAT it?"

"Yeah man," said Alex. "You NEED to do something and NOW before Michelle gets hurt…"

"Yeah… but WHAT?" Scott asked.

"Wish I knew, bro," Alex sighed.

"Doing not'ing's worse den somet'ing," Remy said as he got up and left the kitchen. "You da leader Scott, she listen to you… and what kind of leader she be if she dat mad? Gambit t'ogut dat da good leader be cool headed… dat something da Cherie will never be."

"He's right. How can she lead if she can't keep her personal feelings out of the way?" Alex asked. "Get REAL Scott…"

* * *

He chuckled as he walked her upstairs. He unlocked his door and stopped to give her a kiss before pulling her inside by the hand. Locking the door behind them, he turned to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He growled meaningfully and pressed her against the wall. Lips covered hers and he pressed his body to hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Laughing she let him unfasten the kimono and strip it aside. 

"Again?" she asked.

"You wanna horse around?"

"If you're driving yes," Mariko chuckled as he lifted her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He lay her on the bed and she reached up to help him off with his jeans and shirt.

"At the breakfast table, I wanted to throw ya down and pour syrup all over ya," he whispered.

"Sounds divine," she murmured. "Good thing you grabbed it…"

Logan chuckled, and grabbed the container. He squirted it all over her body, and then smeared some of the butter he'd stolen. She laughed as he nibbled all over her bare flesh with light nips and gentle growls, taking his time to taste her among certain urgency. She laughed and stoked his hair, petting and rubbing his body till he went crazy with sensory overload.

"Damn you taste so good…" he grumbled.

"You need me now… go ahead and take me…" she whispered. "This time I'm returning the compliment."

"Ohh baby you're speakin' my language."

Logan grabbed her with a desperate growl. It was almost relief for him as he started to love her.

"I can't get enough of you," she whispered, kissing him hard and nipping his lips as she dug her fingers into him. 

"I like the sound of that…" he snarled. "All the better…"

They rolled over for a while as he nipped at her neck and suckled on her chest. He locked his arms under her shoulders and crouched on the bed, bringing her to sit up on his lap. Her mouth opened wide and she tensed multiple times long before he was through. She had only done this a few times before this with woefully inexperienced men, and she hoped that he didn't mind.

"Stay with me… let me take you there," Wolverine whispered, nibbling and biting at her ear. He ran his hands over the scars and kissed them. She saw her self in the daylight, and noticed the ruggedness of his skin in contrast to hers. She lay back on the bed and raised her legs up. He nodded, smiling in satisfaction.

"Logan, I need you," she mock growled, and he obliged. Running her hands over his forearms she rubbed along and half wondered if she could feel the sheathed claws through his skin and muscles. There was no sign or visible trace, and she soon spun into a blissful series that drove the query from her mind.

She held him close to her as she had in that cell, wrapping tightly around him and kissing him hard. His arms crushed her to him and he unleashed his passion for her. Mariko let him know she was of the same mind till they they collapsed on the bed together, panting.

"Yeah, you ARE with me," he groaned as she slid her tongue all over his chest and left sharp bites and nips all over his skin. Her dark eyes twinkled in amusement to see her pleasure mirrored in his eyes.

"Don't worry beloved, I'll be fine," she whispered. Logan felt a wave of exhaustion and collapsed. She lay atop him, kissing the hollow of his shoulder as he sighed and licked his lips in satisfaction. 

"That was flamin' amazing, M'iko," he gasped. "Damn if I wasn't a quick healer you'dve killed me…"

"You'll pay me back soon enough, love," she whispered. Logan nipped at her lower lip to show his healing factor giving him another reprieve.

While he wanted to try other ways to show her his love, he couldn't resist looking into her eyes after she finished kissing him. "I could stay here all day," she teased.

"Can arrange that," he moaned. "Pick a number between one and ten…"

"Seven?"

"Mmm, lucky number…" he murmured.


	15. Jean vs Polymer

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"M'iko," he growled into her ear, and she chuckled and pretended to be asleep. It was early by her reckoning, and she had lost sense of what day. 

"Logan-chan," she murmured, opening her eyes and turning over to look at him straddling her, blue eyes filled with that animalistic desire for more. That red welt on her right shoulder he renewed, and she did the same, both tasting the iron flavor of their blood. Rolling over and over, they forced one another to that incredible state of bliss. After they had both surpassed it, they lay together, not wanting to separate. Across her back she felt his fingers twined, and the warmth of the morning sun peeking through horizontal strips.

"Hell of a nice way to wake up, doncha think?" he purred, and she reluctantly untangled herself from him.

"No arguments here, beloved," she murmured, lying back as he rested next to her. He licked his lips, dozing lightly as he waited for his healing factor to kick in. The aches and stings of his sharp lovebites up and down her skin were starting to dissipate, and she saw the red welt midway between his neck and shoulder was still visible, but had already scabbed over.

At exactly one half the rate the stinging mark on her neck in the same place was still trickling blood, staining the sheets with it. Logan leaned over and lapped the blood with his tongue, and she sighed as he lay on top of her, burying his face in her neck, as she lay exhausted. "Don't want to leave," she murmured.

"If there wasn't a bleedin' thing called training I wouldn't bother," he murmured, kissing her neck. Before his eyes he saw the scab cleanly forming, and already slowly working to heal. As much as he took his own healing factor for granted, he was astonished to see someone else's at work before his eyes. Frowning slightly he realized he'd have to find another way to mark this woman as his.

"Kami Logan, I love you so much," she muttered. A lump formed in his throat and he realized she had said the one thing that he never figured any woman would say.

"Love ya too, M'iko," he whispered, kissing her deeply for a moment. Warm tears welled up and he wiped them away with one finger. They both lay in silence, realizing the seriousness of the moment. Logan lay her head on his chest, and let her doze against him while he listened to the Mansion waking up.

Next door he heard Bobby's groans, and the beeping of his alarm clock. Doors slammed, and Mariko buried her head deeper into his hairy chest as he lay there, tingling with well being. Her scent permeated his, marking him as much as he did her, and he stretched under her, licking his lips contentedly. Strains of cussing in French from the other side indicated Remy was tending to the onerous task of shaving.

"So, how much time DO we have?" Mariko asked as she shifted on her hips, and Logan released her reluctantly.

"Oh about fifteen before that Cajun bangs on this door and I skewer him," Logan mumbled.

"Forgot my toiletries," she mumbled.

"Not a problem. Providin' ya don't' care if ya smell like old spice or not," Logan teased, as he shifted in bed. He stretched and watched as she got up first, and grabbed one of his flannel shirts. It was cute to see her buttoning it up and stumbling to the private bathroom he had. Logan weighed his options and decided what the hell. Why not join her?

Mariko attended to her needs, and saw there were extra towels piled up. She slid into the glass-doored showerstall, and adjusted the water to a hot temperature she liked. It was still difficult to stand, and she leaned against the tiled wall, her legs quivering till her own healing factor began to set in. As she grabbed the shampoo she heard and felt the floor vibrating, and saw Logan's shadow move across the floor.

"Mind if I cut in, lover?" he growled softly.

"Plenty of room," she whispered back, and he slid in after her. His fingers massaged her scalp, continuing the process of shampooing her long hair. He soaped her back and scrubbed with a washcloth. Then she turned and began to wash him as well. Dark thick hair covered his chest, arms and body, and she noticed the faded pink where her neckbite had been minutes before. Dogtags jingled around his neck on a chain, and she saw they were battered and worn, having seen better days. Logan got a better view of her entire nude body, and whistled his compliments. Although he saw the scars continued down her neck and over one arm, and to her belly, they were just small depressions that had healed over. His own bite to her neck was fast fading, though still a welt and not as healed as his own. Not to mention the multiple lovebites running up and down her hips, arms, and breasts. Bruises were vanishing, and he reverently saw the smoothness of the flesh coming into being.

On his forearm she saw no telltale tattoo, and realized her own was fading quickly. Even her scars were looking less definite, and Logan held her hand lightly to kiss it.

"Almost gone," he commented, and she nodded.

"It's so weird… it seems like all at once the healing factor's setting in…"

"Delayed reaction like ya said, darlin… and ya know it's kinda NICE not to have those past ties anymore is it?" he murmured, gathering her into his arms and kissing her. They let one another's hands roam their bodies, and suds spiraled down the drain.

* * *

"You finish up in here. I'll go rustle us up some grub," Logan said as he helped her dry off. She grabbed a towel and rubbed at her hair, and saw him rush out into the room. Digging through his clean laundry he grabbed a fresh pair of bluejeans, and slid them on. He was soon out the door and she heard his footsteps echoing as he moved off down the hall. 

She grabbed one of his clean flannel shirts from the closet, a red plaid one, and buttoned it loosely around herself. Grabbing a pair of his boxers, she slid them on, and chucked at how they retained his scent mingled with fabric softener. While she had a change of clothes, including her uniform, there were still items that were in her room. There hadn't been much time to bring anything else except a few changes of clothes, her hairdryer, and other various and sundry essentials over.

She flipped on the TV to the morning news. Despite what he'd say next, she stripped the sheets off the bed, and bundled them up. There was a fresh change in the closet, at the top, and she made it up clean. Then she turned on the TV.

Logan kicked open the door, about fifteen minutes later while Mariko was puffing both pillows and finishing the process of bed making. He carried a thermos mug, the one he used on his Harley, a box of poptarts, a carton of milk, several bananas, and a covered plate that smelled suspiciously like sausage and scrambled eggs. "Ah no darlin' ya GOTTA stop doing that!" he teased as she turned to grab the food before it tumbled out of his hands. He kicked the door shut with a bare foot, and turned to lock it.

"Sorry, figured you'd have enough grief without someone making comments about the sheets," she joked. He took some of the items back and both of them sat down on the bed.

They struggled not to spill anything while she opened the foil packet. He uncovered the plate and she saw the extra large portion of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage with some hash browns that were still piping hot. Both of them started digging into the food ravenously.

"Sorry it's nothin' better, but hey, it was the best I could get without nosy onlookers askin' questions," he apologized.

She took a sip of black coffee, and then handed him the mug. "Do I look like an unhappy woman?" she asked, wiping coffee off her chin.

"Nah, as a matter of fact, ya look all pretty… like a woman who's been well fucked by her man," Logan said, and then regretted his crude remark.

"I resemble that remark," she said, leaning over to kiss away his self-recriminating frown. "And you're positively radiant…"

"Never been called THAT before," he murmured, his forehead creasing into a teasing scowl. "But I think it's a good thing…"

"Absolutely," she nodded, and leaned over to kiss his cheek, where a crumb of pop tart had remained.

"Better watch it, or we'll need another shower," he whispered back. "Damn, when's the first flamin' class anyway?"

"Drill practice. Followed by Chemistry… which Prof. X insisted I help teach…"

"I've got that damn drill practice in thirty," he mumbled, glancing at his watch. "Shit, it friggin figures. Gotta go listen to a bunch of newbies belly ache about this n' that…"

"X Men, report to morning formation, in ten minutes!" came a mental buzzing that stopped both their hearts.

"Damn I'll NEVER get used to that, no matter HOW long I'm here," she mumbled.

"Same here, darlin'," Logan grumbled, and finished licking his fingers from the remaining bits of egg and ketchup. Mariko got off the bed, and handed him the thermos. "You take the rest of the coffee…"

"Ya sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive," she smiled sweetly, and Logan drained the remaining three ounces. He watched Mariko's back turn as she leaned over, and grabbed her uniform out of her bag.

"Just admirin' the view…" he murmured. "Flannel never looked so good…"

"Get dressed you canucklehead," she teased, throwing his uniform at him and he groaned.

"I'm gonna REGRET teachin' you my slang, I just KNOW it," he growled good-naturedly.

Quickly they dressed in the black one-piece uniforms. They buckled the belts and tugged on their boots and gloves. Within five minutes Polymer and Wolverine stood looking at their reflections in the mirror, and feeling sober and sad that reality was intruding itself on their cozy little world.

"So… what ARE we going to tell people when they ask?" Polymer asked as Logan slid his hands around her from behind and nibbled on her neck.

"To mind their own flamin' business," he growled into her ear. "Nobody's business but ours… unless yer…"

"Not at all, buster," she said in precise English as she turned in his arms, and kissed him.

Logan returned the kiss, and then sighed as he released her. "Damn… this is gonna be harder than I thought…"

"I'll be right near you," she said as she reached for the door, and Logan reluctantly unlocked it. She grabbed her books, and he snagged his just inside the door. She started down the hallway while Logan locked his door, and shoved the key into his uniform pocket.

* * *

Other X Men milled out of their rooms, from the men and women's dorms. Everyone was adjusting his or her black uniforms with the square or round X buckles. Most of the students were too tired or hung over to give much thought to whom was standing next to whom. Except she saw Jean Grey almost immediately, and groaned inwardly as she felt a mental query brush her mind. 

"There's her Royal Highness now," Logan whispered, squeezing her hand.

"See you later lover," she whispered back, and they released hands to enter the large War Room where all the students assembled on Monday Mornings.

Rogue had a large smile on her face, sliding into the seat near Gambit. Polymer sat down next to Jubilee, who gave her an inquisitive questioning glance. Michelle winked, and Jubilee grinned mischievously as she angled her head in Wolverine's direction. Logan had taken a seat near Colossus. Nightcrawler sat on Jubilee's other side. Alex, Bobby, and Lorna were in the back row, while Jean, Kitty and Scott were in the front. The other X men filled the one armed desks and waited as Professor X's hoverchair glided silently into the assembly hall front.

Amelia Vogt, Sean Cassidy, and Dr. Moira MacTaggert were all assembled near the Professor. All were in various stages of amusement and alertness. Polymer wrinkled her nose, suddenly getting acclimated to all the scents around her that were altogether greater than she had noticed. Other than her own scent, Logan's and the smells ambient, she hadn't given much thought. Now it seemed her senses were screaming full alert, and she could hear, smell and sense things that were only within grasp when she fought.

"You ok?" Jubilee whispered. Polymer nodded, hushing for silence as the Professor began to speak.

"Good morning students. I see that the mansion is still intact. I commend you on your cleanup, but I am to understand there was consumption of alcohol in excess of what was recommended. If further abuse is taken, five demerits and loss of television and Internet privileges will be imposed."

A general groan came from the entire room, and Michelle chuckled at her good fortune. Of everyone who had imbibed, only she and Logan were bright eyed and bushytailed due to their healing factors having broken down the alcohol shortly thereafter. Jean Grey was giving Logan evil looks, and he was completely ignoring her, to her chagrin. Scott sighed and fixed his sights on the professor.

"Another item of business is that we will be reassigning various squads. Blue, Red and Gold will be broken down according to new protocols once a drill test is given…"

"Excuse me Professor, but why?" asked Jean Grey.

"An executive decision in consultation with the other instructors," the Professor answered. "I should not have to explain my decisions to any of you. This matter is not up for debate…"

"But…" Jean trailed off.

"Jean let it go," Scott whispered.

"You will report to your new assignments after your morning classes. Do try to keep up this time… and no complaints please. I've had my fill of surprises," the Professor said crisply. "Dismissed…"

* * *

Michelle had a bad feeling when her class got out. She could swear she heard something that sounded like Logan howling in the background. "Excuse me," she said to Jubilee. 

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Something's wrong with Logan… I could swear I…"

"What?" asked Jubilee.

"Get the Professor… that came from the Danger Room…"

"Okay but…" Jubilee trailed off as she ran in the opposite direction. Michelle felt her stomach twist as she heard the loud roaring increasing in volume.

"Ooof!" Gambit huffed as she slammed into him. "Cherie… didn't see you…"

"Gambit, where is Jean and Logan?"

"Jean went to da danger room… she was pissed…" Gambit trailed off.

"Oh great," she muttered.

"Wait Cherie do you mean to say that…"

"She has a bone to pick with him… I have to get there…" said Michelle as she rushed off.

"Wait, Gambit will go with you…" he trailed off but she soon outpaced him. They rushed by Storm, who was walking with Hank from the bio lab.

"Michelle what the hell is wrong?" Ororo asked.

"Sorry… gotta run… Logan's in trouble…" Michelle huffed.

"Excuse me?" Hank asked.

"Somt'ing's definitely wrong," Remy huffed. "She say she hear da Wolverine howling… I don't hear not'ing…"

"Come to think of it I DO hear something…" Beast muttered, his ears pricking up.

"You don't think that…" Ororo trailed off.

"He was going t' the danger room… and Remy saw Jean…" Gambit said as he caught his breath.

"Oh hell," Ororo muttered as Hank turned.

"I hear him… he's outraged… and I also hear Jean shouting…" Hank said as he rushed after Gambit and then was followed by Ororo.

"Shit," Ororo cursed. "This is just GREAT…"

* * *

Polymer saw the flashing panel that lead to the Danger Room's lower entrance. A maze of lights indicated that safety level one was engaged in a basic simulation, but there were two occupants. "Kami…" she got out as she sensed two people immediately inside. Not only that but also Logan's smell, and something that was definitely feminine and belligerent. 

"Jean… Jean's smell," she realized, wrinkling her nose. Ears heard the muffled screams of anger, and a loud roar and a thump. A bone-jarring crunch caused her to clench her teeth and she slammed her hand into the panel.

The door slid open, and her heart stopped at what she saw inside. Blue and white energies crackled, the air charged with TK power. Jean Grey had her back to the door, and large dents in the wall were suspiciously human sized. Pinned like a butterfly, Logan was forcibly restrained against the far wall opposite Jean by some invisible force.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing, Logan? You have NO right fucking with one of your teammates. I won't STAND for it! You'll only…"

"Red, I'm so goddamn sick of this… I don't wanna fight you anymore!" Logan coughed. "Can't you let this go?"

"I can't let you keep screwing with people's emotions! This ends NOW!"

"What are you doing?" Michelle demanded. "Jean!"

"Michelle, stay OUT of this! This is between him and me!" Jean barked, as she momentarily turned her head.

"M'iko… don't…" Logan groaned as she saw blood dribbling out of his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Michelle asked angrily. "You're hurting him!"

"He has to be taught a LESSON! Don't you realize he's just USING you? He'll only cause you grief… he needs to be taught a lesson…"

"No!" Michelle said angrily. "You have NO right…"

"You heard the lady Red, let me go," Logan gasped. "This isn't necessary… this ain't yer business…"

"He's only going to use you up! Don't fight me… he's gonna screw you over and you'll be…"

"Jean, I'm warning you. Let him GO!" Michelle snarled. She was amazed at the sound of the growl in her throat, and Jean turned, her eyes glowing green.

"Stay OUT of this!" Jean snapped. Michelle gasped as an invisible force shot out and slammed her into the far wall. Her breath was knocked from her as she was pinned there.

"M'iko!" Logan roared. "Goddamn you Jean, you fuckin' let her GO!"

"Shut the HELL up, asshole!" Jean screamed as she narrowed her eyes, and Logan coughed and squirmed. His claws popped and he pushed with all his might, his teeth bared as he roared in anger. More blood poured down his chest and his eyes snapped shut as invisible tendrils reached into his mind.

"You can't do this to the man I love!" Mariko yelled. "I won't stand for it!"

"Love? You think he LOVES you?" Jean laughed. "Well I'll tell you that he got no IDEA what love is!"

"Red, you have no right interfering in my life…" Logan coughed. "Ain't nothing you can do…"

"I'll teach you to fuck with my teammate… you've done your LAST mistake… and you'll PAY! You've had this coming to you for a LONG time…" Jean snarled. Her eyes narrowed to green slits, her power unfolding like a bright and deadly flower inside her mind. Waves of telepathic force poured off her and both Polymer and Wolverine smelled the sheer rage filling the room.

"Why did you even let us get together if he's such a monster?" Michelle implored. "Please Jean you aren't yourself! You're going mad…"

"It's HIS fault! He's screwed with all of our heads for the last time… I won't let him…"

"Ain't your say Red…" Logan croaked.

"I told you to shut up, goddamn you!" Jean yelled back at him. "What does it take to close that damn mouth of yours?"

"I can't let you do this, Jean… for the love of Kami, stop now before I…" Michelle growled. A twisting in her stomach grew and she pushed hard against the wall. Logan's body looked as it was being slowly crushed, and he gasped in his struggle to breathe. His eyes flared wide as he foamed at the mouth.

"You can't stop me, Michelle… god only knows what I was thinking even letting him come near you…" Jean snapped.

What could she do, Mariko wondered? Pinned by a TK wave. Somehow she had to break Jean's concentration and push back. At least find SOME way out of this. If Jean was focussing ALL her attention on Logan, she could act. Narrowing her eyes, she began to form a film of plastic just before her body. Iceman would just push back with a wall of ice. Perhaps she could do the same. More and more plastic was generated, pushing on Jean's TK field, increasing her mass geometrically so she couldn't hold her there.

Jean felt the increase in mass pushing, and turned quickly. Michelle took the moment that she was freed, slipping out from behind the wall. She rolled over, and then a hail of spikes shot towards Jean as she regained her footing. Jean blinked to force the attack back, but Michelle had slipped out of her range of view.

"Don't make me hurt you Jean…" Polymer snarled from the side, and Jean felt something sting against her back. She whirled again, and saw Michelle twirling a plastic set of nunchakas, before a kick landed in Jean's face, knocking her back. Jean Grey reeled, and then a push sent her forwards.

"This is none of your beeswax, Michelle, you don't want to get me pissed off at you, do you?" she snapped. Michelle was nowhere to be seen. Logan crashed to the floor, coughing and spitting blood.

"I can't let you do this, Jean. You can't just butt into people's lives because you never got over him!" Michelle said angrily, and another blow from the nunchakas hit Jean in the stomach, and a leg flashed out and tripped her. Jean stumbled and whirled, her mind reaching out to try and anticipate where Michele would next attack. A dozen plastic shuriken whirled, and she managed to deflect them easily before avoiding Michelle's kicks and punches.

"You want to play dirty, I can play…" Jean snapped, and objects began to loosen from the wall and whirl about the room. She saw Michelle tumbling out of the way, and a wall of plastic rise to stop the heavier objects from pelting her.

"This is not a GAME!" Michelle's voice echoed from every direction. She moved fast in a series of flips and tumbles, that Jean couldn't recall her being so agile.

"Don't you see what he's DOING to you? He'll turn you against us!" Jean cried.

"M'iko, don't…" Logan gasped as he struggled to stand. Jean's power slashed out at him, and he crumpled as she turned her attention to him.

"I'm not done with YOU, you son of a bitch…" she snapped. Suddenly she felt a heavy object snare her feet, and hold them. Plastic was being wrapped around her as Michelle tumbled, and twisted the long thin strand to restrain her. Jean's power exploded, snapping the plastic cord easily.

Twin blades formed in Michelle's hands and she stood between Logan and Jean, whirling them threateningly. Jean Grey reached out with her telekinesis, but Michelle moved first. One blade swept out, and changed from translucent plastic to a thin sheet that covered Jean's face. The blades had been a distraction. Jean Grey gasped; her air cut off as she struggled to inhale. The buildup of CO2 cut off her oxygen and she wheezed.

"Polymer, desist!" shouted Professor X's mental command. The plastic sheet retracted, and then Jean regained her breath. In that second a TK force grabbed Michelle and slammed her against the wall hard. She crumpled, landing on top of Logan.

A red beam swept out, and hit the back of Jean's neck. Unconscious, she crumpled to the ground. Scott walked forwards, his face a grim line. Michelle groaned, her ribs cracked as she lay atop an unconscious Wolverine.

"My god…" Hank McCoy gasped as he rushed into the room, along with Ororo. "Michelle…"

"Jean…" Scott gasped, shaking his head.

"I had feared the worst… Scott, take Jean to her room, and keep her under close watch. Hank… are they alive? I sense their minds but…"

"Michelle has cracked ribs, but they appear to be slowly healing…. And she has a punctured lung. Logan's choking on his own blood…"

Kurt Wagner materialized instantly, and rushed over. Grabbing Michelle, he quickly teleported her to the medical lab while Hank and Ororo turned Logan over. "God… no…" Jubilee yelled.

"M'iko…" Logan gasped. "She…"

"Don't try to speak, Logan," Professor X telepathed into his mind. "Nightcrawler's tending to her…"

"Relax…"

"Dammit… I…" Wolverine started, before he began to wheeze and hack.

"Stay back petit… let 'em work," Gambit said as he seized a hysterical Jubilee.

"Wolvieee!" she cried as she saw the blood dribbling down his chest. "I have to GO to him!"

"I'll try and deaden his pain…" Professor X said as he reached out with his mind. Wolverine groaned, passing out from the gentle mind touch. Carefully Hank and Ororo managed to get him onto a stretcher and carry him out while Gambit grabbed Jubilee, who was kicking and screaming.

* * *

Michelle… can you hear me? Focus on my voice. The pain is great but you are still alive… stay with me…

"Professor…" she moaned through the darkness.

"She's coming round," came Hank's voice.

Pain wracked every bone in her body. Mariko blinked and moaned, her vision swimming with sparks of black pain and the dull ache that replaced the sharp spears. Something was constricting her chest, and she felt the wheezing in one lung slowly abating. A blue blur spun into focus, and materialized into the concerned features of Hank McCoy.

Professor X sat to the left, his hand to his head. Blue eyes opened and focussed on Michelle. She jerked awake, and gasped, "Logan… Jean almost… where is he?"

"He's alive, thanks to you," Professor X said. "Though barely…"

"I didn't want to hurt Jean but I had no choice…"

"You did the right thing," said the Professor gravely. "Your quick thinking saved both of your lives… had you acted any later, she could have driven him insane…"

"You've got twelve cracked ribs that are slowly knitting back together, and a punctured lung, and multiple contusions. If not for that healing factor you'd be dead…" Hank said grimly.

"What were you two doing?" Scott Summers asked as his head and shoulders bobbed into view. "My god you could have suffocated Jean!"

"Scott, back down," Professor X barked.

"But Jean could have…"

"I am sorry… but should I have stood by and let her kill Wolverine?" asked Michelle.

"No, but…"

"Scott, I share your grief, but this is symptomatic of a deeper issue. Which should not be discussed in the infirmary. As of now, till you and Logan have recovered, you're on temporary sick leave from the X Men…"

"How long…" Michelle asked. "Can I see Logan?"

"He's resting under sedation now… had to put him down so his body will stay still long enough to let his healing factor bring him back. Which will take forty-eight hours. And for you, three days for those bones to heal…" Hank said as he pushed her gently down. "The brace should hold your ribs in place so they'll knit back together properly…"

"You're lucky to be alive, both of you," Scott said grimly. "Why didn't you ask for help?"

"Scott, go to my office immediately," the Professor said sharply. "Michelle, I suggest you rest. I shall speak to you and Logan when you are more rested…"

"Relax… just rest…" said Hank as he stroked her hair out of her face. Michelle felt the pain swimming and she yielded to the urge to pass out.

However her hearing picked up the frenzied conversation between the Professor and Scott. She didn't want to pry, but she couldn't help herself but overhear:

"You can't just lock Jean up… she had every reason to suspect…" trailed Scott.

"She almost killed two teammates without provocation. I cannot ignore this Scott. Why wasn't I apprised of this?"

"She's had a mad on at Logan since she thought that he killed me… I thought she'd handled it…"

"Was there NO sign of provocation till now?"

"She had been against Logan and Michelle having a relationship," Scott Summers said. "And I warned her to stay out of it… and I thought she'd backed off… but I didn't have a clue that THIS was gonna happen! I can't get inside her head…"

"Michelle did what she had to do. Acting to save the life of a teammate… if she'd wanted to, she would have been capable of much greater violence than what she did to stop Jean. Notice she only tried to immobilize Jean… she didn't cause any physical damage other than bruises and scrapes…"

"She almost suffocated her… I don't think Jean was justified kicking the shit out of Logan… but to kick her off the team!"

"I am recommending a leave of absence… suspension… not kicking her off the team, Scott. She needs to come to terms with whatever is making it impossible to let go of her anger towards Logan. I cannot allow this to continue. As of today, she is no longer leader of X Men Red…"

"But who the HELL are you gonna get to replace her?"

"Ororo has been ready for some time to become a deputy leader. I think its high time she replaced Jean till further notice…"

"Professor… she's not senior enough…"

"I beg to differ Scott…"

"But that leaves us with another problem… you were going to have her lead Gold when she was ready… we don't have another senior X man…"  
"I was counting on Logan becoming a deputy leader, but now…"

"Are you CRAZY professor? Nobody's going to follow him!"

"I share your concern Scott. Which is why I am appointing Polymer as leader of X Men Red. She showed her ability to decide today…"

"So what about Jean? How are you going to break this to her? How can we treat her for something we have no CLUE about?"

"That's why I'm going to send Jean on temporary medical leave…"

"I can't just abandon Jean!"

"I will be going with her. That is why you must have two leaders under you, Ororo and Polymer in my absence. You're in charge, but you can't have an unstable element compromising your decisions…"

"How long?"

"Only a few weeks, Scott. And then with luck we'll be able to bring her back. But she needs time and space away from the team. Alone with me. Perhaps I can help her face whatever she is."

"God this is just too much dammit," Scott sighed.

"I need your help Scott. She'll recover, but only if we're unified in this. As soon as wolverine and polymer have recovered, you must start Polymer with deputy leader training. In the meantime I will start working with Jean. Amelia Vogt will be headmistress of the school in my absence. I'll need all my energies directed towards her. We'll promote Ororo to X Men Gold effective immediately as Leader. Sean Cassidy, Banshee will assist with X Men Blue while you train Michelle to lead X Men Red…"

"But Wolverine and Polymer… should they be on the same team with this relationship of theirs?"

"Nightcrawler and Jubilee will join X Men Red, along with Colossus and Kitty Pryde. Rogue and will join Blue, and Alex and Bobby will be on Gold. You'll work with Polymer and we'll keep Wolverine in Red. But if there is any sign of their relationship interfering, you'll tell me immediately…"

"Jubilee and Kitty on the same team?"

"They'll have to get along. We'll see how well Polymer handles disputes. And if Wolverine can handle the responsibility of a relationship as well as a mentor for the younger ones. I have seen the tension between Rogue and Polymer and there is little use in stacking the deck as it were. This reassignment should ameliorate further tensions..."

"I hope you're right for all our sakes…"

* * *

Again she murmured, and heard the sound of someone sniffling. A cloth was pressed to her head, and she blinked up into Hank McCoy's face once more. "Ah, back to the land of the living…" he commented. 

"Dude, could you be any LESS obvious?" Jubilee mumbled. The sound of snapping gum echoed loudly, and Michelle groaned and winced.

"I take it I'm still alive because it's too damn loud to be dead," Michelle mumbled.

"All RIGHT… you're okay!" Jubilee cheered, and Michelle groaned as she felt the sheer noise in the teenager's voice.

"Jubilation, please, calm down…" Hank said as he stopped her.

"Jubilee, I take it I've been under for a while, so will you behave if he lets you go?" Michelle asked, blinking up at the two of them wrestling over one another.

"I'll chill… jeez, okay?" Jubilee mumbled as Hank let her go.

"Will I live doc, or are the ribs still mending?" Michelle asked.

"Actually your bones from the last x ray seem to have knitted back together. Astonishing…"

"So, in other words, it's okay to hug her?" Jubilee asked. Hank nodded and released her. Jubilee pushed past him and quickly threw herself towards Michelle. Leaning over she carefully but enthusiastically hugged the older woman.

"Good to see you too, sis," Michelle whispered as Jubilee buried her head against her shoulder. Raising one arm, the one that didn't contain an IV, she stroked the short flyaway bits of the teenager's tousled hairdo.

"I was like SOO worried…"

"Couldn't pry her away with a crowbar," commented a deep voice, and Jubilee released Michelle to see the other occupant of the infirmary. In the bed next to her, Logan sat up, glancing over at the two of them.

"Wolvie, you're so dead…you scared us to DEATH!" Jubilee snapped at him.

"Logan-chan… you're…" she got out.

"Been better, sweetheart… just waiting for this big blue ape to let me the hell outta here before I climb the frickin' walls!" Logan grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest. "Dammit Doc, when are ya gonna spring us outta this loony bin?"

"Preferably when you get some MANNERS," Hank shot back.

Jubilee released Michelle and leapt over to tackle Logan. He gave her a hug, sitting up in the bed to do so, and ruffled her hair. She kissed his cheek and glanced at the others who were entering the infirmary. "Got a flamin' audience…" he muttered.

"Ohmigosh, took them long enough to wake up," Kitty Pryde commented. "You guys okay?"

"I will be, once I get this kid offa me," Logan playfully griped.

"Liebchen, let him have some air?" Nightcrawler scolded as he moved over and gently tugged Jubilee off of Logan.

"Hey lemmie go, you blue furred menace! I'll behave!" Jubilee yelped.

"Hi pun'kin," Logan said as Kitty walked over and gave him a hug. "You been makin' sure she's behavin' Petey?"

"I'm wondering about YOU," Peter Rasputin said as he walked over and clutched Logan's hand in a powerful shake. Logan grunted as he got a large slap on the back.

"Michelle, good to see you awake, this little one wouldn't stop worrying about you," Kurt Wagner said as he walked over and kissed Michelle's cheek.

"Nice to see you too, Kurt," she smiled wearily. Ororo also entered, seeing the assembly gathered in the room. Logan waved her over, and she leaned over to give him and Michelle both a hug and a kiss.

"So where's everyone else?" Michelle asked.

"Training. The only way they'd let us visit is in shifts," said Ororo. "Something about not letting you guys get worn out or something…"

"No way, Wolvie's FINE," Jubilee protested.

"Now just cause he's got a healing factor doesn't mean we can stomp all over it," Kitty said.

"Who asked you, cat girl," Jubilee stuck her tongue out at Kitty.

"Kitty, behave… and Jubilee, knock it off before I sick the Bamf on you," Logan grumbled.

"We brought you some stuff…" Kitty said as she handed the bouquet of flowers to Colossus. He set them on the bedside table between both of the hospital beds, and Michelle sneezed at the assault of the powerful fragrances blending together.

"Hurry up and get well. We're already getting sick of Cyclops," Pyotr said.

"Ugh, don't tell me HE'S in charge," Logan grimaced.

"Don't you know, that you're the new head woman around here?" asked Kurt as he patted Michelle's shoulder.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"What's that?" asked Logan, blinking.

"You're leader of X Men red, starting the minute you get out of here," Ororo smiled as she sat down next to Michelle's bed.

"You've been kicked upstairs, girlfriend," Jubilee crowed as she sat on the edge of Michelle's bed and grabbed her arm enthusiastically.

"Thanks… I think…" she shook her head, in shock. "But why?"

"Natural selection," Pyotr shrugged.

"She's the oldest you mean, and the smartest?" asked Ororo.

"Oh shut up," Michelle groaned.

"Looks like it's a reality," said Kitty. "And we're you're new teammates…"

"Great," Logan groaned. "A tinman, a bamf, a valley girl, and a cat that walks through walls. Just what you always flamin' wanted…"

"Now that you've broken the news, can I ask you to please leave our two patients alone?" Hank asked as he pushed in among the guests. "Visiting hours are over…"

"Now come on…" Kitty protested.

"I insist… out. These two have a LOT of healing to do…" Hank said as he shoed them out.

"But I feel fine…" Michelle said.

"Come to think of it, you don't look so hot darlin… I think Doc's right…" Logan said as Hank winked at him.

"Now wait a minute…" Jubilee got out.

"Schatzi, I think they need some time alone…" he whispered.

"Oh…" Jubilee got out. "Duh on me…"

"Knock it off Hank… we're LEAVING already," Kitty groaned as Hank shoed them out.

"Later…" Pyotr waved. Michele blinked as they were all bustled out, and soon the infirmary was quiet.

* * *

"What was THAT all about?" Michelle raised an eyebrow as Logan smirked from the other hospital bed. 

"Oh, just a little favor he owes me," Logan said.

"You owe ME now, Logan," Hank said as he shut the door.

"Add it to my tab, dogbreath," Logan said casually as he pulled his sheets aside.

"Leader… me?" Michelle shook her head. "They must be joking…"

"Apparently they're very serious," said Hank as he scribbled notes on his clipboard, and then hung it on the end of Michelle's bed. "Professor X wants you to take the reigns…"

"What did I do to deserve that…" she mumbled. "Someone really must have it in for me…"

Hank was about to say something, but saw the gleam of humor in her eyes. She leaned back and sighed, blinking up at the ceiling. "So, how long ARE we going to be stuck in here?"

"Till the Professor and I decide," said Hank. He strode out, pulling the curtain around both beds.

"You mean till the Professor decides if Red is nuts or not?" asked Logan. The curtain squealed back as Hank poked his head back in.

"Logan…" Michelle said reprovingly.

"I wouldn't have been so blunt," Hank said. "But yes. She's going through some personal sessions with him now…"

"That's why I'm leading instead of her?" asked Michelle. "Isn't it? I overheard you and the Professor talking. I just wasn't sure if it was a reality or not… I don't know if this is a good idea…"

"He has his reasons. Jean has been under considerable stress… I only hope there is no hard feelings resulting from this…"

"I didn't start it, she did," said Logan as he folded his arms across his chest. "Although after what she did…"

"I want to drop the whole damn thing," Michelle sighed. "Sure I'm angry what she did, but she wasn't in her right mind, was she?"

"Red's been holdin' a grudge forever, not just you, darlin," said Logan as he slid the railing down, and swung his legs around so he was sitting with his feet planted on the floor.

"I'll check on you two later," said Hank. "I suggest you get some rest and relaxation. Both of you are to remain in here till the Professor has decided what to do about Jean…"

"Is she a danger to us?" asked Michelle.

"No. Not as such. But you two almost died from her actions…" Hank said as he slid the curtain around.

Michelle exhaled the breath she'd been holding. The drips of the IV mingled with the sound of the whirring motors pumping nourishment into her body and with her heart pounding quickly. "I ought to hate her for what she tried to do…" said Michelle.

"M'iko, what you said back there… about me…" said Logan as he climbed out of bed, and sat on the edge of hers.

"Logan, are you nuts… Hank said…"

"Hank's not flamin here, darlin," Logan whispered as he nudged her over, and slid into bed next to her. "I wanna know… did ya really mean it…"

"Mean what?" Michelle asked.

"Sayin' all that mushy stuff about me being 'the man ya love'," Logan said as he slid his arm around her shoulders and tipped her chin to face him.

"Of course I did…. How could you doubt that?" Michelle frowned.

"I can't now," he said as he brushed her hair away from her cheek. "Not everyday two chicks fight over me…"

"You enjoyed it in some way didn't you?" Michelle mumbled. "You guys always do…"

"Nah, I'm serious… nobody… I mean no woman of mine… has ever stepped in to save my ass before like that. You're one in a million… and I'm wondering what in hell I did to deserve ya…"

"Don't start that Logan… or else I'll get upset at you," she said with a warning note in her voice.

"Can't have THAT, can we?" Logan asked as he pulled the sheets up around them. "Doc McCoy wouldn't want his patients getting SICK again, would he?"

"And you have the cure, Doctor Love?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah baby, you know it," Logan said in a rather suggestive voice.

"You're crazy…" Michelle whispered back as he leaned over and kissed her. He pulled her down and repositioned himself on his side.

"Frickin' hospital beds… too damn narrow…" Logan complained. He shifted her to lie on top of him, and she felt his body heat warming her.

"Much better," she whispered as he pillowed her head on his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. Lying against his muscular body, she felt chills of desire, and a sense of security.

"I agree, darlin… gotta look out for ya… considering I only just found ya…" Logan purred. He kissed her gently, and squeezed her to his body. There would be a considerable period of time, and he wanted to spend every minute he could savoring his love before they had to get back to the hero business.

* * *


	16. Polymer as Xmen Red leader

****

Chapter 16

* * *

A few days after the incident, Michelle was still in the infirmary. Logan was pacing the office angrily. He had a man sized predicament, and Big Blue wasn't helping in the least. Having a full-fledged healing factor was a pain in the butt, especially when it meant he had to wait for Michelle to get better. 

Two days was a long time to wait. He wanted to be around her, not having her out of his sight. Jean's stunt had convinced him how much he cared for Michelle and instinct told him to treasure every moment while he could. It might be fleeting.

"If you weren't asleep I'd take ya here and now," he growled in pent up frustration. While he had been released from the infirmary, Beast had effectively chased him away and threatened him with suspension if he didn't keep out of Michelle's bed so she could rest.

They'd been caught almost making love in the infirmary, and Hank had decided that Logan was well enough to be discharged. "If he's THAT randy, he can find some OTHER way to release his drive…" Hank had grumbled.

"C'mon, I need to give her another dose of Dr. Love!" Logan had griped as Hank grabbed him and Colossus dragged him bodily out of the infirmary.

"Sorry, but it's for her own good," said Hank as Logan cursed.

"Goddamnit!" he shouted.

"Logan, calm down… I'll be out of here in no time," Michelle called as the door was shut.

"Face it dogbreath. You've got 2 choices. Either sign me an' Michelle out, and lemmie have her recover in my room, or put up with MEE for the rest of the time…" Logan growled.

"Fine… but don't come crying to me when you two come back into the infirmary after a night of fun," Hank grouched. He grabbed the charts and scribbled on them."

"Thanks. I knew we could come to an agreement," said Logan with a smirk. He got up from the desk and walked over to where Michelle was napping. Wrapping the sheet around her he took her into his arms and carried her out. Unawares.

* * *

In the sanctity of his room he lay her down on the bed, and locked the door. Smirking, he walked back over and slid next to her on the bed. He pulled the sheet aside, and started to kiss her cheek and neck. Growling in his throat, he slid overtop of her, and straddled her. 

Michelle frowned and murmured as Logan pressed his lips to hers, and teased his tongue at them. Trying to part her lips and gain entrance. She turned her head to the side, and squirmed. Logan frowned, and started to pull off his shirt. He tossed it down, and then reached to unfasten his belt and pull off the confining jeans that were too tight.

Now as he fumbled he felt Michelle's hands slid up and cover his. "Let me help you with that, beloved…"

"I thought you were asleep," Logan gasped as she teased far too slowly for his comfort.

"What and miss your seduction?' she smiled. "I've been going crazy myself in that infirmary…"

"Ya could've convinced ol' blue to let ya go," Logan griped, batting her hands away.

"And miss your fun getting me out of there? I was only in there for one more day…"

"One friggin day too long without ya… I was ready to claw the crap outta my walls," Logan snarled. Of all the times…

"Let me…" she urged, releasing the confining clothes. He groaned with relief as she started to rub at him, and she had him at her mercy.

"Twenty four hours without ya is too damn long, M'iko," Logan growled, gritting his teeth as he kept his hands at his sides, and struggled to keep control. He loved how she was teasing him.

"Someone DID miss me… as they say, abstinence makes the heart grow fonder…"

"That ain't it… it's absence," Logan gritted.

"Silly me," she winked, and he gave a half whimper, half whine as he bit his lips. Smiling, she flipped him over so she was straddling him, and Logan glanced up at her in amusement.

"You're wearing too much," he growled as she saw his wrists flexing. Adamantium claws slid free of their sheaths, and she felt them slice the gown off her body.

"Two can play at THAT game, lover," she growled gently, and Logan saw her eyes flare white. On her fingertips her unique polymer formed long sharp claws of plastic, which she quickly tore into his jeans and stripped them off him.

"Ohh baby, were ya holding out on me?" Logan gasped as she tore him free. It drove him mad at the feral look in her dark eyes.

"Just love seeing the look of surprise on your face," she whispered as she leaned down and pinned his wrists, his claws still extended, and licked down his neck. She arched her body away from his need, and Logan whined like a hurt dog in frustration.

"Rrr, you sure know how t' make a guy feel welcome," he growled as she nipped his neck, and he answered with his own rumbling.

"Can't wait… needed you so badly," Mariko heard herself snarling, and felt a flush of shame come over her.

"What's amatter?" he whispered as she looked down at him. "It's okay… I like this… no shame in it darlin…"

"I know, but I can't help it… what's happening to me, Logan?" she whispered as he pulled her down and kissed her slowly.

"Wild side's coming out… hey… don't cry… ssh… if anything it proves yer best off with me an' only me," Logan soothed.

"Can't fight the instincts Logan… I want you to know that I accept that part of you… why can't I accept the beast in me?"

"Cause ya need t' let go… and I ain't ashamed of it when I'm with you…"

"You were before… with…"

"That's cause nobody understood like you do," Logan said as he slid his fingers down her face, and she felt his eyes fix on hers, wild, savage and strong. "Now why doncha show me a little MORE of what ya can do with those there claws of YOURS?"

"It's silly," she said as she felt him fingering the plastic talons she'd formed on her fingertips. Five to each hand, long nails translucent and sharp, almost like those of Sabretooth. She bit her lip, feeling the small canines that had slightly grown inside her mouth since she had been in the infirmary. Her long straight hair was now curlier like that of a Caucasian woman's and the slight freckling of her skin was very apparent. Logan wasn't imagining things when he saw her Japanese features were slowly taking on more of a biracial appearance. For a moment he saw the resemblance between her and sabretooth, and stroked her face.

"Is that why ya had Beast kick me out, cause you were turnin' more feral?" Logan asked, as he looked up at her.

Mariko's dark eyes held tears, and she buried her face in his neck. "Yes. I'm sorry beloved…"

"None o' that darlin… I love ya no matter what. No more o' this 'I'm not worthy' bullshit. Told ya it don't matter what things ya got from Creed. Cause I see a beautiful woman, a beautiful and passionate woman, who just is beggin' for some good loving…"

Flipping over, he kissed her neck. Mariko hissed in pleasure and she felt his fingers interlace with hers. "Kami I missed you so much…" she murmured as Logan leaned up and bit her neck lightly.

"Just you an' me mates like," Logan growled gently. "Makes it even worse not to be around ya…"

"Call of the wild?" Mariko joked lightly. "Pheromones… I can smell you through the infirmary. I felt as if I could tear things apart if I wasn't near you, and it scared me…"

"Cause we marked each other," Logan explained. "Makes it even more strong. You an' me are in synch. Wolverine's mate can't help herself… and that ain't a BAD thing…"

She chuckled and buried her face in his neck, nipping it lightly. "I can't think what I did to be so fortunate… to have you as mine… I can't bear the thought of being apart from you… it's like a drug…"

"Same here darlin… you're mine, and heaven help anything that separates us," Logan snarled passionately as she scratched his skin with her 'claws'. Extensions of that unique polymer, but very much the same.

"Logan…." She wailed, sounding almost like a wildcat.

"M'iko…" he roared, and then they were together in their joy.

Panting, Logan pulled her to his body, and curled himself around her. She lay there; his arms locked possessively around her, and felt the longing finally quenched. She turned over, and Logan slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting and smelling her.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"So did I… damn you make me feel so good," Logan sighed, stretching and laying under her with a smile of satisfaction.

She fingered the metallic dogtags, and straightened up. Her jade pendant lightly bopped him in the face, and Logan took hold of it. "Something I got for my sixteenth," she explained at his questioning gaze.

"Damn pretty gift… don't know what the hell it says. Even though I speak Japanese, I ain't been lucky enough t' read it," Logan mumbled.

"Oh, nothing really important," Mariko blushed. "Say… that reminds me…"

She reached up and unfastened it, and held it in her hand. "Darlin, ya thinking what I think you are?"

"Depends," she said.

Logan straightened up, and sat up with a grunt. He slid the chain of his dogtags up and over his neck, and pressed them into Mariko's hand. "Here darlin… I want ya to wear these. So nobody forgets yer mine…"

"Logan… that's so sweet…" Mariko gasped as she took them and kissed them. "And this is for you… so nobody has any ideas of taking you away from me…"

"Damn darlin, this is… holy shit I've never had anything THIS nice… ya sure?"

"I like these far better," Mariko said as she slid his dogtags around her neck. They hung gleaming silver in the sunlight. Logan saw he dared not refuse the gift of her pendant. The one that she wore constantly and almost never took off, even when they made love.

He let her fasten the gold chain around his neck. The small circle of jade engraved with Japanese writing hung just below his collarbone, and he liked the feel. Far more permanent than the fading 'hickeys' on her neck and his, which were already vanishing. Instinct told him it had some far more significant meaning than a mere piece of jewelry, but he pushed aside the suspicion. Best to take things at face value. What mattered far more was the fact she loved the battered bits of metal that were the one link to his past, all that he could offer her of any meaning. Besides, a wedding band from a 'dead' ex wife would have been tacky.

"C'mere," he whispered, and kissed her gently. Mariko went to his arms, and he pulled the sheets around them. They made slow love this time, not as two ferals, but as a normal man and woman.

* * *

"So, how are ya gonna show yer the alpha female?" Logan asked as he poured her some coffee a few hours later. 

"Logan-chan, don't remind me…" she groaned. Sipping the coffee, she glanced at the mirror, and sighed.

"Well what if ya got them all up at the crack of dawn for a polar bear swim, and had them run a few laps around the mansion… that'll whip their sorry butts into shape in no time," Logan suggested as he leaned over and bit a piece off the Danish she was holding in her other hand.

"Logan I'm NOT gonna be more unpopular than Cyke," Mariko rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell not? Yer leader of X men red. If ya ask me, they'll be kissing yer feet after day one… you can't be any worse a leader than anyone else…"

"Why me?"

"Natural selection," Logan teased.

"You jerk," Mariko snickered, leaning over and biting his bagel. He fed her the rest, as she fed him her Danish. They licked each other's fingers.

"I do my best… ya remember I am the best at what I do,"

"And it isn't nice, is it now?" she teased.

"Hey I got a reputation to uphold," Logan shrugged as he licked the icing off her fingers. "Now… after the jog and the swim, you can have them drop an give ya fifty…"

"The last time I taught anything was a disaster…" Mariko winced.

"Hey, ya do a good job teaching karate, so what's he diff?" asked Logan.

"Martial arts sensei is one thing… this is another…"

"So?" Logan asked. "Don't tell anyone else I mentioned this, but I got this sense yer naturally cut out to lead… like it's in yer blood…"

"Is it because I'm the heir… to Yashida?" Mariko asked, stiffening.

"I didn't mean cause of that," Logan said. "Hey, I'm sorry I opened my big mouth… don't be upset…"

"No, you're right," Mariko shook her head. "I SHOULD be so lucky."

"Seems t' me you should be the one calling the shots instead of that asshole uncle of yours… no offense… but yer dad should be…"

"Shingin Yashida is more than adequate," Mariko said softly. "He may be full of power madness, but he is a good leader. And my stepbrother is next in line… since he is the clan heir; there's no worry about me ever being found. How could they accept a half breed such as myself?"

"Hey, don't say that. You ain't any mongrel or anything, so don't even talk trash about yerself in front of me, woman," Logan scolded, growling softly. "Don't care WHO you are. You're mine, and that's what matters. The rest of the world can fuck themselves."

"You're right. What do I care about them? As far as they are concerned, I don't exist. Although Shiro…"

"Shiro what?" Logan asked.

"He did say that he would come back for me… when I had trained enough with the X men…"

"He ain't still with Weapon X is he?"

"No. He went back to Japan, remember? To serve the Clan, and help Uncle Shingen reclaim its honor. Alongside my half brother…"

"That's right. You got an older brother?"

"Younger brother," she corrected. "Although my Uncle claims to be the leader, he has claimed my half brother as the next Clan leader of Yashida…"

"Oh right," Logan said. "As Jubes would say, Duh."

She chuckled. "So either way, I doubt that they would even consider me. And since you are the only one other than Shiro who knows my true identity… Other than Shaw and Creed…"

"I was wondering though. Creed probably did ya a huge favor. Cause there ain't no way that they'd connect you with the X men. And that means yer safe…"

"I know. But after what you just said, it does make sense. I was payment for Creed for a favor that he did Shinobi Shaw. WE all were…"

"Payment?" Logan frowned.

"Creed made me his slave as payment for services rendered to my uncle's enemies in the Yakuza. But Shiro's help has negated that deal…"

"Has he tried to contact you?"

"In emails yes. Shiro assures me he's alive. That I should continue to be in hiding. And then the emails stopped…"

"You told me that, darlin. Seems t' me he's either forgotten about ya, or he wants ya outta the picture for good…"

"It would seem so. And I remember Shiro told me that if they knew in any way that the Yashida bloodline had been 'tampered' with, in any way, I could be declared illegitimate… which means that Shiro and my half brother are the true heirs…"

"See, ya got nothin' to worry about. Except that whole pride an honor thing. And I don't give a shit what Creed did. Past doesn't' matter…"

"Yes. Now tell me more about those exercises I should put the team through," Michelle nodded quickly.

Logan couldn't help but think Michelle was putting a show on. He hadn't meant to bring up her past, but he couldn't help it. She seemed happy enough to put it behind her, and he could hit himself for even mentioning it after they had made love.

Still she could at least remember her past. He didn't have that luxury. She could chose to abandon it, but he had no idea what was fiction and what was real. Had he been married? If so, what did that mean about his claims to the woman he shared his life and his bed with? Didn't matter where he was concerned. He was an X man, and so was Michelle.

* * *

Slowly Logan zipped up the black X men uniform for Michelle, and she did the same for him. Their hair was damp from their shower minutes before, and he savored the smell of her scented soaps still clinging to their bodies. Smiling, Michelle tucked a wayward strand of his hair behind his ears. He urged her to sit as he ran her brush through her hair, and she hummed at the sensuality. She twisted it into a French braid, and Logan smiled with pride at her. 

"Now, ya ready to lead, lady?" he asked as he helped her to stand.

"As I'll ever be, beloved," she whispered. Logan pulled her to him for a kiss. Their hands wandered over one another's bodies before Logan reluctantly released her.

"Then let's go spread terror into those trainees," he teased with a feral grin. She took his hand and let him lead her out of their bedroom.

Down the hall they walked, and Logan slid a possessive arm around Michelle's hips, pulling her close to him. They walked down the main stairs, where Ororo and Hank were talking quietly on the sofa. "Hi Shelly, good to see you on your feet," Ororo waved.

"Good to be seen," said Michelle.

"Is Logan taking good care of you, because if he isn't, I'll have to whoop his ass," Ororo joked.

"You bet on it, Ro," said Logan with a grin. She hugged Michelle, and then kissed Logan's cheek.

"You two should take it easy," Hank scolded.

"Hank, back off with the big brother act. I'm in good hands," Michelle whispered to him as she hugged Beast and kissed his cheek.

"You look ready to kick some tail," Ororo said. "I guess this means sick leave is over?"

"Gotta show leader lady she needs to get 'em to respect her authority," said Logan with a grin.

"Oh, there you are," Cyclops said as he walked into the room, fully suited in his X man uniform. "Feeling all right, Shelly?"

"Fine," Shelly said. "Ready to be trained…"

"You sure?" asked Scott.

"IF she says she's sure, she is," Logan said quickly.

"Fine, okay… if you say so," said Scott as he held up a hand. "Guess this is a good time as any to train you for squad leadership, if some people don't mind…"

"Take it away, Slim," Logan said dismissively, but that gleam in his blue eyes told Scott he had best watch himself.

"All right. Logan, would you get the rest of your team together? Have them meet us for formation… I'll have your squad train with Michelle's in the danger room… and we'll start with familiarizing you with the basic attack patterns," said Scott as he pulled off his glasses, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He slid his visor on.

"Sounds good. I'll be right there, Logan… don't miss me too much," she winked. Logan pulled her close and kissed her in full view of Hank, Ororo and Scott. She kissed him back, feeling his hand slipping down and squeezing her rump lightly.

"I'll try not to, but it ain't easy," Logan whispered. She squeezed his backside and he gave a hiss of surprise as she backed away.

"See you in five, Wolverine," Scott said. "Polymer, you're with me…"

"Later Slim, you treat my lady good now," Logan said with an ominous note as he marched in the opposite direction.

Hank and Storm exchanged looks. "Well, that was different," Hank said.

"It's good to see Logan with someone who will get him to behave," Ororo nodded. "About damn time…"

"Just hope he treats her good," Hank said with a low growl.

"Hank, get over it. She's 23. You're 20. Get the picture? She doesn't' need a big brother with Logan around," Ororo thumped his shoulder. "Logan's a good guy, even if he is a stuck up asshole on the outside…"

"I guess you'd know," Hank said. "Kidding…"

"Let's go. I've gotta report to leadership training too," Ororo said as she marched off after Scott. Hank pulled her for a kiss, and they let their hands wander over one another's bodies before he released her reluctantly.

* * *


	17. X Men Red

****

Chapter 17

* * *

"Liebchen, don't fret," Nightcrawler whispered as Jubilee let him help her up. 

"I'll kill him," she growled under her breath as Bobby Drake blew cold mist off his fingers and snickered at the soaked girl. Jubilee's entire body was damp with the snow he had pelted her with.

"What and give him the satisfaction of seeing you squirm? There are BETTER ways to get even, Schatzi," Kurt whispered. "And I have a plan…"

"Huh, I'm interested," said Jubilee as she let Kurt pull her to her feet.

"What's wrong, Jubester? All wet?"

"Nice going, Drake, but you could have been a little less macho about it," Alex Summers said as he whacked Drake on the back.

"Mein freunds you have taken on Jubilation, but can you match your skills against a teleporter?" Nightcrawler called loudly.

"You're on, misfit," Bobby grinned. "Watch and learn, maybe you might learn something…"

"Shut up," Jubilee snorted. "Stupid macho shithead…"

"C'mon kid, let's forget the clown," said a gravelly voice and Jubilee felt someone drop a towel around her neck.

"Could you do me a HUGE favor, Wolvie and cut him down a few notches?" Jubilee fumed as Wolverine drew her away from the two mutants facing off.

Nightcrawler vanished in a puff of brimstone as icicles hurtled towards him. Drake made an ice ramp and shot up and around, anticipating where the blue mutant would arrive. However he suddenly was pummeled from all sides by fists in rapid succession. The ramp under him shattered as Nightcrawler kicked with powerful legs, and then ported right in Drake's face. Using his Bamf as a smokescreen, he materialized on Drake's shoulders and wrapped his tail around the guy's neck.

"You little…" Drake gurgled, raising his hands to encase Nightcrawler in ice. Laughing, or hideously howling, Nightcrawler somersaulted off, and flipped easily, recovering as he raised two fingered hands and faced iceman.

"You wish me to fight more equally, ja?" he asked as Drake cursed at him. A powerful wall of ice surged at him, and Nightcrawler easily flipped and spun out of the way, not even requiring teleportation.

"Time!" Michelle barked. "Gentlemen!"

"Huh?" both of them snapped their heads to see an attractive Japanese woman clapping her hands. Jubilee sent a fireflash between Drake and Nightcrawler and both of them busted apart.

"Hey, dudes, break it up!" Jubilee yelled.

"Thank you, Jubilation," Polymer said as she saw Drake shaking his head and Nightcrawler shaking snow off his blue fur. "Now, are we done pummeling one another?"

"Hey babe, you're looking sweet as ever, I might say," Drake laughed as he strode up, ice gleaming off his body as he produced a bouquet of flowers, crystalline and shimmering of solid water vapor.

"Thank you, Iceman, but I think it would be redundant to put these in water," she chuckled as she took them. They melted and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Mon cherie, you are a sight for Remy's sore eyes," Gambit said as he sent a queen of hearts sizzling past and caused Drake's bouquet to explode.

Michelle somersaulted back as bits of ice pelted them all, and Logan grumbled under his breath. "Easy wolvie," Jubilee whispered as she grabbed Logan's arm, seeing his jealousy all too apparent.

"Yeah kid, tell someone who cares," he mumbled. Jubilee looked hurt and he sighed. "Sorry kid… it's just…"

"I know, Wolvie," said Jubilee nodding. Wolverine ruffled her hair playfully, and she felt the hard feelings evaporate.

"Guys, are we late?" Kitty Pryde asked as she strode through the wall.

"Jeez can't you use a DOOR like normal peeps?" Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"Why ever miss the fun?" Kitty Pryde asked as she flipped her hair out of her face and wandered over to stand where the others were gathering.

"Because some of us know when to stop showing off?" Drake snickered. A snowball sizzled past, and Kitty simply phased through it. It splattered onto Gambit who yelped.

"Hey!" he spluttered.

"That's a girly sound coming from a stud like you," Logan snickered.

"AHEM," Michelle coughed. "Drake, you want to save that for the danger room?"

"Sorry, leader lady," Drake apologized at the stern look in her dark eyes.

"Apology accepted. Now, who's ready for drill?"

"Me!" Gambit raised his hand. "Providin' la belle femme is da partner…"

"Get a CLUE," Jubilee groaned.

"Who gets to pound the gambling man today?" asked Colossus as he strode up to stand by Kitty.

"I was thinking that Gambit and Iceman could use a few rounds together. And then Jubilee and Sprite, followed by Colossus and Nightcrawler…" Polymer said. "I'll see if there's anything I can do to help smooth things over. But it's one on one… Cyclops is watching up in the observation booth…"

"Who's YOUR sparring partner?" asked Jubilee.

"You'll find out. The winner faces me," Polymer said. "I want to watch you guys have fun first… now, Drake, Lebeau… let's show me what you got…"

"All right leader lady," Drake grinned, rubbing his hands together. Jubilee snickered as Gambit extended his staff, and Iceman frosted up.

"This is gonna be interesting," Kitty chuckled.

* * *

After Gambit had exhausted his cards, and the Danger room resembled a skating rink, Jubilee and Kitty Pryde stepped up to face one another. Drake was watching Gambit kinetically charge his ice ramps and exploding them harmlessly. 

"Stop showing off," Logan grumbled.

"Hey, lemmie let off some steam okay?" Drake grinned.

"Drake, knock it off," Alex said as he whacked him in the back. "Give Polymer a break…"

"She's actually not getting pissed off. If it was Jean she'd be throwing a hissy fit…" Drake muttered as he saw Polymer walk over and stand before Jubilee and Kitty.

"Ladies, face off. Bow, and get ready," said Michelle.

"Is this a karate match or a duel?" asked Gambit.

"Either way it will be fun to watch," said Nightcrawler as he saw Michelle's hand drop. Fireflashes exploded, and Sprite phased immediately.

Yelps and shouts were apparent as Jubilee flipped on her hands and avoided Kitty's kicks and punches. Sprite shot out of the floor, and grabbed Jubilee, who squirmed. The two rolled over, and Kitty phased through the punch, and then connected a hit on Jubilee's stomach.

"You're so gonna get it, Pryde," Jubilee grunted as she rolled over, and a flash exploded in Kitty's face. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to break her concentration.

"Good goin' kid," muttered Logan as he saw Jubilee's punch knock Sprite off of her.

"You're gonna have to do better than THAT," Kitty yelled as she rolled over, and stuck her foot out. Jubilee was taken off her feet and landed on her butt.

"HEY!" Jubilee yelped.

"Cat fight," said Drake. "Meow…"

"You shut up!" Jubilee yelled at him. A wild fireflash exploded and Drake stuck his tongue out.

Suddenly a plastic tether wrapped around Drake and yanked him back. "What did I tell you about not interfering?" Michelle snapped.

"Sorry, but she attacked me," Drake said.

"Drop and give me fifty," Michelle said quickly. "Or else it's grudge match…"

"Lemmie outta the plastic sphagetti first," said Drake. She drew back her hand and he spun around dizzily, dropping to the floor. Quickly he began to huff and puff as he did a rapid series of pushups.

"TIME!" Logan barked as he saw Jubilee and Kitty rolling over and over, kicking and punching. Kitty's eyes were still partly blinded and she was having a hell of a time trying to phase. While Jubilee was quickly making short work of her solids.

"I'm not done here!" Kitty snapped. "That was a DIRTY trick!"

"Hey, I'm like only doing what I was told, you spoiled brat!"

"Who's a spoiled brat, you mall rat!" Kitty shot back.

"Mall rat, why you…" Jubilee squealed in anger.

"LADIES STOP!" Michelle snapped. "NOW!"

"Sorry," Jubilee mumbled as a wall of plastic separated them both.

"Both of you, cool off now. Nightcrawler, take Jubilee to get a soda, and Colossus, you do the same to Kitty. Go out opposite doors. Take fifteen minutes and come back when you're ready to. Is that clear?" Michelle asked firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Kitty said as she hung her head at Michelle's disapproving stare.

"You two should leave your personal feelings out of this. This is not a slumber party, this is training. I suggest you remember the difference," Michelle said reprovingly. "Now… Havoc and Wolverine… I want to see you sparring…"

"My pleasure," Logan grinned as he strode up, and Alex chuckled.

"You sure you want me to?" Havoc smiled as he cracked his knuckles. "I'd hate to sizzle your hard head…"

"C'mon blondie, shut up and show me if those little cosmic rays actually can DO anything," Logan jeered back.

"Less talk, and more action," Polymer barked. "Now… you know the rules…"

"Whatever you say, ma'am, some of us actually LISTEN," Alex jeered.

"Shuddup and fight, Summers," Logan growled, unsheathing his claws with a 'SNICKT' sound that echoed in the room. No sooner had Michelle's hand dropped then wolverine's claws arced out, and a cosmic blast sizzled right in his face.

Logan flipped backwards, somersaulting as he regained his posture. His claws retracted, and he swept out with his foot. Havoc leapt up, and his blasts sizzled past Logan. Wolverine flipped out of the way and then landed behind, his claws hissing inches from Havoc's back.

A blinding flash caught Logan in his face. "My eyes dammit!" he hissed.

"Aww poor little wolvie all blind?" Alex laughed.

"Sucker," Logan laughed as he punched Alex in the face, and tripped him. "RRROOOW!"

"Yikes," Alex panted as he barely rolled out of the way in time. Logan landed where Alex had been, grinning as he sprung to the attack. A cosmic ray blast pushed him into the wall, and he made a sizable dent.

"Gonna have to do better than THAT," Logan mumbled as he slid to the floor. Another blast sizzled forwards, and Logan dropped, and rolled away. He leapt out of his crouch, and Havoc's beams narrowly missed. Another blast at point blank range was stopped when Logan crossed his claws before his face.

Slowly the blasts decreased in intensity, and Alex realized that Logan was just stringing him along. He huffed as he pushed Logan back with another volley, and that was his mistake. The match ended when Logan leapt out of nowhere and the last thing Alex saw was six claws pointed at him. He gasped as Logan pinned him down, and then the claws retracted.

"Time!" Michelle shouted. Logan got up and retracted his claws.

"Nice game, bub," he said, holding his hand out. Havoc let Wolverine pull him to his feet.

"You're getting better there," he nodded. "Not bad…"

"No hard feelings, right?"

"Nope. Except next time you're gonna be sizzled," Havoc laughed as he grabbed a bottle of water and started to drink it.

"Nice form gentleman. I don't see much that needs improving, so far," Michelle nodded.

Kitty slowly reentered, with Colossus' arm around her shoulders. She was sipping on a can of diet coke, walking towards where Michelle stood speaking to Havoc and Wolverine.

"I'm sorry I lost it," she said.

"No problem. Just remember that you need to keep your cool," Michelle said.

"It's just she thinks she is so hot, it drives me nuts," Kitty mumbled.

"I know. By the way, you two are next," said Polymer. "When Nightcrawler gets back…"

"I thought he and drake…"

"You haven't fought anyone yet," said Colossus. "Perhaps…"

"Well, Scott did say…"

"Actually she's right," Scott Summers said as he entered the room. "Michelle, are you up for a match with me?"

"This will be fun," Bobby Drake chuckled as Gambit watched Jubilee and Nightcrawler materialize.

"Relax Schatzi," Nightcrawler whispered as he handed her a bottle of iced tea. "Kitty did not mean what she said."

"Still, it was so not cool…" Jubilee mumbled. "Hey, there's leader man…"

"Let's go over hear n' watch, mes ami," Gambit said as he motioned to them to sit on the bleachers.

"What's up?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Da cyclops and da belle femme are gonna duel," said Gambit as he sponged his forehead off.

Kitty and Jubilee looked at each other, not saying a word. Colossus led her to sit on an upper row next to him, while Kurt and Jubilee remained by Gambit. Drake perched near Alex, and they leaned back with their bottles of gator aid to watch.

Logan stood between them, holding both their hands under his. "Okay Cyke… you know the rules…"

"I'm sure I can remember them," Scott shot him a withering look, which he could see through the ruby visor.

"He knows, Wolverine," said Polymer. Logan scrunched his nose at her and saw her wink.

They backed away, and then heard Logan's shout. A beam of scarlet force slammed towards her, and Michelle tumbled out of the way. She erected a barrier of plastic, thick and strong as Plexiglas to block his neck blow. Then as it shattered, she rolled over on the floor, and a long plastic strand shot out and wrapped around his legs. She yanked and Cyclops landed on his rump. He quickly sliced through it with a pencil thin beam, and by then Michelle had flipped up over his head, landing with her hands up. Two blades appeared in her hands, swinging towards him. She deflected his blows easily with her katana and wakasashi, then transmuted them together into a long staff which she levered up with. Her feet hit his chest, and he was shoved back. His leg swept out and tripped her, but the nunchukas that resulted from her plastic bo staff caught his wrist.

She punched at his jaw, and felt his elbow in her midsection. Feinting, she dropped, and then twisted his arm, flipping him over her shoulder. He landed easily, his beam scything the floor. A wall of plastic blocked the main force, and Michelle hurled a rain of deadly shuriken, which he easily smashed with his beam.

They were evenly matched, for every plastic thing she generated; Cyclops's beam took it down. For every burst of energy she could block or keep out of the way. Yet she didn't count on the next move when Scott aimed at the ceiling. His beam ricochet off and sizzled off the walls and floors, and then hit Michelle in the back. She crumpled with a grunt, and Scott shot forwards, pinning her to the floor.

Only to find his arms and legs bound in a band of plastic she generated. He grunted as he flexed his muscles and aimed a blast at her. They lay there, stunned and panting as Logan yelled "TIME!"

"Good match," Cyclops nodded, as Alex helped him up, and Logan helped Michelle to stand.

"Thank you,' she said, bowing to him. Cyclops nodded, smiling as he returned the bow.

"Not bad," Gambit muttered.

"Are you kidding me? That was good even for a first time!" Jubilee groaned.

"No, I'm serious. Dat's a big improvement from two weeks ago, neh?" Remy said. Alex nodded, and Drake was staring at her with the equivalent of a deer in headlights.

"Man she's hot when she does that," he mumbled.

"Close your mouth or you'll attract flies," said Kitty as she slugged him on the back.

"Uh huh…." Said Drake.

* * *

Logan watched as Michelle entered the ladies room. He felt that twinge in his lower body reminding him that he was still very much missing some time with her. Grinning he slipped out of his uniform and wandered inside. The steam effectively hid him as he stealthily crept inside. 

Michelle mumbled to herself as she wrapped her bathrobe around her. A pair of hands seized her from behind, and she almost screamed as his hand slid over her mouth. "Guess who," Logan whispered.

"You…" she gasped as he released her mouth, and slid his hands down her hips to grab them playfully.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Seeing you get all hot an' sweaty… gave me a predicament," Logan murmured as he pressed himself into her back.

"Shouldn't be in here, you could get into trouble…"

"Trouble's my middle name, darlin," Logan growled as he gently nipped her neck. She gasped and he nibbled on her ear.

Turning around she saw he was fully clothed in tank top and jeans, soaking wet. "Usually people in the US take off their clothes before a shower?"

"Mmm, usually, but I couldn't wait," Logan murmured as she slid her hands around him and raised her lips to kiss him. Every inch of her front was pressed to his, and he let his tongue roam her mouth.

"If Cyke hears about this," she moaned as he leaned down on one knee, his clothes soaked through. The white shirt revealed dark patches of hair and every muscle on his hard body.

"You plannin' on squealing to him or something?" he asked, raising a furry eyebrow.

"Not necessarily…" she whispered, and moaned as he cupped her bottom, and pulled her body into his hips. Their desire inflamed and she felt him tickling the backsides of her thighs.

"Let me help ya here," he mumbled as he pulled her up, and pressed her to the tile wall. Shoving his hips between her thighs he kissed her hard.

"Logan, you trying to tell me something," she murmured against his lips.

"Mmm, maybe," Logan mumbled, his chest pressed against her body. She groaned as his belt buckle cut into her stomach with a bit of pain. The pressure of his muscles against her curves was making her squirm in his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck and tunneled them through his wet hair.

"Jeans are tight, aren't they?" she whispered.

"Mm, couldja help a guy out?" Logan murmured as she slid her hands down and started to fumble with his jeans. Strong arms bolstered her up, and held the backs of her thighs. She smelled musk in the steaming shower stall around them. Teasingly she moved so she was just out of his reach, and Logan snorted.

"This better?" she asked. Logan growled and pulled her hips to pull her where he wanted her.

"No, this is. Wouldn't ya agree?"

"Most definitely," she moaned as he enjoyed her company. "But you're still dressed…"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?" he asked.

"Don't want you to leave," she pouted. 

"Hold onto me, and let me just…" he grunted. She pushed down his jeans and Logan stood up, shimmying out of them. Pressing her to the wall, he stood on one knee and struggled to push them off with his foot. Between the two of them they got them off.

"Now, where were we?" she asked as she moved into his arms. Holding his jeans, she flung them over the curtain rod with his shirt, where they dripped soaking wet.

"Here, I think," he grunted, picking her up as he held her with his strength alone.

* * *

"Shit, you'd think they'd be friggin done by now," Logan whispered as he lay against the shower, Michelle pressed to the wall as he leaned against her. 

"Your fault for picking the girls locker room," she chuckled back as Logan groaned against her neck and tried to catch his breath.

"Couldn't help it," he mumbled. "Guess we gotta wait till they're all gone…"

"Don't mind, do you?" she asked as he let her slid down, and she began to soap him off. Logan sighed as he slid to the floor, and sat with his legs parted, and let Mariko wash him off.

"Not at all, darlin…" he moaned, feeling utterly drained and contented. It was worth it, though his healing factor would take at least five minutes to help him bounce back from his latest performance.

"I hear most of the people gone," she whispered, massaging shampoo through his nest of dark hair. He kissed her briefly as he pulled her down to sit on his bare thigh, and she rinsed the suds from him. Dark body hair was plastered to his muscles, and she felt his hands washing her off as well.

"My jeans are friggin soaked," he chuckled as he saw them dripping there. "Shoulda thought of that before I came in here like a blamed dog in heat… but I just smelled ya needed it…"

"I did Logan chan," she whispered, smiling as he sat Indian style, and readjusted her to sit across his knees and wait for the bathroom to vacate.

"Damn, I forgot… I'm sorry," he muttered.

"I'm on the pill love, don't worry," she whispered.

"Heh, trust me t' forget," Logan chuckled, looking up at her. "Though it wouldn't be so bad having a couple kids around…"

"If that is the case, you'll be the first to know," she whispered. He glanced at her in surprise, expecting a different response. Most women gave him hell about the suggestion of having his children, and she had a small smile on her face that made him warm inside.

"Heh, that's different."

"When I am ready for such a time, I would be honored if well…"

"First things first love. How to get ya outta here without everyone's eyes seeing ya in yer skivvies, and me skewering 'em…"

"Too bad neither of us has TK or heat powers to dry your clothes," she said. "Still I could put on my bathrobe, and you could wrap your clothes in my towel…"

"Heh…" he chuckled as he got up and pulled her up. They shut off the water and Logan slid out first, grabbing a towel and holding it out for her. She let him dry her off, and then smiled as he wrapped her in her robe. Hitching a towel around his waist, he watched her grab his soaking jeans and wifebeater. She wrapped them in another towel that she grabbed from the locker room, and squeezed the extra water out. Then she wrapped her damp hair in the other, and Logan gathered up her toiletries into their basket. She took hold of them, and Logan leaned over and picked her up.

Stealthily he carried her out of the shower, and the locker room. There were no noises or scents to indicate any recent occupants, and he guessed everyone was going to their afternoon classes. Smiling, he carried Michelle through the mansion complex, and chuckled as he left a wet trail of water on the floor. They reached the elevator, and Michelle touched the button to open it.

Up the stairs and they were both drying off. Logan kicked his door open, and she pushed it shut after he carried her in. He set her down on the sofa, and took the toiletries from her. Carefully he locked the door, and grabbed his pack of cigarettes before opening the window. Michelle picked up her hairdryer, and began to unwrap the towel from her long hair.

Logan inhaled a drag of nicotinated smoke, blowing it out the window. He sighed as he felt his body tingling with the afterglow of sex, and watched Mariko dry her hair off, and then let her robe drop. She felt a shirt hit her as she grabbed it, and noticed it was one of those 'lumberjack' ones he happened to grab from the clean pile. Wandering over, he grabbed a fresh pair of Levis, and slid them on, while clutching his smoke between his lips. The towel flew over the chair, and Michelle buttoned up the shirt around her body.

"Red flannel never looked so good," he murmured, taking another drag as he zipped his jeans up.

"You keep that up and we'll need another shower," she teased, throwing him a belt. He snaked it through his beltloops and buckled the Harley Davidson silver buckle. A black T-shirt completed the outfit, and she slid on a pair of clean boxer shorts.

He stubbed out his smoke, and wandered over to the mini fridge to fish out a can of beer. She nodded and caught the other he tossed her. Then they sat together on his bed, and he picked up the remote, aiming it at the small 24 inch TV to flip channels. Her body was warm in the flannel as she leaned into his chest, and he set down the remote.

"I think I'm getting to like this brand," she murmured as she knocked back a bit of Molson golden.

"Sorry I forgot to stock up on the Budweiser," he mumbled.

"No don't be… doesn't matter which it is anyway, considering…" she chuckled, realizing she could drink beer as if were soda, and as many as she wanted.

"Crap nothing on," he mumbled. "Wanna get outta here?"

"Let's," she nodded. He got up and found a pair of socks and boots. She leapt off the bed and started to root through her side of the closet for something appropriate.

* * *


	18. A hard decision for Logan

**__**

Chapter 18

* * *

Minutes later she had chosen a nice pair of black jeans, boot cut, with black stiletto heeled boots, and a low cut sweater top. The jeans jacket she wore had wide lapels and zipped up. Pushing his dogtag necklace into her shirt, she accepted the helmet he passed her. Then she leapt behind him on his scoot and waited for him to gun the engine into life.

They shot out of the garage, and circled the drive before the X mansion. She laughed as she slid her arms around his waist and they shot out of the gate. Overhead they saw Storm gliding after Rogue. Both women were laughing as they chased one another in combat drills. Ororo waved, passing over them again before dipping out of sight.

"Where you heading, hoser?" Rogue yelled.

"Gambit wondering if you join him for pool, Cherie," Gambit called as he pulled up on his own motorcycle, a Plymouth Victory. Behind him, Jubilee was holding onto the sissy bar, her rollerblades whirling.

"When pigs fly, yuh troublemaker!" she taunted as she dropped down and flew alongside of him.

"Shut up and get on that bike, will you?" Jubilee yelled. "Enough with the angst!"

"Ahl right I will!" Rogue said as she dropped down and climbed on behind Gambit. Jubilee let go of the sissy bar and Gambit gunned the cycle away.

"Eat my dust Cajun," Logan yelled as Gambit and Rogue caught up with them.

"We'll see what dis bike be made of, mon ami!" Gambit laughed as he revved his engine.

"Am I gonna haveta make you boys behave?" Rogue asked.

"Dis I get for bein' a gentleman, neh?" Gambit laughed.

"Logan, save the gasoline, will you?" Michelle laughed.

"Once I wipe that smirk off Cajun's face," Logan grinned.

"You guys!" Jubilee yelled. "HEY!"

"Jubilee, you KNOW that's not safe!" called Storm as she swooped down and grabbed the teenager under her arms. Jubilee squealed as Storm flew away with her and circled back to the mansion to leave the two couples alone.

The Harley and the Victory roared off down the country road, amidst whoops and yells. Rogue laughed as she clung to Gambit, and Michelle as she held onto Logan. They were laughing and shouting verbal pot shots at one another rover the loud rumble of their engines. Then Logan veered off onto a country side road, and Mariko laughed as she heard Gambit's cursing in French.

"Sorry darlin, but I couldn't stand him flapping his yap," he mumbled.

"Rogue will keep him busy," she said. "So, where are we going?"

"To our little hideout…" Logan laughed.

"But we have school tomorrow…"

"Not till the afternoon…" Logan smirked. "Besides, you've been leading all damn week, why not take a break…"

"Every day with you is a vacation," she smiled as she hugged him.

* * *

They held hands like teenagers as Logan led her to the cabin, and slid open the door. She smiled as he swept her up and carried her inside and put her down. The small place was much as they had last left it, and she inhaled the familiar scents.

"I'll just start a fire…" Logan murmured as he stole a kiss.

"And I'll get some coffee going," she whispered as she moved off to the kitchen. Warmth filled her, as she saw him grab the firewood and crouch to arrange it. She got a nice shot of his jeans covered butt as he leaned over, and finished piling the kindling.

She could never get enough of him, she thought as she poured coffee into the instant machine. Once it was started, she grabbed the wok and started to fix some dinner as the rice steamer heated up. He would love a simple meal, she figured. The stir-fried beef and vegetables would suit both their palates, and she heard the crackling of the fire minutes later.

A record player hissed as Logan picked an Aerosmith greatest hits record. Other noises indicated he was lighting candles and incense, to set the right sort of mood. A no-nonsense, honest-to-goodness dinner, and some fun following. It was so easy to be around him.

Which was why she cursed when the cell phone at her hip vibrated, and she opened it. "Hello?"

"Cousin…"

"Shiro?" she whispered. "But… how… after all this time…"

"Cousin, I'm on my way to America. There's something that you must do, I need your help…"

"Are you all right… you said you'd escaped from Weapon X…"

"Indeed I have. I need you to come back with me. It's Uncle… something's happened to him…"

"Shiro, you know they won't accept me…" she trailed off.

"They are holding him prisoner. And your stepbrother is trying to hold things together, but he is only one person. He needs you…"

"He has you…"

"He asked for your help. Without you, he can't hope to get my father… your uncle back… and if he doesn't return, the clan could forfeit its right…"

"But surely they have the…"

"The sacred artifact is missing… and I need you… you've been training with the X men. If we stand together, we have a chance of getting my Father back… and helping save the clan…"

"Shiro I can't just leave…"

"You must. You are STILL a member of the family. I need you… the family needs you…"

"You made it clear that I couldn't ever be legitimately an heir with what Creed did to me," she said quickly.

"That may be, but half of your blood is Yashida. That fact does not change. And you are still my cousin. You are the only one I trust."

"Who has Uncle?"

"Lady Deathstrike and the one called Shaw…"

"Damn," she mumbled. "But that means Weapon X…"

"Not Weapon X. She and he are working alone. Along with the others… you must come as soon as you can…"

"I can't just…"

"Please cousin, I need you…" he urged. "Your brother needs you. He asked for you…"

"My brother has no great love for me…"

"But he knows duty and family are first. The three of us are the only hope… so many depend on us…"

"Damn, damn damn," she hissed. "I'll be on the next flight out… but I must tell Xavier…"

"Do so. But trust no one. There may be those that already know where you hide…"

"What if I bring help?"

"Only those you trust the most. And keep your mission secret… none must suspect… I must go. I'll wait for you at the compound…"

"All right," she nodded. "Hold on…"

* * *

"Got a fire going, and some of your favorite…" Logan started as he saw her stirring the dinner. "Smells damn good…"

"Good," she nodded as she filled two plates, and he carried them out for her. He smelled something different. A sense of fear and panic not present.

Smiling, he set down the plates and they sat next to one another. He started to eat, and noticed she hardly touched the food. Rather she was prodding at it with her chopsticks, a faraway look in her eyes. "Darlin, you okay?"

"It's nothing you should worry about…" she smiled quickly.

"Uh huh, yeah, right," he mumbled as he smelled otherwise.

"I'm going to have to cut the date short. I have to get back to the mansion…"

"So soon?" Logan asked. "You worried about Cyke… cause if you are…"

"Please Logan, I have to go back," she said firmly. "I know we promised to spend some time up here… but I need to go back as soon as we finish dinner… there's something I forgot to do…"

"What?" Logan asked. "Maybe I can help ya… if it's training exercises…"

"It's something I have to do myself… you shouldn't worry about it," she said as she picked up her plate and carried it out to the kitchen.

"Mind telling me what the hell's going on?" Logan asked as he got up and followed her.

"It's nothing you need to worry about… I'm fine… there's just something I have to do…"

"Wanna try again?" he asked, grabbing his plate and throwing it into the sink. "There's something wrong, and you KNOW I can smell it…"

"Logan, I have to go away for a while… if you want to help me, you can tell Scott and the Professor I've requested some time off…"

"Why haven't I heard about this…" Logan grunted as she began to wash the dishes. "You're not makin' any sense and I sure as hell wanna know WHAT's gotten into ya now…"

"Please don't ask me," she said as she felt her eyes stinging with tears.

"The hell I won't," he grumbled, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around. "Are you gonna tell me what the hell's going on? Cause I don't like ya running around hiding stuff from me if I can help…"

"We both have things that we'd rather not share… surely you have your own parts…"

"Look, let me get this straight… what's so all fired flamin' important that you gotta suddenly drop EERYTHING and run away… are you in trouble… what just went down…"

"Logan please trust me. It's nothing you can do anything about… it's something I have to do alone…"

"What the hell does THAT mean?" Logan asked, agitated as she slipped out from his grasp and walked quickly over to the back bedroom. She was tossing some of her clothing into a suitcase.

"I need to go away. Something's come up… and I just need to leave…"

"From me?" he asked. "M'iko, what is this all about… did I say or do something…"

"No Logan… it's just… it's just personal business…"

"Oh yeah so damn personal you can't let me in on it? I thought I mean something to ya…" he said angrily. "What's this about… you owe me an explanation or SOMETHING!"

She sighed, as he caught her arm, and bit her lip. "It's… I got a phone call. I have to leave now. Someone's life is at stake and I'm the only one who can…"

"Who?" he asked.

"It's family business… I have to go back…"

"Go back where? Weapon X? That's bullshit…"

"Not weapon X… Logan…"

"Now that makes EVERYTHING goddamn clear…" he snorted. "What do you mean… are you actually gonna up and go to Japan of all places?"

She nodded. "Shiro called me. He needs me. I…"

"Why didn't ya tell me, dammit…" Logan sighed as he sank down on the bed. "Shit, you can trust me… what does he WANT?"

"I wish you didn't ask me… I…"

"Is he in trouble… is it…"

She buried her head in her hands. "I don't WANT to go… but I have no choice… I have to leave… leave the X men… and you… I…"

"M'iko, be STRAIGHT with me…" he growled as he grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not just letting ya slip away without…"

"You can't help me where I'm going, Logan. This isn't an X men matter. I've got obligations…"

"To yer family… is this what I THINK it is?" he asked, voice low and angry. "Is it that Yakuza bullshit? Cause if it is, I can't let ya go off without…"

"Don't you realize what they'll DO if I drag the X men into it? It isn't their fight… it's…" she trailed off. "I can't run away from this Logan… I can't… please, you have to take me back and tell Scott and Professor X that I needed to go away for a while…"

"M'iko, I'm not gonna do that…"

"Please if you love me…"

"Dammit, I'm NOT letting ya go alone! They could KILL you! Those bastards… you don't know what you're up against… they…" he tore at his hair.

"He needs me… and I have to go…" she said as she removed his hands. "You think I want to leave the X men? You? But I can't expect you to…"

"Tough shit, cause I'm going with ya…" he said angrily. "Cause I'll be DAMNED if yer gonna get carved up by those goddamn butchers without ME around t' protect ya!"

"But your duty to the X men…"

"What about MY duty to YOU?" he asked slowly. "All this honor an' duty bullshit… don't ya trust me enough t' let me help? If you really love me, you won't shut me the hell out… if anything every happened to ya I'd…"

She buried her head in his chest, hugging him tightly. "Dammit Logan I don't want to go…"

"You're not gonna face it alone… I'm with ya in this…"

"But I might not ever be able to COME back…" she whispered.

"All the more reason I should be with ya. You need me. Sides if anything happened Red would kill me anyway," Logan joked.

"You don't know what you're committing to," she said softly.

"I'm not stupid, M'iko. I know what this thing you gave me IS," he said.

"I thought you didn't read Japanese…"

"I've been learning here and there… I was just fooling when I said that. This here thing that you passed onto me ain't just some trinket. It's something that yer family members give t' the person they trust most. The person they pick t' be their bodyguard or consort…"

"Damn I wish you weren't so smart…"

"Like it or not I AM involved. And all that duty n' honor garbola… in your society they AIN'T gonna accept a woman's authority without some kinda man standing alongside her. Bunch of shit, but that's what yer up against…"

"I can't ask you to…"

"You ain't asking cause I'm volunteering," he said sharply. "Sides, how in hell ya gonna STOP me?"

"True," she whispered as he wiped away her tears.

* * *

"Well runt, ain't life just special," Victor Creed mumbled as he pressed his ear to the door.

He had been following them the past week. Finally he had tracked her down, the bitch that had tagged him. He licked his lips, tasting her scent in his palate, and longing for the taste of revenge he thirsted for. Now he had been preparing to take her out from under Logan's nose.

"You belong to ME, girly pie," he mumbled. "Even though the runt thinks yer his, you ain't. I smell his stink on ya, but that'll change…"

Creed slipped away into the bushes and arousal hissed as he moved back. From a distance he lifted binoculars and watched as Logan and Michelle exited the cabin, carrying bags that he strapped to the Harley. He watched as Logan climbed on, and they roared away.

Grinning, Creed got into his HUMVEE and turned the key. At a discreet distance he traveled knowing Logan's destination. So he'd decided to be dumb enough to chase her to Japan, he thought. Better. All the better to be able to get to her through him. Either way it didn't matter. Shinobi Shaw he had a score to settle with, and he was damned if Shaw's plan would take out the girl before he got his shot.

He glanced at the scrap of communiqué he had gotten from Silver Fox. The squaw had some loyalties after all. She'd scribbled him an email, and circled in yellow highlighter was the words, "Thought you might like this, dirtball. Go piss up a rope… and weep…"

"Yer right. I hate she's with the runt, but you just saved yer pretty ass," he spoke to nobody in particular. For after it were the details of a secret communiqué that she'd intercepted? Seems Hydra had gotten a contract to carry out a kidnapping. And through that, an assassination.

"Lady Mariko's been found all right," he laughed. "Wouldn't ya piss yer pants if ya know I knew where she was all this time…"

Oh he'd been able to track her. After the fire boy had taken her away. He had wanted to kill her for what she had done. But as the time had passed, he had come to feel a strange warm gladness for her. She had a backbone after all. Any frail that tried to off him had his twisted respect.

His nose wrinkled, as he smelled something. What was a frail doing out here? He frowned as he stopped the Humvee and climbed out. Two frails, and a tin man. Coming close.

Of course he was in the X mansion's territory. Masking his scent with that high tech group that Maverick had given his way. The runt couldn't smell him a mile away cause of it. Made it less fun. He slid alongside the fence and followed the smell of the two frails, and hid.

"Pete, I don't like this… Logan looked so… distant when he came back…"

"He has his reasons," Peter Rasputin said as he walked by with Kitty.

"But they were so…"

He waited as they disappeared, and another scent joined his. A young scent that was gliding past quickly. Delicious, and mingled with the runts and that of Yum Yum. Licking his lips he wondered whom it was, and then smiled wickedly. The kid. The little firebug herself.

"Guys, what's UP with Wolvie?" she called. The smells of Kitty and Peter returned, and he heard their feet pounding.

"Did you hear…" came a German accented voice, and Creed almost sneezed at the scent of brimstone. It smelled familiar, almost like something in his past.

"Hear what… what's going on?"

"The professor and Polymer were talking," said Kurt softly. "She's going away…"

"Where?" Kitty asked.

"Shit, what's going on?"

"Shh," said Kurt. "From what I shouldn't have heard, Michelle has to go away. And Logan's going with her…"

"Where… what's…" Kitty trailed off.

"I think they mentioned Japan… but we're not supposed to know…"

"Michelle's from Japan… do you think…" trailed off Kitty.

"No way… they can't just up and leave… why are they…" Jubilee demanded. "And why didn't we know?"

"Please, meine freunden… the only details I can relate is that Michelle is having family problems and she's handing over leadership of X Men red to someone else… she doesn't know how long she'll be away… and Logan won't either…"

"But they… they don't know that we know…" Kitty whispered.

"Say what?" asked Jubilee.

"She's part of clan Yashida, you dummies," whispered Kitty. "The computer files don't lie. It's like we thought all along… she's probably going to help the family kick butt…"

"What do you know about…" Jubilee hissed.

"Enough to know that Yashida's a big family, and they're in some kinda trouble with the Japanese mob. They could be in a big mess," said Kitty. "We have to help them…"

"Katya, they don't want us interfering… they'll know we…"

"Well tough, cause I'm gonna book a one way ticket to Japan now, on Travelocity… and if you guys have ANY sense you're gonna come with me…"

"Nein Katschen you cannot…" Kurt trailed off.

"Stop me or come along, your choice," Kitty hissed. The Bamf sound was accompanied by the receding scents and Creed laughed inwardly.

"Getting more an more fun," he nodded. Another series of smells told him that someone else was watching, and he tucked himself into the trees as he waited for the runt and Yum Yum to exit the mansion.

* * *

Kitty Pryde had packed her suitcase. She zipped up her jacket and put on her sunglasses, picking up the case. The door opened, and Peter Rasputin was standing in her way.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Out," she said.

"But they've already left… there is nothing you can…"

He was trying to get in her way as she phased through him. "You can't stop me, Peter… the taxi's almost here…"

"But you can't…"

"They already left in the minijet…" Kitty snapped as he rushed down the stairs after her. "Now are you gonna help me or not…"

"Kitty I cannot condone this…"

"Then scram… I'll go with our without you!" Kitty snapped.

"Katya!" Peter cried as she phased through the walls, and out of his grasp. She climbed into the taxi, and he rushed after it as it squealed off.

"Kitty!" he yelled.

Kurt materialized outside the mansion, carrying two suitcases. "I was afraid of this," he said as he watched the receding taillights of the taxi.

"I can't believe… I couldn't' stop her…"

"That's why you and I must go after her," said Kurt. "Professor X told us. We're a team. Surely Logan won't like it… but…"

"What's this… you've packed me a bag?"

"Ja, and we have two tickets on the next flight to Tokyo," said Kurt.

"And that's not all, mes ami," Gambit said as he trotted down the front steps. "Remy's goin' along…"

"Now I know this is insane," Peter sighed as he took the bag kurt handed him.

"Professor's orders," said Nightcrawler. "Gambit's skills may come in handy. His family has knowledge of the Yakuza's skills…"

"Bein' a tief has its perks, no? So are we ready t' go?" Gambit asked as he slid cards into his long brown coat. "Da car awaits…"

"I hope we won't piss Logan off…" mumbled Colossus as he picked up the suitcases and followed Gambit.

* * *

"Hey wait for me!" Jubilee yelled as she rushed after them.

"Petit, don't make dis any harder," said Gambit as he put her suitcase out of the trunk of his sportscar.

"You can't go, Liebchen, it's too dangerous!"

"And Kitty can?" Jubilee snapped hands on her hips as she grabbed her suitcase and tossed it in the trunk.

"We don't have time for this, malishka, you can't go…"

"Logan and Michelle are my friends, and teammates I can't just…" Jubilee protested as Colossus climbed into the passenger seat next to Gambit, and Nightcrawler put her suitcase out of the trunk. The engine roared into life, and Gambit started to pull out.

"Petit, stay put, and dat's an order…"

"You're NOT the boss of me!" she snapped. She seized it from him and planted it back in.

"Your problem," Gambit said. "Let's go… we already late…"

"You can't leave me behind…" Jubilee huffed as she ran around and stood in front of the sportscar.

"Jubilee, get outta da way!" Remy huffed.

"I'll stand here till you take me!" Jubilee yelled, arms spread out.

"Let me handle this," Kurt whispered as he teleported away. At the last minute he grabbed Jubilee from behind and tugged her out of the way. Gambit pulled out with a squeal of tires and shot out onto the driveway.

"Hey!" Jubilee cried.

"Liebchen, please we must do this…" he whispered as he kissed her cheek. She snorted in protest as brimstone filled her nostrils.

Nightcrawler was gone that next second, and she saw her suitcase tossed out of the car as it passed around again, and circled away. Angrily she grabbed it, and started to race behind them on her rollerblades. "You get back here you…"

"Au revior, petit… be brave!" Gambit's voice drifted to her as she struggled to keep up.

Slinging her suitcase over her shoulder she pushed her hands behind her, and let loose with a streak of pyro that pushed her ahead. Faster and faster she shot forwards, and the taillights of Gambit's car were visible.

"Show you jerk oids to leave ME behind," she snorted as she hunkered down, and reached for the back bumper.

However a burst of speed from the car shot out a cloud of exhaust and Jubilee was forced to let go. She coughed as she was again outpaced.

Gasping and coughing she felt her skates jerk out from under her, and she was out of control. Rolling over the side of the road into the ditch. Dirt filled her mouth, and her suitcase went flying as she lay still against the side of the road.

* * *

Slowly she blinked, coming to as she felt the cold air around her. It was far later than she realized for the stars were out, and the moon was slipping behind the dark clouds. Shivering she felt the throbbing in her head and tried to move her arms and legs.

"Great move, Jubes," she mumbled. She reached for her communicator, and found a few busted pieces. No doubt it had broken when she tumbled out of control.

Here she was at least a mile or so from the mansion. She glanced at her watch, and saw it was nine at night. How long had she been out? At least an half-hour. A trickle of something dribbled down her forehead and she realized it was blood when she trailed a finger through it and tasted it. Her helmet and padding had protected her, but she heard a ringing in her ears, and realized she was bleeding from several places.

"Great," she mumbled, feeling woozy as she stumbled to the roadway, trying to keep her balance. She moved back and found her suitcase, battered but intact. Nothing more to do but try and blade back to the mansion and hope that Rogue or Storm could notice she was gone and help her.

Shaky legs made it hard to steady herself. She felt her balance going, and she slid into the gravel by the roadside as she tried to stop herself from falling dangerously. Moaning she rolled to sit up, and glanced left and right. Was that a light from an oncoming car? Surely it was dangerous to have a stranger give her a ride, but hey, she was an X man. If any trouble happened, she could paff them and…

She sat up; glancing as the car pulled to a stop, and she realized someone had seen her. The reflective strips on her padding and her neon coat were unmistakable as she sat there on the guardrail. The large shape pulled up, and the window slid down. She glanced up at the blonde man sticking his head out.

"Hey what the hell are ya doin' on the side of da road, frail?" he yelled. "Doncha know it's friggin nine at night."

"Scuse me," she mumbled. "But I kinda need someone to call like the police. Do you have a cell phone…"

"I can give ya a ride, girly… ya shouldn't be out at dis time o' night all by yer lonesome," said the gruff voice that sounded vaguely like Logan's.

His eyes were covered by shades, and the lights of the humvee were bright. "I don't take rides from strangers…"

"Hey, here's my phone girly… you make a call, an I'll wait wit ya," came a laugh. She caught the object as he tossed it out. Sighing she punched the X mansion and tried to get a dialtone.

"Hello… someone pick up," she said.

"What's da matter, nobody at home?" he asked. She noticed that the door was open, and he was sitting in the front seat.

"Hi it's Jubes… I'm gonna call the police now… I'm waiting by the side of Grimalken lane with some dude…"

She said to the machine. Then she dialed the police and gave her information. Still the engine of the Humvee rumbled as the mysterious blonde guy waited, the radio turned onto the local rock station.

"Take yer time girly," he said.

"Here's your phone, mister," she said as she wobbled to her feet and tossed it back. "Thanks. I'm just gonna wait for the police…"

"Kinda cold ain't it?" he asked.

"Sorry dude but no thanks…" she said as he opened the door.

"Suit yerself. I'm gonna wait here till the cops show. Frail like you shouldn't be out here. No telling what sickos could come an' cause yer pretty ass trouble," he said.

"Dude, just chill, okay," Jubilee mumbled. Creed tossed a blanket out, and she grabbed it, realizing he knew what she was thinking, and was honoring her wariness. The blanket made a better seat. Minutes passed and she sat, and so did the guy in the Hummer. He was sipping on a bottle of water, and she caught the one he threw out at her, trying not to appear too desperate as the minutes crept into a half-hour.

"Don't look like anyone's coming. Ya sure ya don't wanna ride?"

"No thanks…" she mumbled, feeling faint. She raised her hands as she saw him climb across the seat and step out, his steel-toed boots hitting the pavement. He was tall, and his hair was shoulder length. Something about him gave her the creeps as he approached her.

Another vehicle was approaching, and he turned towards the sound. Jubilee saw him tense, and heard him growling. "Shit… just perfect…"

"Police are here… I'm just gonna go now…" Jubilee murmured.

"Dat ain't da police, frail…" he mumbled.

"Get off it," she mumbled as he turned, standing and blocking her view of the other vehicle pulling up. It was a massive shape, larger than the HUMVEE and certainly not a typical police vehicle.

"Dat ain't the police, ya stupid skirt," he muttered as he reached down, and snatched Jubilee up. "If ya wanna live, come with me quiet like…"

"Let me go you dweeb!" Jubilee yelled as she kicked and screamed.

Victor Creed grabbed her and the suitcase and tossed her into the front seat. "Shaddup girl, I ain't kidding around… unless ya wanna get waisted, shut up and sit still…"

"Let me outta here or I'll…"

"Shut up," Creed hissed, putting his hand over her mouth as the vehicle pulled up, and he belted her into the seat.

She gasped when she heard someone rolling down a window, and Creed slid his window up. A face poked out, and she saw its visored helmet looking at Creed. "You need help, mister?"

"Nah, just helping out the kid," he said. Jubilee kicked against him but he held his hand over her mouth, and pulled her body alongside his tightly.

"IF you're smart you'll let her go…" said the voice, and Jubilee's eyes widened at a gun muzzle. Whoever it was, it wasn't the police.

"Eat my shit," he muttered, and then a gunshot made Jubilee scream against his hand. Creed jammed on the gas, still holding her mouth with his hand that gripped her body. The HUMVEE peeled out, and she heard gunshots cracking all around them.

"Oh shit, oh shit, what the hell is going on!" she yelled.

"Shut up and stay still if ya wanna live…" Creed snarled at her.

"Who the HELL are you?"

"An old friend of yer buddy Michelle…" he laughed.

"Now I know you're full of shit," Jubilee snapped as she tried to free her hands.

"I ain't lying, frail. Dose idiots are way worse then me… and since you were stupid enough to poke your nose into this sitch, you're stuck with me for the ride," he snarled as he reached out, and pushed her down.

She yelped as he pulled out a gun and fired out the window. The car lurched, and Creed yanked the wheel to the side. "Who the hell are they?"

"Hydra, kid," he mumbled. "Believe me, I'm a Boy Scout compared to dose assholes…"

"Sure you're a regular NICE guy…" she snorted.

"If you wanna get your pretty self outta here and help yer friends, you'll help ME," Creed snapped. "Get those fireworks of yours ready when I give the say so…"

"How do you KNOW…"

"I'm not stupid, frail. I seen you and da X men training…"

"But…"

"I'm an old buddy of Wolverines… he and me go WAYY back," he said.

"Oh yeah like I'll believe THAT," Jubilee snapped. She yelped as a bullethole exploded the glass beside her, and she raised her hands to paff at the helmeted shape aiming a gun at her. The world exploded, and Creed tugged the steering wheel around to the left.

* * *


	19. Jubes and Creed teamup

**__**

Chapter 19

* * *

"Wake up frail…" someone growled and she felt wetness sponging her brow.

Jubilee moaned, realizing someone was shaking her gently. She blinked, and jerked awake when she looked up into a blonde face, eyes hidden by Ray Bans. His teeth gleamed silver, and she shivered in fear at the sight of him leaning over her.

"Shit, shit shit… get away!" she cried as she backed off.

"Ya crazy kid…" he snarled as she felt him hold her down. "Lay still dammit… ya got a concussion and a few damn scrapes… I don't want ya puking or blackin' out again after I patched ya up!"

"What the FUCK happened and what do you want?" Jubilee yelled at him, shaking in fear.

"Got a mouth on ya, don'tcha… yer a little slip of a thing, but ya got a hell of a lotta moxy… lucky for you I like that in some frails… just as long as ya don't try n' be stupid wi' it," Creed laughed as he held her down. His hands were massive, but he was only using an ounce of strength to do what he did.

"Oh kay… you're bigger than me, and you didn't waste me… so obviously yer' like gonna keep me alive as long as I'm useful and stuff… so mind telling me why you didn't let me just lay there and bleed?"

"Look frail, it's like this. Michelle's in danger, and if ya don't help me yer ass is next…"

"I don't believe you…" Jubilee gasped, shaking as she raised her hands.

"Don't make me pissed at ya. You won't like me when I'm mad," Creed mumbled as he shoved her down roughly, but not enough to hurt her. She realized she was lying on a hotel bed, and saw the peeling and chipped wallpaper. Her hands were encased in strange metal mittens, and she couldn't use her powers.

"Oh shit… look Mister… I don't wanna piss you off okay… my bad. But hello… like if Wolvie ever finds out that I got taken away… he ain't gonna be too happy… and the other X men aren't either… so if I were you I'd be kinda careful about how you handle the merchandise…" Jubilee babbled, feeling panicky.

"Please, he has no friggin clue yer even here girly pie," Creed snorted. "You realize I saved yer ass?"

"Yeah, right… what do you WANT?" Jubilee yelled angrily. "I know you're mister badass and if I get outta line you bust my butt. Say I do believe you… what do you want me to do?"

"You help me help you," he said. "I smell Michelle on ya. It's like this. I put dose mittens on ya to keep you from making a big mistake. Cause I don't like it when peoples paff my face like. And I can't be responsible if I tear ya limb from limb cause you were being stupid. Lucky for you I kinda like the fact a frail like youse' a spitfire… plus you ain't legal, and I don't bang jailbait…"

"Gimmie a break. In one breath you're telling me I'm some sorta tool, and now you make with the left handed compliments… what is your deal…" Jubilee shivered.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya if ya cooperate, frail," he said.

"My name's Jubilee, not frail, okay… thanks for saving my ass and all… but would ya PLEASE use a moniker I can stand, okay?" she snapped.

"Fine Jujube," he said. She rolled her eyes and decided that was better than frail, so she wasn't going to complain TOO loudly.

"Fine, spill. Why do I owe you my life, Vic?" she snorted. "Thanks and all… but what do you want me to do in return for you? And are you going to make sure I get back in one piece or am I gonna get wasted when I'm no longer useful…"

"Just so ya know pup, I ain't gonna kill ya cause I like ya. An' if I like ya, you might end up getting something more outta dis… ya behave and ya could get a few simoleons, and maybe I'll let ya go… but as I was sayin, yer buddy Michelle's really some high class Japanese dame. She's pretty friggin important. Some lowlife named Shaw wants to off her. He hired Hydra… dere a bunch of assassins, to bump her off. But I don't want 'em to."

"Why not?"

"Cause I like her see," he said. "And what I like I get."

"Fat chance. She's Logan's woman… and I don't think he's gonna let her go without trying to carve you up… and you like have your own claws?"

"Yeah, I noticed," Creed snorted. "Ya see, she and me have kinda a history. We was REAL close in weapon X… I was like ya know, her mentor n' stuff. Like the runt is ta you…"

"You were her TRAINER? No FRIGGIN way!" Jubilee shook her head.

"Yes way, pup," Victor said gruffly. "Anywho, Hydra's gonna get some chick… some blind chick to bump her lovely ass off. Seems she an' another agent named Lady Deathstrike ain't too cozy. They both want Clan Yashida. So's dey grabbed Old man Shingen to make a deal. An' da matchstick went cryin' to Michelle to come home n' help pull his ass outta da fire. Only he don't know dat it's a trap… and da runt was stupid enough to go with her…"

"Why do you care again, other than the fact you wanna like jump her bones?"

"Like I said, pup, Michelle's kinda special to me, and you guessed part a da reason. And ain't nobody gonna clean her clock while I'm around. I seen dat ya like her like some kinda sister. And she's taken a shine to you, and sees yer worth somethin. I've been watchin' ya all nice and comfy for the last week, and ya got potential. So that's why I didn't pound yer pretty ass since ya got in da way. Yer gonna get a piece of the action and help me like to get her before they do…"

"So you're gonna drag me to Japan?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Yep. Bout the size of it pup. Only ya gotta do what I say, or I dump ya, and it's a LONG walk to the X mansion…" Creed said with a laugh.

"How do I know you're not just out to kill wolverine?"

"Please," he laughed harshly. "Da runt's not gonna be the one in a world o' pain. Shaw double-crossed me, and I'm gonna NAIL his ass. Michelle and I gotta little deal. And I aim to collect…"

"What's this deal, if I believe any of this shit?" Jubilee asked.

"Simple. I keep the yakuza japs outta her family, and she gives me what she owes me. Her life."

"You're not gonna kill her are you?"

"Nah kid. Ain't like that. She's kinda like a daughter to me, inna way," Creed laughed. "Ya see, I made her what she is. Ain't no coincidence she's gotta healing factor… cause I'm da one who gave it to her…"

"How in the…"

"She was gonna up and die, but I gave her a few transfusions. Lucky break for da frail, cause we're da same blood type like. Well da healing factor took a liking to her, and she's got it in her. Along with some other fringe benefits…"

"Oh god…"

"So she n' me's blood relatives."

"Great… so what does that mean for me?"

"You help me, and I'll get ya a chance to help her. When this caper's through, I give ya back to the x men. And you'll be way more of an asset to 'em…"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know how ta use your powers pup. You want that skinny butt Kitty to whoop your ass all yer life? I can show ya a thing or two about fightin'… and how to use dose firework powers to do some REAL damage. You'll be a full class scrapper when I'm done wit ya."

"Cool," Jubilee mumbled. "Sorry but I'm still like not convinced you're not gonna off me… excuse me but you ARE kinda major league creepy."

"You're lucky, cause I kinda like ya kid. You're stupid enough to get your ass into trouble, but ya got spunk. I can see why the runt likes ya."

"Oh brother," she sighed. "Like enough already… he likes me I like him… so let's just cut the crap and tell me what you want me to do in this bonny and Clyde thing okay?"

"You can piss an moan all ya want. But those mitten's will stay on unless ya be a bit nicer to me," he said with a laugh. "And maybe you'll stop bitching long enough to eat something so ya don't end up an pass out on me… it's a LONG way ta Japan…"

"What the hell do I call you anyway, bright eyes?" she snorted.

"Got lotsa names. Just call me Victor or Vic…" he laughed.

"Victor WHAT?"

"You'll know soon enough kid. Now I suggest ya eat something," he snorted, throwing a box of donuts at her. It landed next to her knee, and he plunked a jug of milk near her. She managed to take a bite or two of the donuts despite the metal mittens that negated her powers. Victor stood up, and she saw his imposing frame cross between her and the window as he grabbed a shotgun and flipped it open. He loaded it, and set it against the wall. Other weaponry was sitting on the chair or the table of the small motel room. Hot coffee steamed as he shoved a paper cup in her hand.

"Thanks a heap," she mumbled, mouth full of donut. Her suitcase was sitting beside her on the bed, battered but intact. Her yellow raincoat was draped over a chair, and she realized someone had bandaged her head carefully. She didn't trust 'Victor' as far as she could throw him, but what choice did she have?

* * *

In New York City, they had landed the Minijet, and watched as it left them in Central Park. Then it was hailing a taxi to go to a location that Michelle had told him.

Wolverine put on his hat and shouldered his battered knapsack. While the valet had offered to take his bags, he grabbed Michelle's suitcase with a grunt instead, as they opened the door of the taxi. Michelle strode alongside him, wearing a formal business suit; her hair swept up in a bun with a few tendrils of hair hanging down.

"We've been expecting you," said two security guards as they strode up to the Japanese embassy.

"This is some joint," Logan whistled under his breath as he saw the eyes of the guards on him. They saw some shabby urban cowboy of all things standing beside the lady, and he glared at them to show he meant business.

"I've come to see the ambassador, Mr. Wing," she said quickly, then repeated in flawless Japanese.

"He's right this way… may we ask who your friend is?"

"He is my significant other," she said quickly. "And he can be trusted…"

"This way," they said as they bustled her in. Michelle walked across the glossy floor after abandoning her shoes. Logan yanked off his boots, and set them to one side, accepting the slippers they passed his way. He let the bags be taken away, but kept his watch on Michelle. Walking over he strode next to her, and she felt relief at his presence.

He removed his hat when they were marched into a large parlor. Other suited men, all Japanese, walked by and dipped their heads in a respectful bow. They opened the door on a large office suite, and Michelle strode in, motioning for Logan to follow. He knew better than to be stupid about this. Something told him that he was expected to comport himself with a strange dignity. Weapon X training kicked in, and he surveyed the room.

"Cousin, it is good to see you," came a voice in Japanese, and he saw a young man in a charcoal gray suit standing in the study.

"Shiro," she whispered, and he extended his hands. The two embraced, and Logan recognized the young man, about her age.

"It is good to see you safe, cousin," he said. "And who is this?"

"May I present Logan-san… the one person I can trust," she said.

"Who is this…"

"He insists on protecting me, cousin. He is the man I love," she whispered. Shiro glanced at the pendant that hung around his neck and snorted a bit, but backed down.

"So, he knows," he murmured.

"You bet I do, pal," he said quickly. "I ain't stupid, and I know what's going down. I'm prepared t' do whatever she needs. And that starts with knowing what in hell made ya drag her here after ya dumped her with…"

"Mind your manners, gaijin…"

"Shiro, you will treat him with the proper respect," Michelle said sharply, in a tone of voice that would brook no opposition. He actually backed away, to Logan's amusement. Her posture was almost regal in its bearing, and he saw again the noble that he had read the file on.

"My apologies… I am not accustomed to outsiders…" Shiro coughed. "You are one of the X men?"

"Yeah. I'm Wolverine to them, bub. And if yer thinking what I think ya are, you're wrong. I happen to think that she needs me here. And I don't take kindly t' people givin' me dirty looks unless they settle whatever's on their minds… if you have a problem with me, just say it to my face now, bub."

"I don't trust outsiders. But if my cousin has chosen you, I shall respect her wishes."

"Yeah, how about ya stop acting like she ain't here, for starters," Logan whispered. Shiro fumed, and Michelle gave a smile.

"Relax, beloved. He will have to as they say, deal with you. So, how bad are things?"

"Worse than imagined. We must go now… the plane is waiting…"

"Fine, let's get goin' then, and stop jawing," Logan mumbled. He'd thankfully removed his hat, and the white shirt under his leather jacket was freshly laundered. He had worn a pair of extremely nice slacks, and looked quite formal in a western sort of way. Shiro was uncomfortable at this 'outsider' but he stepped aside as Michelle slid her arm in his, and guided him alongside of her. He saw the security guards pick up their luggage, and Shiro fell in behind her as they were escorted outside of the Embassy.

"Just so you know, Logan-san, she is first and foremost my cousin. I will not take kindly to those who would think lightly of it."

"No problems here," Logan said firmly. "Unless some people make something of it…"

"Good," Shiro nodded. The guards opened the limo door, and Logan released Mariko's hand to allow her in first. He waited, and Shiro nodded that it was appropriate for him to sit next to her. Shiro slid in opposite, and the door was shut.

"This is gonna be interesting," he muttered to himself as the limousine glided off towards the airport, accompanied by several other unmarked vehicles.

* * *

"Um, can I like get these things off so I can change?" Jubilee asked. "If I promise like not to bolt out the bathroom window?"

"Fine, Jujube. Ya go clean up and I'll gather the crap outta here. I can smell ya before ya do anything anyway. Don't want ya not ta look yer best when we go to the airport," he said as he tossed her suitcase. "But try anything and there's ten Hydra goons on our tail who'll be a hell of a lot less hospitable den yer old pal Victor…"

"I get your drift… now please get these off me…" she said. Her eyes widened when she saw four long claws shoot out of his knuckles and slice through the mittens. They fluttered to the floor in shreds, and Jubilee released a breath as they retracted.

"Ya get my drift okay. Now go get cleaned up, girly pie. Fresh towels and all dat garbola while I get the paperwork out…" he said as he threw a pair of towels at her, from out of his large holdall. She held them up to her nose and noticed they smelled clean, and glancing at the towels set out from the fleabag hotel, she figured they were cleaner.

"Sure thing boss," she said as she tried to keep her spirits up. Okay he wasn't going to kill her. That was a good sign. Just behave and see your chance when you get on the other side of the pacific and maybe you'll find a way of escaping when there's more familiar surroundings.

She closed and bolted the door, and then proceeded to shower. The flip-flops were a necessity dealing with scummy bathroom tiles and she tried to relax enough to get a nice hot shower to at least pretend she was okay. Each passing moment and she breathed easier.

When she was finished she opened the door, and walked out in a pair of jeans and a baby T with a rhinestone star on the front. Victor Creed was watching by the window, his hand holding a gun at the ready by the door. Jubilee shivered in fear because she knew that he must have some of the same senses as Logan to be so trigger-happy. Not saying a word, she toweled her hair off and sat down on the bed to pull her boots with the pointy toes on and zip them up quietly.

"Good, yer ready," he nodded. "Nice threads. Just in time too cause our buddies are making dere move…"

"Oh crap… are they gonna get in…"

"Not if we can get outta here quiet like. You're in charge of th' paperwork an tickets, since yer a frail an have a purse. So take 'em and keep 'em safe," Victor growled as he moved closer to her. He shoved two passports, his and the one he took from her bag into her hand, with two tickets from Air Japan. She nodded and stuffed them into her black leather purse, the center compartment. She watched as he moved away, still sniffing the air and pointed to his suitcase.

Something tugged at her brain. Victor. She hadn't been with the team long, and this guy said he knew Logan.

Who had Logan mentioned? Some guy named Sabretooth was seriously bad. But he had another name. Creed something. She glanced down at the passport and her blood ran cold when she saw the name "Graydon Victor Creed Sr." on it with a picture of him. He was pulling a face for the camera, and she shivered.

"Oh crap, oh crap," she said internally as she put the passport away.

"Not my best picture, girly pie," he said as he snatched it away.

"Sorry dude… I mean Vic…"

"Don't mention it. Just remember it's a long walk home," he said with a low laugh as she shivered in fear.

He loved the smell, and she shrank away. "Yeah, I get it. Anything ELSE you want me to do?" she asked nervously.

"Oh god," she thought as she remembered Logan's horror stories. Creed was bad news. He would use her and kill her. She was dead meat, and she felt like screaming but nobody would hear.

"And while yer at it, get yer stuff together and ready ta bolt if ya gotta on da way to da Hummer," he added. "And better take dis… in case ya can't use yer powers…"

She caught a small pistol that he tossed her; almost yelping before she realized it was a small glock with the safety on. In a neat holster. But it was made completely of plastic, undetectable by most airport scanners. "How am I gonna get past air port security packing heat?" she hissed.

"You'll stash dat in yer purse. Made of a polymer dat lets x-rays pass through. They'll think it's nutin… even da ammo's plastic. Shatters on impact…"

"Lovely," Jubilee muttered. "And I see you got permits for the rest of the hardware…"

"Good thinking. Now, let's roll," Victor ordered in a low voice.

"Relax, I ain't gonna off ya," he said, as if guessing what she thought. "Yer worth far more alive than dead… so get over it."

"You sure about that? I know who you are… I'm not stupid."

"Smart kid. So ya know you're better off not makin' me upset…"

"Yeah, duh," she muttered.

* * *

The Leer jet streaked across the blue skies, on a direct flight towards San Francisco, and Tokyo. Logan was sitting in a very comfortable seat, and the door had shut, leaving him in the main cabin near where Shiro sat. Michelle had wandered off in the company of one of the stewardesses, and he had straightened up.

"It's all right. I have to change into something more appropriate," she said slowly.

"Don't mind me, I'm just a bit jumpy that's all…" he muttered.

Now Shiro had returned, wearing more traditional clothes, and Logan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Shiro was holding something out to him, in a silk box. "My cousin suggests you might wish to change into something more… suitable for a man of your station…"

"For me, you shouldn't have," Logan joked sarcastically. He took the box, and Shiro directed him to the rear cabin where Mariko had gone.

"If you will," he said.

"Sure, why the hell not," Logan shrugged. He opened the door and whistled at the large oak paneling, and the sumptuous furnishings. A door lead to what was probably a small bedroom, for the door was shut and he could hear female voices from behind it. The other was a lavatory. This was the lounge, and he put down the box and opened it up. A rather nice suit was enclosed inside, and he grumbled as he realized he would have to leave certain parts of his comfortable nature behind.

Later after he had buttoned the cuffs, he looked at himself in the mirror. It fit well, and he was relieved he didn't have to wear a bowtie, because the Nehru collar buttoned a bit around his neck and the jacket fit nicely. Still he wore those blasted slippers and wondered when the ladies would emerge.

He sat down, and then the door slid open. One of the stewardesses was dressed in a cream colored kimono, long and lovely, and wore the traditional outfit of a geisha or lady in waiting. Another walked over, and he glanced up at the sound of her footsteps.

"I know it's a bit much, but I hope you don't mind," she said.

"You talking about ME or you," he trailed off as he saw her in the robes of a Japanese lady, and his heart skipped a beat. Damn if she didn't' look like some blasted fairytale princess with the tall wig bound in her hair, and the long robes trailing slightly on the floor. She was about his height, but something about the kimono, embroidered with multicolored threads, and the red robe around her shoulders made her seem taller.

Light shimmered off the small pieces of silver that dangled from the ends of twin decorative sticks thrust into either side of the ornate bun. Flowers and other decorative hairpieces were woven into the whole thing for effect, and he saw a bit of makeup had covered her freckled skin, giving her the appearance of something out of Madame Butterfly. Those silk robes were easily worth far more than what were most people would make in an average year, and her small feet barely were visible as she walked lightly towards him.

"It's still me," she whispered as he stood there, stunned.

"I know, but you're so beautiful," he murmured, rubbing a hand through his hair. She nodded to both of the women… Logan thought the term 'ladies in waiting' was the appropriate term… and they walked over to the small minibar to pull out refreshments.

Her hands were partly obscured by the long bell sleeves, and she strode up to stand before Logan, in his suit. He suddenly felt like he was rough, uncultured and some sort of beast in clothes pretending to be a man compared to the vision in front of him. Damn, what did he do to get into this?

She held up a hand and stroked his face, and he reached out to touch her sleeve, as if he was afraid she'd dissolve into mist. He saw her eyes were moist with something like tears, and there was no trace of the feral woman that had shared his bed, for the fine clothes and makeup hid them well. But her scent was the same, buried under lotus water and rich perfume.

"I'm not going to break," she said, noticing the faraway look on his face. "Please say something Logan…"

"Just admiring the view," he whispered as he stroked her cheek. She took his hand and squeezed it. Taking her hand in his he lead her over to sit down on the sofa, and kept a distance between them as the ladies in waiting brought various food items and set them down before them.

"You can leave us alone now," she said softly, and they both bowed. Logan saw the sadness in her eyes as she watched them, and didn't look directly at him.

"I'm sorry darlin…" he said as he reached over and took her hand, kissing it. "I didn't mean to upset ya…"

"It's not you, Logan-chan, it's just… for a moment I thought you were thinking you weren't worthy of…"

"What do ya see in me, darlin? I'm nothing like ya… I'm sorry to even THINK that but that was what was runnin' through my head…"

"What does fleshly appearance matter when the heart's noble…" she said as she met his gaze. "I'm still the Michelle you love under it all…"

"I know… and I'm sorry… you forgive a dumb butt like me?" he said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Always," she said as she leaned over, and he slid his arm around her, moving close so their thighs touched. Logan slid his arm and pulled her close, and she felt his lips cover hers in a gentle kiss. His fingers rubbed over the nape of her neck, and she lightly teased his lips with her tongue.

He opened his mouth to allow her access, inhaling her scent and feeling the richness of silk under rough fingers. Their tongues caressed, and he grasped her closer feeling her fingers burying in his hair. Easily he reached down and picked her up, to pull her onto his lap, silk robes and all.

"Gotta be more comfortable than this damn sofa…" he mumbled against her lips, and she knew he was humoring her because it was extremely soft. Though the feel of his hard muscled thighs was familiar, and the taste of his mouth was a grounding influence. He pulled her to him again for another kiss that was restrained but slow and passionate.

* * *

"Now ya got it?" Victor Creed asked as Jubilee felt his hand gripping her shoulder firmly. They walked towards the commercial airline, Jubilee wearing an inhibitor collar and no mittens this time.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, tired and her head still aching. At least he wasn't trying to kill her, and she had been starving when he had tossed her the donuts. She was still sniffling from the dust in the fleabag motel. In his other hand Creed carried her suitcase and his backpack slung over his body, while urging her with his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Um maybe it's better if we held hands like?" Jubilee suggested. "It's kinda suspicious if you're digging my shoulder… and I'll take my luggage…"

"Fine Jujube," he nodded curtly, and she pulled the leash out of her bag and strapped her purse across her body under her coat. Victor swung his duffel onto his back, and clutched her hand in his massive one. The contact of his skin was nerve wracking, but she was more scared to think of the two people who he pointed out that had been following them since he stowed the HMV in the parking garage.

A black man in a cowboy hat reading the New York Times. And a woman with a long green trenchcoat and Indian braids. She wore them tied together and down her back, and her tanned face was lined with age with streaks of silver in it. The jeans and stiletto heeled moccasin boots were stylish, but the bright eyes were looking at them without looking at them.

"You mean those two?" she whispered.

"Good eye. De're old buddies too. But they don't take kindly to old buddy Vic minding his own damn business… so stay close…"

"This way sir," said the flight attendant. Jubilee grudgingly handed the two tickets to the lady, with her passport and his, and she nodded. Creed's saccharine smile made her sick but she took the passports back and he shoved them into his trenchcoat pocket.

"All right, let's do this," jubilee mumbled as Creed slid an arm around her shoulder, and moved her before him.

"Don't look now, but we got company," he mumbled in her ear. She glanced out of the side of her vision to see uniformed guards with strange helmets moving towards them. Airport security stopped them at the gate, and they heard arguing back and forth.

"How stupid is that… talk about LAME…" Jubilee mumbled as she craned her neck to see them yelling and fussing as their weaponry and equipment was confiscated.

"Dumb asses are just a decoy. That clown's on the plane with us… not her, but that black guy," Creed mumbled as he indicated a man with a cowboy hat and thick glasses who was reading a paper. Jubilee noticed how he looked at them without directly watching them. Creepy. Even creepier than Creed.

"First class?" she asked as he pushed her firmly yet gently into the window seat.

"View's better there, pup," he mumbled as he indicated she should sit. Jubilee mumbled as she realized she wasn't going to ditch Victor anytime soon, and might as well make the most of it. He pushed his bag into the overhead and sat down, clipping on his belt as Jubilee did hers. Something thumped in her lap and she realized it was her Walkman.

"Thanks," she muttered as she turned on the tape and slipped her headphones on.

"Excuse me, but she can't have that onboard…"

"There a problem, twinkletoes?" Creed snarled under his breath at the man. He lifted his sunglasses and the steward backed off.

"Um… it's just that…"

"It's a long flight an' that's the only thing that'll keep her happy, and if she's happy, I'm happy. Ya don't wanna piss me off do ya?" Creed growled. "Everybody knows that crap about portable players is not true cause ya just want us poor sobs to listen to your canned bunk ya call music… so buzz off will ya… or else get me a rum an' coke if you're gonna bother getting in my face punk…"

"Sorry…" he mumbled as he backed away.

"You didn't have to scare the crap outta him," Jubilee mumbled.

"Stupid punks. Just listen to yer music, pup and lemmie sleep…" he muttered as he lay his head back, and soon he was snoring. Jubilee realized there was no way in hell she could climb over his bulky body with him sitting there.

"Hope I don't get sliced to ribbons if I gotta use the can," she muttered as the plane moved away from the gate.

As she sat there, she noticed that the black man was shoving past to get into the seat a few down from them. He tossed his paper onto the empty seat, and pretended to ignore the Indian woman who moved past them into the back section of the plane. Her eyes almost met Jubilee's for a moment, and they were cold as ice.

Something heavy leaned against her shoulder and she heard snoring. Creed had leaned heavily, and his head was pushed on top of hers. "Dude, get off," she mumbled, pushing him away and he turned away, muttering in his sleep as he repositioned himself.

Jubilee saw the cabin lights dim, and the steward coming around again. "Um… can I get you anything…"

"Hey Victor…" Jubilee nudged Creed. "Vic…"

"Gimmie a glass o' whisky straight. And whatever the kiddo wants," he muttered, not opening his eyes. "An make it snappy…"

"Diet coke," Jubilee said. The desired beverages appeared, and she was sipping gratefully on her soda, watching him sip his whisky out of the corner of her eye now and then.

"Relax, pup, yer making me nervous,' he muttered.

"Can you blame me… god, you're like… creeping me out…"

"Least yer honest," he laughed. "Smart kid. Always be on yer guard, and trust nobody…"

"Something coming from you…" Jubilee mumbled.

"Ya see you got no choice cause I'm the only way ya can get there an back without incitin' an incident," Creed reminded her.

"Duh," she mumbled. "So, like what are we gonna do? Sightsee?"

"You'll see, Jujube," he muttered, and she was glad he didn't call her frail. Was it just her imagination or was he actually being civilized? She didn't trust him, but he could have been a whole lot nastier than now.

She grabbed her magazine and started to read. Something plunked down in front of her and she noticed it was a bag of nacho flavored Doritos. She glanced up at him, and he had his face buried in a paper of all things. Not questioning it she tore it open and began to eat ravenously. It wasn't one of those lame small microscopic bags they give you on the plane, but a real 16-ounce that you'd get in a convenience store. The wrapped chilidog was also slightly warm, and she ate it gratefully when she realized he had pulled them out of the holdall he'd shoved under the seat before them.

He was devouring a huge pastrami sandwich, and she saw the gleam of his metallic teeth. That was a serious creep out moment, she thought. Metal choppers. She half wondered if they were made of adamantium. Reminded her of a James bond movie villain. He burped inelegantly and knocked back another whisky, not looking in the least bit drunk.

She managed to make a good meal, and relaxed a bit more as she lost herself in her fashion magazines. Creed read the paper, hiding his sidelong gazes of the black guy in the cowboy hat that had been watching them the past hour. She was tempted to ask who he was, but knew better.

* * *

"Logan," Mariko murmured.

"What love?" he asked as he pulled away, smiling now that he was reassured she WAS the same Michelle he knew and loved.

"Shiro wants an audience," she chuckled.

"Flamin' great," Logan groaned. "Do I gotta give up having ya on my lap?"

"No. Let him see us as we are… he knows you're my consort…"

"Consort? Ouch," Logan chuckled as his cheeks took on a rare shade of pink. "Guess that's classier than saying boyfriend or mate… sure, I can live with that…"

"You're going to have to," she smiled, nipping at his nose. He glanced up as the two ladies in waiting opened the door, and Mariko nodded to them.

"My apologies cousin… I wished to talk to you, but if I am interrupting you…"

"It's all right, if it's all right with the lady," Logan said.

"It is all right. I'm sure you have questions beloved, that you want answered…"

"So, mind telling me just what we're up against?" Logan asked. "This Shaw character is someone we've tangled with before… but Lady Deathstrike… she's no lightweight…"

"It is appropriate that he fight with us, Shiro," said Mariko quietly. "She is a common enemy to us all."

"There is another with her. The assassin Kwannon, and the others under her thumb. And the ones known as Hydra…"

"Oh hell," Logan groaned. "Not THEM…"

"It is worse," Mariko shivered. "Dear God what are you getting us into?"

"Your brother was correct in calling on you. If I am to understand, you are quite the warrior yourself Logan-san…"

"Now this is a change. First yer ready to boot me out the door and now you're buddy buddy," Logan snorted.

"I apologize. I did not recognize you," said Shiro. "Friends are few and far between…"

"I know who YOU are, bub. I remember Weapon X. I know what Silver Fox did to mess with your head," Logan said quietly. "And if I'm not mistaken, she's screwing with ya now…"

"Silver fox is not our enemy. Who do you think tipped me off that you were safe, cousin?"

"Now just a minute," Logan said.

"Silver Fox is ever your ally, though she despises you personally," said Shiro uncomfortably.

"I know all about that. Get to the damn point," Logan cut in. "She hates my guts but she's ready to help me… how sweet of her…"

"She has respect for my cousin and me. She has acted as a double agent for Hydra. Though she is an operative she is a mercenary first. You would be surprised to know that she has been aware of your whereabouts for a while, cousin. She has kept the other Weapon X operatives from kidnapping you from the X men…"

"Great, who ELSE is after me?" Mariko groaned.

"The one known as Sabretooth…"

Logan growled, his teeth bared in anger as Michelle's face creased in anger. "What does he want?"

"You have to ask?" Logan snarled. "If he comes within three feet his ass is MINE!"

"He won't, thanks to Silver Fox," said Shiro. "And that will keep Hydra suitably occupied, for us to deal with those that captured my father…"

"How do we know he's alive?"

"Silver Fox is ensuring that. Lady Deathstrike is no idiot. She knows he's no use to us dead."

"What is the price?"

"Half of our holdings in Japan in exchange for his life," said Shiro. "And our word that we will not interfere with their activities…"

"Not much of a deal," said Mariko. "I think it's time we thought of a better option."

"Yes. And that's where you come in. Your x man training and my skills, and those of Wolverine will be most useful. We will find their rock and drag the cowards out into the sunlight," Shiro nodded.

"And where does her brother fit in?"

"He's in charge of the clan, but he is inexperienced. He needs your guidance and your wisdom, cousin," said Shiro. "You are still loved and respected, despite what Creed has done. My father has good reason to look beyond the obvious situation…"

"Smart man," Logan growled. "Cause if anyone gives her crap about it, they'll have to deal with ME…"

Shiro saw his wrists flex, and the gleam of sunlight off the adamantium claws. They quickly slid back into his arms and he looked visibly shaken. "And me…" he nodded slowly.

"While you are posturing, let me say something," Mariko snorted. "I won't stand for this stupidity. They will treat him with respect, or deal with me. Understand? He's worth far more than any of those that would kiss your feet and stab you in the back. I trust him with my life… and he will be given all the authority due a man of his position…"

"You heard the lady… you gotta get along with me, warts and all," Logan smirked.

"I hear you," Shiro said as he tugged at his collar a bit. "They will know better than to make such mistakes…"

He got up, and bowed to them both before exiting. Mariko sighed and looked at Logan and then smiled warmly at his smug look.

"So darlin, just what authority are ya talking about?" Logan asked as he leaned over and slid his hand over hers.

"Basically that of a noble of the clan," said Mariko matter of fact.

"So you're in their good graces or something?"

"Yes. As long as I'm alive, their claims to the leadership are void. I think that's why my brother insisted I return. The staff remembers and knows me. And they will listen to me…"

"Good for them… but does this mean…"

"Till they find my uncle, I fear I am in charge," she said, as she looked grimly out the window.

"Damn," he mumbled. "No wonder you were upset…"

"You now know what this means, don't you? If he IS dead… then I can't go back…"

"We'll have to make sure he IS alive then," said Logan quickly as he squeezed her hand.

"But if he isn't… Logan, I wasn't ready for this. I truly thought this life was behind me. Now I can't escape it… they'll INSIST that I become Clan leader. Though my brother has his own aspirations…"

"I know… he might not be so cute n' cuddly…" Logan mumbled. "He was a slippery customer… I don't trust him…"

"Nor do I, but we must put on a united front for the sake of my family. Shiro we can trust. He will watch my brother…"

"And I'll make sure you're safe. Nobody's gonna mess with ya on my watch…"

"That could be a VERY long time," she whispered. "That's why I didn't want you coming with me. Because the X men need you… and to come with me…"

"I love ya darlin, and you need me just as much now. We're in this together."

"Do you realize what you're saying?" she asked softly as she slid her hand over the pendant. "You might not see our friends again… for a long time if I am expected to…"

"We'll worry about that when it happens, darlin… one thing at a time…" he said as he put a hand over her lips. "Sure they're gonna miss me, but I can't bail on you…"

"Excuse me Lady, but we are going to land soon…" said the security guard in Japanese.

"And they want to make certain we're seat belted in, I know," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Tell them thanks but I do believe I am adult enough to know…"

"My apologies for disturbing you, milady," said the security guard as he bowed and retreated. Logan shook his head, snickering.

"Not a word from you, mister," Mariko said, trying to keep a straight face.

Logan pulled her face close and kissed her gently at first, and then deepened it. A low growl came through him, and she felt his hand sliding up and down her body through the silk. Sighing she slid her fingers in his hair and he thrust his tongue more deeply in her throat as he crushed her to him.

"Damn, I wanna have ya, but I don't wanna mess up the nice warpaint and threads," he cursed.

"You'll get your chance soon, beloved," she whispered, shifting in his lap. Logan moaned in desire and grumbled at his lack of self-control.

"Don't move just yet, I kinda got a problem," he joked.

"I have a solution. Just close your eyes and lay still," she whispered as she stood up, and Logan complied. He opened one eye when he heard silk rustling.

"No peeking," she whispered, with a smile on her face. She removed the outer robing to reveal the kimono below and gently straddled him, draping the folds of silk around them so his legs were hiding.

"Ohh damn, that took them a hell of a long time to fix you up…" Logan groaned as she reached between them, and parted the silk of her kimono so she was sitting between them.

"There is a more private room in back," she whispered in his ear. Logan grabbed her hips, and got up, lifting her as if she were a small child.

* * *

Jubilee blinked awake, and heard the droning of a plane. She was sure that she had stayed awake, but the mere fact of being asleep had spooked her. Yet another aspect of something was rather comfortable. The large seats made it easier to lean back, and she was resting her head and shoulders on something solid that was emitting warmth. Something was holding her down, and she realized it was a sleeved arm that was holding her against a massive chest.

He was snoring under her, and it was pitch dark. Everyone was asleep and this madman was holding her against his chest with her face pillowed there. His arm was heavy about her shoulders, and she shivered, wondering if she dared move without fear of waking him. Nevertheless she did feel comfy before she remembered who it was.

"Go back t' sleep kid," he muttered, and pulled her down against him. She couldn't move his grip was strong, and she realized it was more comfortable, but still felt nervous.

Sighing, she prayed that he wouldn't slit her throat, and reluctantly shivered there with his arm pinning her there. It seemed a minor miracle but she eventually drifted off to sleep.

Another lapse and she was being shaken gently by his rough hand. "Wake up, pup we're gonna land."

"Oh god I gotta go," she whined.

He unclipped his belt and got up, muttering under his breath. With relief Jubilee stumbled off to the lavatory, and thanked her lucky stars she was still alive.

When she returned, Creed was standing looking out the window. She saw a pair of green eyes fixing her in a gleam, and sat down. The watchful gleam softened discernibly, and she wondered if she was going bonkers to think that he might be in some way actually caring if she lived or died. He could have killed her any time, but didn't. As long as she was use to him, he would keep her alive. Point was not to piss him off. Yet he said he 'liked' her and she wondered what THAT meant.

"Relax an enjoy the ride, cause it's gonna get more interesting from now on…" he said. "And I ain't kidding when I told ya that the creeps after us make me look like a Boy Scout…"

She peered out the window, and poked at the bowl of Lucky Charms. Slowly she ate enough o keep from getting sick, and sipped the coffee, letting the caffeine do its work. Creed tore into a full three-course breakfast, washing it down with coffee before they had to return their trays and get ready to land in Tokyo.

* * *


	20. Lady Deathstrike

**__**

Part 20

* * *

Kitty Pryde yawned and crawled up out of the coach class seat. It had been a cramped ride for the twelve hour flight, and she was ready to get in some sightseeing before looking for Michelle and Logan. She stuffed the tour book into her shoulder bag alongside her Discman with her favorite Cat's laughing CDs.

Once she had freshened up in the lavatory after waiting in a long line, she took stock of her carryon. It was one piece of luggage that she crammed all her necessities into. Logan had taught her well enough what to take and what not to take on Trans Atlantic, or in this case… pacific flights.

"Wolvie, where are you," she muttered, biting her lip.

Her mentor he was. Where else did she learn her style of fighting, street and dirty, except from him. Not much of that kung fu stuff, but the tae bo, and ju jitsu. Even a style he had picked up in Israel which took advantage of using the heels of her hands and the end of her elbow to pummel someone into submission and get them to release her to fight another day.

Off the plane Sprite wandered, and yawned once more. She was in a cluster of about fifty tourists, and headed towards customs. She grinned, following the line past the garish tourist booths to buy one's first share of Japan. All the chairs were loaded with people eating sushi or other meals that were far better than the cardboard they served as food, or the tiny foil pouches of peanuts and a flat glass of soda she had the night before.

In the long lines she waited for customs. She set her bag down with a jingle, and handed her card over. The bag passed through the machine, and she heard a ding. "Excuse me miss, but what is this?"

He pointed to the side and she chuckled when she saw the X ray scan of three skewerlike objects in what appeared to be gauntlets. The special strap on wolverine claws would come in handy, and then some. However she tugged out a release form and waved it under his nose.

"Um I'm a salesperson for Cutlass kitchen gadgets… I'm selling the latest in kitchen equipment… for Worthington Industries…"

Reaching into the bag she pulled out three kitchen knives, razor sharp, and a piece of rope and a hunk of leather. She sliced through each of them, as she said, "Just imagine how nicely your steak will be cut…"

"You wouldn't mind having a job for Ginsu, would you?" the man behind her asked.

"Excuse me but this is NOT a salesroom. Please stow your wares and move on," the clerk moaned, not impressed as she packed it all away. Giggling she dragged her bag and walked away.

Luckily they bought the whole story about her selling them as kitchen knives. She had the small release form that designated her as a salesperson from Warren's little company. Idiots bought ANY excuse. That metal detector attendant didn't know WHAT hit him.

Now as she wandered out of the gate she wrinkled her nose. Something was watching her. It wasn't the surveillance cameras, and was following at a discrete distance. Though she didn't have Logan's senses, she knew well enough from her mentor how to know she was being tailed. Glancing back and forth with her eyes only she sensed a slender figure in a trenchcoat was walking just to her left with a hobbling gait.

"You can't fool me," she chuckled, and ducked into the ladies room. When she emerged, she thumped right into a tall man in a brown coat.

"Nice try cherie, but Gambit know a trick or three," he laughed.

"What the HELL are you doing here!" Kitty hissed. "That wasn't you…"

"It was me, kitty," said Kurt as he walked up, hiding behind a countenance suspiciously resembling Errol Flynn with the laceup shirt and long black duster coat.

"You what the HELL are you…" Kitty got out. "I thought you weren't gonna come!"

"We aren't the only ones here to see you," Kurt smiled.

"Katya," said a deep Russian voice to her left, and she blinked up into Pyotr Rasputin's blue eyes. "It is good to see you, malishka…"

"What was THAT crap about not coming along?" she asked, tugging his collar. "Oh god… you scared the hell out of me!"

"I am sorry my Katya… I should have accompanied you instead of stopping you," said Pyotr.

"You big goon, I'm SO glad to see you!" Kitty cried as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Kurt pouted.

"Shh mes ami, let da lover have a tender moment," Gambit said as he pulled Nightcrawler to the side.

Pyotr's arms flew out at his sides, and then he wrapped them around Kitty's waist. Boosting her up he grabbed her hips and held her there so she could continue. Kitty gasped as her impulsive peck deepened, with Pyotr's tongue teasing at her lips and his arms crushing her close.

She was dizzy when she drew back, and his blue eyes gleamed with happiness. "Katya, I'm so glad to see you. I feared that I had angered you…"

"Never big guy. You came through," she whispered, fingering his face as he kissed her again.

"Ahem," Nightcrawler coughed, and he set her down. "Don't mind us, but we traveled far to seek you too…"

"I'm also glad to see both of you clowns," Kitty laughed as she opened her arms to Kurt. Gambit held out his skinny arms for a hug, but backed off when Colossus shot him a dirty look. Instead he kissed Kitty's hand daintily.

"Enceinte. We are both glad to see you made it in one piece… one lovely piece… non?"

"Love ya too gambit. But don't look but the big guy's jealous," Kitty whispered.

"Love is good, yes?" Gambit grinned, clicking his teeth.

"Don't push it," she said, jabbing his stomach. "so… you guys are here…"

"Why don't we talk over coffee…" suggested Colossus. He picked up Kitty's bag and extended his hand. She saw his backpack slung over his shoulders and slid her hand into his. Loving the feel of his massive hand cradling hers she sighed.

"Sounds good," Kurt said as he rubbed his hands together and Gambit grinned at the sight of the young couple's blissful reunion.

* * *

Jubilee yawned and blinked as she lifted her head from Victor's chest. He was still asleep and they were riding in that damn bus between the airport. His hand was tucked into his pocket, on the hilt of his semi automatic, while his other hand was clutching her close to his body.

Someone was looking at them, and she saw that same black man glancing at them. Not to mention another woman with slightly Indian features peering towards them. She pulled a green hood over her head, and got up to get off the bus at the next stop.

"Stupid squaw," Victor muttered as he pulled Jubilee's body close to his, trapping her against his body with a muscled arm.

"Like we've been riding around for hours…" she muttered.

"This is our stop," he said as he blinked awake, and readjusted his ray bans to hide his rather imposing countenance.

"Okay, we're in Tokyo," Jubilee mumbled as she felt him shaking her lightly. "I'm up, I'm up… sheesh… what's the game plan boss?"

"Da game plan is lose these punks and get some info," said Victor. "And ta to that ya gotta follow my lead, girly pie…"

"Lead on," she said almost sarcastically. "I'm your padawan, right?"

"Good ta see yer knowin' yer place girly," he said. He smelled her fear, and was pleased she was being smart enough to be submissive. It reminded him of Michelle, and he shook his head. Yet another part of him, his instinct told him under Jubilee's submissiveness burned anger, resentment and the will to survive. He'd read the dossier on her, how foster family had abandoned her after family.

And then that miserable excuse of a pup son of his had her kidnapped from her aunt in So Cal and dragged her out here. That's where he had tried to use her as an example at an FOH rally, and he'd run into the X men who'd rescued Jubilee.

The mall rat had spent time on the run from Graydon Creed Jr., and had some street smarts. A scrapper, and a survivor. Raw materials Victor could work with. She'd be a cub of the Sabretooth streak, just like he'd done to Michelle. That which didn't kill them made them stronger. In his own way, he had made as many proteges as Logan had, and since Logan had HIS woman, he'd take this one away before she had bloomed fully into womanhood.

"Dis frail's mine, runt," he promised himself. To mold, break and shape into whatever he wanted. Granted he didn't bang jailbait. Although he had the desire, he knew it wasn't as much of a challenge, and such actions had long ceased to amuse him. Why hunt an innocent fawn when hunting the doe fighting for its life was FAR better.

Jealousy burned in her. Against Kitty Pryde. She was the current Padawan that Logan had trained. Though Logan liked the little tagalong, he never would see her as anymore but that. A sidekick, and not even that.

Kitty was his protégé. However he'd seen how protective the blue Smurf with the tail was… Mystique's whelp.

"My step son, friggin priest," Creed spat and made a face. What a goddamn waste. No wonder Mystique wanted to drown the freak. But he still had a thing for the mutant blue shape shifter; after all they HAD been married for a number of years and partners even longer.

This girl was much like a younger Rogue. Now he DID like the southern belle, but another mistake had been made when Mystique didn't hold onto her enough. After that Carol Danvers bust, Mystique had lost her touch, and Weapon X had retained her services. She was X-8, forever in their service. Unlike Creed who made enough to buy his freedom, and crush the General's windpipe.

"Yo, Vic," she said.

"Yeah whadda ya want, pup," he mumbled.

"Like that Indian dudette is moving… she just got off the bus…"

"Figures. Da squaw doesn't have the stomach for da hunt anymore. Or else she's gone after da runt… leaving her sidekick to hunt us down…"

"Kestrel?" she asked.

"You got it, Jujube," Victor grunted grudgingly. "Now let's get off dis cracker box and get us a flop."

"Man that's OLD fogey speech… went out with the Great D…"

"Mind yer mouth, girlie," he muttered, squeezing her arm and tugging her to her feet as he grabbed their bags. Jubilee hefted hers, showing to him she could pull her own weight, and Victor grabbed her hand. Her short legs struggled to keep up as he leapt off the bus, and he grabbed her waist and half carried.

"Heywhatssabigidea…"

A whistling shriek went up, and she screamed as Victor slammed her down under his body. Jubilee gasped as she saw an explosion rock the bus, and the screams of everyone on it. From the opposite side of the street, people were leaping and running in a panic. Footsteps sounded by their heads and she choked.

"Dat coulda been us, frail," he mumbled, easing off of her. "Now lets see if they come ta pick up the pieces…"

"Oh my god… shit," Jubilee whispered. "They tried to kill us… all those people…"

"Yeah, count yer goddamn lucky stars yer with ME," he mumbled.

"Animals," she hissed as she saw the trenchcoated gun toting Silver Fox emerge, shouldering her gun. However Creed yanked Jubilee into an alleyway, and dumped their stuff into a doorway. "Mind the hardware, Jujube… an watch ol' Vic in action…"

"Oh shit what are you…"

"Shaddap and get ready to cover me… da squaw and da bird man are gonna PAY for dis…"

"But they were…" Jubilee gasped as Victor pushed a button on his remote, and her collar deactivated. He pulled out the sawed off shot gun and cracked it into position, standing between Jubilee and himself.

"Well, well, if it ain't X 2," said the guy in the cowboy hat. "I see you made it out alive…"

"No thanks to you, you motherfucker," Creed laughed. "You stupid shits are goin' soft… now either ya tell me why yer being stupid enough ta trail me, or I pump ya fulla lead…"

"Sabretooth, you're so sloppy it's pathetic. The only reason we're following your sorry ass is to keep you from fucking up the operation…"

"Oh yeah, you're in da Viper's pay, right? Da lady snake got her fangs in yer balls? How much she payin' you dis time?"

"None of your fuckin' bizzwax, you sorry turd," Fox hissed, and stepped out of the mists carrying a bazooka on her shoulder.

"So it wasn't you who offed me, was it?" he asked.

"Guess again, you miserable hairball," Fox laughed angrily. "Would I be THAT stupid? You just almost blew OUR cover wide open by grabbing that whelp, knowing full well that Viper wants her as a hostage…"

"Give her up, Creed. She's worth a lot to us…"

"Oh shit…" she gasped.

"Eat shit n' die… or get outta my way. Da frail's mine. An my business is my own. Ain't anybody telling Victor Creed what ta do anymore…" he laughed.

"Come on, do you think Weapon X is going to let you GO?" she laughed.

"Aren't you working for Viper?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes and no, whelp," Fox shook her head. "If you're smart you'll come quietly with us. You're lots more use to us alive than dead… Weapon X can make good use of you… and give you a home and a family perhaps… instead of chasing around the world with those miserable X men… and wasting your time with that loser Wolverine…"

"Eat shit," Jubilee stuck her tongue out. "You don't know me… and you can't say a WORD about the X men…"

"Shut up squaw, and butt out," Victor said as he pulled the trigger. Silver Fox dove out of the way as a mortar shell loosed off her gun, and Kestrel fired a full box into Victor's chest.

"Vic!" Jubilee screamed. She raised her hands up and a multicolored barrage sizzled and slammed into Kestril's chest, knocking him flat on his ass.

"NYYUGHHH… I'll teach ya to empty a round in my Ches… HAAHHH!" he snarled as he fired towards Silver Fox, who had slipped into the shadows and Jubilee kept her eyes on her opponent. She felt movement, and ducked as hands reached for her.

"Behind ya!" Creed yelled. She turned and paffed the blurring and a gold armored man flashed into view as Creed peppered him with his second round, and chambered the first.

Jubilee dashed, only to slam right into Silver Fox. "Kid, you stop now and let me get your butt outta this…"

"Let me go…" she cried as Silver Fox took her around the chest and yanked her behind her.

"You're messing with the big boys child… don't get mixed up in this… Weapon X can help you before it's too late… before that idiot gets you killed…"

"Please, what the HELL is going on?" Jubilee cried, fingers misting.

"Pup, drop!" Creed barked as she turned and Silver Fox saw four silver claws swipe out and she let go of Jubilee. Jubilee dropped and felt blood spatter her when a clawed hand yanked her back.

"Oh god you killed her!" Jubilee screamed.

"You son of a bitch," Fox hissed, and then crumpled, dropped from behind by an assault rifle. Kestrel and Maverick moved towards her, their guns covered, but they weren't aiming at Victor.

Creed carried jubilee under his arm. "Stupid frail… dey ain't da threat…"

"Fools, you dare try and meddle in MY affairs?" hissed someone in Japanese. Jubilee gaped when she noticed that all at once they were swarmed with street clothed people, firing weapons on the trio. Jubilee saw movement out of the corner of her eye and raised her hand to paff to Victor's left.

"Nice shot, jujube," he muttered. He slashed someone whirling towards them with a pair of nunchukas. Maverick's gunfire tore into the first round of punkboys, while Kestrel tended to Fox. "I'm all right," she grunted, holding her stomach.

"She's alive," Jubilee breathed.

"Of course, she's got a healin' factor too, now shuddup and cover me!" Victor snarled as he held Jubilee by the waist.

Through the haze Jubilee saw the source of the angry voice. Gleaming blades whirled like an engine of death… their owner slashing within inches of Maverick, Kestrel and silver Fox. She glanced back to see Maverick's armor crackle with power, and sparks flying off when the claws connected. More like talons, because their owner, a tall slender shape was sweeping at him with glistening arcs.

"Who is THAT?"

"Deathstrike, girly," Creed mumbled, backing up with her towards where their belongings are. "Fox n' company just fucked up… guess dey thought they were tryin' ta get to US before she did…"

"Is that hydra?" she asked, when she glanced at those that ran after them.

Turning, Creed fired a round with his shotgun, pushing Jubilee before him. She yelped, letting off a round of pyro to ward off two more punkboys swinging katanas at them. They rushed off from the main fray, concealed from their erstwhile captors by the new arrivals into a side street.

The three Weapon X operatives closed ranks with Fox between them. Raising their weapons they fought the new threat. When they had dropped the assassins, Deathstrike leapt upon them, claws hissing from her cybernetic arms.

"You've got no argument with us!" Maverick shouted, blocking the razor sharp adamantium talons with his gun. It fell into two pieces in his hands.

"Your death will either be slow and painful, or quick and merciful. Yield to me, and the latter will be so," Deathstrike spoke in a voice of liquid honey, tinged with evil. Jubilee could hear the pocka pocka of Kestrel's AK 47 rifle rattling off a round.

"Let us go… we're on international Govt. business… you could be arrested for…"

"Silence fools. I know WHY you are in my territory, and I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand…"

"They're getting away!" Silver Fox yelled. "You don't understand Deathstrike… we have a common quarry… X2 is getting away with a valuable hostage…"

"Who ARE you working for, again?" laughed Deathstrike. "Unlike you, I have my OWN destiny. No longer a puppet for a foreign government that cries democracy but hides behind its mercenaries to do its dirty work to keep their Lilly white hands clean…"

"Deathstrike, for the love of God… I trained you!" Maverick yelled.

"Shut up," Deathstrike hissed, swinging her claws. "You just made a BIG mistake…"

"So did you…" Kestrel snapped, firing on her.

"Kwannon, Yukio!" she barked. Two others dropped, whirling their weapons. One sized fox, yanking her back by her brains as she held a dagger to the Indian woman's throat. Simultaneously, a purple haired Japanese ninja, her face concealed by a mask slashed through Kestrel's gun and plunged a shimmering spike into his neck. He gurgled, dropping to his knees.

"Now… go after whatever these cowards were after… and be QUICK!" Deathstrike hissed.

* * *

"Holy crap, what a joint," Logan muttered when the limousine pulled up to a large gate. Forever the roads had curved up into the mountains. The small retinue had been joined by another, and with police. He was convinced that his original concept of the Yashida family wealth was about to be blown wide open.

"This is the ancestral complex," said Shiro as he waved with his hand. "For acres it extends, encompassing the villages in the next county or so. We are perhaps 50 miles from Tokyo… and this is but the west flank of the mountains that the lands reach…"

"Uh huh…" he muttered, glancing around. "Nice. Do you guys use horses to get around?"

"As a matter of fact, now that you mentioned it, we DO have a stable," said Mariko, glancing around. "Damn it's been so long since…"

"Cousin, your language," Shiro chided. "Do not forget you are a daughter of the Clan Leader. Although you were once estranged, you can no longer consider yourself an outsider…"

"What changed his mind?" asked Logan.

"Excuse me?"

"Seems that last time I checked, he wasn't all hearts and flowers with either of ya," Logan said as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his seat.

"He's got a point," Mariko said as she moved over and felt Logan's arm slide around her shoulders. "I am honored by the fact he WILL accept I am who I claim to be, but he does seem unusually kind. Is it out of family duty he takes pity on me to let a wayward daughter return home… or do I dishonor him by speaking so plainly?"

"No Cousin, you do not. My love for your brother is not unconditional. It comes at a price. It was he who admitted his folly that he did not attempt to free us till recently… but it was he who sent me the means of our escape from Weapon X..."

"Ya mean he sprung ya, or paid yer contract out?" Logan asked.

"He paid for our release," said Mariko slowly. "For THAT I am grateful. But he insisted that I was not legitimately an heir…"

"Also his folly. He merely was following the Lord Shingen… my father's wishes. That we believed you were disgraced or dead, to protect you…"

"Protect me," she said with a sad laugh. "The twisting of honor and duty for the sake of the Clan… had it remained so, perhaps it would have been better…"

"How so, Cousin…"

"Had it occurred to you that it was dangerous bringing me back to life… finding that I was alive after being presumed kidnapped and dead for so long… that many uncomfortable questions would be asked… and that the process of freeing our clan's tikes to the underworld would be compromised further?" asked Mariko.

"That was discussed. But our clan suffered a blow with the capture of our Lord. And although our brother is ready, he has not your popularity…"

"Excuse me?" she asked. "I have not been seen publicly since age 16… the people forget…"

"You are still in the hearts of the clan, and the media. Those in the government know and respected you even at a young age. They called you the shining star. The dignitary that would be. As a girl your wisdom in assisting the Lord was known…"

"Laying it on thick, isn't he," Logan rolled his eyes. She nodded.

"So, in other words he needs my public image at his side…" she said slowly. "To legitimize his claim if the Lord is found dead…"

"Yes."

"How quick he is to anticipate such an unfortunate event," she said as she lacked her fingers together and let the sleeves drop and conceal her hands. Her eyes were narrowed to slits though she was not directly looking at Shiro. Deadly calm and predatory in the beautiful package, Logan thought.

"So thought I, but he is practical, and my loyalty is to him. But he knows that you are the true and legitimate heir by the fact that your father is the elder brother. And you are the first born…"

"But since she's a woman, she's not as high on the totem pole, is she?" Logan cut in.

Shiro looked at him exasperated, but Mariko held up a hand, and glared at her cousin to be silent. "He is right. And that is unfortunate…" said Shiro. "That is why you, your brother and I must be as a triple rope to drag our family from..."

"Enough I get the point," she said, slipping into western colloquialisms. "Now, is he at the compound?"

"Yes. He awaits you anxiously. And he will be surprised at your… significant other. I suggest for your sake, Logan-san that you hold your tongue… untill bidden to speak… for although you are the Lady's consort, you must mind your place and learn our ways…"

"Flamin' terrific. I'm your pupil, sensei," said Logan. "I guess I gotta hell of a lotta studying to do on all this bushido?"

"Yes. Please, he's just asking you to behave yourself. You know I loathe this…you having to subjugate your spirit for the sake of..." she trailed off.

"I can handle it, darlin," he said softly. "It's for a good cause. I'll behave. But I won't kiss up to anyone… this whole thing reeks…"

Fortunately he said this in a voice low enough that Shiro could not hear. He didn't have the same enhanced senses that Mariko had. The scent was similar to hers, but lacked the wildness that exuded from Mariko. That factor that was the tie to Sabretooth. Her lips were closed, and he knew the small pronounced canines were what she was hiding. Along with the heavier makeup that blocked the wildness of her features.

Lost in thought, he became aware of the fact they had stopped when he felt the car engine die. He glanced sidelong to see what resembled garages and a vast complex that towered overhead and could not be seen in its grandeur. They had passed through several gates, wending inwards to the palace, and now were in the outer courtyards of the main castle area.

The door was opened, and he waited as she emerged first, then was followed by Shiro. Out of the other limousines came the two attendants that flanked her. Logan felt forgotten for a moment as he fell into step beside Shiro, and then walked behind a few paces. Something jarred his nerves about the joint. While the wildness was present, the taming of nature hit his stomach sour to look at the pruned gardens. Then he opened his perceptions and sensed that nature was not totally subdued, but channeled. Gently urged to adopt a natural and manicured orderly appearance. Japanese culture strove a balance with natural elements, and he did find a calming sense there that he wouldn't anywhere else. Save the wilds of Alberta, Canada.

They walked up steps, through paneled lacquer doors into a main receiving chamber. He was thinking of every anime he'd seen with Kitty, and the Shogun movies. While this wasn't the Emperor's palace, it was likely the Yashida clan were first cousins or a direct ancient line that stretched back centuries. Some of the staff wore traditional kimonos, while others were suited in western apparel. The images spun, and his senses almost overloaded taking it all in. Only her scent a few paces ahead kept him centered and able to face the figure in gleaming silver standing before them. There were guards that were in ceremonial armor, while others were wearing the swords thrust into their belts. As this was a semi official thing, he was not too surprised to see the tall broad shouldered man who stood at the heart of it all.

"Sister, I welcome you," he said quietly as he inclined his head, and he saw the sunburst upon chrysanthemum device on the armor and robes. Going whole hog.

"Likewise," she nodded. "I am surprised and honored, brother, that you have welcomed me home after such a long time…"

"Enter our house and lands as a member of our family, dear sister. You are reborn in our hearts this day. My sister is alive and has returned home to us," he as he extended his hand to her. Logan felt like he was going to be sick at the thought of this man who was hiding something. Parts of what he said were genuine, and yet there was jealousy plain and simple.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, and he kissed the corner of her cheek as they ritually embraced and stepped back. Shiro was now revealed and the ladies in waiting flanked her on either side while others took appointed places. Some damn chess game he thought. Part of the retinue with the captain of the local police, and some other dignitaries from the Diet and a few reporters.

"Flamin' perfect," he mumbled, wondering what in HELL he was getting into.

"Shiro, cousin, I welcome you as well…"

"May I present another who has joined us…" Mariko started.

"I have seen you before, and welcome you also, guest," said her brother, looking oddly at Logan in his suit. He sidelong glanced at Mariko, who whispered in his ear.

"We are honored by your presence, Logan-san," he said charitably. "Please accept our hospitality… as you are acquainted with my sister…"

"Acquainted and well known," she said, reaching her hand to him. "As one that stands at my side as champion and loved one…"

"Indeed," said Shiro, squirming as Logan stood immediately to her side, stepping out of the way of one of the girls who giggled. He moved to stand on the acting Lord's other side.

"This day, in the absence of the Lord, I welcome my sister. To stand at my side and eat with us this night," he said. "Will you do us the honor of greeting our guests?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It gladdens me to be here. You are all welcome to eat with us at the… banquet… and I and my brother will answer any questions you may have of the media…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the hired assassins backed Jubilee and Creed against a wall. She puffed every punkboy that was approaching with her sizzling pyrotechnics. If they dropped at close range, Creed's four claws tore at them, bringing him towards their belongings. He shouted to her as he shoved a trash bin into them, and grabbed up his bag. A blast ripped into him and he snarled.

"Victor…" Jubilee gasped, and raised her hands. She sent rapid bursts of pyro towards the three attackers who had their assault weapons aimed. They were not punkboys, but suited men and women who looked like the Japanese equivalent of the mob. Ninjas from hell and others.

"I'm okay," he snarled, shoving the bag at her as he saw her wave of pyro cut down their attackers. Jubilee smelled blood and gasped as her power arched out and set them on fire.

"Oh no…" she gasped, staring at her fingertips as Victor jammed her case in to her hands, and grabbed her up. Carrying her and his stuff he bulldozed into the nearest doorway, and into blackness.

Gunfire echoed outside, and she felt him clamp a hand over her mouth. Blood and iron tainted her mouth, and she felt Victor's body behind her, breaths labored and heaving. Jubilee quivered in shock, her body shaking from head to toe. His head was cocked up as if listening, and she realized she was sitting up with her back to his chest, sitting half on his knee folded under him.

A loud scream, a woman's scream chilled Jubilee to the bone. Victor listened carefully, hearing Lady Deathstrike's laughter echoing to them on the breeze. It was silent. All too silent. That must have been the squaw, he told himself.

"All right, you've made your point… what do you want from us… we can cut a deal," came Maverick voice, coughing up some thick substance.

"The time for deals is OVER… Kwannon, kill him…"

"No… milady, I sense he is of use… his knowledge… remember how…"

"Kwannon, be silent. I know your affection for him, but you must be as steel. Kill him and strike back for the innocence he tore from you!"

"Yes, kill him for what the Fuqua did," hissed someone else.

"Yukio, if you were not my blood sister I would…"

"ENOUGH!" Deathstrike hissed. "We must be as a chord, three strands braided together and show NO weakness before these cowards…"

"My apologies milady… but would not Madame Viper benefit from these three as captives…" Kwannon suggested. "I mentally sense two others nearby…"

"Leave them for now. Take this garbage with us…"

"You'll not be sorry," Maverick inhaled. "Your boss lady will benefit from what our Agency has to offer… we know where the artifact is…"

"Do you now… why did you not say so before?" asked Deathstrike. Victor hiked an eyebrow. So they didn't know where the fancy cake cutter was, and now they did. Weird.

"IT is in the possession of one who was our fellow operative," said Maverick. "And we know you're holding the old man… but did you know that we know of the existence of another heir…'

"Fools I already know Lady Mariko is alive. But for the fact that you know the location of the artifact… I would kill you now…"

"But there's something else. The guy we were chasing…"

"Enough. Enough said where walls have ears. Kwannon, silence him!"

"Yes milady…" she answered, and Jubilee heard the crackling of what was unmistakably TK power.

Victor smelled the mental static, and drew up his nostrils. Cute, really cute. Then there came the sounds of sirens, and he kept a hold on her mouth for another long series of minutes.

* * *

"No way in hell," Logan mumbled when he saw the stewards laying out a folded silk garment before him. "I'm NOT putting that on."

"Milord, it is expected at a traditional banquet…"

"The suit was one thing but this…" Logan groaned as he picked up the robe and glanced over it. Black silk with white chrysanthemums embroidered on it and characters here and there. Far too fine for the likes of him. Although when he eyed the three swords that were brought in by the other 'valet', he reconsidered.

"Lady Mariko presents you with these in the honor of her service… it is customary for a lord to wear these at all official functions where traditional dress is demanded."

"Now that's a custom I can live with," he muttered as he saw them placed to the side.

Shiro Yashida stood at the entrance to the guest quarters, and saw Logan sitting cross-legged on the floor with a dissatisfied caged animal look on his rugged face. "Excuse me… are you doing well?"

"Do I look like it… damn… if I knew I'd have to be wearing THESE threads… hell…"

"Have you finished reading the first book of etiquette…"

"Yeah, but is all this NECESSARY?"

"If you are my cousin's consort and to take up the station she assumes for you, then yes," Shiro said gently as he waved the valets away. "It would dishonor her if you refused…"

"Damn," he groaned. "The things I do for love…"

"I understand…"

"How can ya, bub, cause I ain't too keen on this whole thing… in one breath she's wary of her so called brother, and in the other… I don't trust him…"

"Leave us," Shiro said as he clapped his hands, and the valets departed. Drawing close, he knelt by where Logan was sitting with books piled around him, scratching his head.

"Sorry, did I step on a duck?" he asked.

"You are correct, Logan-san, to distrust him," Shiro whispered. "But you MUST play the game. It is the only way you'll have any authority in the Clan. As Lady Mariko's consort your power is considerable…"

"Even though we're not married or anything?" he asked slowly.

"To be the intended of a noble is status enough," said Shiro quietly. "And the fact you're subjecting yourself to immersion in our culture despite your impulses to the contrary shows the depth of your love for my cousin…"

"I do love her," Logan said quietly as he tossed the book of Japanese etiquette down. "An I don't want anyone to hurt her…"

"Nor do I. That is why we must be allies. I don't like you much, Logan-san…"

"Feeling's mutual…"

"But my respect for you has grown in the last twenty four hours. Seeing you with my cousin proves that you are at heart not so different from us… after all…"

"Hurray for that," Logan mumbled. "Look, I don't wanna blow this for her… so I'll behave. But do I HAVTA wear this?"

"Yes, for her sake," he said. "Which is why I am here, to instruct you physically in a crash course in bushido for tonight's banquet. We have four hours, and there is MUCH to learn…"

"Great… lead on, sensei," Logan said, inclining his head.

"First, you must learn to properly kneel," said Shiro. Logan grumbled and pulled his knees up to sit on his haunches. Shiro's black kimono splayed around his body, and his socked feet in those slippers were tucked under his backside. Three swords were thrust into the wide belt, and he noticed a fan tucked into the other side.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"All gentlemen of Japan carry a fan as well as the tonto, wakazashi and katana," he said matter of fact. "Now… try on the robes. I'll be out here to inspect you…"

"Lucky me," Logan muttered as he grabbed the pile of clothes and trotted off to change in the bedroom behind the ricepaper screen. Shiro chuckled.

"Lord Shiro, pardon my interruption, but there are more friends of Logan-san just outside…"

"Oh?" Shiro asked.

"They wish entrance. Lebeau-san… Rasputin-san, and two others…"

"I was not expecting others… but have them wait in the visitor's area, and watch them carefully. When I have finished instructing Lady Mariko's beloved in the ways of his duties I will receive them…"

"Will that be all, milord?"

"Yes. Wait for me and send word that they are friends of Lady Mariko, and as such will be treated with the proper hospitality of Clan Yashida…" Shiro nodded. "That is all. You may go…"

"Yes milord," the valet bowed and exited.

"What was that… they're HERE?" Logan exclaimed. He dashed out, almost tripping over his socked feet.

"Your fellow X men are most enterprising…" said Shiro. "I did not anticipate more allies…"

"Crap, they weren't supposed ta come!" Logan growled, adjusting the wide belt around the outer part of his ceremonial garb.

Shiro grabbed the silk and shifted it, realigning the way he wrapped the kimono. "Not THAT way. You're dressed like a DEAD man… it's THIS way and that…"

"Hell," Logan grumbled. "This is all crazy… what in HELL is Kurt, Kitty and Peter… and the CAJUN doing here?"

"That is what I wish to know. But we cannot refuse the help of other X men. It seems their arrival is timely."

"How did they know where I was?"

"The one known as Kitty is most enterprising. Shall we go to meet them?"

"God… one damn thing after another…"

"All in good time. First, you finish getting dressed, and then you will greet them. After we tell Lady Mariko…"

"They're gonna want a good explanation, and I for one have no flamin' idea WHAT to tell 'em…"

"We will think of something, Logan-san," Shiro nodded, thrusting the fan into Logan's belt alongside of the ceremonial swords. "Now, straighten up your hair and let me see…"

"Damn thing makes me itch," Logan grumbled as he strode to look at himself in the floor length mirror. His eyes widened at the sight of two Japanese lords in black and red kimonos, cutting a fine figure of a bygone era.

"You look presentable. The garb suits you far better than I anticipated… she will be most pleased…"

"Hope so, cause I'm only putting this costume on for her," Logan mumbled. He would never admit that he did look pretty darn good dressed up like something out of Ruoni Kenshen.

"Eat your heart out, Inuyasha," he mumbled.

"Come with me… she will be anxious to see you… and so will your friends. We must find them suitable attire…"

"What is this, a wedding or a funeral?" Logan asked as Shiro yanked him out by the elbow.

Both men strode out, the silk of their long pants hissing quietly with each step. A long hallway along the side of the building looked out onto the gardens and vast stone walls. Other buildings were visible in the complex, and he saw the guards walking to and fro, or rather sensed them beyond his sight. Place was locked up tight as a drum, he figured.

"This is a banquet in Lady Mariko's honor. To celebrate her return home. Almost as important as any wedding, funeral or other state function…"

"Is it so smart ta be so high profile, and do they NEED to know I'm…"

"You will be a good cover story, Logan-san. The world knows little of you, and the less the better. It is good to challenge our enemies honorably with a man such as you at her side…"

"Are ya kissing my ass or something?"

"No, merely getting used to the fact you might be around longer than you may think, for if…"

"Yeah, don't' remind me…" Logan mumbled, trying to keep pace with Shiro.

* * *

Lady Mariko paced anxiously from one part of the room to another. Her instincts were screaming for her to bolt and run. This gilded cage would drive her insane, yet she knew that she instinctively belonged here out of a need for family and den. Ironic how her conversation not forty eight hours ago with Logan had foreshadowed this. Leading X Men Red was one thing, leading a CLAN was another.

Or was it? She was not alone. Oh how she wished her friends were here! As if answering her desires, she heard the voices of two men important in her lives approaching. The ladies in waiting went to receive them and she knelt on the floor, clapping her hands.

"Lord Shiro and your beloved Logan-san to see you…" said the lady in waiting in the blue kimono with pink flowers.

"Let 'em in I mean… show them in," she said, in Japanese after catching herself speaking in English. Dammit, the customs were so far back from her hazy memory.

"Leave us," she said and flipped the fan with flourish. Her eyes widened at the two handsomely clad daimyo, two modern day samurai that she could scarcely take in at first. Was this how Logan felt when he saw her in her traditional garb.

Eyes traveled from the socked feet upward towards the triple swords, and the slicked back hair. As ever it terminated in two points, and his goatee was shaven away. He had left the sideburns, and he seemed somewhat older and more timeless in the black and red kimono gracing his form. Adding height to his muscular frame and some strange bulk it sent her mind reeling in ways she had not anticipated. He belonged in that garb and her heart fluttered at the gleam of pride and love in his eyes.

It mirrored her own. He had done it for her. Logan wouldn't be caught DEAD in such garb in front of the X men, but here in Japan was another matter. "Cousin, are you well…"

"Um, hi," Logan grunted, feeling very uncomfortable. "We've got a problem."

"You look exquisite," she breathed, and stood up, glancing at him. They were equal height, and he took her hand, rough fingers trembling in hers when she stood next to him and faced Shiro's serious glance.

"Cousin, what's wrong… Logan-chan…"

"We've got some visitors. Members of the family who showed up…" Logan said as he slid his arm through hers and clasped her hand.

"Who…"

"Kurt, Kitty, Pyotr and Gambit. X men red," Logan mumbled. "Sorry darlin… but I don't think that they're gonna go away…"

"Oh damn," Mariko swore under her breath in English. Logan saw Shiro's disapproval, then shot him an angry look that meant, _back off bub._

"Guess we'd better make 'em feel at home, huh, darlin?" Logan said quietly.

"That would be… appropriate," she said as she looked back at him miserably. How many MORE people had to be dragged into this?

"I will greet them… or shall you?" asked Shiro.

"Take me to them… I'm sure they will have a lot of questions… and we only have minutes to figure out just WHAT to tell them," Mariko mumbled.

"Easy darlin', it's okay…" he whispered as he forgot how embarrassed he was in his getup and focussed on being there for her. Whatever the situation, his pride would have to wait.

* * *

"Wow, oh my gosh wow!" Kitty whispered when she took in the surroundings.

"Da belle's gone up in da world," Remy whistled, glancing at the vases with a critical eye.

"Gambit, don't even think about it," Kurt barked.

"Easy friends, we are here for Logan and Michelle…" said Pyotr. "And we do owe them an explanation why we're here…"

"Step this way, guests," said the equivalent to a major domo, who was dressed in a black suit. They followed, while leaving their bags behind.

"Sorry for arriving so unexpectedly…"

Gambit interrupted her and said, "WE apologize for da sudden appearance… but hope dat we not upsettin' da Lord and Lady of da Clan…"

"Lady Mariko is most pleased and surprised to see you," said the major domo. "And if you will leave your belongings, she has instructed guest rooms will be prepared for your stay…"

"Lady Mariko?" Kurt asked, blinking.

"Of course. You are personal friends are you not?" asked the major domo, raising an eyebrow.

"Dat we are, monsieur," said Gambit, inclining his head. "Meant no disrespect… neh?"

"None taken… step this way…"

"Smooth Remy, smooth," Pyotr said out of the side of his mouth. Kitty held his hand, overwhelmed and wide eyed at the sight of the palace rising around her.

"Damn, that's something else…"

"I don't get it… Michelle is Lady Mariko?" Kurt muttered.

"She is," said Kitty. "Dang it… I think we're gonna like this…"

"Don't be so sure mes ami," Gambit whispered. "She not gonna be too thrilled we crashed her party. She wanted nobody ta come with… and now we here…"

"She's stuck with us. Like it or not X men stick together…" Kitty said petulantly.

A rice paper screen slid aside and three ladies in waiting smiled politely. Each of them held up temporary house robes and slid them around their shoulders, after removing the coats. Shoes had been long abandoned, and Kurt wondered if he dared turn off his image inducer.

Kitty's eyes widened to saucers at the two people standing before them, arm in arm. Lady Mariko and a Japanese lord in ceremonial garb stood amidst two security guards and one or two ceremonially garbed samurai. Not the fully armored shogun type, but kimono wearing sorts with twin swords tucked in their belts. Gambit whistled through his teeth again, shaking his head.

"It is good to see you. I welcome you to my home," said a familiar voice. Gambit's eyes widened now at the sight of Michelle in full dress. For a long minute he was stunned.

"Funny seeing ya here," Logan said quietly.

"Wolvie?" Kitty got out; stammering when she recognized Logan decked in full traditional daimio gear. "Is that YOU?"

"In the flesh, er silk," Logan said. "Um… what brings YOU here?"

"Sorry mes ami, but we worried bout you. Good to see you in one piece…"

"Sit down… and bring refreshments. I'm sure your journey was long," Michelle or rather Lady Mariko said politely.

"This is a beautiful place," Pyotr said. "Forgive us for arriving so suddenly, but we were concerned you might need… our company during such an important time in your life…"

"Sorry indeed," said Kurt, as he inclined his head.

"Do we um… kneel or something?" Kitty asked.

"Nice ta see you too, punkin," Logan said, breaking his stern look. "But ya could have called…"

"I'm sorry Wolvie… we were just… oh heck is it okay if I give you a hug?"

"Kitty, I'm pleased to see you too," Michelle said, breaking décor as she held out her hands. "I'm sure it won't be a breach of code to get a hug from them…"

They got up and walked over to stand by the couple. Logan shook Pyotr's hand and hugged Kitty; swords and all while Gambit and Kurt both kissed Mariko's hands. Pyotr bowed and she moved over to embrace and kiss him on the cheek. Logan swept kitty in a hug, and squeezed her close.

"All kiddin' aside I AM glad ta see ya…" he whispered in her ear. "But yer not supposed ta be here…"

"Sorry…" she pouted. "But we thought you could use some backup…"

"I had asked that nobody else come," Michelle said softly. "I don't want to endanger any of you…"

"We know," Kitty said quickly. "And sorry if it's bad timing but…"

"The professor thought you could use the help," Pyotr said. "And apologizes if it breaks honor…"

"My friends I AM glad you are here," Lady Mariko said as she choked back unshed tears.

Kitty and Pyotr hugged her, while Gambit stood awkwardly by, looking at an invisible spot on the carpet. She pulled him over and hugged him too, and he smiled gently. Logan slapped him on the back, and sighed with a shake of his head. "What she means to say is that you guys are getting into something pretty deep here if ya stay…"

"We're X men. We stand together… and even though you ARE a lady of breeding," Remy said quickly. "Once an X man, always an X man…"

"Well spoken," Pyotr nodded.

"All this good feelin' is driving me nuts," Logan grumbled. "If it gets any more saccharine I'm gonna stick a finger down my throat…"

"Logan," groaned Kurt. "Really."

"You should not have come…" Michelle sniffled. Logan moved over and slid his arm around her protectively.

"It's okay darlin… we do need the help. An' when ya want 'em to back off, say so. But they at least deserve ta' know what's at stake…"

"What's the danger?" Kurt asked.

"Well, for starters, my uncle is missing, and it is unlikely we shall soon find him. And also…" she trailed off. Logan held her hand as she revealed the story in hushed tones. X Men red gathered near, and knew they had taken a serious risk getting involved.

* * *

Victor Creed was not in the best of moods. Neither was his young charge Jubilee, whom he held close to his chest out of some odd sense of protectiveness. Sure the frail had shown a backbone, but why was he so protective of one so small. Stupid females always had their hidden charms. Yet this one was worth protecting. Finally when the sirens died and the flickering lights panning on the wall faded, he released her.

The gurgling breaths of his punctured lungs indicated his healing factor was working to seal the gaps the bullets had made. "Aw shit… fuckers… another 100 dollar suit gone to the shitheap…"

"Oh god, I killed them…" Jubilee sniffled, head in her heads.

"Yeah, you did. First blood. Proud of ya… got 'em before dey got you…" Victor said, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

"I can't believe I just fried three men to a crisp…" she said, parting from him and stumbling to her feet in the gloom.

Creed rolled over, and saw the broken door he had shouldered in the fight. Wood and metal were splintered, and he needed some way of blocking their entrance in case they were holed up in here for any length of time. The warehouse was still semi occupied, and he noticed a dolly with a few crates piled atop. Grunting, he stumbled over and used his body weight to shift it.

"Better den what dey had planned for you, frail," he muttered.

"What are you…" she muttered and then saw him grunting to shift the dolly through the narrow hallway. Together they blocked the door, and then Victor turned to her. His breath wheezed.

"Now are ya hurt or can ya walk…"

"I… can walk," she muttered, holding her arm. "But you're bleeding… shit…"

She rushed over to where a dirty sink was just inside the door. It was the back entrance to a warehouse, and the janitor closet had been blasted open. Grabbing some rags she ripped them and wet them as Victor began to reload his shotguns and checked over his duffel.

"What are you doing?" he snorted as she moved over.

"Cleaning you up… what the hell does it look like? Dude I know you gotta healing factor but unless ya want it to work overtime."

"Fine frail, play Florence nightingale, but stay outta da way," he mumbled. He hissed as she wiped the blood and started to try and bandage his arm. Finally he sat still long enough to let her pull his coat aside and strap makeshift dressings on him.

He smelled fear and horror. Better she use it worrying about his business than succumb to guilt now. Had to keep her thinking of survival. "Ya see how powerful ya were back there?"

"Yeah, no shit…"

"Was yer animal instincts taking over. Ya give over to 'em at the right time, and it boosts yer power 10 times or more…"

"Adrenaline, right?" Jubilee muttered. She felt her mind detach and view her finishing dressing Victor's wounds which were almost sealed with his clotting factor.

"Yeah, right…" he nodded.

"What was all that stuff about an artifact, and Lady Mariko… and whose working for WHO?" she asked.

"Lady Deathstrike's on da payroll of Viper. Who's part o' a group called Hydra," muttered Creed as he flexed his arms. "Gimmie da bag… I gotta ditch the shirt. And yer' soaked in blood too…"

"Not in HERE…" she shivered.

"Fine whatever," he said, and she turned away when she tossed him a clean shirt. Cloth rustled, and she saw him throw the blood soaked rag away before hearing the sound of him tugging the other one on it its place.

"Can I have a scorecard to keep every player straight?"

"Might as well know," he mumbled. "Maverick, Silver Fox, n' Kestrel are my old buddies… de wanna off me. And da bitch with the long tin fingernails is Deathstrike. She has da same powers as da runt. And then there's Pitty Sing and Peep Bo… one's a telepathic ninja, and da udder's a thief…"

"Great… are those their code names cause they're major lamo…"

"My monikers, jujube," he laughed. "Guess ya don't like off color jokes, do ya, a half chink like u…"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that bigoted remark," she mumbled.

"Sorry," Creed mumbled, not looking very apologetic at his racial slur. "Yer better den dat. You're okay. I just slip up from time t' time…"

"Like father like son," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"ARE you the old man of that mutant hating son of a bitch… is THAT why he hates mutants cause he isn't one and you are…"

"Bingo," he laughed harshly. "Tryin' ta rile me up? Don't be scared, frail. He's a piece of turf dat the best part of ran down my leg when I had fun wit da ex wife. Little freak ain't a mutant so he takes out his mad on against you and me and stuff."

"Lovely," Jubilee shivered.

"Don't worry yer pretty head, frail. That miserable misbegotten shit ass won't get his mitts on ya again… I know what he tried ta do, and ol Victor's gonna set him straight if he does… for what he pulled…" Creed laughed harshly as he pulled Jubilee over and ran his fingers through her hair. She shivered and put a hand to her head, trying not to cry.

"Shit…"

"What's da matter, frail? Ya all weepy now…"

"I'm NOT a crybaby," she snapped.

"Go ahead and cry girly pie. Ol' Victor's not gonna mind cause yer a frail, n' frails cry," he grunted. "One of yer cuter parts, cause you need us men all da more…"

"Shit… I'm NOT a weakling."

"Ya ain't gonna be when I'm done whipping ya into shape," Creed grunted, as he yanked Jubilee over.

"Hey what are you…"

"Yer cold pup, and going inta shock. Can't have ya freezing on me before we get to a flop n' clean up for tonight…"

"What IS tonight?"

"We meet with some informers an get some answers, den we go ta visit yer pal Michelle…"

"Ohh I'm not even gonna ask," she groaned, curling up into a ball as Victor draped his coat around her and she shivered. His rough hand stroked her hair and she shivered uncontrollably against him. His body warmth seemed into her, and he slid down to sit next to her and give her his awkward protection. Feelings he didn't know he had except for some moments of weakness surfaced and he realized she needed some physical contact. Dammit, what was she doing to him? He wasn't any sort of a wet nurse dammit!

"Easy pup, ol' Victor's here. Gonna make ya a strong little tiger so's ya can whip their asses…" he muttered.

* * *


	21. Gambit's luck

**__**

Chapter 21

* * *

Evening came with the rustle of gentle fountains just inside the courtyard. Birdsong blended into the silent reverence that was the background noise of the Complex. Inside the guest suites, four X men tried on the ceremonial garb that had been presented by their host, and erstwhile leader of X Men Red, Polymer. Kitty shook her head, and felt as if the whole world had turned upside down. Michelle was high class Japanese royalty. Equal to a diplomat with immunity and status like an ambassador. And Logan had explained that she had somehow named her as a champion and consort.

She heard laughter, which sounded suspiciously French. Kitty Pryde spun around in front of a mirror, modeling a kimono made of blue silk. Kurt Wagner fingered the fine ceremonial garments, clicking off his image inducer as he pulled them on her body.

"Katschen, what DID you do to your hair?"

"It's a wig, Kurt," she laughed, pulling off the thing. "See… I'm still the same Kitty underneath."

"Still as ravishing as ever, belle," Remy smiled.

"When are you gonna give Logan that thing you got in Madripoor?" she asked.

"You were in Madripoor?" Kurt wrinkled his nose. "When, and should I ask where?"

"It was two summers ago, mes ami," Gambit said as he reached into his bag and pulled out some wrapped items. "Found some old tings some consider trash."

"How did you get this through customs?" Kurt asked.

"The same way she brought her items, right Katya?" Pyotr Rasputin smiled as he strode out of the back chamber, wearing a long red kimono with swirls of white that resembled waves and dragons.

"You pretended to be a Cutlass salesman?" Kitty lifted an eyebrow, putting her wig on again. She began to apply makeup to her face, watchful of Pyotr's look of fascination.

"Non," he chuckled, pulling off his shabby trenchcoat and slipping on the long green kimono that was neatly folded on the sleeping mats. "Remy said dat he was an antiques dealer. And dat dese were artifacts for da museum for appraisal…"

"But what's Logan gonna want with a lotta junk?" asked Kurt, turning over the various packages that were wrapped in brown paper. "I hate to ask what these are…"

"Ever since he been datin' da chere, he asked Gambit t' find some special tings ta give her for her birthday. T' remind her of Japan…"

"But we're here, we don't need them…" Kitty laughed.

"No, but it be da thought dat counts," Gambit said. "An since Wolverine wants to play da samurai for her, he needs da sword…"

"But he already HAD those ones he was wearing…" Pyotr chuckled. Gambit tossed him a katana, which was little more than a prop that was given to most visitors for ceremonial purposes only.

"This be da fake one. But dis be da real ting…" he said as he unwrapped the one long item, and revealed an old dusty lacquer case. Slowly he drew the blade, and it seemed to be slightly faded and in need of polish.

"Sweet," Kitty murmured. "How much did you pay for this?"

"Two hundred dollars," Remy laughed. "Da wolverine owes me da money. An' I aim t' collect… since dose swords he be wearing most likely just loaners…"

"You're crazy Gambit… he's never gonna want some old thing like THAT," Kurt chuckled.

"Are you kidding, this looks worth more then just two hundred…" Kitty said as she wiped the blade on her kimono, and it gleamed brightly. She blew dust off, and then the leather scabbard started to crumble.

"You've broken it!" Kurt shook his head. "No wait…"

"It's fake…t his isn't the real scabbard, it's lacquer… holy moley!" Kitty drew in her breath. Pyoter took the blade from her and sheathed it in the scabbard once more, which was removed from a pile of cracked leather.

"Gambit never noticed DAT before…"

"And you call yourself a thief, shame!" Kurt shook his head. "This looks priceless… and strangely familiar…"

"Wolverine's gonna really get a kick out of this," Kitty shook his head. "It's kinda funny, but who would have thought he'd need this sort of thing…"

"Still, he has his claws, he doesn't' need a sword, does he?" Pyoter asked.

"Are you kidding?" Kitty asked. "In Japan ceremony is everything. And if Logan's sweet on her, and she's a Japanese noble, he's going to have to play the part… you saw how he was dressed…"

"Indeed, but swords are used only for ceremonial purposes," Pyoter said. "Unless the ceremony is part of the whole point…"

"This be a very OLD ting," Remy murmured, looking at the elaborate design on the scabbard. He slowly cleaned the blade as he drew it, and began to shine it up. Logan needed every bit of luck he could, and something about this particular thing gave him a funny feeling.

Jubilee dried herself with the towel, and sighed. Every part of her ached, and she was bone weary. However her mind was still awake and alert. The so-called flop Victor had procured was a five star hotel in a wealthy part of Tokyo. From slum to royalty they had traveled in the space of six hours, and it was only the start of the full operation.

His knock at the door startled her, and she held the towel around her, hand raised to paff. "Who is it! Cause I'll fry ya if you come IN here…"

"Just me, Jujube," came Victor's laugh. "I've gotcha somethin' for tonight's little clambake. Since yer clothes were trashed in th' big battle royal…"

"Um, you got ME clothes?" Jubilee asked. "Um… should I thank you… or um… I mean I just got outta the…"

"I know ya got outta the shower, girly pie," Victor said. "Just do what ya gotta do, and pretty yerself up. Got a few outfits that might work, onna advice of the frail in da boutique…"

"You risked a helluva lot leaving me alone," Jubilee said through the door. She grabbed the bathrobe and pulled it around her, realizing she would have to go outside in this flimsy garment to where he was. Not that she figured he would do anything. Because if he did, she would find some way of showing him she didn't like peeping toms.

"Ya decent now?" he asked. "Cause it's my turn…"

"Okay…" she inhaled deeply, and walked quickly out of the bathroom in a blur of steam. Creed must be in the other room, and she saw the large closet was open, with several garment bags hanging and shoeboxes stacked with designer names.

"Pick somethin' out. Couple dresses with sequin's an glitter. Da rest of da stuff's fer knockin' around town in, but ya got a choice of three dresses there… an' if yer really gung ho, got some frail t' come schelp up ta do yer hair so ya look adult…"

"Um, I can do something…"

"Saved yer goodie bag with all the warpaint, but there ain't much else… tough luck. But these thread's are way better for ya anyway, I figure," Victor grunted, and she felt him walk quickly past her to enter the bathroom. "An by da way, better not try to make a break for it, cause we got a decent thing going. Wouldn't wanna ruin it now, would we by bolting in da big bad city?"

"I'm not that stupid," she shivered. "Dude… me go OUT THERE? I don't even speak the language!"

"Good t' hear it. Now scoot," he said, slamming the door. Jubilee exhaled, realizing he had not even looked at her. Just went about his business. Sighing she grabbed the hairdryer and started to comb at her lengthening do. It was flyaway, and growing out in chunks here and there, making a layered bob that was so fashionable. A battered bag of cosmetics were sitting on one side of the large bed in the sizable suite. A mini-bar and fridge stood next to the entertainment center. A small table and chairs were right next to the king-sized bed, and she saw his battered duffel stashed on the luggage rack. Shopping bags were neatly placed on the bed, and she started looking at the stuff.

High fashion togs, a.k.a. low cut halter-tops, and miniskirts. Strappy sandals, and short low rider jeans, the likes of which most fashion models and celebrities wore from Ambush makeover. Shaking her head, she inhaled deeply, and wondered how in HELL he knew her size. Whoever he was he had a clue about what women wore, to look good. She went through the underclothes and groaned. What the HELL was it with guys presuming women wore garter stockings? But these weren't the cheap Frederick's of Hollywood ones that were for playtime; they were real serviceable things that a woman could wear daily under a skirt.

In the zipper bag she found three different gowns. One in silver with sequins that was backless fastened around the neck while offering coverage of her chest. A red one that had straps that crossed the back, a diagonal skirt with strips of diaphanous red sheer veils and a low slit to reveal cleavage, and a sapphire blue number with shimmering beads on the shoulders. It was a strappy number that also fastened behind the neck, while the front was somewhat modestly low cut to show a hint of cleavage, but blue veil mesh was sewn into the revealing parts and hid what was revealed. A slit up either side allowed someone to walk in the above the knee mini, which was also sewn with pieces of veil immediatly inside the side slits. It had a built in bra, and was backless except for the straps that crisscrossed her back.

After a lot of fussing and sweating she managed to get the blue thing on. "Holy hell," she mumbled, turning around and around. Tall boots that came to her calves were made of blue velvet, and were pointed toed things with tall heels that put her up two inches to what would be called average height. Now five two and decidedly looking on the glam side, she began to apply her makeup and style her hair.

"He says I take forever in the bathroom," Jubilee murmured, and put the finishing touches on her look when she heard his heavy footsteps.

"Damn, ya clean up nice, frail," he whistled and she shivered, slowly turning around. He tossed a blue wrap around her neck and she felt him standing behind her, two inches separating him from her. Vigilante Victor stood in a black dress suit with amber silk tie, a vest, and his hair freshly shampooed and slicked back. Green eyes glinted dangerously yet appreciatively at her choice in attire, and she felt a strange sense of pride. AT first she feared he would be giving her a lascivious leer, but instead he was simply looking her up and down the same way Gambit did a pretty girl.

"Thanks, you're not so bad looking yourself… where the heck did ya get THAT thing?"

"This ol' thing? Just some stuffed shirt crapola t' look the damn part. We're goin' out onna town tonight, so ya gotta look legal. And damn if ya don't in THAT getup."

"I don't have to drink do I?"

"Only if ya want to, and I need ya sober, Jujube. Maybe a few t' take the edge off, but ya gotta keep your eyes open and your mouth closed, and look pretty. We're goin' huntin' for info… at a little place that's not too far away…"

"Strip joint place, or high class bar?"

"Night club. Stuffed shirt place," he said, and shoved something into her hand quickly. "Handbag's got some a' yer stuff I managed t' save."

"But those jerks trashed my purse… I lost all my Ids, my passport," she murmured, as she opened it.

"Got ya some courtesy of someone who owes me a favor."

"Nobody died to get these, did they?" she asked, opening up a passport that had what was clearly a fake name, but her picture, and very official looking markings. Also was a driver's license bearing the same moniker, and from Los Angeles California, listing some Beverly Hills address. IT made her shiver because it was a shred of her past. How well did he know her?

"Um… thanks… Vic…" she trailed off. "I'm not gonna bother where you got these, but thanks…"

"Enough ta make ya legal. Stick with me, an ya won't get lost. This may be some shi-shi joint, but it's a dump just like the place we left," he instructed in a gruff but semi concerned tone. "An' there's a hidden compartment where yer heater's stashed. Only don't forget what I told ya about how t' charge it, and when t' use it…"

"So I'm Miss Juliet Ling?" she asked, watching him pull on a long leather duster coat.

"Yep… close enough to yer name. Now enough talk, let's go… and I'll fill ya in onna way," he said, grasping her hand and sliding it through his arm. She strode through the door first, and watched as he locked it behind them. The pageant had begun.

Back at the Yashida ancestral complex, Logan inhaled deeply as he tried the Japanese version of meditating. Still he had on that outfit that was given to him by his ladylove. The sun was setting, over the mountains and it reminded him of one of those bamboo paintings with the variegated hoes of gold, yellow and red melting together. Damn, it was beautiful here. Once he got accustomed to the differences, he had to admit there was an element of harmony he had not experienced at the dumps he had stayed at in the past.

Still it was a gilded cage, and he sensed Mariko was just as antsy in it as he. Although born into it, she had changed enough that she felt like she was rehearsing for some pageant. He glanced down at the swords he had set in front of him, and slowly pulled them open. They weren't fake; they were the REAL THING. Drawing out the wakasashi, he saw the gleam of the steel bright and lustrous. The handles were lacquer and wood, and Logan couldn't' resist pulling the entire sword out and glancing at the hair's breadth.

He stood up, slowly testing its weight as he swung it back and forth. It was the medium sized sword, the wakasashi, and the other was the tonto, a smaller gentlemen's blade that severed some purpose that was grisly. Ritual suicide. Seppuki… or was it Hari-Kari? Either way, a nasty way to go.

"Hope they don't expect me to do a damn fool thing like that," he muttered, resheathing the blade. However the other blade, the katana was the longest, and he frowned, realizing this sword didn't exactly match the others. IT seemed not the same quality as the first two. Judging by those that Shiro wore; these seemed just a hair's breadth nicer. Far the best out of all the weaponry.

"It's the real thing, Logan-san," said Shiro. "My cousin requests you to join her in the family shrine…"

"Um, sure… when's dinner?" Logan asked, picking up the weapons and trying to figure out HOW they were to be positioned in his belt.

"IN an hour. But she requested to see you, alone…" said Shiro as he automatically helped position each sword. Except for the katana, which he carried at his side.

"Um aren't I supposed to take that one? Or are ya scared I'm gonna cut myself?"

"It will become clear. As you noticed these are real swords. Having been in the family for generations…"

"I'm no weapon's expert," Logan said as he walked alongside Shiro, out of the room. "But this here katana ain't the one that goes with this set…"

"You catch on fast, Logan-san," Shiro murmured quietly, walking more rapidly. His red kimono swept out behind him, and he pointed to the swords at his belt.

"For instance, those three you have are all identical in the hilt. And I betcha when ya draw 'em outta the scabbards, they'll be the same grain of forge," he said. "But these ones ya gave me, the katana's not the same kinda steel… it's newer… it don't smell the same… I bet there's SOME reason… and they seem AWFULLY nice compared t' even yours…"

"This way… we're almost there…" Shiro said, evading his question.

Under the main complex they entered the bowels of an inner dark sanctum. Logan smelled incense and a female scent that he knew all too well. Something about the place both unnerved him and made him feel an odd sense of peace. Perhaps it was the fact that it radiated peace that made him jumpy. It wasn't something he was familiar with at all.

"Go in," said Shiro.

"Don't you…"

"Go in, she's waiting," Shiro said.

"Um what's this all about…"

"Don't ask questions, just respect her wishes. That is the FIRST lesson among all you must learn if you are to be champion…"

"Consort, champion, beloved one… I know I'm gonna have to learn all the Japanese words t' keep this all straight," he muttered under his breath. Slowly he stepped inside the shrine, and saw something that took his breath away. Kneeling before a large set of images, all Shinto family possessions were her figure. Praying with an inclined head on a ceremonial mat. He felt his breath quickening as he stepped inside, and then heard the door sliding shut behind him.

"Um… I'm not sure what to do in here… I don't wanna do something that'd dishonor any ancestors or anything…" he murmured. "Help me out here…"

"Kneel next to me, that's all you need to do… be with me," she whispered. Logan walked over and drew up the costume so he could kneel in that odd way that Shiro had drummed into his head. He set the one sword down at his side, and glanced sidelong at her. Her eyes were shut and her lips were moving, hands clasped in silent prayer.

"This some ceremony…" he asked through the side of his mouth. "I don't know what to do…"

"I'm asking the blessing of my ancestors, to approve my choice. There's something that you need to know… I have to ask you once and for all if you're willing to do what they're expecting…"

"I love ya, right? Isn't that what matters? Shiro mentioned champion… and somehow the words are pretty darn similar to beloved an' consort… it's all new t' me, but it sounds pretty serious…"

"Dead serious. I didn't want any of this to happen, but there are ancient traditions that you need to learn. So much and there is almost no time…" she murmured, fighting tears as she knelt there, motionless and facing the images of her ancestors.

"It's all something t' do with this thing you gave me. I'm guessing it's like Lancelet and Guenevere…"

"Correct… beloved. I see you've brought your swords… they are to your liking…"

"These things ain't just some fancy dress thing. They're REAL, aren't they? And if I'm not mistaken, probably really old… I don't know if I can take 'em…"

"If you love me and respect what we share, you must. It's tradition…" she said, turning her head to him.

"Then tell me why the heck the katana don't match the other two," Logan said, confused as he held up the blade. She laughed, and put a hand to her head.

"They don't know… and they're afraid to say…"

"Is this somethin' to do with that missing artifact?" Logan asked. "Is it some samurai sword that's missing? Is this some kinda test… cause I remember the guys in Weapon X sayin' something about a trade, that you were part of…"

"Creed accepted me as payment for services done through Shield. Each of the children was to receive training as agents of Weapon X. But I was considered like a spoil of war… but that wasn't all. The artifact they discussed but never admitted to what was missing… was one of a set of three swords. Each was forged out of a meteorite, hard and strong, and priceless. But also enchanted with the spirits of my ancestors…"

"Holy crap, you mean they're sacred… right?"

"Indeed. The three swords were missing, stolen. They were recovered with the help of the one known as Creed. But in exchange for me, he returned the items. However the last sword, the Honor Sword of the clan was a fake. The fool didn't know it. And that displeased my uncle."

"So they traded you for a bunch of relics… cute," Logan grimaced. "Don't tell me this whole thing was all about these sacred swords… there HAD to be more…"

"Much more. God, it makes me sick to think of how complicated it all was. Do you realize I could have been as easily married off to some crimelord? Shinobi Shaw… he hates Creed and the others because I was supposed to be…"

"Crap… " Logan groaned. "I hate this more an' more… anything ELSE I should know?"

"The others taken from the clan were far unluckier than I. And they'll stop at nothing to see me and my cousin dead. I wish I had never come, Logan. I want to do what's right, but I don't want to die. Even if it's the honorable thing to do… I don't want to lose the life I've made with the X men… with you…"

"Nobody's gonna die, so don't' even GO there," he groaned. "Look, what do I haveta do? Defend ya; cause that I can handle. You know that…"

"Yes, but possibly far worse. I feel so helpless… if Uncle Shingen is dead, then I'd be expected to… that's why you have to learn these traditions… that's why I have to know now if you're really ready to take all this on. Because you might have to give up everything you ever knew… and to ask you to do that…"

"We've been through this… I'm not backing off from this… we're in this together. So let's just think about this logically. So a sword's missing. A really IMPORTANT one. Any ideas where it went, or who took it?"

"That's the problem…"

"You said these things were made outta meteoritic iron, right?" Logan asked. "Well that's kinda funny, cause um…"

Here he scratched his head. Mariko looked at him, nonplussed. "What's wrong?"

"Um… can we um… kinda go to my room… I've got something I gotta get off my chest…" Logan said.

"What is it?" she asked. "You changed your mind?"

"Nah… it's just… well, I'm not sure, but I think you should see something…" Logan said. Taking his hand she got up, and bowed respectfully to her ancestors before leaving.

"Logan-chan, you're scaring me… what is this…" asked Mariko as she walked at his side, his pace quickening.

"Um… where's the guestrooms… we gotta see Kitty and Gambit…" said Logan as he tugged her towards the guestrooms.

"Logan… what…" Mariko asked as he knocked on the rice paper screen.

"Shh, it's just a hunch… but I smelled something suspicious before… when I was payin 'em a visit. When I happened to sneak into Gambit's room, I saw a whole bunch of old stuff he'd somehow come across and he was showing it off. He got some old relics from some backwater place called Madripoor…"

"Madripoor… I'm guessing his family had some dealings with Yakuza, or something worse," Mariko shook her head. "Little wonder he had fascinations with things Asian… for other reasons…"

"Hey, you in there?" Logan called.

"Wolverine, just in time… we were wondering when this whole banquet's gonna get started," said Kitty. "How do I look… Hey Michelle…"

"You look officially as a lady of the court, Kitty," Mariko smiled.

"Belle, you are ravishing, the more I see of you," Remy called as he leaned over Kitty's shoulder.

"Stop droolin' Cajun. I gotta question for ya. C'mon in M'iko…"

"Nice of you t' visit, your majesty," Gambit kissed her hand.

"Knock it off, I'm still Michelle… when I'm around you guys," she said as she inhaled deeply and entered, Logan's hand on her back.

"Good to see you again," Kurt smiled. "And thanks for the lovely clothes… and the guestrooms are very comfortable…"

"Very," Pyoter said. "I hope we will look good at the banquet tonight…"

"All very handsome. But Logan said that he…"

"Yeah Cajun, I gotta ask ya, you had something stashed in your luggage that I smelled a hint of… and I'm smelling it really strong on yer hands… what the hell have ya been into…"

"Moi?" Gambit asked as Logan seized his hands and smelled them.

"Just as I figured. Smells like steel… iron… what have ya been polishing?"

"Just that old sword he was gonna…" Kitty trailed off.

"What?" Mariko asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. And we know you gave him those ceremonial blades because well… you know…" Kurt said quickly. "And well…"

"Those are not just ceremonial, they are real," Mariko corrected. "Each can be used as a deadly weapon in the hands of a master. They represent his status as my beloved and my champion…"

"Those are REAL?" Kurt shook his head.

"Told ya," Kitty stuck out her tongue.

"You gave those to him as a gift… so perhaps it would be in bad taste to…" Colossus trailed off as Kitty grabbed something.

"Um, well Gambit found some old antiques, and he was gonna give 'em to you… and he was polishing this… and since you're here… I guess the secrets out, because he figured…"

"Kitty, let me see that," Mariko said as she reached out, and Kitty hefted the scabbard and blade with some awkwardness. Her eyes gave a very strange expression, and Logan released Gambit's hands, inhaling deeply.

"Wait… that looks… Logan, those scabbards you have… they look just like…" Kurt said.

"Put them down here, I need to look at them all," Mariko said quickly. She knelt in front of the blades, as each were put before her. Slowly she drew out a cloth and wiped them along the scabbards, and pulled out each blade, looking at it carefully. Her eyes gleamed with recognition, especially when the wakasashi and tanto that Logan had been given to wear were almost indistinguishable from the antique Gambit had polished up.

"Gambit be seeing tings…" Remy shook his head.

"Identical, in every way," said Pyoter, crouching close to Mariko.

"Damn, it's just…" Mariko trailed off, and slowly pulled each blade partly out of their sheaths. Her eyes traveled over the inscriptions in the shimmering steel, and Logan saw a swirling pattern that showed each blade had been forged from the same metal.

"Look there, you can tell these two are made from iron. Meteoritic iron," she said. "You can see the grain. And this one… is the SAME chemical composition…"

Logan pushed past Pyoter, and leaned down to inhale the scent of each. AT first Kurt shook his head, and Gambit whispered some stupid comment that caused Pyoter to smack his shoulder and shove him rudely. "Mind your manners… she's our HOST…"

"Darlin… they smell the same. Exactly the same…" Logan trailed off.

"Gambit, you're BEAUTIFUL!" Mariko cried as she got up and kissed him soundly on both cheeks. "I can't believe… you said you got these in MADRIPOOR?"

"Did Remy do sometin' right?" Gambit asked. "Of all da luck… dat be de missing sword dat be da brother of these two…"

"Where did you… who did you?"

"Some little outta da way place. Called da Princess Bar or sometin'. It be a bar, an' a place of… entertainment…"

"A brothel?" asked Pyoter. Gambit nodded.

"What the HELL was a sword like THAT doing in a cat house?" asked Logan, shaking his head. "Damn… of all the friggin places… Cajun are you goddamn SURE that was the place?"

Logan seized him, almost shaking Gambit, and Remy was lifted off his feet. "What?"

"Logan… put him down… you're not making any sense!" Kurt shook his head. Kitty's eyes widened and she saw the look of anger and shock on Logan's face. Mariko's lips were pressed into a tight line.

"Who gave these to you, this is IMPORTANT," she said clearly as she stood next to Logan.

"I… da deal went by my brother. He stole dem, for a big client. Remy doesn't know WHO… but he be some BIG shot dat is a mercenary. He wanted to get rid of it… so Gambit bought it and t'ought it be worth sometin…"

"Who was it?" Logan almost shouted.

"Some guy dat goes by da name o' Creed," said Remy.

"Son of a BITCH," Logan growled. "You better not be shitting me because if you are…"

"He be named Graydon Creed… maybe he be da same family of da one you called Sabretooth, neh?"

"Graydon Creed is Victor Creed, you dimwit!" Logan yelled.

"It's his full name. Legally. Graydon Creed Senior. Victor is his middle name… or at least the one registered with Weapon X," said Mariko, eyes wide with shock. "Gambit, I think he WANTED you to find these. He's no idiot…"

"You stupid son of a bitch… you don't realize WHAT you've done!" Logan snarled. "Because of your stupidity, they KNOW she's with the X men!"

"Logan, we don't know that!" Kitty shouted.

"Be fair, Logan, he found something that belonged to Michelle… you had better put him down now!" Kurt said.

"He didn't know… I'm certain of it," Pyoter said.

"Let him go, Logan. He's guilty of nothing but being a fool. And in the wrong place at the wrong time… a willing instrument for Creed to find me…" said Mariko angrily. "And that isn't the worst part. Because if HE knows where I am… then so do the others…"

"What others?" asked Gambit, as Logan dropped him on his backside.

"Silver Fox, Maverick, n' Kestrel. A.k.a. Wraith," Logan snarled. "The three stooges…"

"Oh hell," Pyoter shook his head. "And if they are involved… it's most likely that they were hired by another more powerful…"

"Victor had said he knew where it was… I didn't realize how well he knew," Mariko said. "Question is, WHY give it back unless… I just don't like it…"

"Who cares, you have it back, doesn't that legitimize your claim or something?" Kitty interrupted.

"Yes, for better or worse. Creed somehow helped me, and that wasn't out of the goodness of his heart. Which means that things got a whole lot more complicated…" Mariko said as she shook her head, standing up. Carefully she cradled all three blades in her sleeved hands. Everyone glanced at her, then to Gambit who Logan was standing angrily over. Pyoter moved between the thief and Logan, shaking his head.

"So now what?" asked Kurt. "Does it help that we are here, or make things worse…"

"You are already involved more than you know. Gambit more than he realizes…" said Mariko. "Logan, please come over here… and don't size Gambit up for a coffin just yet. He may well prove himself to you yet…"

"You see, she likes me, mon ami…"

"Shut up… just shut him up before I lose it," Logan snapped. Pyoter raised a hand, and stepped between them again. Kurt gently knelt near Kitty, and moved away as Logan walked over and stood opposite his love.

"These are yours now. I can think of none better…" she trailed off. "And you've done far more than I could have ever expected… although SOME of it's dumb luck…" and here she looked at Gambit, who was preening himself despite Logan and Pyoter's dirty looks, and Kurt's confusion. "Are you sure…"

"Absolutely," he nodded, hands touching hers as she slid the sheathed blades into their positions on his ceremonial garb. "Only thing is, I hope to hell you won't regret me doing it. Cause…"

"Take the darn things already, prince charming," Kitty shook her head.

"Kitty, really!" Kurt hissed.

"Not it's all right…" Mariko laughed, wiping away tears. Logan glared at Kitty and rolled his eyes. Pyoter moved over and slid his arm around Kitty, who blushed profusely.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Maybe we should um… leave them alone?" asked Pyoter.

"I think maybe we'd better talk someplace private," Logan said as he took her hand, and guided her alongside of him. "Unless ya wanna say anything else… to this crew…"

"We meant what we said, when we came to help you, Michelle," said Kitty.

"All of us want to help as Katerina said," Pyoter nodded. "I know that I would stand by you…"

"All for one and one for all, eh?" asked Kurt. "Sorry for being flip…"

"Who be D'Artangion, then?" asked Remy. "Kurt be Aramis, Pyoter be Arthos, and da Logan be Porthos…"

"You're nuts… he doesn't eat enough to be Porthos…" Kitty thumped Gambit. "Stop being such a jerk…"

"C'mon let's leave these clowns before I put that one through a wall," Logan grumbled. "See you guys later… and um… thanks…"

"Thank you all, I'll have someone come bring you to dinner…" Mariko said as she hugged Kitty, and extended her hands to Kurt and Pyoter. Gambit moved forwards, and then backed off when Logan slid his arm around her waist and gently guided her out.


	22. Meeting Shinobi Shaw

My thanks to my readers for your encouragement and comments! Note that this contains language, and adult situations, but nothing beyond an R rating. And now more of the action…

****

Chapter 22

* * *

Club Nightingale was small and smoky, yet still upper crust. Victor Creed stepped out of the limousine he had ordered for the evening, and held out his hand to his young charge. Jubilee, AKA Juliet Ling, enclosed her hand in his massive one and let him tug her gently out to stand next to him. He drew her arm through his, and strode impressively into the front entrance. Other cars and limousines pulled up to the awning in a similar manner, parking at a premium in the crowded streets of downtown Tokyo. Dress code was black tie, and a big band played music from the Glenn Miller era. 

"What kind of place is this?" Jubilee whispered.

"It's a fence fer high priced client's t' trade info. Dis place is one a da cleaner ones run by the Yashida family. Kinda a market fer info. Where the bad japs meet da good," he whispered. "Stick right next t' me an don't leave my sight. Even if ya gotta take a powder, lemmie know. Dey'll eat ya for breakfast, pretty young thing like you."

"So, I'm your escort?"

"Pretty much. Ya see all dese birds? They're wives, girlfriends, or high priced hookers…"

"Geishas?"

"Nope. Dis place is more like da American clubs. Da Japs got a thing for American pop culture, suckers for Americana. So dis place is where the rich cats come t' play and chase birds, info, and deals. Most are legit customers, but the Yaks keep an ear to da ground and entertain. Other places like dis one are a WHOLE lot more colorful. Stick with me, an follow my lead."

"Keep my mouth shut?"

"Make nice-nice convo… an keep yer eyes open. Far as they're concerned yer my woman, so make with da hand holdin' and stuff. Act friendly like… but nothin' crazy. Now… let's go…" Victor whispered out of the corner of his lips. Jubilee squeezed his arm, and he tugged her closer. Her head only reached the height of his shoulder, and her legs were trembling under the short skirt.

"Good evening sir," said the man in American English.

"Nice night to ya too. Got a table?"

"Reservation?"

"Creed," he said quickly. "An guest."

"Nice… I haven't seen her here before…"

"She's new in town. Wanna take her out an paint da berg red, and all…" Victor rambled. "Now, gimmie a table where I can smoke a stogie in peace an still see a piece a da action…"

"You'll fit in well here," he said. "I have a table by the band, near the ballroom floor… this way, sir and miss…"

Jubilee walked alongside him, slipping off her shoes and slipping on a pair of sequined slippers Victor dropped from his coat pocket. He surrendered his coat and her wrap to the coat check girl, revealing his black suit underneath. He pulled out the chair for her, and she sat down, before he took the seat cattycorner to her. His knee bumped up against hers because his legs were so long. Even though she saw some Caucasians, the majority was all Japanese or other Asians. Likewise, the tables were slightly smaller, and while she had no problem, Creed had to straighten his legs out, and his leg brushed her knee.

"Anything to drink?"

"Champagne," Victor said. "An' make it quick."

Jubilee folded her hands in front of her, and glanced at him, giving him her attention. "You want a smoke?"

"Sure… ya mind?" he asked, shoving his zippo lighter out with one of his cigars. The cutter on his keychain snapped and made her unnerved. However she held up the lighter and flicked it, and he inhaled slightly. Smoke curled out of the tip, and he let it out of his mouth to direct away from her face.

Jubilee's hand was shaking, because she sensed that she was being watched. She slid her hand over and lightly overtop of Creed's. He lifted his hand and enclosed hers, feeling hers sweating. Bringing her chair closer she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "So now what?"

"We wait an' let 'em come out into da open. Just relax an look like yer havin' fun…"

"Sir… ma'am, your champagne," he said, in English. Creed grunted and nodded for the man to pour them each a glass. Jubilee wrapped her fingers around her glass, and saw Victor lifting his. Lightly she tapped hers to his and he took a good-sized swig. His green eyes watched and she slowly took a small sip, knowing she couldn't let on that she was younger than her ID said.

One sip fizzled like ginger ale, and she was glad he'd chosen the beverage. Also the man brought a single malt whisky and set it down next to his elbow. Menus were provided, and Jubilee mumbled as she struggled to decipher the English and what she could read of the Japanese characters. "You read Jap?" he whispered.

"Nope. Just Chinese. I can speak Mandarin and Cantonese though… not Japanese…"

"Might come in handy den," Victor whispered back.

"Hope you weren't asking me to translate."

"No flamin' way. I speak da lingo good enough. But dese people don't need t' know dat. I also read Jap. But dat's our little secret see…"

"Okay, gotcha," she nodded, prodding at her salad that was just set before them. Victor noted she had released his hand to keep one on her lap, and she was sitting up straight and formal. Also a good sign, that she knew how to act like a lady in public instead of a rowdy teenager. That gown and hairstyle put at least three or four years on her, making it no question she appeared legal.

"Excuse me, but may we join you?" asked someone who stood up straight.

"Champagne or whisky on da rocks?" Victor asked, and Jubilee's hand reached for his.

"Your choice," came the answer. The suited gentleman sat down, and they saw the blend of Japanese and Caucasian features. Oddly he reminded Jubilee of someone she had seen in the X men's file.

"So, ya knew I was in town, right? Sent da reception which was so warm n' all… didn't ya…"

"Wasn't my idea that she had other ideas, Creed. However you should consider yourself fortunate for our hospitality… after all, you wouldn't want your new lady to have a poor visit," said the man. "And I haven't had the pleasure…"

"Da bird's Juliet Ling. First time in town, an I'm showing her da sights…" he said as the man kissed her hand. His blue eyes sparkled with intrigue, something that reminded her of Gambit's charisma.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Ling. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Shinobi Shaw… an old friend of Mr. Creed. I'm to understand that you had some travel difficulties…"

"Victor's taken good care of me, right sweetie?" she said as she stroked Victor's hand. He nodded.

"Yep. Ya made sure we got settled in ok. But since I was in town, thought I'd pay ya a visit."

"Considerate of you. You and I have a reputation to keep, after all. And you have not failed to deliver in the past, although your methods are… unorthodox, and you lack a certain je nes se quos… but you get the job done."

"Always. Fer the right money. But enough of da small talk… ya wanted to meet up with me, and I figure we have the same goal in mind…"

"A certain problem has happened. It seems someone has the idea that I aspire to somehow become unpopular with some very close friends… certain revelations have come to light… which you are doubtless aware of…"

"Yeah. I heard. An' also seems like I'm a popular guy…"

"So I've seen. We have a common rival. It would be a shame to have something happen to a certain young lady, which we both know well… since she has only just come back out of obscurity. Seems intriguing how she has suddenly returned to Japan when she is most needed…"

* * *

Back at the Yashida Ancestral home, the banquet had wrapped up. Logan and Lady Mariko had been escorted to her private chambers, in the heart of the palace main building, and left alone. Both were sitting or rather kneeling by a low window that overlooked the garden from the third or fourth level of the massie building. Logan could see the inner courtyard not far away, and other buildings adjoining theirs. Now, dressed in a less impressive yet still ornate kimono, she sipped a bit of saki, and watched him pace the chamber. 

"Darlin I need to know just why in the hell Creed would want to be mixed up in all this. Sure I know there's money and power an' all with the Clan… and that he accepted you as some sorta payment for something, but why in HELL would he suddenly help YOU? I thought you melted the fucker's face…"

"That's what I want to know, Logan-chan," Mariko shivered.

"Ya shoulda let me skewer that goddamn Cajun… I wanted to waste him so badly," Logan growled, and then kneeled next to her.

"That would accomplish nothing. Like it or not, he DID the Clan a favor by recovering the sword, albeit by stupid luck, and as such we owe him much…"

"Even though the stupid shit brought more trouble on us?" Logan asked.

"Even so, he'll be able to make it up to me… to us," Mariko said softly, stroking Logan's face. "And the other X men, if they stand by me in this… they'll have to have the proper training as you will get in Clan etiquette and customs… I know that you've trained Kitty Pryde in martial arts… and I know Gambit is quite adept at hand to hand but Kurt and Colossus…"

"They'll learn. Both are scrappers. And ya gotta admit they aren't trained in the same martial arts I'm guessing as the Yakuza. You know as well as I do that in Weapon X they taught us the styles to counter whatever we were up against…"

"Dirty and deadly… and I fear that Colossus and Kurt will have to face the possibility of killing… I know the X men swore never to take lives… and I only fear their sense of duty…"

"Gambit can deal. So can Kitty. She may look innocent, but that kid's faced a nasty couple of things already. Her parents are all screwed up. Divorced. Lots of stuff that she didn't tell nobody but me… an'…"

"I have seen you two occasionally sparring… you've taught her much Weapon X knowledge… and she has the necessary intelligence and a maturity that comes out in a pinch… I know we can count on them… but asking them to fight for me…"

"You're still leader of X men red. They chose to come here, and the Professor I'm guessing didn't raise holy hell. If Hydra's involved, and Lady Deathstrike we'll need other mutants fighting with us… I just wish that I knew who ELSE was going, and where the FUCK Creed was…" Logan muttered, his hand forming a fist.

"Ironic, isn't it? Thinking that I'd never be drawn into my family's problems again, and here I am being expected to lead… Logan, I'm scared. Terrified. And I don't like it… I mean I was terrified before, but now…"

"I'm here darlin'," Logan shushed her, seeing the vulnerability in her dark eyes. "You're a scrapper too, remember…"

"In this culture, for women… nobles to fight is an anathema. Only if my very life was threatened… that's the need for a champion. If this were 16th century, you'd do all the fighting on my behalf…"

"Then ya gotta let me fight these bastards. You gotta stay alive. I'm not an expert on Japanese culture. Hell what I learned was pumped into my head for some mission, and half of its… damn… but my gut tells me they're expecting ME to slice n' dice, and you to act all prim an' proper. And I know ya hate it after being able to fight your own battles… you did the right thing pickin' me… cause all these guys are male chauvinist shitheads, no offense… and you bein' noble blood will make sure if ya even lift a finger to fight… they'll lose their respect or whatever for ya…"

"You are more correct then you know…" she said, frustration burning in her dark eyes. "The martial arts I learned before Weapon X were only because my father thought it best for me to know basics in case I had nobody to defend me. Shiro and my half brother learned FAR more than I."

"I've seen ya scrap. You're deadly…"

"Only because I continued to train, and the necessary knowledge was forced into me, by Creed. He helped make me the warrior I am. The other techniques were reinforced by my cousin Shiro. He taught me what he know because he was a mutant… the rest I developed through my exposure to Creed and his own skills…"

"I didn't know the bastard knew any martial arts other than Weapon X… we used some other katas… but with half my memory gone…"

"Creed never forgot. I think he's FAR more familiar with Japanese culture than he'd admit. He hated Japanese with a passion, because he mentioned he'd served in WWII as an OSS operative for hire. And he mentioned you a few times… alongside him and the other X 5 series. In fact he speaks fluent Japanese and a considerable number of other Asian languages. Though he acts the bigot, he knows his 'enemy' well."

"Still can't get my head around the fact that he wants to HELP you? He wanted to kill you… unless… that asshole thinks in some sick way that he can make you HIS…"

"I think that might be so. And yet if he knows, he must know we're together… and there is no way in hell to get to me unless through you… but there might be another reason he's helping me…"

"He sometimes likes to save his enemies so he can have revenge his own way, darlin'," said Logan with a shiver. "Or else it's that you two have the same blood."

"Wouldn't he kill his own flesh and blood?"

"No. Not if they're mutants like him. Yeah the jerk thinks ya betrayed him, but that pack instinct and the fact yer a female might be enough to get that son of a bitch to have some damn loyalty… otherwise why would he have kept ya alive?"

"Alive and suffering is a far greater revenge. To live with the dishonor is worse than dying," she said quietly. "If I were still the Lady Mariko they knew, I would have committed hara-kiri a long time ago… killed myself… but because I've been an X man and been exposed to western ways, I see that dishonor can always be changed. And as Michelle there is no stain of dishonor… for I have a new purpose to live… but Logan… I miss it so much… and to never…"

"Don't say never. For all we know yer uncle may still be alive, an' maybe he'll let us both go back to that life…" Logan said as he cupped her face. "You're the best that's happened to me that I can remember, baby, an' that's gotta mean something in this screwed up world."

She slid her arms around his neck and he gripped her upper arms in his strong hands. Afraid to dig his fingernails into the silk of her robe and ruin her ceremonial garments, he tugged her towards him and received what he thought was going to be a dainty kiss. However it was deep and full of the passion that he had shared before. Under the surface she was very much not the dainty and proper lady, but a wild and passionate woman simmering under the façade.

* * *

Shinobi Shaw's green suit set him out against the other patrons of the club. Spiked hair fringed his forhead and the crown of his head, blending into a slightly modified long cut that fell past his shoulders. Blue eyes watched Jubilee and Victor carefully, his gloved hands long, slender and graceful, matching his equally tall and slender frame. A head and shoulders above the typical Japanese, his angular cheekbones suggested British ancestry, and his accent was laced with a hint of proper Queen's english. Immaculate manners added to the picture that he was a gentleman of fine breeding, who perhaps had a Japanese mother and an English or Canadian, perhaps even American father. 

Sebastian Shaw's son. Creed had filled her in the details of this man, and what to say and what not to say. Only in his mid twenties he had resumed his father's financial empire in the East, while his father continued Hellfire club activities that privately funded parts of Weapon X program. The fact he was a son of a powerful benefactor spared him from the typical processing, and most did not know he was the son of a mutant. The old boys network DID protect its own.

"You seem disturbed, miss," said his lovely companion, and she turned to see a purple haired Japanese woman sitting in the chair next to him. Her wrapjacket smock was high collared and buttoned, her hair pinned up in a butterfly shaped comb. Violet eyes fixed Jubilee in a penetrating stare, and looked with some disdain at Victor Creed.

"May I present Miss Kwannon, my personal assistant. As you doubtless have guessed, she is a mutant with a certain eye for… authenticity. Your concern for the Lady Mariko seems touching…"

"It is heartfelt and genuine, especially coming from you, Miss Ling… rest assured we mean her no harm. Only the fools that would stand between her and a most satisfactory deal that would protect Yashida from dishonor…"

"Now… shall we dance with the rest of our guests… and perhaps you may show us how well you remember what I have seen last time," said Shaw. "Miss Kwannon… if you will do me the honor…"

"Yes Mr. Shaw," she nodded. He took her hand and slowly led her away. The men standing nearby made Jubilee nervous, and she took Victor's hand without question. The band music covered their conversation, and she noticed that they were surrounded by other patrons that seemed to resemble those he had walked in with. Even the ladies with them were carefully watching without watching.

"Um… Vic…" she asked.

"Follow my lead, Jujube," he whispered. "It's gonna be okay. We're just making nice…"

A slow waltz drifted out from the floor, and Shinobi tossed his coat to one of the other men who had entered with him. Reaching out a white-gloved hand, he extended it to Kwannon. Her long skirt was slit up to the mid hip, and spilled around her knees with purple silk. Her long hair in two buns had pieces hanging down from it, and Jubilee noted the butterfly motif woven in the silk, and in the twin combs. A purple ribbon belt was tied about her waist, and hung down her back. Shinobi and Kwannon moved with a fluid grace that came from a lifetime study of martial arts.

"Dance along with us, and we shall continue the conversation… uninterrupted. Those hear will not repeat what is spoken," said Shaw. "But dance close…"

Creed grasped Jubilee's hand and pulled her one arm around his waist, and clasped the other. She felt his hand at the small of her back, and began to follow his movements. Indeed he moved with a catlike grace that belied his bulk, and he was surprised to see her follow far easier than he figured for a girl her age. "Fine… as long as this ain't some waste of time…"

"It is good of you and your young companion to do us this honor…"

"Uh huh, pretty funny how dat works out, isn't it?" Creed nodded. "An' if ya know dat, I tink ya know why I'm here…"

"She has brought some friends, and it seems she's quite worried about where her poor uncle has vanished to. She suspects that perhaps I had something to do with it… but unfortunately it is only my own interest to have him returned safe and well. Now that his niece has returned home, it would be nice for them to have a reunion…" said Shaw as he twirled lightly around and moved in the same space near them.

"Lady Mariko," Jubilee said. Victor nodded.

"You are well informed. Lady Mariko is back, and she seems to think I have some stake in the disappearance of her uncle, Lord Shingen. At least she was given that impression that I was somehow… responsible… and I suppose it would be her cousin that gave her that impression… I only wish to reassure her somehow that I have only her family's best interests in mind. After all, I can help her ease the pressure and dishonor of certain… past unfortunate associations…"

"Yeah, I heard. So, ain't anything bad gonna happen to da Lady is dere?"

"Not at all. I'm sure you will see that she stays safely out of the way, and stays inside the palace where she belongs, whilst I assist her brother in the search. I know where he's disappeared to. And I also know why you are so popular…"

"Uh huh… why Pocahontas, da bird, an da maverick are on my tail, huh?" he nodded.

"They are foolish pawns of the creature with many heads. An unholy alliance is using those that you trained. And it seems they are QUITE unhappy you are here, and that someone you knew well in the past has been chosen as her champion…"

"Uh huh. I know she got da urban cowboy to play Sir Lance," said Victor. "An he's dere now. He ain't gonna let anyone get close…"

"Indeed. But I am sure that he will have his hands full. I have been informed that there is a chance that your… Pocahontas knows that someone thinks our Lady would serve a better cause as a martyr… so it is in her best interest to keep well out of our way. Your job is to keep them guessing. Flies in the ointment as it were…"

"Shall we sit down and rest this one out, Mr. Shaw?" asked Kwannon.

"Indeed. Join us for a glass of wine to the side here…" said Shaw. He led them off the dance floor, his arm tucked in Kwannon's, over to the bar area. She sat down on a nearby stool, and Victor took the one next to him. He reached down and grabbed Jubilee by the hips, sitting her on one knee as he rested his foot on the brass rail. She felt his arm around her waist as he moved close enough to where Shaw sat in between him and Betsy.

"Cigarette?" Shaw asked, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a silver case.

"No thanks, got my own smokes," said Creed. Jubilee pulled something out of her purse, and set it down in front, since Creed's one hand was occupied keeping her in place on his lap. He watched her hold it up and seized it lightly between his lips, while she flicked his silver zippo lighter.

Kwannon reached over with a flash of purple in her fingers, and Jubilee saw a small disposable lighter in her purple-gloved hand. Shaw inhaled the smoke, and let it curl over the bar. "Two whiskies please… and whatever the ladies want…"

"Saki," said Kwannon.

"Rum and coke," Jubilee said, watching the violet eyed Japanese lady carefully. Something darn familiar about her, she figured.

"So, I keep 'em occupied… while all you guys beat up on each other and make nice, right?" Creed asked.

"Yes. And should anyone see fit to… take advantage and something unfortunate should happen to Lady Mariko, it is your job to see that her champion is suitably distracted, and somehow prevent her from coming to an untimely demise. They will suspect that I have some hand in his disappearance, and it would be very unfortunate if she were to disappear as well…"

"Where is this Shingen guy?"

"In Madripoor," said Shinobi Shaw, inhaling on his cigarette. "He is quite safe and protected, thanks to my associates. He merely has to consider a generous offer, and he will be granted safe passage away from the many headed monster who wishes his clan's resources for himself…"

"Um… sorry to interrupt, but we're supposed to what again?" Jubilee asked, and was afraid when Kwannon lifted an eyebrow. Victor squeezed her lightly and shifted her back onto his lap, because she had slid forwards.

"Da frail wants to know a little something… she's new to dis all. She kinda likes to be in da know if she's gonna help me out…" Victor explained. He did not seem angry, as he glanced at her and nodded slowly, smoke curling out of his lips while he rested his smoke in the ashtray before him.

"Granted. And I'm sure you'll make SURE she behaves herself…"

"I'm doing what big Daddy Vic says," Jubilee said, and thought how cheesy and lame that sounded.

"She's a good girly," Creed nodded, kissing Jubilee's cheek lightly and shifting as she slid her arm around his neck and sat sideways across both thighs.

"Well, Miss Ling… you and your 'daddy' have a big job for Mr. Shaw and friends. We saved you from the agents of Hydra… who wish Yashida's assets for themselves…" said Shaw. He tipped the bit of ash on the end of his smoke into the ashtray and peered at them through the haze generated by Creed's smoke sitting next to his.

"How do you help out…" Jubilee narrowed her eyes, sipping more rum and coke.

"I am prepared to offer them a compromise. Safe passage for the return of her dear Uncle Shingen, with her word of honor that she will cooperate with me… she can convince her cousin that a partnership with me and her dear brother is most advantageous…"

"Who was that lady with the long metal fingernails?" Jubilee asked.

"One of my bright birds. One of the best for hire…" said Shinobi with a smile.

"I got one question for ya, Mister Shaw. You aren't gonna end up wantin' to marry da broad ar ya?" asked Victor, tapping his smoke against the table.

"Who, Lady Deathstrike?" chuckled Shaw. "No. She is a fighter and a most good one. But no, my interests lie elsewhere… as you well know…"

"Mister Shaw is MOST generous," Kwannon answered, and Jubilee glanced at Victor with a puzzled look.

"I know that she technically belongs to you. That voided any marriage proposal that could exist. I am no longer interested in the Lady. Merely her cooperation, and the loyalty she can assure. And it seems that your own claim is tenuous considering she has named a new Consort…"

"So, what's the deal?" Jubilee asked.

"Excellent question… Miss. Ling," said Kwannon. "I have no ill will towards Lady Mariko. She is Japanese as am I. We knew each other well. We only wish her to be safe, and remain in Japan, performing the duties she seems so adept at. And to be in harmony with her Brother, and safely greet her uncle when Mr. Shaw ensures his safe return. In turn we will help keep Hydra and the unsavory away, and protect the clan's honor."

"So all she has to do is stay an' behave, dat it?" asked Creed. "And ya want me to make sure of dat…"

"You are to watch her and the estate carefully. Stay close… and keep quiet…" said Shaw. "Use your skills to make sure nobody is foolish enough to get too close. We only need time to complete the deal. And arrange a meeting… so she and I, and her brother and honorable cousins can talk… in a weeks' time. Then we will send for her uncle…"

"Why a week?"

"It takes that long to come up with the necessary dissolution of funds to pay for the expense of his release from Hydra's tentacles. We are merely a go between."

"That would put him in yer debt…"

"Yes. But we only ask for partnership, the protection and blessing of the Clan, and we will provide our own protection of their honor. You stay in contact with Kwannon, and you stay out of the way, and keep Lady Mariko out of the way if she's foolish enough to try and leave. And if her champion fails to protect her… watch the house… and make regular reports…"

"How close?" asked Creed. His warm breath tickled Jubilee's ear, but his grip was only firm enough on her body to keep her from sliding forwards off his lap and bashing her chin on the bar, not a crushing embrace that indicated severe possession of a more than passing nature.

"Oh, just watch the social comings and goings… it isn't hard for you to somehow slip into state functions as a private security guard alongside myself and Miss Kwannon. Where I am not able to be, she will be. And you will grace her with your not so immediate but present company… as part of my business entourage… and there will be dinners at the Yashida complex…"

"Um… well how WELL does she know you guys… and um… does she um… care if two people she doesn't know show up?" asked Jubilee.

"I am to understand that is an issue. Her consort will not recognize you, Mr. Creed. I know that you use our product to mask your scent. One of Miss Kwannon's talents is telepathy… to blur the minds of others so to disguise appearance. If Lady Mariko or her consort should recognize you, they will not for long…"

"Nice trick," said Creed. "And does she know YOU, missy?"

"Lord Shingen knows me to be a fellow schoolgirl of his niece. I will be present at state functions to represent Shaw Industries as Mr. Shaw's personal assistant. And both of YOU will be my protection. But make no mistake… try to be foolish in ANY way, and I'll not hesitate to convey my disrespect to Mr. Shaw…"

"Okay, that's the deal then," said Creed. "So, we shake on it?"

"Yes," Shaw nodded, stubbing out his smoke.

Both hands clasped and shook firmly. Victor picked up his drink and took a last swig, then clinked the glass down on the bar for emphasis. Jubilee shifted in his lap again, because the slick fabric of her dress was making it close to impossible for her to stay put for very long on his dress pants.

"The price we agreed. The money, Miss Kwannon…" he said. She lay a handbag on the table, and slowly opened to show the contents. Shaw pulled out what appeared to be a stack of bills and folded them over double, pinning them with a moneyclip. Victor slid it into the breast pocket of his jacket, and nodded, still holding Jubilee's hand.

"One quarter up front, an' the rest in increments a 100," he nodded. "Pleasure doing business with you, Shaw."

"And please let us continue to spend the evening together. Perhaps in dancing… and provide safe escort back to your hotel, and transport to where you might find a good place to stay…"

"We'll see…" Victor said. "So, that all?"

"We shall see you tomorrow, at ten AM. There will be an ambassadorial luncheon and meeting in Tokyo. Miss Kwannon will arrive to escort you both as part of our team to sit at my table. I will meet you there… and we shall make ourselves visible. But I will not be on hand when she may ask what my corporation wants. Merely observe, and any further instructions will be related to you, by Miss Kwannon," Shaw nodded.

"All right then."

"I bid you a good night. A limousine has been ordered for you, and will drive you back to your hotel within the hour. A pleasure meeting you, Miss Ling," he said, taking Jubilee's hand and kissing it.

"Goodbye. We shall see each other again, young lady," Kwannon nodded meaningfully.

"Bye, and later, pretty," Victor waved.

* * *

While his arm steadied her, she did feel somewhat comfortable where she was. Also, someone else had elbowed into the bar and taken the two empty seats left by Kwannon and Shaw. Jubilee exhaled when both of them left surrounded by their crowd of fellow black suited men and evening gowned women. "Relax frail, they bought it…" 

"Victor, she's a telepath… she probably knows…" she exhaled.

"Nope. She doesn't know anything more than what you were thinking…" said Victor, and tapped on the bar. The tender set two more drinks in front of them, and Jubilee watched his arm snake out and grab the beverage, than take a sip.

"But I wasn't able to shield my thoughts… she could have…"

"I can smell when the frail was usin' her powers. She had ta screen out a whole lotta crap from everyone else. Also too, she couldn't get into my noggin with those psi powers."

"Won't she be suspicious that I couldn't be read so easily?" Jubilee asked.

"She did know you was an X man at one time though…."

"Oh shit I'm dead…" Jubilee whimpered.

"No you ain't. They were expectin' me to pull something an' get one of da X men. You're my insurance policy. I make it look like yer my hostage, an' dey tink dat keeps da runt from playing dirty if he happens to catch me. I don't trust dem an inch. And since yer close to Yum-yum and da runt, it legitimates my story."

"Victor, I'm confused as hell."

"Don't be. All ya need to do is what yer told, and ya stay safe and alive. I aim to keep dose clowns from doing her in. Cause she's flesh an' blood. An' she's better off alive to me den dead, even if I can't have her cause of da runt."

"I feel like everyone's watching…" Jubilee whispered.

"Cause everyone is," Victor said matter of fact.

"How do you explain THAT?" she asked, squirming in his lap.

"Cause I'm notorious for doin' tings my way," said Creed, grabbing another smoke. Jubilee lit the end, and shifted again.

"So are we going to sit here and get plastered, or let 'em come get us…"

"We let 'em give us a ride. But I'll smell if it's foul play or not. Just relax, an' enjoy yer drink…"

"I'm kinda feeling a bit tipsy…"

"I'll take it then…" he said. "Get me some of dat perrier stuff… quick."

She was relieved when she switched to the perrier. "Won't they notice now… I've switched."

"Yer a little slip of a thing. They'll just figure I'm tryin' t' keep ya from getting smashed," he chuckled. "Now you guys got any eats around here? Me an' da frail are starving…"

* * *

"M'iko…" Logan moaned into her neck. 

Something hard pressed between them, and Logan realized that they were the honor swords she'd given him. However this close contact was addictive and it felt maddening not to be able to touch her, so he really did not want to let her go. As if reading his mind she shifted the wide belt so they were positioned to the side, and there was nothing but the garments between them. Silk heated up incredibly fast, and he was burning up with hunger and protectiveness, directed towards the woman kissing him hard. Threading fingers through his hair and drinking in each kiss as if it were her last. Groaning he slid his hands down the silk and gripped her backside to tug her hips into his.

"Wonder what your cousin would think if he caught us doin' this," he mumbled against her lips.

"What I do in my chambers is my business alone. He would not dare…"

"But that half brother o' yours… he gives me the creeps. I don't like him…"

"Nor do I. That's why you must stay close to me…"

"How close would that be?" Logan lifted an eyebrow, a lascivious smirk coming over his once serious face.

"Very close… it is not improper for you to stay with me… after all, you are not only champion but consort as well… and I think you know what that means…"

"Nobody sayin' stuff about us bein' together, right?" he chuckled.

"Not at all. They would not dare. You're within your rights to take satisfaction with the blades I've given you to defend my honor as well as your own…"

"Hmm this Japanese bushido might not be so bad AFTER all…" he chuckled. "You seriously mean if I ended up stickin' a blade in some moron who said boo nobody would look at me cross-eyed?"

"Even in this modern times, you're within your rights to do so, seriously," she said quietly.

"Damn…" he trailed off. "Sorry to joke darlin…"

"Takes more than your sense of humor to get me upset, you know that by now," she said with a lopsided smile that was far more the Michelle than the proper lady she had become. Funny how the makeup and costume hid the feral traces he had seen coming to the surface. Little wonder she kept her lips closed, and her eyes slightly downcast. Granted because they were dark black, they could not so readily notice the pupils that were slightly feline in nature, or the wild hair that was becoming curly with streaks of reddish blonde, that she had been dyeing for the past weeks since she admitted her feral side inherited from Creed was asserting itself with a wicked vengeance.

He thought how ironic, remembering with a slight blush about the increased savagery of some of their lovemaking sessions. Not that he minded in the LEAST, because it was wonderful to have a lover, no a MATE who could keep up with him. An ornate jet-black wig, makeup, kimono, and sleeves hid these traits well enough. Manicuring and tonsuring could hide slightly feline features and her slender muscular build, and the feline grace only enhanced her graceful stature and movements as a noble. Yet that slight growl that was inaudible was still there in displeasure. Also the deep purring he felt vibrating through their bodies as he held her stirred a rumbling from his body that answered.

She stopped, and looked slightly embarrassed because she had become aware of it. "Don't stop that on my account. Ya said these were your private digs. In front of me ya don't have to put up the mask. You know that, right?"

"I do," she whispered.

"Thought I was gonna go NUTS during that dinner, havin' to smell ya just next to me an not be able to touch ya…" Logan growled. "It's maddening…"

"I know… it took all my self control not to want to throw you onto that table and have you make love to me…" she laughed with a shyness that amused him.

"Might wanna take these threads off, cause what I'm about t' do might not make 'em last for long," Logan gritted his teeth. "I hope we're all done with the pomp n' circumstance…"

"We are… they left us alone, knowing that there are affairs that happen between two adults that must be honored. Another trait of Japanese society is that we know sex is a natural urge… and therefore…"

"I've seen enough movies n' pop culture thanks to you, an' everyone else to know better," he grinned. "All that prim an' proper an' you're just as horny and imaginative n' kinky as the rest of us crazy minded people…"

"I don't' think I still have my sailor outfit from girl's school here…" she winked.

"That's one thing I don't get… wantin' to bang little girls… though I guess it's a fetish that Japanese men find a turn on… but that floats their boat… me I like a mature well endowed woman… with CONSIDERABLE assets… thought they GOT the right idea about keepin' used underwear…"

"No vending machines here," she joked.

"Cripes, listen to us here… you'd think we were back at the mansion," he teased, resting his head against hers. "No matter the clothes or the trappings we're still the same underneath it all. An' I won't let ya forget that for a second… at the proper time n' place a' course…"

While Logan had been teasing her she felt her robe being removed and slid down her arms. Silk glided to the floor, and she reached up to remove the ceremonial wigs and other trappings that inhibited her. Only in bare flesh before him, he feasted his eyes on her, and buried his nose in her neck. Reaching up she unfastened his robes as well, letting them whisper to the floor beside hers. Servants would straighten them up, and new ones would be provided tomorrow. Now he was clad only in the loose silk pants, the hakima that men wore, and he glimpsed himself in a mirror, chuckling. Still the swords were slung on his hip, his feet bare socked and his hair lightly mussed like something out of a late night martial arts flick.

A three-quarters silver moon peeked in through the edges of the rice paper framed window. Logan felt his blood boiling at the silvery threads of light working their magic on her body. Smooth skin was only slightly interrupted in the fading scratches and abrasion marks that were almost gone from the day before. Reaching up she gently unfastened the weapon belt and lay it down to the side. Before he could stop her she was starting to pick up the garments and arrange them. A hand on her arm stopped her, and with a growl of hunger he pulled her close to his body.

"Enough of that, darlin… c'mere…" he whispered throatily, tugging her hips and rubbing her belly against him through the silk. Reaching down he picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the bedchamber. He had wisely noted the location when they had been left alone in her private quarters. Though his night vision was excellent, the hot kisses made it difficult for him to see around her sweet face blocking his view.

Unlike in the movies, she had a proper bed that was vast and wide. Set with silk sheets and rich linen coverlets, with a thin veil canopy fluttering in a night breeze. Electric lighting had been turned off in her room, and Logan had noticed someone had lit the lanterns to give the room a sensual glow. Incense stung his nostrils, obliterating all scents but hers and those immediately around.

He set her reverently on the bed, and climbed on top of her, growling with need. To be away from her but right next to her was enough to arouse him. She felt the evidence through the silk pants, and wasted little time in helping him remove them. Sighing with immense relief, he parted her hips and slowly buried himself in her. Eyes were closed and he lay on top of her, purring deeply, not wanting to move. Stretching under him she wrapped herself around him, and let his chin lay in the hollow of her throat, his entire body weight pressing her down. Was it the surroundings that suddenly put a damper on the wildness? Whatever the case, Logan was simply enjoying himself immensely by lying completely still and letting her feel his hardness pushed deep inside her body. Sliding his arms between silk and her body, he wrapped her body in a grip of muscles overtop adamantium that seemed safe and unbreakable.

"This close enough for ya?" he whispered.

"Don't move Logan… don't' move… just protect me," she whispered, and he did just that. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep in each other's arms, joined as close as two could ever be.

* * *

Jubilee murmured, feeling a great weight lying across her chest. She blinked to alertness and felt something soft and furry wrapped around her bare back. The rest of her body was sheathed in sheer silk, while blankets cocooned her in the slight cold of the hotel room. Turning her head slightly she realized that she was wrapped in the arms of the man who had protected her and she had bantered insults with daily. The clock showed four AM but she was wide awake. With relief she noticed that she was covered in the gown, and her fellow occupant was also safely covered. Even though her dress lay over a chair, amist stockings and a pile of his suit, nothing had happened. All she recalled was screaming at night, and feeling him complain and insist that she quiet down and lay close. 

Clad in silk pajamas, Creed lay on his side, spooned into her back. Jubilee felt his body pressed close, yet he had remarkable self-control because she felt nothing to make her nervous. Except that he was extremely close and snoring in her ear. He had insisted they share the bed, and she did not think it wise to disagree. However he had further insisted that nothing would happen. Other than sleep, because he was too damn exhausted and he didn't bang underage frails.

That didn't include not sleeping curled up to them. Rubbing various body parts inadvertently to them. He had his other hand thrust between her backside and his groin, which was twisted slightly away. Strangely Jubilee was not repulsed at the pressure of his back against his spine, or his knees immediately behind hers. Fear of the violence had driven her close, and she had seen the horrible faces of the Yakuza operatives all that night. Had Creed known this, because with his strong arms trapping her she had felt some measure of odd protection? In fact she had fallen so deeply asleep that she had forgotten where she was.

This was the first night in Japan, that they had shared a bed, and she felt a weird affection towards this surly, cursing jerk of a wild man. Was she nuts? Yeah he was a bastard, but he had protected her. Was it some sick game that he'd suddenly decide he was sick of her and kill her? Jubilee was scared momentarily, and shivered. Mumbling he frowned and wrapped his arms more tightly around her, effectively trapping her closer to his body. Also she was painfully aware of something else that was making her squirm. Something that many teenagers undergo, when reaching adulthood.

It was actually making her squirm being so close to a very hard-bodied man. Make that an incredibly buff and well-toned man, who towered to a height of almost seven feet. His hands were huge, able to wrap around her arms and encircle them easily with thumb and forefinger. Yet he embraced her in his sleep like a doll, tightly enough to stop her from leaving, yet not so tightly as to crush her or suffocate her.

"Vic…" she whispered. "Vic… I gotta… um you know… powder my nose?"

"Go on then," Victor murmured sleepily. She realized he had been awake this whole time? His arms released her and she scrambled out of bed towards the bathroom.

When she emerged later, he was still laying there. He lifted the sheets, and motioned for her to get back in alongside him. "There ya are. Thought you'd fallen in… c'mere…"

"Um… couldn't sleep very well…"

"Damn cold under here…" he mumbled. "Still too blasted early to get up… c'mon under here an' keep ol' Vic warm will ya?"

"I..." Jubilee whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll protect ya, Jujube..." he said. "Ol' Vic will drive the bad dreams away. What's scarier than me, huh?"

"When will we get up?" she asked slowly, hugging herself as she climbed timidly on the bed, and Victor motioned for her to lie down next to him again.

"Not for another few hours…" he mumbled, again wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly to him. "Now lie still an' get some more sleep. We're gonna need it for whatever happens today…"

He kept his hands well away from any forbidden territory she noticed. Simply tugging her so she was close, and she realized she was pressed with her front to his. Victor lay on his back, and repositioned her with ease so her head was pillowed flat on his chest, and she was tucked in the groove of his arm, trapped against his side. He turned her three-quarters of the way over with a grunt, shifting his shoulders as he wrapped one arm around her, and then slid his large hand to enclose hers.

Under her ear she heard his heart thundering, and the movement of his chest up and down with each breath. He tugged the sheets around them both, and lay with his head facing towards her, eyes shut. Long curly hair partly covered his face and splayed out over the pillow like a fuzzy lion's mane. There were few things cuddly and fuzzy about this deadly living weapon, Jubilee shivered. She had seen him bare chested, and Victor was no exception. His chest at least was covered in fine furry fuzz that was thick and gold, almost like the coating of body hair on Logan.

Nostrils flared in his sleep, and he grunted, gnashing teeth slightly and mumbling as he shifted against him. Fortunately his hands remained safely in very platonic positions, and she realized she felt some measure of safety here. Letting her eyelids droop, she surrendered to sleep.

* * *


	23. More questions than answers

**__**

Chapter 23

* * *

Logan stood out on the balcony, a cup of coffee in his hand. He took a deep breath enjoying the cool morning air. He reached into the pocket of his jeans he'd thrown on for a cigar and only found a crumpled pack of Marlboros with one left. "Gotta be a sign..." he muttered, lighting it up.

Back in the vast bed, Mariko's nostrils twitched at the smell of tobacco. She smiled, and pretended to be asleep in the large bed. The night before, she had given instructions that nothing else would interrupt her 'private time' other than someone quietly bringing breakfast into the 'sitting area' just off the bedroom. If she listened carefully she could hear her cousin's footsteps echoing in the hall, and his mutterings to himself.

"Should I or shouldn't I," she heard muffled through the wall.

Another voice answered, and she heard the exiting lady in waiting mutter, "The gaijin is awake Milord…"

"Is he?" asked Shiro. "You must keep a civil tongue in your head, woman. Mind your place…"

"Apologies milord," the woman whispered. Mariko winced at her cousin's lack of personal skills. She was definitely going to have to speak to him about this.

"Is the Lady awake?" Shiro asked.

"I did not ask, but the Lady requested specifically that she was not to be roused. I left breakfast and coffee, and saw the gai… the Consort awake and walking around. He was smoking a cigarette in the castle… and is that not forbidden?"

"Not necessarily, woman," said Shiro with amusement. "What was his mood?"

"He could hear me as I approached, and grunted at me like an animal… told me not to disturb him, and muttered thanks. He was wearing only thin pants and…"

"Enough. Leave me. You will not discuss this with anyone else. Nobody must hear the private doings of what was seen, understand."

"Yes Lord Shiro," she whispered.

Sighing, Mariko heard the steps of the departing duo, and buried her face in the pillow. _Definitely needed work on his people skills, and an introduction to the 21st century._ Although he disliked and distrusted all Western things, thanks to his mother and father, there was no excuse for treating the hired help with nothing but contempt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan closed his eyes feeling the jolt of nicotine to his bloodstream. The feeling dissipated as quickly as it came but for a split second it relaxed him. "Damn healing factor." he said under his breath. He vaguely heard someone moving around inside. 'Must be Mariko...pretending she's asleep again.' he chuckled.

Mariko mumbled, hearing her cousin just outside in the hall, and cursed. She was glad when his footsteps receded. Slowly she yawned and felt the healing factors in her own body attending to the aches and pains of the midnight Olympics she had shared with Logan. She mumbled, "Shimata, I hate mornings… Except for the obvious..."

"You awake in there darlin'?" he called in. "There's some coffee n' stuff in there."

"Oh good," she yawned, and then stretched like a cat. She grabbed Logan's discarded flannel plaid shirt, and threw it on. From a pile she grabbed a clean pair of his black boxers, ignoring the sumptuous silk robe that a servant had set out for her. Slowly she padded her way out to the veranda, and saw him standing there. There was a light mist in the mountains, and she smelled his delicious scent along with coffee. Her long hair hung down, and looked very different without the wigs and ceremonial hairpieces he'd taken off before. His dogtags around her neck jingled lightly.

Logan stubbed out the cigarette and leaned against the balcony door, just inside. He saw she was wearing his favorite flannel shirt and he chuckled, "Mornin' darlin'…"

"Mornin' yourself, lover..." Mariko smiled, rubbing the shirt. "Smells like you... but ain't the real thing... Won't Shiro love seeing me like THIS... he'd have a fit!"

Immediately she thought of the list of things the major domo had run by her to do today, and groaned. Logan shook his head imagining how bad the guy would flip as he walked in and over to the table. he grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it, making it just the way she liked it. he handed her the mug and hugged her, kissing her lightly on the neck. "You ok?"

"Yes, thanks," she murmured, kissing him back. "Just thinking about how much I forgot about protocol. Kenuchio will need me to baby-sit him... as always..."

"Kenuchio?" asked Logan, raising an eyebrow.

"That's my brother, the Silver Samurai... Kenuchio Harada, in case you wondered about his name..." she murmured, sipping her coffee.

"Different last name… I thought you said he was your brother… or half brother… or cousin?"

"His mother was Shingen's sister," said Mariko. "And his father was a scientist that worked for Clan Yashida. As for me, my father stepped aside, and Shingen became the Lord of the Clan."

"How does Shiro fit into this again?"

"He is my cousin… Shingen is his father… but since Kenuchio Harada was older, and my age, he was named the heir when I supposedly 'passed away'."

"So, what makes YOU the heir… if your dad gave up the title?"

"Shingen always thought of me like a daughter. I was his first choice as heir, but Kenuchio was second. We were his hope… as was Shiro. He said often that the three of us were unstoppable. Shiro's sister was too young as yet to do much but be in school. But she is also a mutant. We have no idea what became of her…"

"Family tree's a mess," he mumbled. "Got a scorecard to keep the players straight?"

"I know it seems complicated, but it's a miracle I remember ANYTHING about it…"

"At least ya remember yer family, darlin'," he mumbled, a dark look crossing his face. Then he banished the thought, and smiled warmly at her.

"True, Logan-chan. I think that's the only reason he wanted me back, because he needs me to hold his hand while he plays Clan leader..."

"I figured as much. Just don't stress yourself out. we have a while before you have to go make an appearance. Don't even think about it," he told her running a finger lightly over her cheek.

"True, but you shall also have to worry about it soon, I'm sorry to say. Because your place is at my side… and for that I worry about you feeling as if you're giving up your true nature for my sake…"

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, don't think about it. By the way...I don't think I told you how good you make that shirt look." he grinned.

"Ohh that's just what I needed to hear..." she smiled, kissing his finger and nipping it lightly. "The best thing that looks good on you is me..."

"Damn right I look good on ya and don't you forget it," he said back pulling her against him.

"And I'd wear this any day over THAT sort of stuff. Silk makes me itch..." she confessed.

"You do look damn good in those robes and kimonos and stuff," Logan purred against her ear, nibbling it lightly.

"Thanks," she whispered, kissing his neck. "And I tell you again, how grateful I am that you're here, despite my protestations... now that I've come to my senses... I couldn't do this without you, Logan-chan..." she trailed off.

"I wouldn't have let ya come alone. I would have gotten here one way or another. you know that. But I'm glad you agreed." he kissed her lightly and pulled back, just looking at her w/ a smile.

Mariko's thoughts wandered. She wondered what will happen if Uncle Shingen was never found. Though she choked up, she smiled for his sake. Dark brown eyes took on a slight feral look, much like his own, and he realized why she had to wear the makeup and wigs. As Beast had hypothesized the mutation was grabbing hold. While she appeared mostly human, she possessed that side that resembled his now.

"Its ok darlin' don't be upset...think of other stuff. take your mind off it," he urged.

"I can think of OTHER stuff," she smiles lightly, taking his instructions. Her hands slid down to grip his backside through his denim jeans. Nosing his hair, she buried her face in it to inhale his heady scent.

"And those would be?" he growled next to her ear.

"MMM, something the mate of the Wolverine would do?" she joked giving a cute growl. She barely heard the knock at the door, indicating a servant or Shiro.

"Damnit." Logan cursed. He started towards the door. "Lemme just get rid of this person and we'll continue darlin' "

"Please don't kill whoever it is," Mariko groaned. "You MAY be my champion and my consort, but please keep in mind…"

"Gotta do what I gotta do, right?" he said.

Shaking her head, she let him go. Realizing that he needs to 'flex his muscles' as her 'consort'. She DID ask for no interruptions. He reached the door and opened it, fully intent on ripping them a new one for disturbing his quality time. Angrily he slid the panel open, and barked, "Whadda ya want! Beat it will ya!"

"Begging pardon for the interruption," the servant gasped as he backed away. he drops what he's carrying.

Logan let out a sigh, recognizing this particular servant and the fact that he seemed like a fairly nice guy. "Sorry. didn't mean to scare ya. now what did you want?"

"Umm... Milord, I... just wanted to let you know that Lord Shiro requests Lady Mariko, and yourself in two hours... for a state function... you are to tour Tokyo... to familiarize yourself with... our city... Lord Kenuchio also sends these garments with his regards... they are befitting someone of your station... and yet are casual enough to satisfy your desire... to be less uncomfortable..."

"Alright. tell him we'll be there in two hours then. No sense rushin' us." He took the bundle of clothes with a sigh. 'Great now they're dressin' me too. what next.' "Send my thanks." he muttered. "Anythin' else?"

"Um... nothing sir... that is all..." he said, relieved.

Mariko groaned and called to him, "Tell my BROTHER he does NOT need to dress my consort... He is capable of exercising his own judgement."

"Yes milady, at once," the servant said apologetically. "He shall know that."

He bows and closes the door.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I was gonna start cussin' at the clothes...but I don't think that'd go over well." He set the clothes down on the table and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Now...where were we? we DO have two hours to kill"

"Stupid..." she mumbles and starts cursing at her brother in Japanese. "The NERVE of him... that baka!"

A low growl escapes her throat and she feels like punching something. Fear crosses her and she realizes this must be how Logan feels most of the time.

"Calm down hon. C'mere and calm down. You can beat the stuffing outta him later..." Logan urged.

Heaving great breaths to center herself she wandered over to sit next to him. His arm slid around her shoulders, rubbing them lightly. Mariko said, "He's ALWAYS corrected me. I'm the older sibling, but he ALWAYS does this. Protects me... but smothers me."

"As I said...you can beat the stuffing outta him later but right now you got more important things to take care of..." he said w/ a smile, trying to distract her and calm her down. So far judging by how her muscles relaxed at his touch, she was backing off.

Turning her attention to inhaling his scent, she filled her senses with her awareness of Logan. She chuckled, "You've lived with this much more than I. Just when I think I won't be able to cope with this... feral side I see you and I know it'll be all right... Although Kenuchio was scared when he saw I'd grown 4 inches taller then when last I saw him."

"Good. Guy needs to be put in his place. it'll be good for him. and don't worry darlin' as long as I'm around everything will be ok. Nothin' will happen."

"Thank Kami," she murmured. " Just the thought of not being able to fight for myself, Logan... I can see it happening..."

Logan chuckled and ran his hand down her cheek and smoothed her hair out of her face, letting her rant. he knew she needed it. "Ya just need to let them know your not some little kid that cant take care of themselves. and if that don't work...let me deal with them."

"Sounds good to me," she whispered. She sighed deeply in contentment then followed with a smile.

"Feelin' better?" he asked pulling her close beside him on the bed. He lay down alongside her.

"Definitely," she whispered, nibbling on his neck. She kissed it lightly while rubbing his chest. The bed is unmade, but she doesn't care. For once she won't bother tidying it.

"I'd say you are." he chuckled, running his hands over her body, through the fabric of his shirt she was still wearing.

She murmured his name, then a low rumbling filled her body, like a cat purring. Her hands traced through his hair, admiring how it falls over his face, and framed it. He growled pulling her up tight against his body and nipping lightly at her neck. She murmured back, arching her back as her hand slid down and brushed his groin teasingly, then diverted to his hip. Rolling back under him on the bed, she glanced past his shoulder and then back to his face again. She could swear she sensed and saw something jumping from a roof to a tree, and then nothing.

* * *

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing her momentary faraway glance.

"Nothing... I just thought I sensed something... outside... as if we're being watched... But it's gone now..." she muttered.

Logan tugged her down, and nudged her lips with his. His hands found her breasts and lightly squeezed them through the red plaid flannel. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and pinned her legs between his. However he felt the tension in her muscles, and snorted with exasperation.

Mariko sat up blinking. Shaking her head she sniffed the air. A whiff of scent vanished into nothingness. Like Logan's scent... her kinesthetic sense tracks a fast moving shape. How could Logan have missed it... moving from one rooftop to a tree, and then to the high wall of the Yashida compound. She could swear she heard a 'snickt' sound, too, but wasn't sure if it was her imagination.

Logan pulled back, muttering, "You look like you saw a ghost. what's goin on?"

"You don't smell anything do you?" she whispered, feeling the sensation again. Something had just moved past the window, a hundred yards distant in one of the other towers of the 'castle' complex.

Logan stared at her puzzled. he sniffed the air. something was at the edge of his senses but he couldn't get a lock on it. "I don't smell anything...not really anyway..."

"I... I could have sworn I saw or smelled something... But your senses are better than mine are... I'd think you would have... no... I must be imagining things..." she muttered. A scent wafted past her nose, and she could SWEAR it is almost IDENTICAL to Logan's scent, but fainter.

"Its almost like there's something there...but it isn't...cause I cant exactly smell it..." Logan shook his head.

The next instant her nose twitched, when it masked itself. Gently she nudged him aside and rose from the bed. A katana flashed into existence in her hand as she approached the window. Then she stepped out onto the veranda, and inhaled again. Something was moving, for she discerned it just beyond her sight, and then it was gone.

"Whatever." he muttered in frustration, sitting up on the bed. "C'mon darlin, come back here… I'll protect ya… besides, this place is locked tighter then a drum right?"

"Yes but…" Mariko murmured, and then they heard a distant scream. She curses and jumped on the edge of the railing, all set to leap off in the direction of it. A 'snackt' sound echoed, identical in the sound to Logan's claws sheathing.

"Mariko! what are ya gonna do? Pounce on it?" Logan yelled leaping after her. "Let me handle it..."

She leapt down, grabbing a tree to swing down. Security guards raced about the courtyard like ants. Whatever it was it had bypassed some of the best security money could buy. That posed the question that it was definitely not something she should leave to slaughter her guards. X men training surfaced, and she responded to it. Another scream resounded, accompanied by the brimstone scent of Nightcrawler teleporting.

* * *


	24. Assasination attempt

**__**

Chapter 24

* * *

Meanwhile the other X men had heard the sounds of combat, and had rushed to see what was going on. An alarm sounded, and Gambit was the first to notice. He rushed out along with Nightcrawler. Shiro shot past, flaming brightly in his armor. Below, Gambit streaked with his Bo staff whirling. He reached for a card, charging it before rushing off with the other set of guards.

"What's goin' on?" asked Gambit.

"An intruder. We might be needed… but my cousin must NOT be harmed…" Shiro yelled back.

Kitty phased through the wall of the guest quarters, to be stopped by Colossus who had just rushed out after Gambit. "No, let the guards handle it... we will step in if we are needed…"

The sounds of distant fighting reach her ears, and then Shiro shouting at the X men. "Let us through! I shall handle it! Fall back!"

"Fall back before you're killed!" came the voice of the Silver Samurai. "Protect the main building…"

"Damnit." Logan muttered, jumping down and landing silently. He ran behind the group and unsheathed his claws, causing most of the group to jump out of their skin.

"IT'S HIM! IT MUST BE HIM!" one of the guards yelled.

Guards rushed over to Logan, but heard the voice of their Lady barking them to step back. "What is GOING ON HERE?" Mariko shouts.

"Milady... you must get back... something's invaded the compound..." The silver samurai said as he materializes in front of her to block her.

"Kenuchio... what is that... I heard screams..." asked Mariko.

"GO after them..." he indicated, and glared at Logan with his claws out.

A very faint flicker of movement caught Logan's eye. had he not been trained to notice that kind of stuff he would have never seen it. he sniffed the air but there was no scent. 'What the hell?' he thought. He started over towards the tree line where he'd seen the movement, completely ignoring the guards.

Colossus and the other X men scattered with the group, not seeing Logan being surrounded by the other guards. They were still wearing their various nightclothes, Kitty in a pair of sweats and an oversized Cat's Laughing T shirt while Colossus wore shorts and a tank top. Gambit had thrown on his long coat but was still bare chested with silk pajama bottoms and a pair of his boots. His hair was tied back with a bandanna. Kurt wore little more than striped pajama bottoms with a hole cut out for his tail.

Mariko moved out, still wearing Logan's red flannel shirt. Strange contrast to the armored figure racing after her in full Samurai gear. He quickly grasped her arm and shouted, "No sister, you must NOT go... I won't permit it... you're in danger..."

"Kenuchio what is going on? What the hell is that? Even if I am not in combat I deserve to know as Clan Leader…"

"Indeed you must know. And that is why you cannot be here… you are Obayun, and it is my duty to make sure you stay alive. This morning, two guards were found slashed..." Kenuchio reported to her. "Naturally the security suspected Logan-san… but I assured them they were mistaken… the cuts were not made from the Yashida honor sword, which is the only weapon he carries…"

She noticed his sour look at this, and sighed. "It wasn't Logan..." she protested as he pushed her behind him, his sword drawn. Something crackled in the trees and she saw the body of another guard, slashed with twin cuts at his throat and chest. The body drops before the Silver Samurai, and he tensed.

"Somethin' ain't right. there's someone there but I can't smell em." Logan yelled back. They heard a whine as Gambit's card exploded distantly, followed by a curse in French.

Mariko smelled Gambit's blood and heard Kitty shout to Colossus. She grabbed her badge and cried, "Sprite! Report! This is polymer…"

"Polymer… something's gotten in… I can see it coming towards me…"

"Stay clear of it! Don't engage unless it attacks…" she ordered. "Colossus, are you there?"

"Da, Polymer… you are awake? There is something on the grounds… and two of your guards are hurt…. Your brother is insisting he can handle it… and Shiro…"

"Get over and help Kitty! Back her up! That's an order!" Mariko called. "I'm coming!"

"I think not sister. It is not your place to put yourself in danger," Kenuchio said from behind. He seized Mariko, who still smelled the whiff of scent, and tugged her back. He teleported her behind the guards, to protect her. Still she could see and hear her team engaging the enemy, and sense the proximity of every person around her.

"Brother… I've been trained to fight since we last were here! I am an X man!" she reprimanded him.

"That is so. You may command your X men, but you must not fight… let us defend you," said Kenuchio stiffly. "Wait here…"

* * *

"I know its me you want! So come and get me!" Logan yelled, frustrated that he couldn't track whoever was behind all the carnage.

Someone in dark black ninja costume turned as the crackling continued. Then the source of the movement leapt over the walls, and out of sight. Gunfire crackled, while Nightcrawler materialized on the inner courtyard, glancing around. He suddenly gasped as he was kicked aside, and punched in the gut by a swift brown movement and a flash of adamantium.

Kitty leapt and phased, as something passed through her. She screamed, clutching her chest and stumbling backwards off the stone wall. There came a momentary sensation of falling, and then a thump of something solid under her arms and back. She blinked up into Colossus' concerned face. Her entire body ached and protested from the sensation of phasing through something incredibly dense.

"X men… fall back! Kurt, help Gambit!" Lady Mariko barked.

"I'm on it!" Kurt yelled, hearing her voice over his comlink.

"Gambit, stay there… Colossus, get Kitty Pryde… let Logan handle whatever that is!" Mariko instructed.

Whatever it was leapt to the walls, in the direction of Logan's voice. It jumped to another tree near Logan. Gambit watched it, groaning, as Nightcrawler tended to his wounds. Still he mumbled a string of curses in french, "Merde, what IS dat? Dat's not a Hand Ninja is it?"

"No, it is not," Kurt muttered. "It moves too much like Logan to be one… that is not a style of Hand fighting…"

Colossus carried Kitty back to the castle, hearing Mariko bark, "Fall back! Wolverine's onto it!"

Not far away, in another part of the enclosure, Logan paused by one of the bodies, noticing the same kind of slash marks his claws make...only two of them. There was no scent on the bodies. He looked up at the sounds of a scuffle in time to see movement out of the corner of his eye. "What the--"

He cocked his head at the sound of snarling, and he saw a guard tussling with something. Whatever it is jumped to another tree, and to the roof, to run along past gunshots. Soon Logan saw fireballs blazing inches from it. The source shot by, nearly scorching Logan with its heat. Sure enough he saw Sunfire coursing through the morning air. "Cousin… fall back!" he called.

"Shiro… help Logan!" Mariko yelled at him. He nodded, and veered towards where Wolverine stood.

Shiro hovered overhead, blasting dangerously close to Logan with a blaze of fire. "Look OUT GAIJIN!" he shouted.

"What?" Logan asked confused. There was nothing NEAR him...or was there.

"THERE gaijin!" Shiro barked, pointing with one blazing finger. While facing Logan, he suddenly turned to see a blur jumping towards him from the roof. Adamantium flashed in the morning sunlight, his flames reflected in its claws. A quick blast of fire surged towards it. Nevertheless, he grunted as something punched him in the gut. Despite his fire it wrestled and twisted him. A blaze of hot fire loosed its grip. It dropped to the ground, smelling of burnt cloth and hair while it rolled over to extinguish his flames.

Sunfire felt something seeping out of his arm. Lightheaded, he landed to check his body. Blood seeped from twin streaks on his arm and legs. He cursed, "Shimata... fall back!"

"Lord Shiro… you're hurt…" one of the guards whispered as he rushed forwards.

"It's nothing, out of my way!" Shiro barked.

"Shiro, don't be a fool… let him tend to you!" Mariko reproved, dodging away from her brother's grasp.

"What are YOU doing here, wearing THAT?" Shiro snapped.

"No time for that… Wolverine needs help," Mariko waved him off.

Logan turned to see the figure moving. There was something damn familiar about those motions. He vaguely heard someone yell "Ninja! Is it the Hand?" Logan shook his head. He'd be able to SMELL the hand a mile away...

Mariko raced towards Logan. In the sunlight she saw the small shape with claws extended, ready to attack him. Logan was momentarily distracted; unable to tell where the thing was coming from. It was clear he was unable to clearly sense or smell the attacker, and that was a serious handicap.

"Logan!" she cried, pitching a shuriken at the thing. It lodged in the creature's arm, prompting it to snarl and turn its attention to her.

"Mariko! Get OUTTA here!" Logan yelled tackling the thing to the ground.

Just then, she heard Kenuchio's voice behind her. "Sister, get away!" he called. "Shiro…"

"I've got her," Sunfire barked back, kicking off the guard. Wreathing himself in flame he streaked forwards and grabbed Mariko under her knees and back.

Logan had the figure in the ninja outfit pinned to the ground; he saw dual adamantium blades sticking out of its, no HER hands. Upon closer inspection he could see the figure was a 'her' by the body. The face was still hidden under the ninja mask. A low growl happens, as she slashes and puts a foot in his gut to push him off.

Electricity crackled along the Silver Samurai's blade. Slowly he approached the snarling, spitting combatants with drawn sword, but hesitated. Mariko's champion was holding his own against the ninja, it seemed. Would the gaijin stand his ground and fight, or run? Although Kenuchio could easily intervene, bushido demanded he stand aside and let Mariko's champion prove if he was worthy of the honor swords.

Logan grunted and popped his claws. "Think those toys are gonna help ya against these? Think again…"

"RRRrr," the ninja gasped, and backed away in momentary shock. Then bright feral eyes studied him… waiting for his next move.

Kenuchio Harada was equally stunned at the six bright skewers erupting from his sister's Consort's hands. Of course, this Logan-san was a mutant. Little wonder the men had screamed and almost attacked him. However the wounds he recalled seeing were made from twin blades not triple, indicating the ninja was the culprit, and not Mariko's champion.

Shiro gritted his teeth, loosing flame intensity. He carefully set Mariko on a balcony. "Stay there…"

"Don't be a fool, cousin, you're hurt… stop this nonsense and let the others handle it! My brother and the champion can…"

"Stay safe!" Shiro gritted. He promptly passed out, falling against her. Gently Mariko lowered him to the balcony and checked him. She yelled for several of the stewards, generating a long ladder of the strange polymer material for them to climb up. They blinked at their Lady, generating such strange material. Easily she dove off the railing, a long plastic cord arresting her fall as she generated it from one hand. Still shaking their heads, two stewards and a lady in waiting clambered up the plastic ladder she had generated. They quickly tended to Shiro's wounds while Mariko watched from the sidelines.

In the meantime, the ninja tugged at Mariko's plastic shuriken lodged in its shoulder. Logan slashed at her catching her arm lightly. He saw in shock that the torn skin mended itself almost instantly. "What the hell?" he muttered.

"You can't stop me," snarled the ninja, claws spread. A quick swipe tagged his thighs, and then he saw it flip over his head after he blocked and parried.

Clutching his katana, the Silver Samurai watched the movements of the two fighters, shaking his head. He doesn't notice his sister Mariko slowly moving to watch, still wearing only Logan's shirt.

Logan hissed at the momentary pain before the wounds healed themselves. "Got a healin' factor too, doncha?"

"Yes, and I'll kill you NOW!" the ninja growled, in English of all languages. She slashed in a rapid fury towards him. Claws glistened as she moved close.

"Who are you!" Logan demanded slashing, catching her across the collarbone. One of his claws snagged something and a piece of metal on a chain fell to the ground. She growls and slashes back, then flips over his head to face Harada.

He blocked and parries her, then materialized behind her. She flipped over, and tagged his back, blooding him. He gasped and faced off, sword spinning. She hissed and leapt, gashing twin slashes across his chest and arms. Still bleeding, he tagged her several times with his katana on her arms. Focusing on the Silver Samurai she ignored Logan. He moved back, both fascinated and enraptured by the familiarity of the movements. His main objective was to keep the damn thing away from Mariko. Part of him realized he should stay out of this and see just what this guy was made of.

Mariko smelled something familiar and gasped. Could it be? Its scent was identical to Logan's. In every way except a slight variation that indicated female pheromones. Adamantium, twin claws instead of triple… and the voice that was low pitched and gravelly, yet female. Whoever it was, it wasn't Japanese.

__

English, Logan realized. Major mistake on its part. Logan stood for a moment realizing there was something VERY familiar about those movements...he couldn't quite put his finger on... He leaned down and picked up what looked like a dog tag and stuffed it in his pocket. He'd look at it later when he wasn't trying to save everyone's sorry asses.

He turned to see the Silver Samurai, and held off momentarily to see if this hot shot was worth the bragging price. So far Mariko's brother Kenuchio had held his ground. That fancy silver armor decorated with the rising sun motif gleamed as blood spattered on it. Kenuchio let out a sharp "KYAI!" as he slashed a deep cut on the ninja's leg. He gritted his teeth as he hit resistance. To his shock, his sword snapped in two as it cut her to the bone. Claws slashed at his arm, and then twisted the stump of his sword out of his grasp. Then he clutched his arm while she followed with a kick, and a punch that knocked him away. Blood dripped from two spurs on her toes that had popped out.

* * *

"Dammit," Mariko hissed. Logan saw a hail of plastic shurikan whistle past, and lodge in the ninja's shoulder and back. Mariko's eyes blazed silvery white as she approached wearing nothing but his boxers and a flannel shirt. What the hell was she doing? He moved quickly to stop her while she dropped between the Silver Samurai and the attacker.

"Sister get AWAY!" Harada yelled. "You are Obayun, you CANNOT do this…"

"You… You are the Lady Mariko…" it said slowly.

"Stay AWAY From my brother, and my love!" she yelled.

"M'ko, get outta here!" Logan cried.

"I'm warning you! Go NOW or else face the consequences WHOEVER YOU ARE! Leave my land!" she yelled, wirling her sword over her head.

The creature hissed and turned to her. She slatted her eyes and then threw a length of plastic rope, snaring its legs. Already the ninja was healing, so she generated another handful of shuriken and sent them whirling towards her enemy. Claws popped and it slashed easily through the rope. She cursed, forgetting to form the polymer that would resist adamantium, but it wouldn't be flexible enough. Stars lodged in its arms and back, but it still moved towards her.

"Dammit…" Logan cursed. He ran and pulled the same somersault maneuver w/o realizing it and landed next to Mariko, not a moment too soon cause she'd decided it was her turn against the creature. Mariko gasped as Logan dropped between them. He snarled and tackled the thing to the ground, using his body weight against her. The ninja hissed, cutting at him with spikes that popped out of its feet.

"Be careful Logan…" Mariko gasped.

"Sister… get away… let him fight!" Kenuchio shouted. Protocol snapped into place and she rushed away, to her brother's side. Leaning down she examined the wounds bleeding bright on his arms and chest. Carefully she cupped her hands and generated a thin film of breathable plastic. Similar to what the Beast used, and slowly began to seal the wounds.

Logan growled and popped his claws into her shoulder, hitting a pressure point. He snarled, "I need information... NOW!"

"I have nothing to say," she snarled back at him. Her fist shoved against his gut, and he feels the flat of her hand pushed up. Muscles tensed in her forearm to pop her claws through his chest.

"I'll kill you if I have to. But I'd prefer a little info first. Who are you? Why are you here?"

"You'll never know… because you're already DEAD!" she answered.

Two claws popped, slicing into him, but deflected off his adamantium ribcage and spine. Diverted, they sank into the soft tissue and bit deeply, as the ninja tried to push Logan up and off of her. Logan gasped feeling the amount of damage those claws caused. This wasn't a wound that was just going to close up. He could feel the internal bleeding and his lungs were slowly starting to fill up.

"LOGAN!" Mariko screamed, seeing his blood pooling on the grass.

Dumbstruck, Kenuchio and Mariko watched the two terrors at work. Neither one was sure if they saw Logan bleeding, or the claws shooting out of his back first. Yet the points stuck out momentarily against his flesh.

"No, don't dishonor him!" Kenuchio gasped, grabbing at her feebly. He caught hold of her arm, desperate to protect her, and somehow save her champion's honor. It was not her place to step in. Let him die honorably having done his duty, which she bestowed upon him.

Logan resisted the urge to cough. Blood dribbled down his chin, as he gritted, "Get off this property now...or so help me I will track you down...I don't know who sent you but you tell them that they BETTER not send you back..." With that his eyes rolled back and he collapsed headlong. The creature moved away, blood dripping from her fists.

Something snapped inside Mariko, and she saw red. Without thinking she tore out of her brother's grasp. Her eyes glowed white as she generated a katana of solid plastic carbonadium.

"MURDERERRRR!" she shrieked in rage, racing forwards. Although it popped its twin claws to anticipate her sword blows, it staggered back at the first blow. In her other hand, a wakasashi slashed towards its stomach. Seeing the blood, it snarled at her. Something compelled it to back off, and it turned away, blood dribbling as it sheathed its claws with a 'Snackt' sound. Two strokes of her weapons slash, catching it in the back, and the leg. Stumbling it climbed the wall, with Mariko after it.

From behind her she heard Logan faintly call out for her. "M'ko...let her go…" Logan gasped out before passing out once more.

* * *


	25. Logan's brush with death

**__**

Chapter 25

* * *

Several cards whirled and exploded just before Mariko. She gasped, jumping back as Gambit tumbled forwards, and tried to distract her. "Belle, don't do it… it not worth it!"

Snarling in rage, a beserker rage to rival Wolverine's spread over Mariko as she turned on Gambit, "Get OUT of my way!"

"No, he said let it go!" Gambit protested. A white bandage covered the wounds inflicted upon him, and he twirled his staff threateningly.

"I need help!" Kurt yelled, and other security guards rush over to help with Logan. Nightcrawler teleported over when he saw Logan there, bleeding from two deep piercings.

"Stop... don't resist Remy! It's not your fight!" Gambit cried, dodging her sword blows. He shot out with his leg, tripping her. She stumbled and he knocked the wakasashi from her hand with one blow, and twisting the katana with a jerk of his staff while she slashed wildly with her other hand. Mariko kicked wildly and rolled over, but not before Gambit leapt down on her, pinning her with his Bo staff.

"Logan... I want to go to Logan!" she howled angrily.

"Don't hurt her!" Kenuchio yelled, struggling to his feet. "You get AWAY from her!"

"Shut up, you'll get KILLED!" Kitty yelled at him. "She's an X man! We can help her! Or do you want to end up like Logan?"

"You… presume MUCH… girl," said Kenuchio as Kitty glared up at him, fists raised.

"Remy don't intend to hurt her, he worry about you an hiself…" he answered. Gambit pushed hard, gritting his teeth. Unfortunately he felt a sharp knee in his stomach, and her hands thrust up and push him away.

"Let me, Gambit… do not worry Godspodin Harada," Colossus boomed, stepping up in his armored form. "She cannot harm me…"

"A little help!" Gambit cried, backing away as Colossus stepped between him and their erstwhile leader.

"Well, you want her to shred your guards? Haven't they suffered enough?" Kitty demanded, hand on her hip. "This is an X man thing… so back off!"

"Fine…" Harada bit his lip. "If you ARE as my sister has described you… I will stand aside… but you MUST stop her before she hurts herself…"

"Thank you," Kitty said. "You won't regret it…"

"Do not make me hurt you, malishka..." said Colossus. He changed to steel, and grabbed her gently as she leapt on him. Although she struggled, she could not break his grip.

Gambit turned to help Kenuchio to his feet. The Silver Samurai barked, "Call a doctor! Get the Lady's consort to a private hospital now... We owe him our lives!"

"Logan don' need no hospital. Dey ask too many questions. He heal fast!" Gambit yelled.

"You have to keep your guards back! They won't be any help now! Trust us!" Kitty urged, grabbing Harada's arm.

"Very well," he sighed.

"But what's all dis bout de ninja bein a her? Logan call it a her?" Gambit asked. He held his bandaged arm. Kitty Pryde moved over, limping slightly.

Kurt mumbled as he bandaged Logan, "I can help him. I'm trained in medicine..."

"It was a female... Kurt... he's bleeding all over!" Kitty confirmed, rushing over to where Logan lay in a pool of his blood.

"I'm capable of helping him, but we need no interference..." Kurt grunted.

"Take him to Lady Mariko's room," Kenuchio said. "And no one will ask any questions... or bother him there..."

Kurt nodded. A silent understanding passed among the X men, and the Silver Samurai. They had a common enemy and a common goal. Differences were momentarily forgotten. Nightcrawler grabbed Logan in his arms, and teleported away just as she reached where they stood.

* * *

"Let me GO!" Mariko screamed, her arms pinned behind her back. Morning sun gleamed off of Colossus' organic steel hide, while he wrestled to hold onto her. Nearby X men Red were silently comparing notes and trying to calm a distressed Kenuchio Harada, who was barking orders for the guards to stay clear of the scene. Was he ashamed of his sister, seeing the mutation that was caused as a result of her Weapon X training? How much did he know of how she had changed, Kitty wondered.

"Michelle, please stop this! Listen to me!" Pyoter Rasputin urged. She was still snarling and screaming like a banshee despite his soft coaxing words. Kitty's eyes widened at the sight, realizing it was all too familiar. Guards moved quickly, sealing off the area and wisely avoiding the X men clustered around the scene. Blood pooled on the groudn where Logan had lay moments before. Brimstone still hung in the air from Nightcrawler's timely teleport.

The Silver Samurai edged close to Colossus, his eyes wide with both terror and concern. Gambit and Kitty exchanged looks of sympathy when they saw there was no revulsion, simply the desire to help his sister calm down. Nevertheless he was terrified of her. Reason and family honor were warring inside of him, and they could see the conflict written on his face. Although she had a strange feeling about him, Kitty sensed that his overall intentions were benevolent.

"Sister, stop," Harada pleaded. "Please, you must stop… you cannot help him like this…"

"I want to go to him, let me GO!" she howled. She strained against Colossus, still in the grip of a rage that would rival Wolverine's. Even though her reason raged against the beast inside, it had taken over, and all she saw was that her mate had been skewered by something else. And she wanted to make it pay, or go to her mate before he died.

Gambit motioned quickly to the Silver Samurai, trying to divert his attention away from his sister's beserker fit. "Excuse me, but Remy notice somting you might wanna notice… about the intruder…"

"What… other than it is lethal and has all but killed my sister's consort and champion?" Kenuchio Harada demanded.

"Listen to him please!" Kitty urged. "This might be important… Colossus can hold her… hopefully he can get her to calm down so we might as well try and figure out WHAT the hell that thing was!"

"Any one else notice how de thing...she move a lot like Logan. and she got de claws. It's like seein' two of dem fight or somethin'... Or is Remy de only one who see dis?"

"It moved much like my sister's beloved," Kenuchio nodded. "Their styles of fighting were identical…"

"She has the same claws as Logan..." said Kitty. "And when I phased through her it HURT!"

"But that mean…" Gambit trailed off. They turned when they heard Colossus shout in pain.

"Shto... stop malishka!" he hissed as she hits a pressure point.

"Excuse me," Kitty said. She rushed over towards him, moving to phase Polymer who was generating a blade of plastic and twisting wildly. Colossus struggled to get the leverage to pin her before she twisted loose.

"Michelle!" Kitty cried. "You're our LEADER! You're not helping Logan… please…"

"Let her go… I will deal with her," Harada urged. "She will listen to me…"

"But…" Gambit trailed off, interrupted in his observation of the ninja's attack.

"She is my sister. Let me handle her, for you have done enough," Kenuchio Harada urged. Colossus released her, and she rushed away, toward the main complex.

"Get ready to phase her if she poses a threat…" Remy whispered. Kitty nodded.

"Sister, stop, you aren't yourself, you remember me…" Harada soothed gently, blocking her way. She looked at him, anger in her eyes as he held out his arms.

"Please, stop this!" Kitty urged. "You aren't an animal! Logan beat this… you can too! You have to FIGHT it! He needs you! WE need you!"

"Your clan needs you, sister. I need your help… please, fight it! You're strong… I cannot do this without you," Kenuchio said softly.

"Belle, listen to Remy. Don't do dis… you not helpin' Logan dis way… carryin on so…" Gambit urged, stepping over. She turned her gaze to him momentarily. Kenuchio's hand shot out, and hit a pressure point in Mariko's neck. She crumpled into his arms and he gently lifted her. "Thank you, Lebeau san," he bowed.

"Welcome," Gambit nodded.

"I'll take her to her room. If you X men will excuse me, I shall express my gratitude when she is settled and calm. I owe you an apology for misjudging your friend…" the Silver Samurai said. Reaching at his belt he activated his tachyon field and vanished from sight.

* * *

X Men red sighed, shaking their heads. Nothing remained now but to compare notes while they waited for Kurt to tend to their first and second in commands. Soberly they turned to one another, and exchanged glances. Kitty opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut a second later. "Dammit I'm not gonna cry…"

"Sapristi, dis make no sense. Remy t'ought dat someone called Lady Deathstrike was after her… dat be what Silver Samurai says…"

"whoever it is, it doesn't matter! We have to get to the bottom of this… Deathstrike had adamantium talons, but this wasn't a cyborg…"

"You say it hurt when you phase through her? Not stop her… so she definitely not a cyborg," said Remy.

"Yeah… believe me. That chick is solid adamantium to the CORE… just like Logan," Kitty shivered.

"Chert," Colossus gritted. "This is awful… what sort of being has the same claws as Logan?"

"Someone from weapon X?" Kitty suggested as Remy shook his head. "Like Lady Deathstrike… or maybe Sabretooth…"

"Sabretooth no longer in Weapon X…" said Remy, and they wondered how he knew THAT. "What, Remy just find out dat… remember?"

"I am not even gonna ask," said Kitty with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Shiro barked. "Where is the gaijin and Lady Mariko…"

"Oh, there da big hero," Remy snorted.

"Gambit, knock it off!" Kitty shouted. "They left…"

"Mind your place woman…" Shiro snapped at her.

"Of all the stupid male chauvanist…" Kitty cursed at him. "Listen BUSTER…"

"You will NOT speak to Katya in that manner," Colossus shouted back, stepping between them. "She is NOT one of your servants. Apologize immediately…"

"I…" Shiro trailed off, as Colossus stared him down. "I… am sorry…"

"Pardon!" Gambit interrupted. "Dis not helpin da situation. Stop de arguin' an' help Remy figure out what just happen!"

"Yeah! What were you saying Remy?" Kitty interrupted, and a glare from Colossus insured that Shiro held his tongue.

"Monsieur Yoshida," Remy coughed. "You seen anyting like dat ninja ever attack here before?"

"I do not know, but it is disturbingly familiar," Shiro rubbed his chin.

"You were at Weapon X, were you not?" asked Kitty.

"Hai," said Shiro, with a look of distaste. "Before I was released. That thing… whatever it is… indeed DID move like Logan-san… its moves were IDENTICAL…"

"What other operatives had adamantium? We only know of two… Logan and Creed," said Kitty slowly.

"There were OTHER experiments," Shiro corrected her. "but I was not privy to them. However… there WAS talk of trying to duplicate the process in another subject just after Logan-san escaped. However, it was kept secret. I recall there were several failures, but one was rumored to have been a success. However my mind is not clear at that point…" he trailed off.

"Logan says his memory of that time was screwy too," said Kitty.

"Michelle, I mean da Lady Mariko said da same ting happen with her memories too," Remy confirmed. "It sort of some self defense. Maybe dis ninja from weapon X…"

Kitty gasped as she glanced wildly at Gambit. "What does this mean? is she RELATED to Logan?"

"I was not aware Logan had any relatives still living. And that doesn't mean that just because it had adamantium too…" trailed off Colossus.

"But her movements were identical," said Shiro reluctantly.

"Likely. Which raises disturbing possibilities. They know Logan is here, or else that was the assassin sent to kill Lady Mariko," said Kitty slowly.

"If so, we must be more vigilant then ever," Shiro muttered. "I hope that I can count on your continued support."

"She an X man. We take care of our own," Gambit said, glaring in Kenuchio's direction pointedly. "Unlike some people…"

"I take it you refer to this family?" Shiro asked, his voice low, eyes narrowing to slits.

"Take one to know one, don't it?" Remy asked.

"Enough of this, we cannot afford to fight among ourselves," said Colossus angrily. "This does NOT help your cousin… who is also our leader… or Logan. So we must work together to figure out what happened here, and WHO this assassin is…"

"Agreed," said Kenuchio as he materialized between Shiro and the X men Red squad. "I will not tolerate fighting in this castle. My sister is NOT well, and you will do well to remember the x men are our GUESTS, cousin…"

"Very well, milord," said Shiro slowly. He bowed to the Silver Samurai, who barked something to him in Japanese.

"My apologies for my cousin's behavior. I shall of course thank you for your aid. And request that you rest and take some refreshment now… as soon as your friend recovers, we will inform you," Kenuchio said, bowing slightly to them all.

"Are they…" asked Kitty.

"Your friend Darkholme-san is well skilled in medicine. He informed me that Logan-san and the Lady Mariko will recover. But only with rest and plenty of quiet. I shall start investigating what CAUSED this lapse… and perhaps you will see fit to assist me?" Kenuchio suggested.

"Do you have a computer I could use?" Kitty asked.

"Of course," he nodded, and clapped his hands for one of the ladies in waiting to come. "Show the lady to our study. And make sure she has all she needs… as for the rest of you…"

"Where do we start?" asked Gambit.

"Come with me, and we will discuss this over refreshment… follow me," Kenuchio offered, gesturing them to follow him into the main compound. Shiro muttered something in Japanese that caught Remy's ears.

"He awful friendly to us now," Remy mumbled. Colossus nodded his own wariness.

"But he is our host… and Shiro seems quite annoyed that WE are involved…"

"He just jealous. He afraid of westerners," Gambit whispered back. "Michelle tol' me earlier…"

"Most unfortunate," said Colossus, keeping an eye on Shiro, who was walking away in the other direction, barking orders to the remaining guards who were clearing up the courtyard.

* * *


	26. X23?

**__**

Chapter 26

Kurt Darkholme had been fighting a loosing battle to convince his 'patients' to stay in bed. Make that one of them in particular. Logan was still fast asleep in the four poster bed in Mariko's private quarters as he had been for the past two days. Only the X men thanks to Harada, had free run of the house. Sighing, Kurt glanced at his watch, shaking his head.

Already the sun was again rising on the second morning after the ninja's attack. So far, Kitty's computer hacking had dredged up few leads except for eliminating some possibilities. He would have to thank the Silver Samurai for generously giving her his top security clearance to access Japanese Internet files.

Because of Clan Yashida's high profile status as diplomats, Kenuchio Harada and Shiro Yoshida both could access whatever files in the UN database, and even back door to US security systems.

"Not again," he grumbled, listening to the sounds of movement from within Lady Mariko's bedchamber. Someone had just picked up the phone, and Kurt threw off the blankets from his Japanese futon. All over the Yashida family complex security guards patrolled, and he could hear the shouts from Sunfire bellowing about this and that from the main balcony.

A knock at the rice paper screen indicated one of the ladies in waiting was standing at the hallway that connected their quarters from Mariko's. "Darkholme san? Are you ready for some breakfast?" asked Kayori.

"Ja, definitely," he sighed, throwing off his blankets and grabbing his robe. He fumbled to tie it around his waist, and then admired the slender young woman clad in a cream colored kimono decorated with pink plum blossom print. She was probably in her mid twenties, shuffling in on those house shoes they all wore indoors. She set a tray laden with coffee inside, and Kurt wisely let her carry it in and set it down. After all, she had a job to do, and to refuse it was impolite not to mention dishonorable.

"Danke schoen," he bowed.

"Bitte schoen," she answered in good High German. Kurt grinned, happy that some of Mariko's house staff knew German of all languages. Then it dawned on him that there were some LOGICAL reasons, albeit shady ones from an unholy alliance half a century before…

"Kayori…" said a tired voice standing at the door.

"Milady, I have coffee and breakfast," Kaori bowed deeply at the sight of Mariko standing in the doorway of the sitting room.

"Domo arigato," Mariko nodded.

"Will you want the bathhouse ready today?"

"Ach, I must insist…" Kurt started, and then shut up as she wandered over and looked at her lady in waiting who was kneeling on the floor, her head touching before her knees. The long silk bathrobe loosely covered her body, and her eyes were cast down to her servant.

"No thank you… but perhaps later. I… Darkholme-san insists I rest. Is there any news from my honorable brother?"

"Your honorable brother Lord Harada sends his condolences and his hopes for the recovery of your consort's health… your guests are hard at work with him… and will contact you as soon as they have news…" Kaori said.

"Thank you," she nodded and looked down at her lady in waiting that glanced up. "Tell him I'm… feeling better today and hope to speak with them when Lebeau-san returns…"

"As you wish, milady," she inclined her head, retreating without turning around. The door slid shut and Kurt exhaled.

"You should take it easy, you know," Kurt said quietly.

"I am not the one injured, Kurt," she answered, reaching down to take a cup of coffee. "Gambit's been gone for a whole day… I only hope he has SOME lead… he said he had some friends who could possibly tell him who might have designs on my life…"

"I had thought perhaps you had some leads since your clans… ahem involvement…"

"Thanks to Kenuchio and Shiro, those ties have been severed, and are no longer reliable," Mariko said, offering Nightcrawler a cup of freshly roasted coffee. Her robe slipped open, and he saw her wearing something red and flannel underneath before she readjusted it.

"Yes, but Kitty…"

"Kitty is quite good at what she does. I hope that her skills will shed some light on this mystery. Just HOW that… thing got past the best security Japanese society could provide is beyond me… despite my experience with Weapon X…" she winced. "And it just couldn't be the Hand, because Harada managed a deal to keep them out of this mess. Thanks to a man named Shaw…"

"Shaw?" asked Kurt.

"Shinobi Shaw. I don't like him, and don't care for him, but he DOES have a way of persuading the Hand to stay out. He's Yakusa, but he will SOON be effectively removed from holding whatever he has over us…" she mumbled, rubbing her face.

"You've done your fair share of work, liebchen. I heard you on the phone last night… you MUST rest…"

"Kurt, don't fuss, please," Mariko sighed, getting up and wandering back into the room where her bed stood.

"It's only because I know what emotional trauma you've suffered. The near death of a loved one is…"

"You don't have to remind me, it's all TOO clear," she trailed off. Kurt and she exchanged glances of mutual loathing for Weapon X. This had transformed them both into weapons of war.

"For Logan's sake, why not rest… when Gambit comes back I'll let you know, all right?" Kurt suggested, opening the door to her bedroom. "I'm sure Logan will enjoy having you be the first thing he sees when he DOES wake up…"

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "I appreciate it… I never expected X men Red to do what it has done…"

"We're your friends, and teammates. X men don't abandon their own," Kurt nodded quietly. "Now… I think I'm going to check that dressing, and perhaps you could assist me…"

Remy LeBeau wandered down the long hallways of the castle complex, in the company of two garbed security. Slightly behind him, Kitty Pryde came out of the side door, and stood.

"Cherie, I got some new leads," Gambit said. "What can you make of dis?"

She caught the disk he pitched towards her, and nodded. "You on your way to visit Logan?"

"Oui. What I got to say best be said in person, Cherie. Don't tink dat da lady Mariko would want it any other way. But come by de room an' we pay dem a visit when you dig up the good stuff."

"Later," she nodded, retreating into the study. Remy blew her a kiss and resumed his trip deeper into the complex. His long coat swished about his legs, sheathed in a peculiar armor made of a polymer Michelle had invented. For the sake of her 'reputation' he referred to her formally, but she was still that same belle who'd caught his eye all those months ago.

Gambit wasn't stupid. He knew who she was reasonably soon after their training. Only he had held his peace because he loved secrets, and knew that it was best that she remain anonymous. Just why was part of that Thieves Guild honor. After all she never questioned HIM, and he had hoped that in the event that she fell for his charms, he might convince her that he'd prove a valuable ally.

Unfortunately, the Canadian had beaten him to the punch. Gambit did not figure she was into the rough and tumble sort of guy. Yet considering what Weapon X did to shred her brain.

That feral gleam in her dark eyes still haunted him. It had taken all his considerable skills to keep her from gutting him, without trying to hurt her in the process. The angrier she grew the more her face and body transformed before his eyes into an eerie familiarity. What was it that he had read about the feral research?

Creed's blood transfusions had given her his healing factor, but that wasn't all. Somehow a secondary mutation was at work, for lately whenever Mariko/Michelle grew angry or frightened, the animalistic side shifted outwards. In most ways she still resembled a human being, except her heightened senses were always on alert. But this new transformation involved the formation of slight claws on her fingertips made of that unique biopolymer, and a layer of hard shiny exoskin of the same substance. Her eyes glowed faint amber, while her teeth became feline and her hair streaked with light brown. Almost like a were transformation which would recede with the adrenaline. Hanks's research had noted that if it weren't for the adamantium present in Creed and Logan's bodies, their own mutations would run along the same lines.

Because Michelle a.k.a. Mariko had such control over her body to generate the biopolymer, it prevented the feral side from dominating when she was calm. However when she left that control behind, the healing factor spontaneously mutated to allow for the sabretooth side to emerge. All these things he'd read in a file he'd dredged up from his friends, and from Hank McCoy's secret notes.

It tied in some way into the files he had come across from his friends regarding the mystery ninja. All these facts Gambit peered in the file he carried, and then stopped in front of the door.

Remy knocked lightly not trying to disturb Logan, merely get Michelle's attention. She sent the lady in waiting to see who it was.

"Lebeau san?" the lady asked, opening the door.

Remy nodded. "Needed to speak to de Lady for a moment if you don' mind," Remy said, giving her a charming smile.

"Of course," she giggled lightly. Her silk kimono wasn't as elaborate as what Lady Mariko wore but it was still pretty.

"This way," she inclined her head. "She was expecting you..."

Remy gave her a playful wink. "Thanks Cherie." He followed her into the room, running a hand through his hair. He probably looked more disheveled than usual but at this point he didn't care. He'd been out using what sources he could to try and get information ever since the attack

Mariko had smelled him of course ages ago, but she knew he was trying to help.

Still wearing Logan's flannel shirt and boxers she paced back and forth near the bed while Kurt Darkholme tried to get her to sit down.

"Schatzi please!" he urged.

"Kurt, please stop fussing!" she shot back in German.

Her eyes rested on gambit and she sighed with relief.

Remy caught sight of Mariko at last and smiled. "Ain't you a sight for sore eyes..." he said teasingly before turning serious. "Everythin' ok? How's Logan?"

"He's recovering," said Kurt. "Which is a relief..."

"I'm... okay," Mariko mumbled. "Still can't figure out how that... that creature got IN past the BEST security Japanese yen could buy!"

"Shimata... I should have DONE something... who WAS it?"

Remy sighed. "Dat's the thing Cherie...I don' think we're dealin' with de Hand or de Yakuza. It ain't dat simple no more. We dealin' with somethin' that was MADE for dis sort of thing."

"Something with adamatium claws... could it be Deathstrike?" asked Mariko. "But there were only 2 claws..."

"And she spoke with no accent... English... if it was Deathstrike she would have..."

Remy let out a laugh. "Dis ain't Deathstrike. She was way too small to be Deathstrike first. An' did you see how she moved? That wasn't no cyborg."

"Very true, my friend," Kurt said, pulling out a chair for Mariko. "Please sit down... relax..."

"I'm not the one injured," Mariko growled. For a moment her eyes got a glazed feral look, and her teeth seemed to show slightly.

"Easy Cherie. You been around Logan too long," Remy joked. "You should sit...I got a few things to talk about. Might be a little bit."

"All right then," she sighed. "I'm sorry..."

She sat down in the chair Kurt got for her. "Did you speak to Kitty then, Remy?" she asked, using his first name.

"She said she had helped you dig something up... if it isn't Deathstrike, who was it? She wasn't silver fox... and yet..."

Mariko sat down. She let Remy glance at her, and wasn't too nervous about showing herself in nothing but Logan's shirt and boxers, but she took the robe that Kurt offered for the sake of 'protocol'.

"Did you speak to Kitty... did you and she find something out?" she asked him.

Remy nodded. "We think that dis assassin, dis girl is workin' for weapon x...or whatever's left of it." He held up the tag. "DIS pretty much confirms it."

"Holy..." Kurt got out. "Where did you find that?"

"I didn't see that..." Mariko muttered. "Let me smell it..."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Now surely..."

Remy tossed it back to her. "If I told you where I found dis out, bad things would happen to some friends of mine," he said cryptically.

"Don't tell me," she said, looking darkly at Kurt.

"I just need to know... something came across my mind," she said as she examined it. She inhaled deeply of the 'non scent' and then got a whiff of something that made her startle.

Faint, and yet still present. Almost identical to...

"Remy... surely..." Kurt trailed off.

"Shut up," Mariko mumbled. "I'm getting something..."

Remy looked at her in surprise. "A scent? Of what?"

"It smells like... Logan..." she trailed off.

"Wie bitte?" Kurt mumbled.

"If this is weapon X I'm not surprised..." she trailed off.

Remy's look turned startled for a split second before he covered it up. It looked as if he'd had an epiphany. "Dat's strange..." he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"But what is Weapon X doing working with the Hand... she wore a hand ninja outfit," trailed off Mariko.

She held out a piece of cloth she'd torn from the intruder's garment from before.

"Costume...to throw us off." Remy thought for a moment, gathering what he was trying to say. "I fought hand to hand wit her for a minute or so and de fightin style was almost like...well...Logan's. Just de way she moved...and her eyes."

"Yes" trailed off Mariko as Kurt blinked.

"So we have a girl dressed as a Hand Ninja, but not a ninja," he said.

"The Hand was working for Clan Yashida at one time... it wouldn't make sense for them to try to assassinate me, they'd kidnap me... but if it was weapon X..."

"They already have my uncle..."

"Not a ninja...non. Weapon x? Oui. Dat's who I think it is. It makes sense. But it also presents disturbing things."

"But didn't Weapon X get disbanded by Fury?" asked Kurt.

"No," said Mariko. "They continued under Kestrel, Silver Fox and Maverick... and relocated..."

"After Wraith was... killed... they found a way to get out of Shield's control... and become another black book project nobody could touch..." she shivered thinking about the events before her escape.

Remy nodded. "Dat's what I got. But rumor has it dere was another scientist who salvaged de original sight. Now dis is just rumor but I hear she was doing some kinda stuff wit genetics, researchin' a certain friend of our's genetics. Why would she wanna do that? Rumor also has it dat Madame Silverfox took a special interest." He paused. "I don' know how true dis all is so don' go quoting me or nothin'... "

"It sounds... plausible...' Mariko said, her Swiss cheese memory failing her.

Dammit, she was under the SAME problem Logan faced. And it was getting worse. She could remember her times with him, and her childhood, but even that was fading. Only the bits and pieces that surfaced seemed real.

"Professor Oyama... he worked with a geneticist," she blurted out. "Dr. Cornelius… But they were killed... there's no way..."

"If dat be what you talkin' bout, den share," Remy asked quietly.

"Can I come in?" asked Kitty Pryde, slipping right through the molecules of the far wall.

"Ach! Katschen, don't DO that!" Kurt complained.

"What did you find, Cherie?" asked Gambit.

"I've been listening a little bit, and I think I have gotten into some of the old Weapon X files…"

"Good work," Mariko said. "Tell us what you've got, Kitty."

"Well, from what I drew out, Lady Deathstrike had been slated to undergo a cybernetic modification, far less crude than Logan's bone lacing. Then there was Kwannon, who had been pumped full of drugs to augment her latent psy talents to a high level, and been implanted with bionic eyes, and other sensory enhancements."

"That holds true with what I remember," Mariko said quietly, her eyes gaining a faraway look tinged with doubt. Gambit blinked.

"Oui, dat would tie in wit' da rumors. What else?" Gambit asked.

"Well," Kitty said, flickering through the printouts she passed around. "This gets MORE interesting. It has to do with some genetic research… Michelle, I think you'll be interested in THIS…"

"It's… about me," she trailed off. "Damn…"

"What…" asked Kurt.

"Listen to this…" Michelle muttered. "Subject Mariko Yashida's mutation at Creed's hands was his own personal project at first glance, but was in reality part of the Weapon X agenda. Implanting mutants with the feral factor to see if they could enhance their fighting ability. After all, that was what Dr. Cornelius wanted to achieve when the adamantium bonding proved to be expensive. Subject Mariko had been the first for such a process, and Shiro Yoshida was next…"

"So dey were makin' projects with da DNA… like you said, Belle," Remy nodded grimly. "And den dat proves dat possibly dey were also playin' wit da Canucklehead's genes…"

"Dammit… that's awful," Kitty trailed off.

"Dat would explain much, non?" Remy glanced at Michelle. "Right Belle?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Michelle quietly. "I already knew that Creed modified me with his genetics… but this…"

"I didn't want to bring this up, but you um… you kinda went nutso when Logan was bamfed away," said Kitty reluctantly.

"I know I went berserk, but I can't recall after I saw Logan… attacked," Mariko shivered, hugging herself. "Kenuchio said I was ill… and you mentioned I had attacked some people, but did something ELSE happen?"

"You… almost skewered Gambit, Belle… we try to stop you from hurtin' yourself and all da others," Gambit confessed. "Remy got de scars to prove…"

"I didn't see this," Kurt interrupted.

"Kenuchio didn't spill till he and I talked later," said Kitty. "He was terrified of you… from what Shiro had told him…"

"What did Shiro say?" asked Mariko grimly.

"Shiro saw you during your fight with that assassin… you were… like a wild animal…" Kitty trailed off.

"Dat look in your eyes, Belle, you were out for blood," said Remy.

"Luckily Pete was able to hold you back," Kitty said quietly, biting her lip.

"What… did I hurt him…" she trailed off, blinking up at them all.

"No… he's fine. He had the best chance of holding you back, and so did I. Your brother was terrified at first, but he was REALLY worried. IT was him that talked you down…"

"I remember my brother's voice," Mariko nodded. "But he spoke nothing of this… he's ashamed of me…"

"No he isn't," Kitty said quickly. "He loves you, and he's just worried sick. He had no idea of the things they had done to you at Weapon X… and neither did Hank till…"

"Hank had dis file on you. But he didn't share wit anyone but Professor X…" said Remy, passing a disk to her. She saw him toss it onto the nearby table.

"I am… turning into an animal…" Mariko whispered, closing her eyes. "I had no CONTROL over what happened… all I saw was Logan bleeding… and then everything went red… and I remember smells and sounds like a dream, and then heard my brother's voice snapping me out of it… why can't I remember?"

"Logan has the same thing happen to him… when he…" Kitty trailed off.

"What does THIS have to do with our assassin? Apart from the fact that she was the cause of this… lapse in my memory?" Mariko asked.

"Jus' something you should know, Belle… we worried since you our friend…" Remy patted her hand. "But anyway, about dis other project… seems de experiments wit Logan's DNA also were unexpected. But dey didn't inject his blood into anyone else. No, dey did something ELSE…"

"What is worse then that?" asked Mariko bitterly.

"Dey be tryin' t' make another Logan… dat's what," Remy muttered softly.

"WHAT?" everyone demanded.

Wolverine mumbled in his sleep. Pain existed everywhere each time he'd come close to surfacing. It seemed far wiser to surrender to the urge to sleep once he smelled Mariko's scent nearby. She was alive and that was what mattered most to him. However his enhanced hearing buzzed with the conversations next door, which could no longer be ignored.

Michelle smelled upset, judging from the chemicals released in her tears she was holding back. Gumbo had done digging that yielded disturbing revelations. Interesting that he proved to be useful for a change, Logan mumbled to himself. Also, he was working with Kitty? Wonders never ceased.

Yet Mariko was getting more and more upset with each passing minute. Pushing against the bed, Logan hauled himself to a sitting position. Covers slid all around him and he blinked in the morning light. Sniffing, he inhaled the scent of hot coffee, and swung both feet on the floor. Bones creaked and popped in their sockets with the healed tendons clicking into place. Still a sharp pain ached inside with deep breaths. He was over the worst, but the pain was still going to keep up for a while yet.

Stiff muscles glided over adamantium bones, propelling him forwards across the floor. He reached the threshold, and glanced around to see Michelle sitting there; hugging herself in that red flannel shirt he remembered her putting on two days ago.

Michelle slowly rose from the chair, and glanced at them. "I'm sorry, I need a breath of fresh air… this is…"

Logan reached out his arms, seeing her standing in the door as she walked inside. "Darlin'… what's goin' on… what did I miss?"

"Logan…" she trailed off, and fell into his arms. "Thank Kami you're awake…"

"Shh, easy there sweetheart, I'm here… it's gonna be okay, I promise…" Logan soothed her, rocking Mariko against his body as she clung to him tightly. Plunging his nose into her hair, he inhaled her scent like a drowning man. Being near her was the best sort of medicine, even if she was scared and upset.

"Wolverine! You're awake!" Kitty exclaimed.

"What took you so long, mon ami? We been worried SICK… it not nice to scare Gambit and da belle like dat!" Remy laughed, walking in.

"Logan, get back into bed this instant! You're in NO shape to be up!" Kurt scolded.

"Back off, Misfit… I'm fine…" Logan growled, stroking Mariko's long hair with his rough hands. He pulled her hips to his with his other, glaring at them all from where he stood.

"It's not OUR fault that you…" started Gambit, but shut up at the murderous glare in Logan's eyes.

"Do you want to make her more upset? Get back in bed this instant or I'll call Colossus to…" Kurt fumed.

"Humor him, willya?" Kitty asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Son of a bitch I just…" he sighed. "C'mon M'ko, let's get into bed while they're ASKING us to… I don't get an order like THAT everyday…"

"Oh brother," Mariko groaned as Logan lifted her up and carried her the short distance to the bed. "Put me down Logan… you just…"

"Relax darlin' an' let a man have his pride… I'm FINE…" he said as he set her down in the bed again, and then slid in next to her. He tugged her over and wrapped his arms around her body possessively so she had no choice but to lay her head on his chest.

"I…" she trailed off, turning away.

"C'mon Darlin… its okay…"

"I…" she started, and then miserably clung to him.

"What did ya say to her?" Logan asked angrily as he glanced at everyone. "Other than me bein' laid up for two days?"

"Gambit found some info on who it might be…" said Kitty. "And Michelle… she…"

"I… went berserk," she trailed off, and looked up at Logan. "Just like…"

"Tell me more… tell me EVERYTHING," Logan said angrily. "Don't leave ANYTHING out."

"I wasn't the only one having research done on them… Sabretooth's DNA wasn't the only genetic project they were playing with. They WERE playing with YOUR DNA as well," Mariko said, staring past him.

Logan's eyes widened momentarily as the possibilities whirled through his brain. Fragmentary memories coalesced into images and sounds gleaned from hated times in the lab. He could have sworn he overheard them boasting about how he had become redundant, back in that adamantium cage. The very cage in which he'd been imprisoned when Michelle had pulled slugs out of him and covered his nudity with her own lab smock. "Holy shit," he shook his head.

"What, did you remember something?" Mariko asked, stroking his chest.

"Somethin'… about a secret project that Colonel Wraith knew about, but kept secret from Fury. Some 'last ditch' effort if they couldn't bring me to heel…" Logan grunted, straining with the effort to remember. "But dammit… I lost it…"

"Dis project, could it be dat Weapon X injected your DNA into some subjects like da Lady here?" Remy suggested, fingering his goatee. "Merde…"

"That's right," Mariko mumbled, pressing her eyes shut. "It's a possibility. I'm certain I wasn't the ONLY subject, but I thought Logan… you escaped before I did, and then when they brought you back… Shiro broke me out before I could learn more… but there was some talk of…"

"Easy Darlin'…" Logan urged, seeing her struggle to force memories out of her own fragmented mind. "Don't force yerself…"

"What's wrong, Michelle?" Kitty asked. "You can't remember… can you?"

"Only bits and pieces. It gets so hard to remember those days in Weapon X… and even my own…" she started, and then opened her eyes. "It matters not. What does matter is here and now, and what you two can find out about this assassin who bypassed Clan Yashida defenses…"

"Maybe someone INSIDE Yashida… didn't you say that Shingen was kidnapped could he have…"

"No… I mean it IS possible if they had a telepath extracting the information… but it would require great effort and skill, as my uncle Shingen has a strong will…" said Mariko. "Unfortunately I don't know nearly half of what my brother and cousin knows about this complexes defense… but what I remember, and am learning, there are MANY traps to bypass in this place in addition to the security… it's an old fortress that has existed in my family for nearly eight hundred years…"

"Like the shrine?" asked Logan quietly. "In the basement… I saw those doors and smelled traps that had more dust on 'em than my oldest pair a' bvds…"

"That IS old," mumbled Kurt Darkholme.

"I didn't quite GET that," Logan said as he threw a pillow at Kurt.

"It's one of the safer places in the main castle. The other things she would have to get through are a series of passages and barriers. Only one with enhanced senses equal to yours, or Sabretooth could instinctively sense them, or at least have the agility to get by them…" said Mariko quietly. "Damn…"

"That's why the guards are like everywhere," Kitty mumbled. "I feel like Big Brother's watching me. I mean we're X men for crying out loud we don't need…"

"Yes you do," Mariko answered. "Part of what I've come to accept is that I'm under a very large magnifying glass… its no coincidence that you wear those house robes. It's a matter of the guards NOT confusing you for intruders… sewn inside the silk are RFIDs which verify your identities."

"And da ladies in waiting an' butlers dey be da best trained martial artists outside of da Hand, non?" Gambit added.

"You mean…" Kitty turned around and blinked. "THEM?"

"One can't be too careful," said Mariko quietly.

"Holy shit," mumbled Kitty.

"So, what are we gonna do now, darlin?" asked Logan.

"You are asking me as leader of X men Red, or as someone else?" Mariko asked.

"Both," Logan said. "I mean you ARE still our team leader."

"Cooperate with my brother and my cousin. They've had to accept that X men Red are part of this investigation, rather reluctantly. Keep tracing whatever leads you can, Gambit, and Ariel," she mumbled. "And Nightcrawler and Colossus can act as additional security. You will both benefit well to train with my brother in updating your fighting skills. WE have a dojo in which you can practice…"

"If you think that will help," said Nightcrawler. "But you need REST…"

"I will make certain he doesn't leave this bed… this room till he is 100 percent," Mariko said. "And he can recuperate faster without everyone standing here breathing down his neck…"

"What she said… but I need to talk to that brother of yers…" mumbled Logan. "Cause I just had some really NASTY possibilities surface in my head. Whatever that THING was it moved JUST like me, and if they have a bat's chance in flamin' hell, it might do 'em good to go a few rounds with yours truly to get ready…"

"Only when you are ready," she said.

"Do we dare wear our X uniforms," asked Kitty.

"Good point. I can take measures to make certain that you have alternative costumes for your time here… so they don't suspect the X men…" she said. "And they WON'T be ninja suits, I promise…"

"Thank god," Kitty shivered.

"Somehow I don't think they're gonna let ya just waltz anywhere you want, darlin," Logan mumbled. "They just stopped an assassination attempt… remember…"

"Which is why everywhere I go, you'll be at my side," said Mariko quietly. "And if I'm going down to check on our guests, you'll have to come…"


	27. Logan tosses the ring

Chapter 27 

Mariko ran her fingers over the silk of the latest kimono she'd donned. It was far more casual then the ones she wore to ceremonial banquets but still much more formal than those of her house staff. Silk blue like a robin's egg, with pink trim. Embroidered ibises and other beadwork curled across its back and down to her feet. It didn't suit the persona she presented as leader of X men red. Her hands formed fists, and she exhaled with the stir-crazy urge that welled up.

The knock at the rice paper screen was a welcome diversion. "Come on in, Kaori," she said distinctly.

Although old customs were not so difficult to remember once she had spent a week at the Yashida complex, Mariko still felt strange having people bowing to her so formally. For the sake of decorum she kept herself from insisting that the perky young servant should stand up and regard her eye to eye. She'd never hear the end of it from Shiro.

Right now she didn't give a damn. "Kaori, you don't have to bow THAT low… I mean you are a lady in waiting, but this is getting cumbersome…"

"I'm sorry… Milady, but tradition…"

"Yes, tradition. I forgot… but you've known me since I was very young. And it is DIFFICULT to come back to so many rules and regulations. It is the 21st century," Mariko sighed. "Honestly, bowing respectfully at the proper height is ONE thing, but remaining there on the floor is NOT necessary protocol."

"Lord Shiro…"

"Lord Shiro isn't here. I'm in charge, and I say that a tilt of the head is enough once I acknowledge you… that's the way it always was wasn't it? HE really has been throwing his weight around hasn't he?"

"Yes… truth be told," Kaori said in a slight whisper. Mariko glanced at the lacquered box that contained her latest gift. Always in Japan most items arrived packaged in something that was just as valuable if not more special than what was contained within.

"Is it done? I'd love to see it… he's in here… I think…" Mariko said.

"Milady, I have what you requested," said Kayori as she brought the box into the sitting room.

"It looks perfect," Mariko nodded as she saw her lady in waiting open the box to show her the contents. Her fingers ran over the unstable molecules that had been stitched painstakingly together in gold, tan and dark brown. Kaori beamed at the pride filling her mistress's face, and met her gaze again.

"Is there anything else you request tonight?" asked Kaori brightly.

"If you could have dinner brought up to my room tonight, that would be perfect," she requested. "And thank you…"

"For what, Milady?" Kaori asked.

"Sometimes I think it is good for you to know how much I appreciate your service… how you and the others here have helped our family for so many years…" she trailed off.

"It is our duty, Milady," Kaori nodded.

"You're my friend Kaori, is what I'm trying to say," Mariko chuckled and shook her head. Coming down off a pedestal was something that was so easy, and yet she felt the unquestioning respect her servants and house staff a bit difficult to accept.

"There is nothing else I'd rather do… the privilege of being here… working in such a beautiful place…"

"It is beautiful… but relax a bit… I'm not going to bite you… we always could talk before… couldn't we?" she asked.

"Yes Milady… but it has been many years, and you are Obayun now… and Lord Shiro and Lord Kenuchio insist you must receive the proper respect…"

Sighing, Mariko changed the subject by asking, "Are the other garments finished?"

"They are still in process at the laboratory. I'm told that they'll be done tomorrow morning. But this one was given top priority. I'm certain your champion will find it fitting…" Kaori quietly said.

"He will, I hope he will," she added hesitatingly. "Thanks… and take the rest of the evening for yourself… you've earned it…"

"Thank you milady," Kaori bowed, and smiled as she retreated.

She turned and glimpsed herself in the mirror that she passed often. In such a place as the ancestral home, most members of the Clan dressed more traditionally in house robes. Beyond that most of the other staff wore fine western style suits, with a Japanese flair. Outside the walls she would wear a fine business suit, or high fashion clothes that befitted a woman of her station. IT was getting downright nerve wracking when all she wanted to do was pull on a pair of jeans and a T shirt, and drink a beer for crying out loud.

A familiar scent reassured her, and she strode towards the balcony, knowing he was most likely there from the smell of cigarette smoke. Marlborough red 100s, she nodded. Unlike the Havana's that he often splurged on, the cigs were his customary brand. Kitty Pryde teased him about looking the part with that blasted hat she'd plunked on his head one day. Logan had endured the teasing when he grudgingly wore the cowboy hat, and everyone remarked how it suited him. He preferred headscarves, baseball caps, or nothing at all. Yet to keep from hurting Kitty's feelings he wore the darn thing, and lately it was the head covering he most frequently grabbed first when going out the door.

His stetsons and steel toed boots bore the same western motif as the thick studded leather belts he enjoyed. He HATED dressing up past what was required, and it had been Kitty's idea YET again for him to try dress up western. That style was something he embraced, and that look on Jean's face had been priceless. Kitty had transformed the Harley dude into an urban cowboy, helping him widen his fashion sense.

Nevertheless seeing him in those ceremonial robes had blown everyone away. Oddly enough it suited him far more than most of the other garb Mariko had seen him wear. While he'd cussed at having to shave off a goatee, he at least finally surrendered the comb over that Gambit tormented him about. Now he stood there looking over the garden with his back to the doorway. Smoke curled up and wreathed his head, mingling into the darkening skies. She picked up the lacquer box and carried it, moving noiselessly to stand somewhere behind where he was.

Something glimmered in his hand as he tossed it up, then let it land on his palm. He tensed, having registered her presence that she was trying not to hide. Yet she knew that she had interrupted some deep moment of introspection, and took a step back.

"Sorry to bother you," she whispered under her breath.

"Ya never do," he answered, not facing her, but knowing she was there. He shoved the trinket into his pocket hastily, and then tipped ash from his cigarette into the ashtray on the ledge.

"I'm glad for that," she said, and then set the box down. She crossed over and reached down for something in a small fridge that she'd insisted should be installed for a particular reason. When she'd grabbed a few bottles of her favorite Labatt's blue she ventured onto the balcony and stood directly behind him. Reaching past she set the bottle to the right of his left boot, leaning on the ledge, then stepped back to twist the cap off the bottle she'd gotten herself, and swallow what was like nectar of the gods.

"Thanks darlin', was wonderin' actually when that'd show up…" he said as he picked up the bottle and easily twisted it open. "So is the elf still campin' out just outside so I don't come outta quarantine? Or do I get a clean bill a' health?"

"You already took a stroll, so I doubt that you can complain about being kept in isolation, love," she laughed, moving up to lean against the railing. "You were supposed to be resting… but I know you were going crazy being cooped up here… do you like the gardens?"

"Holy crap, shoulda known I couldn't get anything past ya…" he said with an embarrassed flush to his cheek that she found endearing. He turned to look at her hiding her mirth, and then allowed himself to laugh.

"Would that I could join you," she exhaled, swallowing more mouthfuls of Labatts and enjoying the momentary buzz of alcohol that suddenly left her stone cold sober.

"What, an' give yer watchdogs a heart attack, heaven forbid," he joked. "But seriously, there's no way in hell I'd let ya go anywhere without someone watchin' ya… preferably me…"

"The gilded cage," she said wistfully, then laughed again. Logan moved over and slid his arms around her from behind, drawing her do lean into his body against the railing.

"Cripes nobody knows more than me how this is freakin' killing ya. Even though ya look damn beautiful in that getup… ya hate all the glitz an' pomp and stuff… doncha? Which is pretty weird, when ya seem so… natural in it all… does things t' me…"

"Glad it does something for you," she chuckled, letting him work his magic to take her away from another mood. "Because I'm fighting the urge to jump off the balcony and go running into the woods…"

"Mmm, sounds perfect," he mumbled, nibbling on her neck. His hands slid up and caressed her breasts, while from behind his chest rumbled. The musk of his pheromones surged around her, igniting her own desire that would soon rage quickly out of control.

"But that would give my poor brother a stroke," she moaned in response to his hands sliding under her robe and dancing over bare flesh.

"Wouldn't THAT be a cryin' shame… but seriously we COULD do it… providin' ya take me with ya…" he purred into her ear.

"I can't…" she hung her head. "Without having a hundred agents or house servants freaking out, Logan…"

"You'd be safe with me, darlin'," he murmured, tugging her head lightly back to give her a kiss. "Unless yer spooked cause of what ya saw happen t' me…"

"Yes and no… I'm scared of what I almost did… I wanted to tear that person to shreds. And I almost did…" she whispered. "Utter rage. I've NEVER had that… you yourself told me to let her go…"

"Only cause you'd get hurt or worse, M'ko…" he said, turning her in his arms. "It's not your look out t' chase down that assassin. You were gonna be killed… an' I couldn't protect ya…"

"How sexist of you, but how true. You may think that Japanese culture is something that's beyond you, but you are far more suited to it than you'd EVER know, love," she whispered.

"C'mon, darlin'… apart from you, I feel like some stupid hick here… with all the rules an' regs. I ain't complaining, because I'm doin' it for a good cause… but seriously… all this nature stuff an' flamin' rules…"

"Nature has its own rules, Logan-chan," she said quietly. "Japanese culture is all about a balance between man and nature. Not subduing it, but tempering strengths and weaknesses. You are a living embodiment of that struggle between man and beast… and it's your mastery of your own self that gives me the courage to know that I won't… won't succumb to my… wildness. All the rules of Bushido are meant to guide and direct anger and emotion into creative forces…"

"But there's a time fer lettin' go. But when I'm bleedin' an unable to protect ya ain't it," he said. "An' sometimes maybe ya SHOULD let that wild side of ya go… especially when it's between the sheets…"

"You think yourself so unlike this culture, but you are so much like it. It is I that sometimes feel that it doesn't suit me…"

"You kiddin, darlin? This feels as much a part of ya as anything else. Doncha realize how lucky ya are to KNOW who you are?" he trailed off.

"What happened to living in the moment, Logan?" she asked, stroking his cheek. "How do you KNOW this is the real me?"

"Cause I know ya. Yer all the things I'm not, darlin'. You're soft where I'm roughing… elegant where I'm a royal cock up. Total opposites… even when yer an X man, yer all about style an' grace, and yer so damn beautiful. Even when yer about ta rip someone's head off… me… I'm sure as hell not beautiful…"

"Loving me for who I am," she almost didn't say. "You're an incredibly wonderful baka, Logan-chan. Dropping everything you know to chase me halfway around the world… giving up your life with the X men…"

"Our life, babe, our life. Yer mine, an' I'm damned if I'm gonna let ya go," he growled possessively. "Besides, how many women beat the crap outta Jeannie for my sake, huh?"

"Ohh, you are going to enjoy seeing her reaction to this revelation, aren't you?" she started to laugh. "I can SEE it in your face, mister…"

With a giddy laugh, Logan swept her up effortlessly in his arms. He kissed her deeply to express his desires flaring to the breaking point. Bliss, joy and happiness so tangible she could almost taste them were flowing everywhere. He was alive, and in her arms, and in her life. Mariko wanted to weep for joy and scream out her own happiness to the entire damned world. To think that the old samurai were extinct, and yet she had found the strong warrior whom could protect her and sweep her off her feet like the old legends.

"So, ya wanna go for that run in the woods?" he teased as he sat down in the nearby rattan chair, and put her on his lap like she weighed nothing. Her instincts told her that he was purposely diverting her attention with sex, bless him.

"You think it's wise with my watchdogs?" she teased.

"Naw, I'm yer champion or whatever right? How'm I supposed t' protect ya if they don't lemmie do my job?" he whispered in her ear. "An' ya gotta give me a tour a this joint. Been ages since I've been on a decent hunt…"

"I could take you horseback riding," she mused. "Providing that Kitty refrains from insisting you wear that cowboy gear…"

"Shit, she's insane…" he groaned. "But that might not be a bad idea. Only damn way I won't get hell from yer cousin an' brother for putting ya at unnecessary risk, but damn I wanna take ya in the woods one of these days… I know it sounds insane, but ya get it…"

"Your wild nature letting my wild nature run free, so to speak?"

"Nobody else I could do that with," he murmured. "It'd freak most people out… but maybe it'd be better to wait till we found whatever the hell tried to off ya."

"That reminds me, I have something for you…"

"Another Japanese custom?" he teased. "Damn, you're spoiling me rotten…"

"It will only take a minute," she said as she leapt off his lap, and he chased after her. She reached down and handed him the lacquered box.

"What's that?" Logan asked, sniffing it suspiciously.

"Funny you should ask. It's something else for you…"

"Not another tradition?" he teased.

"Well it's something else to wear, but it's not as cumbersome as the ceremonial garb. And it's not something you wear to a function," she said. "I've one similar, but I DOUBT that they'll allow me to even THINK of fighting…"

He saw the anger and frustration in her eyes, as she sat there in a simple house robe and glanced over at him. "Well would ya look at that," he mumbled, opening the box and running fabric through his fingers. Brown and gold fabric worked into a design almost identical to one of his X men costumes, which were the usual black and gold.

"Try it on?" she said. "It should fit…"

"Any reason for the colors?"

"Clan colors. You might have joked about those silly flags some of the men wear in full samurai garb… it's sort of a tradition to use them as identification for whatever clan they fight for. As time has gone on, most of the security of the clan's inner guard wears uniforms in these colors. And I doubt that you'll want the X men associated with…"

"Smells like unstable molecules an' all… holy shit…"

"Xavier isn't the only one with access to such technologies," she laughed. "You don't HAVE to wear it…"

"But it'd honor ya if I did," he chuckled. "Damn, it's nicer than my X men threads… don't mind the colors… look like they'd blend in easier than ol' Chuck's stuff…"

"And they are more durable as well. Resistant to blade weaponry. There's a thin coating of carbonadium fibers worked into the surface to give limited resistance to shuriken or crossbow bolts, or conventional bullets…"

"Darlin' that ain't necessary…"

"I know the healing factor takes care of it, but why make it work harder than it has to… and besides, I prefer to be one of the only ones seeing you in the altogether," she teased.

"Got that right…" he murmured, passing the uniform fabric through his fingers. "Damn this is sweet stuff… aww hell… can't wait to try THIS on…"

Indeed the fabric yielded in all the right places just like his X men uniform, but it was more comfortable. Custom fit no doubt, and surprising because there was even a set of gloves that drew on with reinforcements in the wrists that allowed the passage of his claws just like the X man uniform did. Color scheme wasn't something he was overly concerned with, but he admitted to liking this one a whole lot more. He was mainly trying to distract her from the morose brooding she had taken up as of late. Not only was she struggling with the mantle of additional leadership, but something far more primal.

"Exquisite… fit is perfect," she nodded as he showed it off. A series of his traditional moves proved the fabric stretched and gave in all the right places.

"Damn, you should be designin' the gear instead o' Jeannie," he laughed. "Hey… what gives…?"

"Should know better than to try and hide anything from you, love," she said as she glanced at him with worried eyes.

"What… or is it something that you'd get more bummed about by talking?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Both and neither… this is all so unexpected. I never asked for any of you to get caught up in family politics…"

"Our choice to do so…" he reminded her. "If anythin' happened to ya I'd never forgive myself…"

She bit her lip and gave him a brave smile. "ANYTHING?" she asked.

"What's got ya so skittish? You worried about what happened when I got… injured… I had a pretty good sense of it from what the others told me. You're scared you'll loose control like me… aren't ya? Well you don't haveta worry because I can help ya with that part… an' how to use it…"

"That's just it, Logan… it's happening… surrounded by guards on all sides, being expected to attend diplomatic functions…t o fight with paper and words instead of with weapons and powers… it's something I'm not accustomed to… and I'm scared I'll forget…" she trailed off.

"Hey… easy," he urged. "Look, all those books ya gave me to read… you can always remember. An' your brother's gonna tell ya what's what whether ya like it or not… but don't give into the fear. So what ya can't remember… so can't I. What matters is what you remember now…"

"You still sure that you want to go through with all this… with me? It's a lot more than you ever bargained for…" she said. "I had no idea it would come to this…"

"Don't care. You're the first person in a long time I ever connected to so strongly… damn…" he said, trying to find the words. "Just as long as I can be with ya, protecting ya… I don't care if it's in east Egypt or Madripoor or here…"

"Even if you do have underwear older then me?" she teased.

"Oh please… age matters t' some I've been around with… but it ain't quite the same when I'm around ya. Not somethin' I can put into words… it's like ya reach parts of my skull I never knew existed… it just feels RIGHT."

"I too feel it," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. She let her hair down, hanging around her shoulders. "But this is only the beginning…"

"Yeah," he muttered, glancing away. "Um, I guess there's somethin' yer gonna ask me about eventually…"

"That ring you have?" she asked. Logan blinked in surprise.

"Ya know?"

"I saw you playing with it sometimes… just tossing it up and down in the air… a gold band, like a wedding ring. Not exactly Shinto tradition… but universal to all cultures…" she said. "If you don't wish to tell me, I'll respect and honor your privacy…"

"Like that stupid assed agreement to marry ya off…"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know about that… but rest assured it will never happen. My brother put an end to it…"

"Ya were only 16, M'ko… damn… was that how you came t' be in Weapon X?"

"Yes. So you see I'm not the only one with a shadowy past. I don't' remember anything about him. His face… all I recall is Sabretooth…"

"Guess that don't change yer mind about bein' with me… providin' no psycho ex wives show up," Logan mumbled as he got up and took the band of gold out of a small pocket he carried valuables in. He flipped it up and caught it, and saw her walk over to look at it there.

"With all my love, James…" she muttered, glancing at it. "Who's James?"

"Slim said it was in my belongings… the part of the file Sabretooth didn't burn…" he mumbled. "Son of a fuckin' bitch… so ya know WHY I don't give two shits about my past. I haven't GOT A past any more…"

His hand tightened around the wedding band, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Mariko smelled and sensed the anger thinly veiled, and the frustration. Sighing, she let him walk away for a moment.

"I suppose I do get it, more than you could possibly know," she said. "Both of us, confronted by past selves. Old obligations…"

"Yeah. But yer real, M'iko. Whoever gave me this, if it IS mine, isn't around. Meant what I said when I wanted ya for my own. Don't doubt it for a minute…"

"You have me, Logan. I wouldn't have given the honor swords to anyone but the one I loved," she said quietly. "I suppose in some way that negates any past claim on you…"

"Yeah, that's true," Logan said thoughtfully as he saw her pick up the katana, the longest of them. He rested his hand on the hilt beside hers, and glanced at the ring I his other hand. He walked over to the balcony, where a large reflecting pool overlooked, and tossed something into it. Mariko heard a plink and clunk followed by a splash as the wedding band landed in the ceremonial fountain.

"That also isn't a Shinto tradition," she said.

"I hope I didn't do anything dishonorable by it…" he mumbled.

"Not at all," she said, embracing him tightly. "That's where many a guard or lady would toss a coin anyhaps… but I don't' know what sort of wish an old wedding band will grant…"

"I love ya M'ko," he mumbled, and kissed her hard. She felt her tears as she wondered at what he'd just given up.

She knew where it would end when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside. With reverence he lay her down on that vast bed, and stood over her, stroking her hair as he stood over her. He pulled out the hair fastenings and admired how her long black cascade flowed down around to frame her face. She reached up to him with both hands, eagerly awaiting his love.

Silk whispered to the floor when she knelt up in the bed. He lay down next to her, and began to strip off the costume he'd been trying out. However he let her have the pleasure of showing him how to undo the fastenings till his appearance matched hers. In wonder she gasped at the gentle touches that seemed so different then the frenetic lovemaking in the past.

Like a dream they came together. Slow and romantic motions of making love under the ancient roof till she lay there in his arms. He pillowed his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat, whiskers tickling her bare skin.


	28. Who is James?

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Memories spun through her head that night. All of what Gambit had said spun in her brain, spilling over into her subconscious. While during the day her mind blocked certain times, during night the floodgates opened. 

While Mariko Yashida was Creed's 'geisha', she would have the urge to use her favor with him to help her cousin and fellow mutants have more food rations and medicine. In return, she took more menial tasks of feeding the more difficult mutants. Through careful nudging she gained sympathy for the subject Wolverine, and would sneak him food and medicines when he was locked in his cage. Sabretooth's hatred would fuel the subversive aims, but that was all part of the plan…

She'd first heard about Wolverine from snatches of conversation. X-1 was under detention when he protested the program. However Creed's attempts to break Mariko proved futile, but his training held. He voluntarily injected Mariko with blood transfusions during several bloody training sessions with Deathstrike. However, this made her a genetic relative, and thus less of a temptation to 'breed'.

The ultimate aim was to crossbreed the Japanese operatives with the five originals. Various offspring were conceived but weapon X conditioning obliterated any memories of them. They were classified as security A 1 blackout. When Creed was called away to another 'mission' with Maverick, Silver Fox, and Kestrel, subject Wolverine was detained for reconditioning and 'breeding'.

Agent Michelle, formerly Mariko through conditioning was primarily used in the laboratory per Creed's insistence. He was successful in conditioning her to his whims, but due to her carrying his genetic material was not allowed to 'breed' with her. Agents Kwannon and Yukio were sold to Shinobi Shaw to infiltrate the Hand and learn their techniques as ninjas. Deathstrike was also used, but managed to break free and join the Hand against her Weapon X conditioning, while Kwannon and Yukio remained conditioned under Shaw's direct commands. Shiro and Mariko were the only ones left after Shinobi betrayed his Weapon X alliances to pursue his own aims.

Now as she lay there next to Logan, she slowly thrashed, groaning as she recalled another slew of memories from the very beginning…. Something about that tag Gambit had found unlocked a name that she had long forgotten. That and a ring that she'd seen Logan tossing up and down, bearing the name James…

_Now Creed was away on a mission to Cozumel, and her duties had shifted. For the past few weeks she had been given food by Dr. Kinney, who pitied the subject X-1 and allowed to tend him. She managed to order KFC from the local canteen, which she carried with the medical supplies Dr. Kinney allowed her to have. _

_She always hated going to the Compound. Where the less fortunate mutant operatives were housed when they disobeyed or were first brought for questioning. She walked past the checkpoint, glancing wildly to see if Shiro was there. Shivering she noticed that cage was empty._

_"What are you looking for, Mutie?" asked the soldier nearby, writing on a clipboard._

_"Sunfire? Is he here? I'm here to tend to the subject under Dr. Kinney's orders; she's substituting for Dr. Cornelious… Stryker sent me…"_

_"Wraith's in charge here, X-34," he said, glancing at her arms. "You're that lab tech… well seems yer job description's changed?"_

_"Where is Sunfire?"_

_"That's for us to know an' for you to find out. Move on will ya?" the man laughed, swatting her backside. "And I can't WAIT to see you tonight… Yum-yum…"_

_"I was sent to tend him," said her voice. "To see Capt. Howlett…"_

_"By whose authority?" Spear asked, glancing over at his colleague to the left._

_"Colonel Stryker," she said firmly. _

_"Oh it's little Miss Yum-Yum," Danzig leered. "Ya sure you're in the right place? Isn't anybody named Howlett here…"_

_"Shut up, you know we can't touch her," guard named Danzig. _

_"Is there or is there not anyone here by that name?"_

_"Well if yer here to visit your animal friend, you'd better get your facts straight," Danzig laughed, grabbing her tag and yanking it to bring her forwards. He looked over the medical supplies in her hands._

_"If you lock me in there again…" she threatened._

_"She must be here to see X-1," said Danzig. "Enjoy yourself…"_

_"Fine, just let me in," Mariko said stiffly, wrinkling her nose. Barely had he hung on by the skin of his teeth, the animal in him the only thing keeping him going. He heard a shriek as a warm body collided with his. Creed's stench covered her, mingled with the smell of Original Recipe KFC, and a smell of lotus blossoms. _

_She winced at the pejorative kissy face he gave her, and approached the next place. Shots were exploding amidst loud snarls. She ducked behind an empty cage, seeing Reese and Harrison emptying round after submachine round into the occupant of the cage twenty feet away. _

_"That's enough… I think he's got the lesson," Reese snickered. Mariko shivered at the sign of the figure laying there, bleeding. Her stomach squirmed, and she forced down the fear that gnawed her. **They said her kind were animals, but seeing this… a**__**nimals shouldn't be treated like this…**_

_She advanced after two minutes, clearly standing in full view of the guards who tended the special adamantium reinforced cage. Corporal Reese barked, "What are YOU here for?"_

_"Hey, if it isn't little miss Yum-yum," Harrison laughed. _

_"I heard you were comin' by sometime soon, but I never figured you'd be here now…"_

_"I'm looking for this man," she said, pointing to something on a form. "But since I'm here… I'm asking what you're doing to X 1…"_

_Reaching out, Harrison grabbed the papers from her hands, and shoved them in Reese's face. He grabbed Mariko's arm to stop her from walking away._

_"Reese, do ya know anything about a Captain Howlett? This here mutant says she's here to see him…" Harrison said._

_"Nope," Reese said as he wandered over and glanced at Harrison._

_"Unhand me," she said._

_"You aren't in any position to give ME orders," Harrison chuckled. "Reese!"_

_"Dunno about any Captain Howlett, but someone ELSE wants to see you," _

_Reese leered as he glanced at Mariko. She stood there defiantly as Harrison shoved her forwards, and he grabbed her about the waist._

_"She needs to be taught some manners, doesn't she?" Harrison asked. Reese reached for something on his belt and depressed it. Mariko glanced down at the unit, and felt the collar around her neck slowly constrict. It stung moderately like sunburn._

_"Better watch it, or else we'll use the sick stick," said Reese, pulling her towards him. Harrison waved the baton he held in his hand menacingly at her._

_"Why doncha keep HIM company, Yum-yum,' laughed Reese as he dragged her over towards the cell. She hugged the packet of medical supplies and food close to her chest. Harrison moved around and unlocked the door, while Reese thrust her inside. The door clanged behind her and Mariko skinned her knee as she landed face first._

_She shook her head, hearing a loud snarling from just ahead. Hunched over, blood dripping from multiple wounds, the dark haired man shot forwards. Tattered cloth covered his chest and his uniform pants were ripped to improvised shorts around his knees._

_"Let me out!" she yelled. As before, __X1 seized her by the neck, roaring as he slammed her to the cage wall. Dark eyes fixed into his, bright with shock. However the fear dissipated as they stared into his blue ones. __Three adamantium claws slid out with a rasp of metal on metal, inches from her throat. _

_Snarling, X-1 tightened his grip on her neck, and the white-coated researcher continued to stare at him, gasping. "No… I'm a prisoner too," she gasped. _

_He heard the laughs of the men and the jeering as they spat and wolf whistled.__"Let's see if the Wolverine tears her apart!"_

_"RRRRRAGGH," X-1 snarled, and then buried his nose in her neck. Lotus and plum blossoms. She smelled like a woman. With one claw he slid her collar aside and saw no bite mark. _

_"You're called X-1, but that isn't your real name," she said calmly. "Do you remember me from last time?"_

_"Logan," he mumbled all he could remember. IT seemed to fit, and trying to push any further invoked a thousand daggers of pain._

_"Logan… I know they hurt you… I've got food for you… please… I know you won't hurt me. You're a human being… not an animal… I only want to help you…"_

_"What's going on… why can't I…?" X-1 trailed off. Deeply he inhaled her scent, and retracted his claws._

_"I'm not afraid of you, Logan," she said softly, and he released her neck. In shock he backed away, seeing the food in her hands. He smelled medicinal alcohol and the clean sterile scent of bandages. __"I'm X-34… but I'm called… M… Mi…" _

_Mariko gasped at the pain shooting through her mind. Struggling to say her own name was impossible. She stammered as her lips struggled to form the name. _

_"You're trapped too," X-1 said as he saw the guards watching them like caged animals. Snarling he turned and grabbed the bars rattling them. The two guards backed away, one of them showing a wet stain between his legs._

_"Let's get outta here," they whimpered. _

_X-1 exhaled, releasing the adamantium bars. Mariko huddled there, her knee hurting as she knelt by the cage door. Still her black eyes focused on X-1, no hint of pity. Just concern for him. "Flamin' bastards," he mumbled. "Amusin' themselves again…"_

_"I… here you look hungry… Let me look at that," she said firmly. X-1 hissed in pain as her hands touched him, but she kept them in full view. With a pair of forceps she pulled each bullet out and dropped them into a kidney basin. The sting of her antiseptic and bandages was momentary._

_Grabbing the food, he began to wolf it down. He was working on the mashed potatoes and gravy when he saw her watching him._

_"What?" he asked. "Never seen an animal eat?"_

_"I don't see an animal. Just a man in a cage," Mariko said quietly, still working on cleaning his legs. "Who is as trapped as I am…"_

_"But why… why did you help me?" he asked._

_"Because I wanted to," Mariko said. X-1 saw her eyes so clear and her smell so true. Anger twisted to remorse and for the first time he turned from a woman. In shame and fear he dropped his food, and huddled. _

_"Lemmie be," he muttered._

_"No," she said softly. "I'm not afraid of you, Logan-san… afraid for you… I couldn't let those gaijin hurt you…"_

_He curled up on the floor. Shivering in shock which was something he'd hardly done. Naked and dirty he twisted his body from her. He heard the rustle of cloth as the technician shed her smock and draped it over him. Her hands were soft. X-1 grabbed them and saw the X-34 on her arm and fine scars. She did something that astonished him. She actually smiled at him._

_"Can't remember," he murmured. "How I… learned to speak your language. Can hardly speak English…"_

_"Japanese?" he asked. "How the heck can I speak Japanese?"_

_"Yes," she said. "I don't know why you can either… maybe you were in a mission there… and they programmed you to forget?"_

_"Reconditioning… must be… or else…" he groaned. "So hard t' think… just started speakin' in your lingo without thinking… it happens… more an' more… got languages I didn't even know I could speak popping outta no place…"_

_"It's all right… shhh… we can speak in English if you prefer…" Mariko offered._

_X-1 accepted her arms around him as she laid his head on her chest. Blood stained her lab coat, and he grabbed her tightly, sobbing into her neck. She hugged him close, and he laid his head and shoulders on her lap. She fought back the tears that dripped down her cheeks as she rocked him and sang to him softly. X-1 cried for the first time in his memory._

_"They said you were called Wolverine?" Mariko whispered, stroking his soft black hair._

_"I… it's not my real name," he whispered, pressing his head into her lap. "They're tryin' t' make me forget… I…"_

_"I know…" she whispered. "It's the memory implantation, isn't it?"_

_"I don't wanna forget… please don't let me forget…"_

_"Tell me all you remember," she urged. "Maybe I'll be able to remember for you and me both…Wolverine…"_

_"That ain't… my real name… it's… I can't… J… J…"_

_"Logan?"_

_"Was it… but I remember it bein' something' else… damn…"_

_"John… Jack… Jim?" she asked soothingly, knowing that the process of obliterating his identity had gone on for a long while._

_"James…" he burst out, gripping her hands tightly. "My name…"_

_She reached down and grasped the dog tags jingling around his neck, and hers. She saw the clean break that snapped them in two, and held up a metal tag clutched in her hand. "I saw them break this off of you… James… It matches…"_

_He seized her hand, glancing down at the bit of metal laying there on her palm. Reading it, and squeezing his eyes in pain. "What… it's my name… but I can't flamin' say it… you said it just before…"_

_"Yes, that's your name. James. James Howlett," she nodded, and then took a deep breath. "I'm Mari… Mariko… oh Kami it hurts… I can't…"_

_"They want you t' forget too," he gasped. "They're doin' it to you too… aren't they…"_

_"James… Howlett," she whispered. "That's what it says… Captain… birthplace Edmonton Alberta…"_

_"Yours…" he grabbed at her tag, tugging it out of her neck. "Mariko… Yashida… Tokyo Japan. Yer Japanese all right but what are ya doin' here in Dept. H…"_

_"You're remembering… James," she said, stroking his sideburns. _

_"Yeah… it's comin' back… sometimes it does… after I settle down… crap… Ohh Mariko... such a pretty name... I promise ya I'll say it every time ya can't say it..." he sniffled, kissing her hands gratefully as he squeezed them between his. Swallowing hard she endured the painful viselike grip, seeing relief flooding his face._

_"But your last name…__Yashida__… Yashida… my last mission…"_

_"Yes James… spoils of war…"_

_"You were Shingen's… niece…"_

_"Yes… given over with my father… Dr. Hikaru Yashida… he works with the man… the one who did this to you…" she whispered. _

_"Damn… but what… oh crap it's slipping away again… I…"_

_"Remember… try to remember… just relax," she urged, and he managed to sit up shakily, glancing at her. She wore a simple blouse and conservative skirt instead of the usual one piece uniforms he saw operatives wear, and a pair of stockings. Her shoes were gone, having been lost when she threw them at the men. Long black hair was twisted up into a traditional bun with a few pretty silver clips. Traces of white makeup lingered on her face._

_"What's… this?" he asked, dragging his finger through it._

_"They have me dress up as geisha to please them," Mariko blushed. "Serve them tea…"_

_"Crap, you mean yer…"_

_"No… nothing like that. Although they THREATEN me. And when I'm not amusing the men… I'm in the lab… but lately they've been having me feed everyone in the compound here… I think they're worried I'm learning too much about what I'm supposed to be working on… ever since Stryker…"_

_"Stryker?__ Did you say Stryker?" he bristled, growling low in his throat as he caught her hand. _

_"He and Colonel Wraith…" she said with a shiver. "I've been giving what food I can take to my cousin here… and I saw they threw you in here… I have no idea where they put my cousins Shiro and Lieu…"_

_"They're… operatives… I saw 'em… in training… never saw you… but ya say ya belong t'… Creed?"_

_"Till recently. He's on a mission… I think they're taking advantage of the fact that while he's gone they'll have their fun…"_

_"Damn…" he sighed. "So hard t' think… if I'd known…" he shook his head. _

_

* * *

_

_Again he felt the wildness surface, smelling the womanly scent so close. Mariko tensed at the movement of his body and he slid out of her lap. A feral look crept into his eyes, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed her neck. How had the man disappeared so suddenly, she wondered? She was about to get her answer when X-1 cocked his head sideways, growling deeply. _

_"Well, lookie that. Tarzan and Jane… or should I say Tarzan an' Jap?" laughed one of the guards. Wolverine whirled around, baring his fangs at the man._

_"What do you want, gaijin?" Mariko asked, sliding her arms around his chest from behind to hold him back. _

_"Lemmie at those slime balls!" he snarled, pulling against her arms. _

_"What's this… can't have THIS Can we?" one of them said as he tugged the dog tags out of her hand._

_"Haven't you done enough? Or are you going to let us out?" she demanded, glancing over his shoulder._

_"He, yer a feisty little thing ain't ya, Madame Butterfly? How the mighty have fallen? You think you're too good for the likes of a fellow mutant? I think ya belong together…" Reese laughed. _

_"Shaddup ya son of a flamin' gun… ain't no way to talk to anyone, specially a lady!" Wolverine gritted, flashing his teeth at the two startled soldiers._

_"Ohh did we make the animal upset? What's the matter, punk, can't stand us makin' fun of yer woman!"_

_"Come in here an' say that… ya slime bags…" Wolverine half-grinned. "An' Ill show ya some 'fun.'"_

_Something slid between the bars, and pressed into his side. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, suppressing the snarl of pain from the stun stick. "Stop it!" Mariko cried._

_"That'll teach ya, ya freak…" Reese snickered, watching Wolverine crumple and bite his tongue to keep from crying out. Mariko pushed her body around Wolverine's to block the stun stick, which was making Wolverine's insides turn inside out. She gambled that they would not risk hurting her during their little game for she was far too valuable a resource. Plus when Creed found out, not to mention Colonel Stryker that they had pulled this stunt, they'd be in for major discipline._

_"Cowards," she spat on them. "You'll pay for this… when my father finds out…"_

_"Your father's dead, Yum-yum, or didn't ya get the memo…"_

_"You lie…" Mariko whispered. "I don't believe you, dog sons… I demand you free us… Victor Creed with not stand for me not returning…"_

_"He don't even know yer here, girly… he's out bashing wetbacks in Cozumel… with the others…"_

_"What the heck… do you want…?" Wolverine growled, hanging onto humanity by a shred. "You can do whatever the blazes to me; just let her out of here…"_

_"What's the matter, you not wild enough to screw the girl, ya animal… maybe we'd better put some fight into him…"_

_"You are the animals," Mariko shouted. Wolverine howled in pain when he was jabbed in the ribs with one of the stun sticks. Blue sparks arced as the tip imbedded in him._

_"No!" she yelled, grabbing at the batons thrust through the adamantium bars. With a powerful jerk to the side she wrenched it free. However she failed to notice another baton prodding from the left. A sharp lance of fire thrust into the base of her spine, and she bit her tongue to keep from screaming._

_"Mariko!" Wolverine yelled. "Leave her ALONE!"_

_"That's for my dad in WWII. Consider it payback for what your old man did to thousands of us… its merciful…"_

_"Rrraaaghhh!"__ Wolverine roared, leaping forwards to throw his shoulder against the bars. Claws bit through his knuckles with a loud rasping "SNICKT'. The astonished guard saw the three bright blades hiss down and slice the sparking baton in two. Mariko gritted again, feeling prod after prod into her ribs, which dropped her to her knees, then on her side. Wolverine threw himself overtop of her, slicing and jabbing back at the jeering guards. _

_"That's put the fight into him… OWWCH!"_

_"Watch it, Reese; he's a stubborn little cuss…"_

_"Rrrrrgghhhh," he rumbled._

_"I swear you will regret this," Mariko gasped, biting her lip. Red-hot pain racked her body, and through the glint of tears she saw Wolverine throwing himself repeatedly at the bars, his claws thrusting through the case wildly at the squad of soldiers gathered to watch the animal raging._

_Reese and Harrison backed away in pain. One of them bled from three wounds crisscrossing his arm and part of his cheek. Blue sparks crackled through the cage as Wolverine seized the bars and rattled them. Mariko dragged herself forwards to see Wolverine convulsing and grasping the bars. Every muscle contracted his inhuman snarls and roars echoing in the menagerie._

_"James… no…" she cried, reaching up. He slid off and landed next to her, clutching himself, as she smelled searing flesh. _

_"Stupid crap, works every time…"_

_"So, what will you do next, Gaijin?" Mariko gritted, struggling to her knees as she threw her lab smock over a very naked Wolverine. "Will Colonel Stryker praise your actions? I am a scientist… I work for…"_

_"He doesn't haveta. This is our fun time…"_

_"Colonel Wraith wouldn't approve…"_

_"You kidding? Stryker an' he are close buddies. Seems he got Wraith's ear on this… who do ya think lets us play around with you muties to toughen ya up?" his friend laughed._

_"He don't care for Japs any more than we do, Mutie… and by the time we're through, there will be one less Mutie stinkin' up the base…" laughed the other. Double doors to the complex hissed, causing both men to snap to attention._

_"Okay, fun times over, gents," said a young Captain. "Mind explaining just WHAT you're doing?"_

_"Captain, please… let us out!" Mariko cried. _

_"She was sneakin' food to X1… and we just…"_

_"You're not supposed to be in here, X34… what's the meaning of this…"_

_"Ask THEM," she pointed to Reese and Harrison. _

_"We had orders…" Reese hastily stammered._

_"Uh huh, yeah, right. Mind getting her out of there before you both get your asses on KP for the next twenty years?" Captain Deveraux barked. _

_"But sir…" Reese stammered. "We have orders…"_

_"We'll see about this… get her out NOW!" _

_Wolverine fought his way to a reclining position, and then moved between the guards and Mariko once more. His sudden roar caused both guards to flinch, momentarily distracted by their jeering of Mariko. Another pain stick was jabbed into her ribs, and she keened in pain. Wolverine's claws were drawn yet again._

_"What the devil's goin' on here?" asked Colonel Wraith. _

_"What's SHE doin' in the cage, sir?" Captain Deveraux asked. "I caught these two nimrods to get that Japanese mutant out of the cage! She's scheduled for labwork on section B…"_

_"Is she? I don't recall her bein' signed up today, do you?" Colonel Wraith asked. "Seems t' me it'd be a shame t' take her away from X 1 when he's all comfortable now, wouldn't it?"_

_"Sir, this can't go on… I know he has to be disciplined but involving an Alpha class scientist…"_

_"She's expendable…" Wraith whispered. "An' I think it's a pretty interesting show, don't you agree?"_

_Growling, he nosed into her neck again, nipping it sharply. Mariko cried out, flinching. "Wait… what are you…"_

_"Sir?"__ Captain Deveraux blinked._

_"He's pretty taken with the little lady, I see… very interesting isn't it? First time we got such a response to a female…" said Wraith._

_"But she belongs to…"_

_"James… wait… please…" Mariko urged. "Listen to me… hold on!"_

_Another snarl met her words. Lips curled back to reveal his sharp white teeth. That slight point of his canines bared sent shivers all over her body. _

_"Sir, we were just having some fun… seems that the chick has a pacifyin' affect on ol' X 1…" said Reese._

_"Colonel Wraith… I demand that you…" Mariko coughed, spitting up blood. Wraith's finger pressed a button on a small remote control on his belt, and she arched in pain, gritting her teeth. Wolverine growled threateningly._

_"Get that out of there…" he urged, grabbing the bit of metal in her hand. He wrenched it out of her fingers and thrust it into his pocket._

_"Don't you do that to her…" he gritted. "She ain't…"_

_"Shut up, animal.__ I'm not talking to you," Wraith snarled, jabbing his baton into the cage right into Wolverine's ribs. He gurgled, hugging his stomach at another twist to his intensities. _

_"Excuse me, you DEMAND of me, cow?" Wraith turned to her. "You're in NO position to do anything, mutant. Don't you DARE speak till you're spoken to."_

_"I'm Mariko Yashida you bastard… you won't make me forget!" she coughed. Wraith reached in and yanked her dog tags. He snapped off the piece that contained her personal information, and shoved it into his pocket._

_"Creed doesn't have any say. I own you, X34. You're no longer anyone but who I tell you you are. Yer name's Michelle if I decide you're behaving enough to deserve a name. And do what you're told. You've been reassigned temporarily, because our genetics department needs results. And your effectiveness in the lab is only a small part of what is required…"_

_"What…" the Captain blinked._

_"Change in priorities. You'll find the details here, sir. Now, you're dismissed…" Wraith barked, and then turned his attention to the cage. Wolverine leaned down and licked at the scorch marks on her hands and arms._

_"Pathetic," the Captain mumbled, as he shook his head sadly._

_"Make her a new ID file. An' put both these in there…" Wraith said, tossing the tags to Deveraux. "I want their files sealed. As of this moment, X 34 is classified as Michelle. Nothing else."_

_"Yes sir…" Captain Deveraux saluted, shaking his head as he put the tags into a small plastic envelope._

_"Ohh real cute, you idiots…" Wraith shook his head. "Hasn't anything HAPPENED yet?"_

_"No sir…"_

_"Let me OUT of here!" Mariko cried. "How can you DO this to your operatives… we've done NOTHING but…"_

_"If I wasn't so amused by this… I'd have you gagged, X34. For your sake I suggest you shut up and let nature boy do his thing…" Wraith sneered. _

_"What?" Mariko asked._

_"RRRRRAGGHHH!__ Go to BLAZES!" Wolverine threw himself at the bars, snarling loudly. Claws shot out from their sheaths, and he flailed them angrily. _

_Mariko grabbed his arm, holding him back as she begged, "Please, stop… don't let him provoke you…"_

_"Put him down!" Wraith barked. Wolverine howled from the pressure of a pain stick jabbed into his gut, and his back. Mariko threw herself overtop of Wolverine, hugging him tightly as he huddled there._

_"Stop it! He's a human being!" she yelled. "You… you…"_

_"You wanted to help X 1, now you've got your chance to keep him from going ape. So I'd suggest for your sake you spread your legs and start your assignment," the Colonel sneered. "And just MAYBE we'll let you BOTH out in twenty four hours…"_

_"Animal!" she yelled, cursing him in Japanese. Anger filled her face, but she crumpled in pain when the collar around her neck crackled with its own inhibitory powers. Seeing her, Wolverine roared once more at his captors. He tossed Mariko to the side, and threw himself repeatedly at the bars, forcing his claws hands through with vicious swipes. Blue sparks fizzled, and Mariko clutched her own neck at the blinding pain that stopped her from getting up and moving in their way._

_

* * *

_

_Mariko heard a soft phutt and Wolverine collapsed on his hands and knees. Angry shouts were exchanged, and she felt a similar needle slam into her side. Incapable of moving, all she could do was to lay there and peer out of the side of the cage at the scene unfolding._

_"That's quite enough, Colonel. I don't want the specimens damaged!" spoke a voice through the pain. Mariko blinked up, feeling someone nudging her face and pulling her clumsily next to him. It took all her willpower to force back her tears and not cry in front of the gaijin who were laughing and carrying on with this game._

_"But sir… can't you see that maybe…" one of the others suggested. _

_"Colonel… I wanted them to mate, not scream for your private amusement. I understand your animosity towards our Japanese projects, but this borders on unnecessary and unusual…" Dr. Cornelius snapped._

_"He's protecting her… and maybe we can get them to mate… I realize you're in charge of this, but I'm in charge of results. You asked me to provide the raw material, so you shouldn't question how I get results… Professor," Wraith answered. _

_"But her… she's…"_

_"She's known as Michelle for our purposes. Nobody cares about her past because it doesn't exist. No more than his does…"_

_"The whole idea behind this was that X2's genetic material has been implanted in her might lend them both capable of breeding a new sort of hybrid, and carry on the healing factor traits… instead of the cloning experiments," Dr. Cornelius explained. "I said nothing about testing reaction to physical stress…"_

_"I'm guessing you and Dr. Kinny's work didn't exactly work out as you thought…" Wraith laughed. "The copy machine broke did it?"_

_"You've got a sick sense of humor. But I share your aversion to resorting to cloning when tried and true methods should work."_

_"Indeed. Perhaps it would be better to see if we can create something the natural way. Then Dr. Kinney can take the results and force them to their natural conclusion. All we need is a suitable surrogate…"_

_"We want to duplicate him… not just have a new…"_

_"We can do both. Even if the child is conceived this way, there are ways to suppress her DNA from making any significant contribution other than filling in necessary holes…"_

_"Dr…. Cornelius. Why?" Mariko gasped, finally able to reach through her tranquilizer to form coherent words. "I've only done what you asked…You said if I worked for you that my Cousin…"_

_"Michelle is it?" he said, glancing at Wraith._

_"I'm M… Mari…" she gasped, and felt pain wracking her._

_"Your name is Michelle, got it," said Wraith, pressing his control button. Pain arched through her mind when she struggled to say her real name._

_"I won't forget, I won't…"_

_"Come off it, you silly girl," Professor Cornelius laughed. "Your mutant powers are only a secondary gain. Consider yourself fortunate that you haven't been sent into the field… like the others… now enjoy…"_

_"I was to be the property of X 2…" she stated firmly. "And to work in the laboratory… not this…"_

_"X2 claimed you as spoils of war, but he's only playing with his food. And considering what modifications were made, I'm not altogether surprised. However I make the final determinations. You are an intelligent specimen, and X 1 is a strong physical subject in his prime. The permutations are scientifically sound. Crossbreeding will result in many benefits."_

_"As your brood mare?" she spat. "I'm surprised you have not done this when I was with X 2…"_

_"He failed miserable in that regard. He may be savage, but he doesn't mate with his own blood X 34. I think your willfulness will serve us better when you conceive. And I suggest you get on with it. If you DO have his child, you will be quite valuable…"_

_"Curse you," she whispered under her breath._

_"Enjoy yourself. Come with me, Colonel, and leave the subjects to their work. I think they require some time alone… Reese, inject them with the necessary incentives before the sedative wears off…"_

_"Fine.__ But make sure she survives…" snickered Colonel Wraith. "And in one piece… once the show's over…"_

_

* * *

_

_White coated technicians moved forwards to jam needles into her and into Wolverine. Pain and more pain wracked her body. She felt like vomiting. Only when they had gone did she allow her own tears to fall. Wolverine cocked his head to the side, and crawled over to where she huddled. She felt his arm slide under her head, while his cheek bumped into hers. Rough stubble scratched her flesh, while his tongue lapped at the sensitive skin blistering around the collar._

_"Shhh," he hissed softly, dragging his fingers over her mussed hair. He rumbled in his throat, smelling her deeply. Now Mariko lost control of her emotions, hugging her knees and sobbing with each wave of blistering pain. It had been a long time since they had used the collar on her. Yet the batons had never been applied to her as they had the others. What had changed their minds, she wondered? Sabretooth said she was his… so would he not come and get her?_

_"Amaterasu preserve me… ancestors please help me," she pleaded, hugging herself as she curled up. Wolverine curled up around her, hugging her body to his to convey warmth. His sandpapery tongue licked at the bruises and cuts like a friendly dog, his throat purring in odd bestial comfort while his hands roughly squeezed and rubbed her aching body._

_Mariko sobbed into the strong arms that folded her close when Wolverine curled up in the side of the cell. He tugged her back to his front, encasing her in his arms from behind where he squatted on his haunches. Grunting, he sat down and tugged her into his lap possessively. His hands were struggling to turn her to face him, and she did so, glancing up at those bright gleaming eyes. Intensely they claimed her full attention, and she was lost in another wave of desire that overwhelmed her. Wolverine panted deeply, settling down to wait for her to come out of it. _

_Mariko blinked, wondering why the exhaustion was fading. Glancing down at her hands she saw her wounds were slowly closing up. While not as fast as those fading on his greasy skin, they were healing far in excess of what she recalled. Images flickered through her Swiss cheese memory, surfacing and inciting pain with the effort to remember. Sabretooth's leering face burned is way through and she heaved in and out. Aches and pains vanished later, sending a surge of adrenaline through her. Squeezing her eyes shut she forced her mind to clamp down. Inside her the tiger roared and snarled at the cage. Memories gained possession of the fog, and she understood that whenever confronted with that tiger buried inside her that she would have the knowledge to hold it back. Lock it into the cage that she constructed with Bushido and scientific reason. Then blur her memories so she would not recall what had been done. Weapon X training focused on the now and little else save what the mission required. A technique for selective amnesia where conditioning drew out what necessary memories were required then disposed of them after the mission was done._

_"Logan…name's Logan.__ Don' be scared… won't hurt ya," he rumbled, reaching for her. Carefully he raised her up with rough hands and boosted her up. Wolverine turned her around to face him, squatting just before her on one knee. Large hands slid over her shoulders to press her down on her knees before him._

_"Wolverine… Kami… this is what they…" she stammered, glancing at his penetrating gaze. He shifted forwards, grabbing the back of her neck and seizing it to attack her mouth with his again._

_"It's in you," he snarled. "Let it go. Only way t' survive… only way to… give yerself to it…" he gritted, letting James again surface before the Wolverine dragged him inside._

_It uncoiled itself inside her and jumped to the fore. She felt invincible, strong and uncaring about where she was. Only that every scent was magnified to levels that only were reached during combat. Strangely her energies were returning, and she knew that it was that cursed change in her own body that was responsible. Mariko squeezed her eyes shut, unable to hold back the raging beast clawing at her self-control. Panting heavily she felt the surging strength unleash and snap into every muscle of her body. Each sound echoed unmercifully loud, and she pressed her hands to her head to press them out. Scents, images, and sounds curled into a sensory overload that drove her to near madness._

_"I… cannot… control it… too much… I'm a scientist for Kami's sake…" she repeated over and over. _

_"I can't… can't let go," she sobbed._

_"James… Please… remember what you are," she pleaded, looking up at him. All traces of humanity had vanished from the hazel eyes fixing into hers. He hugged her tightly, still shivering from the aftershocks of the electrocution. A rough tongue lapped up her tears from her cheeks, hot breath fanning her face._

_"Beautiful," he growled. _

_"Logan… please…" she whispered. He squeezed her shoulders tightly and crushed his mouth to hers. Simultaneously he tasted her mouth and bruised at her lips with possession._

_"Wolverine…" he corrected. Mariko remained still as possible, half frightened he would hurt her if she did not comply. Before she knew it she was on her back, peering up at the wild eyes taking in her body. Rough hands slid over her, pinning her down under his muscular hairy body. Again he climbed overtop of her, snarling lightly to inhale her scent. From head to toe she shivered at the touch and smell surrounding her. Then his mouth choked off her next breath with a hard kiss and a sharp nip to her bottom lip._

_"Kami," she gasped, and then yielded her control. Cupping his sideburn face, she glided her lips over his, and attempted a gentle kiss. A guttural sound of surprise resulted at the more delicate contact. If there was no alternative, she was going to enjoy it as much as possible. _

_"Mine… gonna protect ya, gonna claim ya… so nobody else can," he snarled. Claws erupted from his knuckles, flashing in the light of the cage before hissing towards her._

_

* * *

_

_Hours later, Mariko lay surrounded by a nest of warmth. Uncaring that she was streaked with grime, sweat and blood; she dozed on in his arms. They tangled together in their mutual need for shared warmth at the corner of the adamantium cage. _

_Wolverine blinked, smelling a familiar scent. Slowly he came to, and stiffened with surprise. That animal miasma lifted, and he saw and felt the woman beside him. More specifically, he smelled his own scent marking her. Groaning, he gently untangled himself and let her lay there in the nesting material of the cage. A lump formed in his throat when he saw the bites from teeth that matched his. Even worse, he saw that they were rapidly closing up._

_"Oh cripes, what did I do," he groaned, feeling a wash of shame. Surprise filled him when he saw the healing before his eyes. Already that bite mark on her neck where he'd marked her was fast fading. Quickly he found the clean clothes that she had sneaked in, and changed out of his ripped uniform before she awakened. Grabbing the water he sponged off her face lightly._

_"Logan, are you all right?" she murmured, blinking and reaching up for him. Not looking at her he handed her the lab coat she'd worn inside._

_"I… I'm so sorry," he gasped. "Good Lord what did I do?"_

_"Don't be sorry," she whispered, grabbing his wrist. "Please… it was all right…"_

_"Those dirt bags… they locked you in here with me when I went feral!" he snarled._

_"Logan, look at me," she said, straightening up as he huddled miserably away. "I'm fine… no harm done…"_

_"How can ya even stand t' look at me," he snorted._

_"I am looking… at a man who's been mistreated. As a woman who was caught up in something beyond her control. And feeling very glad that it was him that did this…if it was going to happen," she said, moving up behind him and kissing the back of his neck._

_"Damn them all to hell," he sobbed._

_"Shh, it's all right, c'mere… look at me," she urged, and slid around to cup his face. "It's all right… Logan… it's all over…"_

_"I had no right…"_

_"It's done, and I'm not sorry," she urged, then kissed his cheek. She pushed her way into his arms, and renewed the kiss. Wolverine groaned against the gentle gesture, then pulled her tightly against him. _

_"I don't even know your name…" he whispered._

_"It's Michelle," she whispered, knowing her real name would mean nothing to him. Not anymore. Even mentioning her own name brought pain to her lips. That was the arbitrary name they'd picked for her, a name for that separate self that was savage and wild. Her gut instinct told her that 'Logan' wasn't really his true name, that he had a long forgotten human name like she had been Mariko Yashida. Vaguely the name James Howlett fluttered through her brain, but she was beginning to think that that man never existed. Just another misidentification from a tag long discarded._

_New names for new identities.__ Yuriko Oyama had been Deathstrike, while Betsy Braddock was now Kwannon. Shiro was Sunfire, as Graydon Creed Senior was now known as Victor._

_"Michelle… I'm Logan," he whispered. "I'm just sorry we met like this… I… damn…"_

_"I knew your name from before," she whispered, reaching for his tags._

_English names that were mockeries of the codenames on the tags that jingled around her neck. He caught the dog tag serializing her, and shook his head. "Yum-yum," he mumbled. "What the blazes sick humor is that."_

_"Sabretooth's idea.__ Wraith's given such names to the others. Pitty-Sing is Braddock, while Peep Bo is Yukio. Shiro is Nanki-Poo. Someone's a Gilbert and Sullivan fan…"_

_"What the blazes?" he laughed harshly._

_"Mikado," she whispered. "Stereotypical misnomers for Japanese culture."_

_"I'm sorry, Michelle, I wish I could do something to make this up to you," he whispered, knowing that was a name she had picked out because it seemed as instinctive as Logan was to him. He turned over the dog tag and saw the letters Michelle N.L.N. Just as his said N.F.N. Logan. _

_"We'll get through this, Logan-san," she said, fingering his face, smearing with her blood, and cuts that were healing rapidly. _

_"They wanted me to mate with you… so you'd have a baby, right?" Wolverine asked quietly. Sighing, he pulled her to sit on his lap, and then lay back in the pile of bedding. He tugged the shreds of her lab coat overtop to cover her like a blanket. Michelle buttoned the lab coat around her, and laid her head on his chest._

_"Better you than Sabretooth," she whispered. _

_"That sicko won't get his hands on you, I swear," he promised, kissing her softly. "Yer mine now."_

_"I'm glad," she murmured, caressing his chest. _

_"Michelle, I promise I'll get us out of here, and I promise they won't get any baby we have together," Wolverine whispered, kissing her softly. _

_"There's no guarantee," she whispered._

_"It's too late, darlin'… I can smell that yer body's already respondin'…" he whispered, resting his hand over her belly._

_"It's impossible, how can you even know at this stage… it hasn't even…"_

_"Healin' factor's in every cell of my body, Michelle," he explained, cradling her in his arms. "An' I noticed ya heal pretty quickly too… put that together an'… well the process goes quicker…"_

_"You can smell… the biological changes," she asked. "Kami… this is… horrendous…"_

_"Shh, relax… I'll protect ya, Michelle. I swear it," he murmured, kissing her softly. On the verge of humanity he clung, holding tightly to the woman forced to be his mate. She too gripped him, and wept for a child that she prayed wouldn't see what they had seen._

_

* * *

_


	29. Visit to the Embassy

Chapter 29

* * *

Mariko shivered under silk sheets. It was the beginning of the second week she mentally noted as she snapped fully awake. The sort of arousal that happened in the pit of an intense dream, and realizations crashed heavily as she was slammed into a wide-awake state, heart pounding in her chest. Forgotten snatches of memories swam out of her head and she hugged herself. It dawned on her that was just the sort of thing that happened to Logan.

"Darlin'… you ok?" he asked, somewhere from the shadows in the bed next to her, and she held her hand to her chest, wiping at tears that dripped down her cheeks.

"Amaterasu… I…" she heaved, and babbled a string of something in fast Japanese that totally lost Logan. Damn he wished he had a better command of the language.

"Another nightmare? Was it the Compound?" he urged, sliding his strong arms around her and holding her fast to his sturdy body. That adamantium skeleton underneath anchored himself and her to reality, and she was aware of the densities of bodies around her with senses screaming at full enhancement.

"I remembered something, and now it's almost gone," she cursed, feeling her hair fall in wisps around her face. Something was poking her oddly and she tugged several of the hair clips out that had not been removed, then threw them across the room in frustration.

"Easy darlin'… that's all right… shhh… not gonna let anything harm ya I promise," he whispered in English, and she shivered both in anger and frustration.

"I thought the dreams would go away… I guess I was a fool to think such things… but being here… I almost forgot WHERE I was…"

"From what ya told me it's the Agrashima prefecture or somethin'… yer family's ancestral digs… an' I'm still takin' the whole joint in…" he mumbled, trying to sooth her as best he could. Accusingly familiar to him were the smells and scents of fear and instinct pouring off her.

"Yes I'm home, I'm home," she murmured, wiping away more tears. "But it just feels wrong and right at the same time…"

"I know what yer goin' through… yer rememberin' things that they suppressed. Whole lotta memories rollin' around in yer pretty head an' ya can't sort out the real from the illusion, huh?" he asked, kissing her ear softly to distract her. "Don't try t' make sense of 'em… just let 'em go… relax…"

"The whole time Logan, the memories of college with hank… they're all… illusions," she stammered finally. "Coming here… to the Yashida Castle… I'm remembering something ELSE that seems far more real…"

"Ya mean this joint's unlockin' memories… damn…" he shook his head. "Shoulda guessed you had implants too… damn 'em…"

"You're no stranger to it. But I almost wish I couldn't remember… I… just BEING here…"

"Ya don't know when you're lucky, M'iko chan…" he murmured, struggling to put his words into Japanese for her sake. He felt like the Michelle he had known in West Chester was far different from the lady now. More than ever she was becoming something that frightened her and him. An embodiment of power, a product of ancient blood that she never fathomed.

"Who I was, I'm just so frightened that the me I thought I knew… is nothing like who I was, Logan-chan…" she mumbled in Japanese. She struggled to keep the pace of her speech into something he could comprehend.

"I know love, believe me I know," he said, steadying his voice. "But you don't realize M'ko is that I can tell truth from lies. Part of my gifts. And what you're telling me is true. All true…"

"What is truth, Logan?"

"You scared that you're going to become some totally different person and that I'll stop loving you? Is that it?" he whispered, stroking her sweaty hair. "I don't think that I ever could. Just thinking of being without you, I can't stand the thought. You might think all this is frightening, but you're so fortunate to KNOW who your family is. It's everything I'd ever dreamed of, cause I have no clues…"

"And are you not at least scared that if I knew your true self, I'd be repulsed, Logan-chan?" she asked, stroking his cheeks. "You cannot deny that there is the fear that I would reject you if I knew your past as well as you're discovering mine… can you not?"

"I won't lie. Part of me's scared I'll lose you if I ever did dig up my past, but M'ko, it wouldn't stop me lovin' you. An' I can sense that you'd never stop either… there's this bond that's between us I can't deny…"

"Soul mates," she murmured. "Is that the English word?"

"I didn't used t' buy into the crap that there was some 'love of my life' that would come along. But damn if this doesn't feel close…" he murmured.

"These pieces are coming together far too fast. And returning here, Logan exacerbates it. I was so convinced that what Professor X helped me uncover was the real me. I was sure that at one time that Lady Mariko no longer existed. That I had always been Michelle, a Japanese American student studying in Japan. That I had known Hank and all these other people since age 10… but Lady Mariko vanished at age 16. She was trained to be the leader and diplomat that her family demanded. Learning ancient traditions while still experiencing Western culture. You might think that if you only knew Japan from what you see here, that it's all samurai and swords. But this is an aging relic of something that once was, and can hardly be in the face of progress…"

"But look at it this way darlin'. You were scared that cause of what Weapon X, an' Creed did to ya, it made ya less of a person. Well guess what sweetheart? Now that yer here, I'm seein' you're one of the most incredible women I've known. Ya got far more class an' civilization than ya ever coulda dreamed… an' they couldn't ever take that away… no matter how much they pumped ya full of drugs an' jeans…"

"Logan… I apologize if I seem so ungrateful for what fate has dealt me. But it makes me all the more sad that you know far less than I could ever hope…" she whispered.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Darlin'. Ya remember I told ya that Creed had this envelope of stuff about me… the man I was, an' right in front of my eyes he burned the whole goddamned thing. He dropped hints like I was married an' had a kid. That just eats me up if I let it…"

"Family is EVERYTHING in Japanese culture, Logan. I know it would destroy you… that ring you had, I saw the guilt, and yet you threw it aside for my sake… that is a level of giri…" said Mariko.

"Giri?" asked Logan.

"Honor. Personal honor. In this culture the face you present to the world is everything. What you appear to be says what you think. It's hard to explain… but that's WHY things are not spoken, nor certain behaviors tolerated. Because the actions of one shaming the family shames the entire…" said Mariko.

"Just hard for me t' grasp. But if you're dishonored, can't ya redeem…" Logan said.

"Of course. Giri… honor can be reclaimed with deeds. Revenge can be exacted for wronged deaths. Balance can be achieved where there is none… and savagery can be tamed and shaped for an end that is productive. But it's all balance… just like nature. Even if you can never achieve that which you see as perfection, it's the process that shows your true measure…"

"Impossible dream, huh? Like Camelot…"

"King Arthur must have been a samurai," she joked. "I suppose that's the appeal of our culture that we've given back to the West. They gave us their best, and we gave them our anime and manga…"

Logan began to laugh, and she joined in at the thought of the pop culture exchange. "You know what ya never did? Why doncha take me on a tour of yer hometown? I've seen the history, why not spoil me with what you enjoyed doin' as a kid…"

"I was escorted everywhere with security. Watched while at school. But you are right when I had my places I knew and loved. I think a day's sightseeing would do us all some good… I could show you the cram school where I almost thought I'd never make the grade to study in Toronto… and the Tokyo tower… and the best places for enjoying yourself on a Friday night…"

"You sneaked away to night clubs, right?"

"You haven't seen anything till you've been on the streets at night. For one such as myself, I would often sneak off with Kaori and Yukio to the streets under cover of dark, and dance till dawn. At least when my father and uncle weren't aware…" she trailed off.

"Kaori's yer maid, but Yukio…" he mumbled.

"But how could she be friend when she was…" Mariko trailed off. "Yukio was one of the members of my family given as 'payment' to Weapon X. My uncle…"

"Sounds like a real prize…" he mumbled.

"Treating people like property may seem barbaric, but it is still employed extensively more than one might wish to admit, Logan," she shivered. "From an early age I remember recalling that I could be married off as if it were the feudal era. That was perhaps why my father denied his obligation, much to my grandfather's anger. He died when I was quite young. I only have glimpses… and it's all coming back…"

"I'm so happy for ya darlin'," he said, crushing her close. "Ya deserve t' have yer life back…"

"But it's not the life I chose, Logan. But the one I must lead," she muttered.

"Just as long as I can be a part of it, that's all I care about, cause I love ya," he whispered.

"And I you…"

For a time they lay there, kissing each other softly in her vast bed. Then Mariko found her thoughts again wandering, as her analytical mind often-pondered puzzles. "Logan, you mentioned that you saw Creed burning your past… but I just realized… I could help you unlock your past…"

"What darlin?" he snapped up. "How?"

"Clan Yashida is one of the most powerful in Japan. As such we have top level access to information that can be bought or sold. You know that Remy used less than honorable means to gain information about who attacked us. Well, I am ashamed to admit it, but there are some ties yet to be severed that could discover your origins… indirectly… the Japanese government has members of my clan in key places that monitor international affairs. We can claim the rights to classified secrets, and they turn a blind eye…"

"You mean call in some favors?" he blinked. "But we're talkin' US black ops…"

"I was in Weapon X. A Japanese citizen. If I can find details to explain myself, I can find yours. Somehow our fates were intertwined there. And I have a feeling that where I find information about myself, I'll uncover files that still exist about you."

"You fed me at the compound…" he mumbled.

"Where are the gaps that are ambiguous Logan-chan… those are road maps in my mind that help me to unravel truth from fiction… it can be so for yourself… I can help repay the help you have given me…"

"It wasn't about payment, darlin'. What I'm doin' is cause I love ya…" he growled.

"I meant no insult," she murmured, turning away.

"An' cut it out with the overly polite stuff. You'd never 'shame' me like yer afraid of. I already said I don't care about that. Although I'm getting' the feelin' I should… if I'm gonna continue bein' yer 'champion…"

* * *

Instead of a kimono she wore a light blue business suit. A ruffled blouse peeked out from under the classic jacket and matching A line skirt. She wore pumps with a moderate heel, and a matching ladies hat that pinned over her hair, immaculately styled. A long black raincoat was draped over her shoulders, and she even had gloves on her hands. Almost like something a member of the British Royal family would wear, Logan thought.

It had been a stint trying to figure out what he was supposed to wear, but Kitty had the answer. He tugged at the shirt collar of the western style dress up he'd agreed to. Marlborough man had again saved the day, in bolo tie, tan leather coat, and western finery the best side of Houston Texas. Since he was Canadian which was close to American, to appear in such flamboyance was the best equivalent. Ether that or a suit, and Logan hated suits.

"I'm gonna kill Kitty for this," he mumbled. "But I guess I should be thankin' her…"

"You look very distinguished actually… westerns are near and dear to the hearts of most Japanese youth even today…" she smiled.

"Cowboy friggin bebop," he mumbled. "An' friggin Trigun…"

"Relax… could be worse…" Kitty grinned. "You guys sure you don't want company?"

"Actually if you and Gambit wish to come I'd welcome the company," Mariko said brightly. Kitty whooped in pleasure, and rushed off to find Remy.

The other two were dressed semi formally. Kitty in a nice outfit, while Gambit wore a fine suit that marked him almost like Mariko's house staff. In public they wore western style suits. Even the women. Pryde was sure enjoying her self by the look of excitement on her young face, while she walked arm in arm with Pyotr. He wore a casual outfit himself, towering head and shoulders over most of the Japanese in the group. At the front, behind the group walked Lady Mariko, with Logan at her side as an 'escort'. Behind them strode Remy, amidst Kitty and Pyotr. Guards brought up the rear, funneling them towards the limousines that had pulled up.

"Won't this bring more attention?" Kitty whispered.

"No petit, dis actually da best wat t' hide. In plain sight," Remy whispered back. He nodded in self-satisfaction, pushing a deck of cards into the breast pocket of his suit. When offered shuriken, he had politely declined them for playing cards were a less obtrusive and obvious weapon. Kurt had elected to remain behind with Shiro, who was still patrolling the grounds.

Kenuchio Harada had arranged separate meetings with the others, and said he'd entertain the thought of meeting them for dinner. A lavish apartment was the Yashida home in Tokyo, and they had stopped to 'freshen up' before being taken to their respective locations.

"So we're gonna play tourist?" Kitty asked.

"That's the plan," Mariko said over her voicelink, a small pin clipped to her collar. "Logan-san and I will see the Japanese embassy… while you and Pyotr accompany Gambit for any leads he might have. Keep in the immediate vicinity around the Embassy and the Diet, and accompany your escort."

"You mean Asamo-san?" asked Kitty.

"Hai," she nodded. "He's a family friend. And apparently Gambit already knows him. He'll direct you from the embassy, under the cover of being a tour guide…"

"Better be a good friend, for his sake," Logan mumbled.

"He would be wise NOT to endanger such a bond," she said meaningfully.

"Lady Mariko, it is has been far too long since you've graced us with your presence," said the foreign ambassador to the US.

"Meet Asamo-san… he's the chief ambassador to the US from Japan, and a personal friend of my father…" she said, bowing slightly. At the offices of the consulate, she had taken Logan and a small retinue of security in plain clothes with her.

* * *

They wandered after their escort, Mr. Hideki, who was another family associate with ties to the government foreign office. So far the lavish offices had been unassuming and unthreatening enough.

"I am to understand that you wish to have access to certain information… Milady?" he asked.

"That's right. I'm interested in piecing together the circumstances leading up to my absence…" she said. "I am attempting to find the whereabouts of…"

"Your honorable brother Lord Harada has briefed me. If you'll follow me…" he said, and glanced questioningly to Logan. She gave a small intimation that earned him a more generous head bow, and they were off.

In the lavish office, Logan watched as Mariko paced about, holding the pile of papers. He grabbed one of the bound dossiers, turning it over to see the Kanji scrawled on the front. Grumbling he struggled to pick out what words he knew to help her in some manner.

"Dammit, what I wouldn't GIVE to remember this… I mean I know some of it…"

"So far nothing but the usual pleasantries and platitudes," she murmured, leafing through another ream of documents. Security cameras followed their progress, while just outside waited her bodyguards. Logan sighed, and grabbed for the nearest beer that was sitting next to his ashtray. Thankfully they allowed people to smoke indoors in some parts of Japan, he realized.

"Why don't ya sit down an' have some more to eat. Ya look frazzled Darlin'," he urged, patting the sofa next to him.

After downing some Ikaru beer, he felt a bit more relaxed. He had to admit the Japanese did make some reasonable brews. Not to mention the cigarettes were far better than most he'd found this side of the Pacific. The remnants of lunch, consisting of choice sushi were still being picked over intermittently.

Mariko sat down, and set the file before her. Logan handed the lacquered box still half filled with sushi, with a question on his face. "Want? I just can't finish it… an' I know it's yer favorite kind…"

"No, you can have the rest, if you hand me that one…" she pointed to the other tray. Logan grinned as he traded trays, and watched her pick up her chopsticks. Deftly she picked up the cluster of fish wrapped in rice and seaweed, then dipped it in the wasabi. Without having too much of the food fall off she maneuvered it to her mouth and took a bite.

"C'mere… ya have a bit of the wasabi on yer cheek… right there…" he urged, and leaned over to lick it off her cheek. She almost dropped her chopsticks as he tugged her and stole a kiss.

"Logan-chan, you sneak," she groaned, and saw his mischievous grin.

"I think ya need more of a break than that," he said, pulling her effortlessly onto his lap. She kicked off her shoes, and saw the desire in his eyes as he tried to pull her closely to his body.

"You're still hungry, I see," she smiled meaningfully as he leaned up for a kiss. Instead he found a mouthful of spicy wasabi and rice mingled with kalimari.

"Hey!" he grunted, swallowing it whole. "That wasn't the kinda break I meant…"

"You were being so brave trying to use the chopsticks I thought I'd give you a break, love," she whispered, grabbing another bit of sushi between her ivory chopsticks and waving it before his mouth. Logan snatched the food quickly and let her feed him some more.

"It'd be better if you were facin' me more like, darlin'," he grunted, grabbing one leg and shifting forwards so he was on the edge of the seat. He hitched up her a line skirt, silently glad for the kick pleat and she let him throw her leg over his hip while tugging her to straddle him.

"Unless this is gonna dishonor ya or somethin'…" Logan said.

"Actually it might be FAR more entertaining and commonplace," she winked, shifting onto his lap. Together their hands lay on the ornate belt buckle that had somehow cut into both of them with a measure of pain. Mariko felt a sensation that was just as satisfying as the food she was nibbling, and saw the look of pleasure twisting his features.

"Much better, doncha think?" he said with a mischevious chuckle. She gasped and almost dropped her chopsticks. Logan tossed the tray to one side of him, and pulled her lips down to his. Both were carried along in the hot wave of desire that overcame them for the next period of time.

"Feel better darlin'?" he murmured into her ear, lightly nipping it. "Know I do…"

"As do I… that felt remarkably decadent and satisfying… not to mention naughty… I think you're catching onto more aspects of Japanese culture than I bargained for," she laughed.

* * *


	30. Kiriko and X23

****

Chapter 30

* * *

"Here, what does this say t' ya, darlin?" Logan asked, picking up the binder sticking out of a tall stack nearby. He grabbed it and tugged it quickly out of the pile without upsetting it. Similar binders sat on the shelves all around them. They had moved into the records room of the Ambassador's office. Logan was amazed to see how much of their records were still kept on conventional paper. 

Mariko tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear that had slipped loose from her bun. She took the file that Logan held out, and turned it right side up to look at it. _Damn_, Logan thought. He had forgotton yet again the Japanese books read from back to front, with the spine running along the side opposite to what he was used to.

Mariko said, "Hmm… bureau of missing persons case files… subject Clan Yashida…"

She quickly leafed through it and stopped cold. Wolverine smelled fear and shock emanating from her, and the start of held back tears. Mariko dropped into the office chair, flipping quickly through the file from front to start. "What Darlin'… all I could make out was Missing… and some other characters…"

"This is about me, and the others," she murmured. "I figured it would be on file, but this… this seems all too easy…"

"Smells like the others. So it couldn't have been taken out any later or sooner than they were. Who'd ya say took 'em out? They don't smell like Hidike or Asamo…" he mumbled. "But someone else…"

"You think the same? That someone knew I'd come looking for this information?"

"I dunno Darlin'…"

"Not many know who I really was. But this clearly states that I was presumed missing. I was never declared dead. Someone knew I was still alive. I had my suspicions. But here it says that Yashida Shingen… my uncle had gone through government channels to the US embassy, to inquire about my disappearance. And that official records showed that I was 'missing'."

"Doncha have a cover story?"

"It said that Lady Mariko Yashida was found by the national hero known as Sunfire, and was hospitalized under intensive care in an undisclosed location for rehabilitation… and then it lists my existence only last year… as having been kept in a secret location for national security…"

"Huh, good or bad? They must not know about the X men…"

"Yes… but before that, it lists that I and several members of my family were employed as scientists for the US Government. Legal work visas were given, but then it only lists myself and Shiro as having gone missing…"

"And what else?" he asked, glancing over her shoulder. "That name again… Yoshida Yukio, Oyama Yuriko, Yashida Lieu, and Harada, Kwannon…"

"The names of the other operatives," Mariko mumbled. "And here is listed a Yoshida, Michelle… but there WAS no Yoshida Michelle… but she's listed with a registry number as a student in Toronto… along with Oyama Yuriko…"

"Yuriko is Deathstrike," Wolverine mumbled with extreme distaste. "That much I know darlin'… she and I ran inta each other. She was tryin' to off me cause she says her dad invented…"

"The adamantium bonding process," Mariko said quickly. "My father, Yashida Hikaru… was working on polymers that could reinforce armor. He had some metallurgical knowledge. But I never specifically worked on Adamantium… but I have memories of the others…"

"Looks like they invented Michelle t' make ya think you were someone else…"

"Two legal records in this visa book," she pointed. "A passport was issued to Lady Mariko Yashida… and then to Michelle Yoshida in the same year… but it lists residence as Toronto, British Columbia…"

"Weapon X had a facility there," Logan mumbled. "An' this name beside yours… was this the person you were supposedly MARRIED to?"

"Yes… but it turned out to be a cover story for what happened to me. He was a Yakusa crime lord, who my uncle was trying to pay off. But it was in name only. I never met the man… I only remember him taking me to the facility, and showing me around the labs. He would drop by and check my progress, but then Creed killed him… and the next thing I knew, I belonged to him…"

"Yer legally married here… but ya never were with the guy… cute," he mumbled.

"He's listed as deceased," said Mariko. "So you're not the ONLY one who was married supposedly."

"At least ya know… if this clown's dead…"

"Yes…" she nodded.

"Darlin'… who's THIS? Who's Kiriko?" Logan asked.

"Who?" she asked, glancing down at where he pointed. "That's the Japanese word for daughter… but I have no children… this is a girl's name… Kami… I never…"

"M'ko… calm down… it might just be…" he urged, but then stopped himself realizing that some disturbing turn of events had gone down.

"Logan… this can't be… I don't remember… and yet…" she trailed off.

"Maybe this guy had a kid an' ya adopted it…" Logan suggested. The Canadian X Man shivered with the same realization when she glanced over the legal documents. Frantically she dug through the other records here and there, to find what appeared to be a birth certificate.

"I remembered being in Canada but I also remember having been working in the labs with my father… and then they put me on another project. Last night… I had dreams of being thrown in a cage… and injected…"

"Darlin'… when Creed had his stuff put inta ya, didn't they keep ya in a cage then?"

"No… this was different. I was screaming in pain. I heard… a baby crying… and I could swear…" she trailed off, and scanned through the records. Her eyes landed on something that made her blood run cold.

"Ya said ya dreamed about hearin' a baby cryin'? When?" Logan asked.

"I thought it was nothing… but the last few nights…" she murmured, and then put a hand over her mouth. She began to shake convulsively, and Wolverine scooted his chair as close as he could to hers. Nausea climbed in the pit of her stomach and she buried her head on his shoulder.

"Crap… ya think ya had a kid… an'…" Logan said. His low voice had the hint of an angry growl as the realizations set in.

"I remembered a baby crying. And snippets of missing time. But never… I…"

"Simple way t' find out. Have a doctor examine ya… wait… stupid me… ya have a healin' factor an' they couldn't tell…" Logan mumbled. "Damn… dammit…"

"Could I possibly have had a child… but who would the father have been… Dear Kami would that possibly be Sabretooth… it can't… it just can't…"

"M'ko…" he whispered, grabbing her and hugging her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Easy… calm down… it's all right… we're gonna figure this out!"

"He never took me, I had no memory… oh god Logan… will this never cease? I have a child… and I don't know if she's alive or dead!"

"She could be alive, M'iko. Cause I remember there was some stupid shit goin' on at the compound. Damn… mother fuckers…" he babbled, grabbing her out of her chair. Positioning her onto his lap he rocked her as her pain mirrored his own. Angrily he remembered crumpled pictures that had been set on fire, listing him with a woman and child. Tantalizing half taunts by Creed about a boy who'd been killed. _That bastard would pay for this. They all would_, Logan vowed.

* * *

"You realize what this means…" Mariko asked after a few minutes. She sniffled into the tissues he handed her. 

"You worried about 'em thinkin' she was illegitimate? Cause it don't matter to me…" Logan said.

"I have an heir, Logan-chan. An heir to clan Yashida, that nobody knew about. I have to find her, and see for myself if she's alive or dead… this changes everything…"

"How so? Ya said that cause yer dad gave up clan leadership it went t' Shingen Harada…" said Logan.

"Yes… technically, but now that I'm alive… I'm the daughter of the elder brother. And now I find I possibly have a child… who might have been alive…" said Mariko, laying her head against his shoulder.

"It makes ya more legitimate?" he asked. "Damn…"

"I have to find her. And find some way of getting to the bottom of this…"

"Wonder if this has anything t' do with that girl who attacked me… with the adamantium claws. Ya don't suppose… nah…" said Logan. He shifted Mariko so she was more comfortably seated across his thighs. In a long puff of air he exhailed, swirling her loose hair about her face.

"No way it could be… she was clearly a mature female… if I had a daughter she would be only four at the most…" Mariko said.

"But they could have accelerated the process…" Logan said. He did not believe it however. Something desperately hoped that whatever had tried to assasinate his lover and almost killed him wasn't her daughter. It was an adult. He grabbed the tag out of his pocket and passed it to her. Why hadn't he shown it to her earlier?

"But she had adamantium claws, and the same features as you. That's what Remy said. If I had a daughter she'd most likely have Japanese features… and if it was three years ago, that's exactly when Creed…" said Mariko. She glanced at the tag and turned it over.

"X 23," Logan said. "Look, the thing that attacked us is female, and it has the same blood type as me. An' there was NO way it was any younger than 16..."

"True..." said Mariko. "So it couldn't be related to me in any way... but what has this to do with my possible child?"

"Nothin, darlin'..." he sighed. "Sorry... it just bugged me that I didn't show it to ya earlier... is all..."

"It's all right, love," she sighed. "But the thought of having a child, sired by Creed..."

Logan desperately wanted to reassure her because he hated seeing her so upset. He said, "Ya don't know if Creed was the dad. Could be that crime lord clown you were married to. Either way, maybe people would think that she was legitimate…"

"I never slept with him. He was killed before… and then…" she sniffled. "Damn them. Damn them all to hell!"

"We gotta find if there's a birth certificate. If it's listed here…" he mumbled, starting to dig through papers sitting before them on the desk. Mariko climbed out of his lap and resumed her seat in the swivel chair once more. Sighing, Logan let her claim her distance. Some things she had to have her personal space for, after all.

* * *

Frantically she clicked through record after record a few hours later. Quick phone calls to many sources had yielded information that had been sealed. Sick realizations fell into place, and before long she had pulled up something that came off a printer. Mariko heard Logan's footsteps while she clicked keys on her lap top. Someone passed a cup of tea over her shoulder and set it to the left of the keyboard. She had commandeered the Amabassor's desk, evident by the briefcase, stacks of books, and empty dishes sitting nearby. 

"Ya found something?" Logan asked, glancing over her shoulder. He had grabbed a chair and set it down next to hers to see if she was making any progress in her search.

"Yes. This looks like a series of birth certificates. Issued the year I think. In the US, Canada, and Japan. There are records that have since been added to my file… and here…" Mariko said. She pointed the mouse arrow at a window she had just opened on the laptop screen.

"Damn… there IS a cert. on file. Well I'll be damned. This is just too…" he trailed off as she clicked on the folder to open it.

"Here it is. The same registry number listed…" Mariko said.

"Huh… Mother Lady Yashida Mariko, daughter's given name…" he said, and glanced over the scrawls. "This is a certificate that was made in the US all right. An' here… What year were ya born? It says here that the kid was born two years ago… an' that was ya said you were still at the compound…"

"No… the birthdate listed is… three years ago," Mariko said as she shook her head. Small clicks filled the sudden silence while both lovers poured over the electronically scanned documents.

"That son of a bitch Creed was there when I was recaptured. Funny, I recall I was taken back at that same damn time. When I almost made it to JFK…" he muttered. "But I don't remember anything about hearing about breedin' at the time… just them takin' skin cells and blood samples routinely when those jokers would lock me up…"

"You still had your dog tags," she said, pulling them out and glancing over them. One edge had been smoothed off as if it were broken. She showed it to Logan.

"Part of it broke off. It's a Weapon X tag," he explained. "Assumed my name was Logan cause that's what's listed…"

"But it's not like any dog tags I recall," said Mariko. Her eyes narrowed, peering intently at the screen as if wanting to squeezed every last detail out of the documents that were too elusive.

"Course not. They're for subjects. I must've had regular military ones at one time… and yet…" said Logan, puzzled.

Mariko glanced over the form, and shook her head. "There is a biological father listed, but it's badly scribbled. But it doesn't look like Noboyura Hideki…"

"That isn't any Japanese name darlin'… it's English. It isn't Hideki, looks like Howland or Howlett or something…" he muttered. "Damn. An that isn't an N; it's a J. Doesn't that beat all…"

"The child was biracial," she whispered.

"Assumin' this isn't some cover-up story… cause it could all be fake t' knock ya off balance…" he muttered.

"Did you know anyone by that name?"

"No freakin' clue. Lucky I remember anything. You don't do ya?"

"No," she trailed off. "But those letters there…"

"Royal Canadian Army," he said. "Whoever this guy was, he was Canadian. An' his birthplace is listed as Edmonton Alberta. Damn creepy if ya ask me… could be fictional."

"The couple was not married," she said. "Here is the name written Noboyura Hideki… in the same hand… but it in no way resembles the name here…"

"Nope. Sure doesn't. Darlin'… looks like someone was tryin' to do some really shitty stuff to ya. An' likely they blocked out yer memory… damn 'em. They can make anyone disappear an' create records for anyone…" said Logan. He pounded his fist against his leg.

"IF I did have a child through Weapon X, why go to the trouble of attributing it to me… instead of to my Michelle persona?" said Mariko, her head spinning with the revelations.

"Unless the kid was born before ya took on the name. When did ya first start callin' yerself Michelle?" asked Logan. He tugged his chair closer, and turned her in her swivel chair to face him.

Unable to face him at first, Mariko peered down at the carpet. She said, "Hard to remember. I knew that I had to keep the secret of my true identity. I mainly recall being frightened to death that if anyone other than Creed knew… I could dishonor my family… for the first few years I was afraid to say my name aloud…"

"Don't that beat all," he mumbled, then tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes. _Those eyes I could lose himself in_, Logan reminded himself. Dark black as a night without stars, he thought, but now that midnight was clouded with further confusion. He caressed her cheek delicately as he could with hands that seemed all too rough.

"You're not joking," she laughed sadly, biting her lip.

"Damn… I was from Alberta. At least from what I can piece together… that's where this here local was from… in an old photo in front of a dive called 'Dan's Diner'. With me an' some blonde chick whose face was kinda blurry… she's probably the chick who had the ring…"

"The one who tried to kill you with the adamantium bullets," Mariko shivered.

"Yep. Psycho broad. But if she WAS my wife I sure had lousy taste in women. An' I've been around the block in my day more times than I'd wanna admit…" he said, hanging his head.

"As you see here, Logan, I am not a virgin myself," Mariko said bitterly. "Sold as such chattel to a crimelord who I never consummated a relationship with… and here I have a child by an unknown man…"

Resting both hands on her shoulders, Logan squeezed them tightly. He leaned over and kissed her forhead delicately, saying, "I'm so sorry darlin'… I don't know what t' say, except that it still don't change how I feel about ya. An' it makes me pissed an' even more resolved t' help ya sort out yer past. An' be right with ya to find yer lost daughter…"

"Be she dead or alive…"said Mariko. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let the tears flow freely now. Across her cheek she felt Logan's finger brushing each one away as he let go of one of her shoulders. Then she felt his large hands cradling her face on either side. Blinking at him she saw his sincerity.

"Don't think that for a moment. I'm sure as shit she's alive. An' part of you is part of her. An' when we DO find her, you know I'll do what I can t' help ya with her… as if she were my own…" Logan said.

"I never thought I'd be a parent so soon, but that would be a great honor," she said, wiping away her tears. "But they will PAY for this… Logan. Make no mistakes…"

"They sure as hell will, M'iko chan… ya have my word on that," Logan growled. She folded the birth certificate and other records, carefully placing them into the leather case she'd carried in. Logan pulled her close to him, kissing her hard to prove his point that he would stand by her no matter what.

Something nagged at the back of his thoughts. It seemed far too much of a coincidence that the time jived with the segments that he was at the Compound. Or that the birthday of the child was still within the time he had been recaptured at Weapon X with the X men. And the Canadian Army captain as a father. Too strange. Both Canadian and American soldiers worked at the Weapon X project. From his Swiss cheese memory he had little hope of recalling anyone else other than some immediate snatches of names. But that first initial J. was most likely John, Jim, or James. James… was a common enough name in Canada. Most of his immediate associates likely had it as a first moniker.

Even himself, if that ring were truly his. What would possess a woman claiming to be his ex wife to kill him? Revenge, or his liaisons with other women? He had no illusions that he enjoyed sex, and lots of it. Having a good screw was part of his natural Wolverine desires. At least till he'd met Mariko that is. And what did that clone have to do with all of this if they were breeding Weapon X operatives?

Remy's words haunted him; "they tryin' t' make another Logan…"

Surely this elusive child was not the same thing that had attacked them? Of course not. Yet the disturbing possibility arose that it was related to him in some way. Ironic that Mariko wasn't the only one with a missing child. That girl... that had almost assasinated Mariko... Someone who had his adamantium skeleton? Reaching into his pocket he tugged out the tag, and glanced at the number there. X23. Who on earth was that number? Sighing, he returned to squeezing his lover tightly in his arms, and shelved that question for another time.

* * *


End file.
